Confusión dentro de mi corazón
by Narien
Summary: Semi AU, RxH, HaoxL. DESCONTINUADO.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: la historia a leer contiene contenido Shonen-ai por lo que se le ruega a los homofobicos no leer, por que sus cabecitas no entenderían nunca de esto… me explico.

.. nn ya que los homofobicos se fueron… que comience el fic.

**Oo---I---oO**

El retumbante sonido de los truenos era acompañado por el sonido agitado del viento, que movía las ramas y le quitaban algunas hojas a los árboles a su paso.

Las nubes se arremolinaban encima de aquel bosque, concentrándose en un solo punto. Nubes negras y espesas se juntaron. Los rayos, infaltables destructores de vida, golpeaban el suelo, dejando un haz de luz blanca en su camino, hermoso… pero peligroso para cualquiera que estuviera cerca, pero no para ella.

La figura de una encapuchada se movía por aquella tierra, azotada en ese instante por la tormenta. El viento venía en dirección contraria a ella con fuerza, pero no parecía importarle, avanzaba a paso lento pero decidido, sin temor ni siquiera a aquellos amenazantes relámpagos que caían a poco distancia de su cuerpo.

Detuvo su paso, se quito la parte superior de la capucha, que le tapaba la cabeza. Una luz blanca dejo ver su hermoso cabello celeste, sus ojos eran tapados por su fleco.

Una sonrisa de malicia se forma en sus delgados labios.- ahora que Hao no es una amenaza podré buscar… lo que me pertenece.- estira su brazo delante de ella y un báculo de un color plateado aparece en su mano, al final de él tiene la figura de una gran esfera, al parecer hueca, ya que casi la mitad es llenado por un líquido verde azulado.

Los relámpago no hacen mas que aumentar y las nubes moverse con el viento, que cada va mas rápido, la capucha de la joven se mueve al compás del viento.- estúpida naturaleza.- con esas palabras todo alrededor de ella se detiene, el relámpago queda a medio camino, el viento se congela, todo esta detenido. Pero ahora el relámpago vuelve a su origen, el viento cesa volviéndose lento, ahora en un simple brisa.- soy muy poderosa pero no tanto… deseo serlo más.- agito su báculo de un lado a otro.

-tanto mas deseas.- exclamo una voz juvenil a sus espaldas. La sonrisa de la mujer se expandió, se dio la vuelta lentamente.-

-no sabía que estarías aquí… Eirion- un muchacho de piel un poco morena, ojos rojos y cabello rubio estaba posado en una roca, su mirada era fría y amenazante. Pero no así perdía su atractivo, esos ojos lo hacían atrayente a cualquiera.

-Lira… ¿que pasa ahora?… - pregunto con un tono desinteresado.

-deberías saberlo bien… - la mujer se dio la vuelta prosiguiendo con lo que iba hacer.- es hora de tomar el mundo que se nos fue negado hace 500 años por ese Asakura…

-pero antes debes recuperar tus poderes.- le interrumpió bruscamente, ella le miro de reojo con ira por la sola mención de que estaba sin sus poderes.

-esa vendida… de mi hermana… me las pagará caro…

-entonces vamos a buscarlos o no… yo ya se donde están… y puedo aparecerme ahí… ellos nos sospecharán nada… en realidad me recibirán con los brazos abiertos.- exclamo cínico, mirándola triunfante.

-estás desesperado por verlos… en especial a él- lo último lo dijo casi con burla, Eirion sabía por que lo dijo así. Se molesto mucho por el tono de voz que había usado. Lira simplemente sonrió de soslayo.- antes de que vayas, es hora de dar aviso a mis súbditos.- levanto su báculo con ambas manos apuntándolo hacia el cielo, entonces otra vez empezó aquella amenazante tormenta, tan repentinamente como había parado.- es hora de terminar… yo les llamo.-

En diferentes apartes del mundo, ciertas personas sentían una nostalgia dentro de su corazón.

-volvamos a formar aquella familia que éramos… finalicemos aquel objetivo tan deseado.- mientras decía eso, la tormenta parecía volverse mas fuerte, como si quisiera detener todo esto, pero nada podía hacer. Ni siquiera Eirion se había inmutado por aquellos sonidos de truenos a lo lejos.

En otras partes del mundo, solo aquellas personas que eran las indicadas podían sentir ese poder, su líder estaba llamándolos, debían hacer caso.

-volvamos a levantarnos de las cenizas, vivamos de nuevo, tal como lo hizo Fénix.- grito esto último y clavo su báculo en la tierra. Los rayos aumentaron, ahora se podían ver sus ojos, endemoniadamente llenos de maldad, de sangre. Pero lo más sorprende el color, uno de un color verde y el otro de un color azul, dándole una apariencia más temible a su semblante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica abrió sus ojos rojizos repentinamente, sintió como si el mundo se hubiese agrietado, y esa grieta iba a ir creciendo más con los días, destruyendo todo el mundo.

Se levanto de la silla, que era sumamente elegante, con finos bordes y tallados de ángeles en ellos.

-Marco.- llamo ella algo asustada.

-pasa algo doncella Jeanne- el rubio parecía asustado por el tono de voz de la chica.

-hay algo… algo malo va a pasar.- Jeanne llevo su mano a su pecho, donde tomo la cruz que llevaba.- avisa pronto… el grupo "Fénix" ha vuelto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol iluminaba con fuerza esos días y que mejor día caluroso para ir a la playa.

Nuestros shamanes habían ido a la playa, y si lo digo en plural, es por que todos estaban ahí. Hasta Ren, quien se había negado rotundamente a ir, fue convencido por su hermana Jun.

Mientras las chicas tomaban el sol, si Ana tomaba el sol en su bikini negro, junto con Pilika, que tenía un traje de baño celeste. Tamao un traje de baño rosado y Jun un traje de baño violeta, mas bien un bikini. Y como siempre el pervertido de Ryu la miraba con baba saliendo de su boca, bueno no solamente a ellas si no también a otras chicas que pasaban por ahí.

Chocolove se había puesto un traje de buzo y se fue a explorar las maravillas del mar, en realidad quería hacer una broma.

-aaaaah!! Un tiburón.- grito una persona.

-el ataque del tiburón do…-

zape… por parte de un peliceleste muy enojado.

-discúlpelo no sabe lo que hace- se disculpo el ainu. Mientras Chocolove se quedo flotando sobre el agua inconsciente.

-estos nunca cambiarán.- menciono Manta, quien estaba sentado tomando un jugo.

-son infantiles nada se les puede hacer.- exclamo Ren, quien le hacia compañía al pequeño, mientras Horo zarandeaba a Chocolove, al parecer se había ahogado y el pobre chico estaba desesperado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Ren, al ver la cara de preocupación del ainu, que ingenuo e inocente podía ser su… su que… no sabía como identificar a Horo. Desde cuando se había detenido tanto para pensar en Horo, Ren pensó que eso se debía en estar tanto tiempo debajo del sol.

-si… es perfecto- exclamo Yoh, quien de la nada apareció junto con Ren y Manta, provocando que Manta escupiera su bebida, y Ren se sorprendiera, algo asustado pero conservo su tranquilidad y ese aire elegante que le caracterizaba.

-no que habías ido a nadar ¿cuando saliste Yoh?- pregunto Oyamada seriamente consternado. Yoh solamente rio con su característica risa

-se siente bien… estar entre amigos… solo faltaría Lyserg.- menciono Yoh.

-mi Lyserg…- se escucho decir a Ryu TT

Si todo era normal, al menos para ellos nada malo había surgido.

Sin avisar se escucha un gran ¡splash! Al parecer alguien salio mojado, y ese alguien no era cualquier persona, esa persona era nada menos que Ren Tao. Yoh y Manta se hicieron hacia atrás ya sabía lo que venía.

-no seas flojo y metete al agua.- se burlo Horo, quien tenía un balde en su mano y se burlaba de Ren.

-estas… muerto…-

-oh…oh.- Horo salió corriendo hacia la playa seguido de un furioso Ren.

-parece que se divierten mucho.- exclamo jun complacida de ver a su pequeño hermano correr por la playa.

-hay hermano que hiciste ahora.- bufo Pilika, algo avergonzada.

Y siguieron corriendo, hasta que Ren cayo, tragando arena. Horo no pudo aguantarse la risa y exploto, al ver la cara de Ren embarrada con arena. El pobre abochornado y furioso Ren se levanto, y miro con que había tropezado.

-chocolove.- dijo al ver a un moreno tirado en la tierra.- no que estabas despertándolo.- le dijo horo.

-a si… es que me aburri…- u.u

-estúpido… Hoto

-QUE NO LO SOY… y además soy Horo- le dio a entender- además se despierta fácil.

-¡y por que no lo has intentado!- le grito Ren.

-mmmm… me creerías que no se…

-te creería si dijeras que eres un tonto… pero para que decirlo si a cada rato lo demuestras.- exclamo sarcástico.

-que acaso quieres pelear… vamos para afuera.

-estamos afuera… por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en la playa… como puedes ser tan tarado

-chino idiota…

-atrévete a repetir eso de nuevo

-chino idiota… chino idiota… chino idiota.- canturreó Horo infantilmente, haciendo que el cabello de Ren creciera de lo enojado que estaba.

-no puedo creerlo… pero si es Horo-Horo.- una voz hizo que Horo cesará los canto infantiles para hacer enojar a Ren, dirigió su mirada encontrándose con un chico.

-y tu quien eres.- pregunto enojado Ren, al ver como Horo se había quedado con la boca abierta al verlo, de por sí casi se le sale la baba. El chico era rubio, su tez un poco morena, no tanto como Chocolove que seguía tirado en la tierra, y sus ojos de un color rojo mostraban una gran amabilidad, tenía puesto su traje de baño de un color rojo, dejando ver su abdomen plano y su figura bien contorneada, verdaderamente muy apuesto, demasiado para Ren, por que Horo en verdad se había quedado embobado con solo verlo.

-E… E…E…Ei

-¿que pasa Horo?… parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.- exclamo sonriente.

-Eirion.- termino de decir Horo.

-imposible.- una voz chillona llego a los oídos de Ren.- ¡¡EIRION!!- la hermana de Horo se lanzo sobre el rubio. Abrazándolo, este le devolvió el abrazo.- como es que estás aquí.- le pregunto Pilika luego de abrazarlo.

-estaba de pasada por estos lugares… veo que están muy bien… los dos.- dijo mirando a Horo con una sonrisa.

-esto… -Horo se sentía extrañado de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos, suspiro.- aún me recupero de la sorpresa.- dijo una frase por fin.

-no has cambiado en nada Horo, sigues siendo igual de infantil y lo digo por que estabas molestando a tu amigo.- he indico a Ren.

-tu también… todos dicen que soy infantil.

-es lo que eres.- le dijo Ren.

-NO EMPIECES DE NUEVO.- le exigió Horo.- ah… por cierto este chinito amargado es Ren Tao.

-COMO ME DIJISTE- le grito mientras una venita decoraba su cabeza.

-que pasa.- Manta apareció junto con Yoh.

-¡chicos!- chillo Pilika.- miren el es Eirion… es un gran amigo nuestro.- exclama jubilosa de alegría.

-amigo.- Yoh mira al chico nuevo y ríe.- hola como estas.- le saludo con la mano.

-oh… un amigo de Horo.- menciona Manta al lado de Ren. El chino solo deja escapar un bufido. Mientras Horo parecía conversar muy amigablemente con su amigo.

-nunca creí encontrarte aquí…- dijo Horo.

-lo mismo digo.- exclamo mirando como Pilika hablaba con Yoh.- pero no pareces muy complacido de verme.- Horo se asombra por las palabras de Eirion. Mientras que el chico de ojos rojos tiene su vista fija en el horizonte.

-yo… es que… - por un momento pensó en Ren, el Tao parecía ignorarlo, ya que también miraba el horizonte y parecía que algo le molestaba al chino, pero por que se preocupaba por él, ni que tuviera que pedirle permiso para hablar con un amigo que hace tiempo no había visto- no es eso… es solo la sorpresa… estoy muy feliz que estés aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa.-

-pues me alegra oír eso… y tú sabes por que.- su mirada rojiza se cruzó con la oscura de Horo, el ainu se sonrojo levemente, había olvidado lo mucho que admiraba a su amigo. Cuando estuvieron en la aldea, el era su único y mejor amigo, Eirion era un gran shaman y casi la mayoría lo había aprendido con él, aunque tuvieran la misma edad, Eirion era mucho adelantado que Horo.

La escena se corto, cuando Horo fue empapado por otra persona.

-eh…

-quien…- Horo volteó solo para a ver a Ren con un balde.- PERO QUE TE PASA

-me la debías…- declaro Ren, para darse la vuelta y caminar hacia donde estaban Ryu y Chocolove, el primero tratando de despertar al moreno. Yoh, Manta y Pilika miraron la escena callados y sorprendidos por la actitud de Ren. El silencio fue opacado por la risa de cierta persona.

-eh… ¡Eirion! no te rías.- le reclamo Horo.

-lo siento… pero es… que… se notan… que son… buenos amigos.- hablo entre risas. Mientras Horo le miraba enojado.

-si ellos son grandes amigos.- opino Manta

-pero si hasta parecen casado pue.- Chocolove apareció de la nada, para luego ser lanzado a lo profundo del mar, por Ren y Horo, ambos le había dado su merecido por haber dicho tal barbaridad.

-no que estaba tirado en la tierra.- exclamo Manta viendo como el moreno caía en el agua.

- es verdad.- dijo Pilika.

-no se fijen en los pequeños detalles.- Yoh río de nuevo.

-ja… se lo merecía.- exclamaron Horo y Ren a la vez, ambos se miraron sorprendidos y se sonrojaron. Muchos sonrojos para Horo en solo un día y tan seguidos y con diferentes personas, pensó el ainu. Eirion, el chico de cabellos negros miraba la escena, sus ojos amables se habían vuelto fríos e inexpresivos, apretó el puño con fuerza.

-"al parecer el trabajo será mas difícil de lo que pensé"- su mente trabajo rápido, no permitiría que nadie le quitará la oportunidad de estar con Horo, no otra vez. No desde que se tuvieron que separar por el dichoso torneo.

-bueno chicos.- Eirion se acerco amigablemente hacia Horo, quien todavía tenía un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.- por que no vamos a comer.

-Nos estás invitando… a todos…

-y tienes dinero.- pregunto Ren con algo de frialdad en su voz.- por que somos muchos y hay uno que come el doble de cada uno de nosotros aquí presentes.

-eh… ¡eso fue una indirecta!- le amenazo.

-vaya no sabía que conocieras el significado de esa palabra.- le dijo sarcástico.

-tranquilo chicos.- Yoh les calmo.

-hermano no comiences a pelear con Ren otra vez.- luego se dirigió a Eirion.- en verdad nos invitarás por que somos como 10 personas en total.

-siempre dicen que entre mas mejor.- declaro el sin importarle la cantidad de personas. Yoh estuvo a favor de ese comentario.

-vaya eres muy gentil.- exclamo Manta.- por cierto soy Manta Oyamada.

-gusto en conocerte.

-le avisaré a los demás.- exclamo Pilika y se alejo del grupo.

Minutos después Ana a regañadientes fue, pero luego de que Pilika le dijo que un amigo de ella iba a pagar todo fue ella de prisa. Para su sorpresa no era cualquier restauran, era uno de primera que se encontraba como a unos minutos de las playa, se pusieron ropa y fueron enseguida.

En el camino, Pilika le platicaba a Eirion sobre el torneo de shamanes, atrás de ellos venían Horo y Ren. Luego Yoh y Anna, seguidos de Manta, Tamao y Jun. Por último Ryu y Chocolove; un poco mejor que antes.

Al llegar, Eirion hablo con uno de los mozos, y les indico que había una mesa para ellos. Fueron a una habitación, donde había una larga mesa.

La habitación era iluminada por un candelabro colgado en el techo, parecía hecho de diamantes. Tenía unos grandes ventanales, por donde podían ver el hermoso paisaje de afuera, el sol se ocultaba de a poco, y el mar se teñía de naranja.

-pues siéntanse.- exclamo Eirion.

-esto es mega amable de su parte.- comento Ryu.

-claro lo que sea por los amigos de Horo.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ana se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y Manta hubo obtenido unos libros para poder sentarse en las altas sillas. Comenzó el interrogatorio, que Eirion contestó sin pena alguna.

-si… también soy de Hokkaido.- les dijo Eirion.- conozco a Horo y a Pilika desde hace tiempo, éramos como hermanos

-¿éramos?- Manta se extraño por identificar su amistas con los hermanos Usui en pasado.

-si es que creo que han pasado tantas cosas.- Pilika y Horo se sintieron algo avergonzados.

-pero son cosas del pasado.- casi grita Pilika- además solo por estar lejos no significa que nuestra amistad allá cambiado, el sentimiento es el mismo.

-eso espero.- Eirion le sonrió a Horo, quien estaba enfrente de él. El Ainu se sonrojo levemente, nadie lo noto, nadie excepto Ren, que estaba sentado de Horo, y que ya le hartaba ese tipo.

-y dime donde estuviste.- pregunto Pilika.

-a que te refieres.- exclamo Eirion.

-cuando empezó el torneo de Shamanes, y Horo se fue… tu igual te fuiste, y cuando regresamos tu ya no estabas y no te habíamos visto.- explico Pilika.

-como sabes muy bien… mi familia verdadera esta en Luxemburgo… estuve con ellos.

-verdadera… perdón que sea entrometida.- dijo Jun.- pero a que te refieres.

-si… que extraño.- a Ren le salió con cierta ironía ese comentario, que fue notado por Eirion.

-A mí nunca me han gustado los lujos… por lo que decidí quedarme con mis tíos… mis padres verdaderos no pasaban mucho tiempo conmigo… por eso viví toda mi vida… bueno no toda ya que luego regrese a mi país natal.- exclamo con una pizca de gracia.

-tal vez no debí preguntar.- se excuso Jun.

-no te preocupes… no es algo que me duela… es mas mis tíos son como mis padre verdaderos.- exclamo con una sonrisa.- Yoh río con su típica sonrisa.

-se nota que eres un buen tipo.- dijo el Asakura.

-uh… gracias.- otra vez la misma sonrisa gentil.- "bien ya me estoy ganando su confianza"-

En ese instante entran unos mozos y empiezan a poner los platos que despiden un aroma delicioso frente a cada uno de ellos, y luego mas platos en el centro de la mesa y a lo largo, con más manjares, ensaladas y salsas diversas. Pusieron algunos vasos frente de cada uno y le llenaron de jugo.

-bueno que estamos esperando.- exclamo Ryu.

-si ya me moría de hambre.- exclamo Horo, los mozos salieron uno a uno y cerraron la puerta.-

-entonces no hagamos esperar.- declaro Eirion divertido por Ryu y Horo.- comamos.- en seguida todos se pusieron a comer, Horo-Horo si que tenía hambre y disfrutaba lo que comía, al igual que los demás.

Yoh conversaba junto con Manta. Pilika quien estaba sentada al lado de Eirion conversaba con él y Eirion parecía complacido en escucharla. Tamao comía feliz, mientras Chocolove decía uno de sus chistes. Horo ni Ren le podían pegar estaban lejos, aparte estaban comiendo muy a gustos.

-se nota que eres muy amigo de él.- dijo Ren con un notable acento de enojo. Pero que le estaba pasando, acaso estaba celoso de aquel chico. Claro que lo estaba, Horo y Eirion se trataban como si fueran los mejores amigos, mejor de lo que él y Horo podían hacer, bueno ellos solo peleaban. Pero Ren Tao no admitiría nunca que estaba celoso.

-pasa algo malo Ren… tienes una cara de disgusto… no me digas que estas….- Horo parecía entender. Ren le miro con algo de temor, acaso era tan transparente.- estas enojado por lo ocurrido en la playa.- afortunadamente Horo era demasiado tonto e inocente para darse cuenta de aquello. Eso relajo a Ren que temía por su dignidad y orgullo.- pero si ya te vengaste… - se quejo Horo.- eres tan intolerable.- Ren bufo.

- y tú un inmaduro sin remedio.- le declaro Ren.

-QUE… siempre me dices eso.- lloriqueo Horo.- yo no soy inmaduro… soy muy maduro.

-hay más posibilidades de que un cerdo vuele a que tu seas "maduro".- como siempre Ren estaba de sarcástico.

-eres tan…- Horo no termino su oración, Ren se dispuso a comer para ignorar al idito de su "amigo". Horo le miraba embelesado, eran tan elegante hasta para comer, y se veía tan bien con ese semblante tranquilo y no esa mirada llena de cinismo y que le decía que estaba muerto, aunque pensándolo bien, pensó Horito, también se ve bien con cara de malo. El ainu se sonrojo violentamente con solo pensar eso, por que Ren tenía ser tan… tan… pero tan… tan… sexy. Bien lo dijo, mas bien lo pensó.

-te pasa algo.- pregunto Ren, al verlo sentado con la cabeza gacha, Horo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Tratando de controlar la temperatura de su cara. Tomo un sorbo de su jugo y con su poder espiritual lo helo, para poder tomárselo y bajar al menos el sonrojo de sus ya mencionadas mejillas.

A Eirion no le gustaba nada de eso, estuvo mirando la escena, al parecer Ren ocupaba algo del corazón de Horo que a él le pertenecía, tuvo una idea.

Cuando todos ya había acabado, Pilika se le adelanto a su idea.

-oye Ana.- llamo Pilika, la sacerdotisa miro a la Ainu.- Eirion podrían quedarse a vivir con nosotros, quiero decir en tu casa.-

- es cierto.- intervino Eirion y dio gracias por que Pilika intervino por él, si el lo hubiese dicho se vería demasiado sospechoso.- me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con Pilika y Horo hace mucho que no los veo.

-Pilika me dijo que tu casa es una posada y si quieres puedo pagar mi estadía.- declaro.

-claro que puedes quedarte.- Ana no titubeo, sacaría buen provecho de este ricachón, quien diría que uno de los amigos de Horo fuera a tener tanto dinero, los ojos negros de la rubia brillaron.

-esta mujer nunca va a cambiar.- pensó Manta.

-señorita Ana.- pensó Tamao con una gota en la cabeza.

-bueno todo arreglado.- dijo Eirion.

Horo estaba en aprietos, en verdaderos aprietos. Eirion iba a venir a vivir con ellos, ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por Ren, mas bien lo tenía claro, pero quería ver si su amigo sentía lo mismo por él antes de poder arriesgarse.

Pero había una cosa, el no sabía que era "eso" lo que provocaba Eirion en él. Cada vez que le miraba y le sonreía, era tan elegante a la vez, como Ren, a veces podía ser algo rudo e inflexible, igual que Ren. En ciertas ocasiones le molestaba, en especial cuando eran niños. Pero ahora era diferente, seguía creyendo que ese sentimiento era solo de admiración o acaso era algo más, que se había transformado. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, con Ren había sucedido o mismo, admiraba a montones al chino, que siempre le molestaba, llegaba a odiarlo en ciertas ocasiones por las palabras hirientes que podía decir, pero al final le gustaba estar con él, hasta que ese sentimiento se convirtió.

Solo una palabra cabía en su cabeza ahora: confusión.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CoNtinUarA…………………

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mi me gustaría viajar a Luxemburgo ¬¬…… O.O

Jejejeje

Como están todos nn, no me maten se que debería estar haciendo el secreto de los ángeles pero tuve unos problemitas con el fic, pero no se preocupen actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda… este y el otro.

Y… ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿les gusto o no?… es un idea que se me ocurrió de volada, mientras escuchaba una canción en japonés… ya no me acuerdo quien cantaba, pero era una mujer…

Como sea, el caso es que espero que les halla gustado este nuevo fic mío, de mis queridos Ren y Horo.

Así que dejen review para saber si esta bueno, no sean vagos, y lo digo por que se que hay algunos, no todos, que leen y no dejan review.

Eso puh, espero sus review con ansias….

Chau

By: Narien pRINCESs oF tHe dARKNESs


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: la historia a continuación contiene contenido Shonen-ai por lo que se le ruega a los homofobicos no leer, por que sus cabecitas no entenderían nunca de esto… me explico.

.. nn ya que los homofobicos se fueron… que comience el fic.

**Oo---II---oO**

Las personas dentro de aquel castillo caminaban con prisa de un lugar a otro. El lugar era gigante, grandes estatuas de ángeles adornaban el lugar y hermosas pinturas de paisajes adornaban cada pared, los pasillo eran largos y sus ventanas estaban revestidas de cortinas de un color café bien suave, casi blanco.

-es imposible que haya pasado esto.- dijo una chica de largos cabellos rojos, traía puesto el uniforme de los soldados X.

-y nosotros que pensábamos que esta vez viviríamos en armonía y felices de la vida.- dijo otro chico de apariencia aniñada, era menor de la chica, tenía cascaditas formadas en sus ojos, su cabello era violeta claro y sus ojos también, al igual que la chica tenía puesta un uniforme de los soldados X.

-¬¬ no seas exagerado Olien.-

-no lo soy u.u solo esperaba que nada pasara… no me gusta pelear.- exclamo moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente de un lado para otro.-

-uh… hay no.- se quejo la pelirroja.- pervertido a la vista.- el pequeño Olien fijo su vista a un chico trigueño que venía hacia ellos, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello castaño con algunas puntas rojas.

-veo que aquí esta la linda de Sury y el tierno Olien.- exclamo el chico, el también vestía el uniforme de los soldados X. Olien se había escondido detrás de Sury.- por que no aceptas salir conmigo Sury.

-vete a jotear a otro lado.- Sury se fue, dejando a la vista al pequeño Olien. Quien ahora descubierto se asusto.

-solo nos quedamos nosotros.- exclamo acercándose al pequeño.

-Sury no me dejes solo.- TT lloriqueó él. Mientras el chico de ojos azules se acercaba a él.

-No te gustaría salir conmigo.- le pregunto felizmente, Olien negó apegado a la pared.- que pena… y yo que pensaba invitarte a comer varios dulces… pero como no quieres.

-du…dulces… hablas en serio…-

-claro… nunca mentiría- exclamo guiñándole un ojo.

-no le creas de pasada te llevará a la cama.- un chico quien llevaba una caja había pasado junto a ellos.

-LO SABIA ERES UN PERVERTIDO.- grito Olien.

-hey, Joshua no te metas.- le grito el "pervertido", mientras el ya antes mencionado chico se alejaba con la ya mencionada caja. Justo empieza a sonar una alarma y una voz se escucho por los altavoces de aquella mansión.

_Todos los Soldados X hacedme el favor de reunirse en la sala 4 del piso 3_

-la doncella Jeanne- exclamo Olien.- oye Norman… ya vamos a tener que pelear.- pregunto temeroso.

-¿eh? No te preocupes que Norman esta aquí para protegerte.- dijo autosuficiente.

-eso me preocupa aun más ¬ ¬-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuestros queridos Shamanes, habían vuelto a casa de Yoh y Ana, luego de un día esplendido en la playa y de haber conseguido a un amigo nuevo.

-que grande.- exclamo Eirion al entrar.

-bien.- exclamo Ana en la entrada- Horo muéstrale la habitación a Eirion.- ya habían entrado y empezó a dar órdenes.

-vamos Eirion.- exclamo Horo, el chico le sonrió y ambos se fueron, seguidos de una mirada de desaprobación de Ren, al chino no le gustaba nadita lo que estaba viendo. Pero que diablos le pasaba, ni que Horo lo estuviera engañando, un momento ni siquiera tenían algo, a demás por que ahora estaba tan enojado con Eirion ¿Acaso si sentía algo por el ainu?

-¿te pasa algo Ren?- pregunto Yoh.- pareces algo… molesto… aunque bueno siempre tienes esa cara.

-deja de decir tonterías Yoh u.ú-

Ya era de noche por lo que casi todos estaban cansados, luego de un día divertido en la playa.

-bueno… Eirion…- Horo estaba en la pieza del rubio.- iré a dormir… buenas noches.- se iba a ir pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.- ¿pasa algo?-

-solo quería decirte buenas noches…- dijo el para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, Horo se quedo sorprendido y también sonrojado.- hasta mañana… Horo…- le dijo con la misma sonrisa de amabilidad y ese brillo en sus ojos.

-es… esto… sí.- Horo salió lentamente de la habitación un poco descolocado aún por ese beso tan repentino que le había dado el rubio. Se quedo en el pasillo asimilando lo que había pasado, tan ensimismado estaba que no oyó que lo estaban llamando.

-oye… oye inútil… uh… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-eh… ah… ho-hola Ren.- el chino miro con una ceja alzada al ainu, quien se comportaba muy extraño.

-¿Por qué tienes la cara roja?

-na…na…da… por nada… desde cuando haces preguntas así ¬¬

-bobo.- Ren camino elegantemente hacia su habitación.

-no te enojes… es que es raro que me preguntes esas cosas… después de todo no eres así y… bueno… no es que me moleste al contrario…- se sonrojo violentamente, estaba hablando mas de la cuenta, Ren también se había sonrojado, pero como estaba de espaldas a Horo, el ainu no pudo verlo. Ren se dio la vuelta lentamente y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en el chino, al ver a Horo ruborizado.

-buenas noches.- dijo secamente y se metió dentro de su habitación.

-…Ren…- murmuro Horo.- por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana amaneció tan linda, los pajaritos cantaban, había una brisa tan fresca, y el cielo estaba despejado.

-MALDITOS PEREZOSOS LEVANTENSE ¡¡¡YA!!!- ese grito hizo retumbar toda la casa, y mas que un pobre pajarito que volaba sobre el lugar se fue espantado por el terrorífico grito que se mando la sacerdotisa.

-que escandalosa.- murmuro Horo, quien se encontraba en su futon, bostezo para luego pararse, se saco la camisa que llevaba puesta para dormir, quedándose solo con su ropa interior, empezó a buscar su ropa arrodillado frente al armario. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta repentinamente.

Quien la abrió no era nada menos que Ren, quien quedo en una pieza al ver a Horo así, bueno no es que antes no lo hubiese visto, pero esas veces estaba acompañado por Yoh y Manta en las aguas termales, ahora estaban solos. Horo solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior, dejando ver su abdomen plano y sus piernas blancas

-uh… ¬///¬ que tanto me miras.- dijo Horo, al ver la cara roja de Ren.- eh… Ren eres un pervertido u.u

Se escucho un buen golpe por parte de Ren.

-que malo eres TT – exclamo Horo tocándose el lugar del golpe.

-deja de decir estupideces.- Ren estaba mas que abochornado.- Ana dijo que debías ir a comprar y que yo debo acompañarte.

-yo… por que.- pregunto como si tratará de un niño pequeño.-

-ella solo me dijo eso…- exclamo mirando a Horo, quien seguía en paños menores, eso solo aumentaba el calor de la habitación o al menos eso pensaba Ren.

-podrías dejar de mirarme así- le pidió Horo ya avergonzado.

-entonces ponte ropa…- Horo se quedo estático, eso quería decir que si estaba provocando algo en Ren. El chino se reprendió mentalmente por decir tal barbaridad, y al parecer Horo se había dado cuenta.- por que nadie podría soportar verte en esas condiciones.- soltó Ren para salvarse. Horo se enojo.

-pues lo mas bien que tu me estabas mirando… pervertido.

-ja… como no… si no quieres que te vean cierra la puerta.

-por si no lo sabes se llama golpear antes de entrar… creo que al señorito no le enseñaron esas cosas.- Horo estaba demasiado sarcástico.

-idiota… eres un exhibicionista.- declaro Ren.

-pues a ti no parece molestarte.-

-solo estoy disimulando Hoto.

-que me llamo Horo.-

-y para que me hace caso…

-eres un orgulloso… admite que estabas babeando por mí.- Horo miró hacia otro lado enojado, mientras Ren se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

-estás perdido.- Ren iba a golpear a Horo otra vez, pero el peliceleste se hizo para atrás. Sin ver donde pisaba, Horito resbalo con el futon y para no caer tomo la muñeca del chino pero para su mala suerte, ambos cayeron. Ren sobre Horo, en una posición muy incomoda, sin olvidar que Horo casi estaba sin ropa. Eso daba que pensar y en mucho sentidos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando estáticos nadie decía nada, Ren tenía puestas sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Horo, se había sujetado para no caer sobre el chico. Y Horo pues no sabía que hacer, estaban en la peor situación, por un lado le agradaba, podía sentir el aroma del chino tan cerca, era demasiado para él, hasta que se puso rojo. Ren se dio cuenta de eso y una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

-que pasa… acaso estás incomodo.- pregunto para molestarlo.

-mm… es que…- no le gustaba cuando Ren se burlaba de él, en especial en este caso, el chino parecía disfrutar del sonrojo de Horo, bueno al menos el no sería capaz de aprovecharse de aquella situación ¿no?

Ren por su parte, le gustaba ver la cara roja del ainu, y tenerlo debajo suyo, era mejor todavía. Para que negarlo quería a Horo y que mejor manera que de demostrárselo ahora.

El chino se fue acercando lentamente a Horo, acortando todo espacio entre sus rostros.

-Re… Ren- Horo iba a detenerlo, en realidad no quería detener nada, pero tenía un poco de miedo que alguien los viera.

-no me digas que tienes miedo.-

-claro que no.- dijo Horo decidido, Ren siguió acercándose a Horo. El ainu, por su parte, estaba rojo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos lentamente. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Ren sobre su boca.

Lentamente Ren rozo sus labios con los de "su" chico. Si suyo por que Horo era de él y de nadie más y no iba a dejar que ningún rubio teñido se lo quitará por muy amigo que fuera de su chico. Ren se separo de Horo, para observarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas estaban encantadoramente teñidas de rojo.

-Oigan pue… Ana dijo…- quien acababa de entrar a la habitación de Horo era nada menos que el moreno, al ver la escena se quedo pálido

-Oo aaah!!!!! SUCIOS, PERVERTIDOS ¡¡¡Han ensuciado mis bellos y castos ojos!!!- grito Chocolove.

-¡no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta!- Ren se levanta encima de un Horo demasiado rojo.

-no pudieron aguantarse hasta la noche ¿no? ¬¬-

-O////O- Ren se pone todo rojo.

-¡no estábamos haciendo nada malo!- le grito Horo.

-pues lo que yo ví decía lo contrario… nunca lo pensé que ti Ren y meno de Horo…medio encueradito todavía.

-SI ALGUIEN LO SABE TE JURO QUE VAS A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO COMEDIANTE DE PACOTILLA.- gritaron Ren y Horo a la vez.

-ta wuenu… ta wuenu… si es así pue o.oU

-bueno… y a que vienes.- pregunto Ren luego de hacer tanto escándalo.

-Ana dice que vayas o te mata.- le dijo a Horo.

-es verdad.

-apresúrate.- exclamo Ren mas calmado y menos rojo, y se fue llevándose al moreno junto con él.

-si n.nU- al ver que estaba solo, dio una largo suspiro. No podía creerlo, Ren lo beso, en realidad apenas toco sus labios, pero casi fue un beso. Horo estaba feliz, de no ser por Chocolove si se hubieran besado.

Horo lo pensó un momento pero… ¿Por qué Ren haría algo así? Acaso sentía algo por él, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Horito, tenía nuevas esperanzas. Ahora si tenía el valor para declarase a Ren, después de todo Ren parecía sentir lo mismo que Horo, aunque no lo demostraba mucho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de cambiarse, Horo y Ren se fueron a comprar cosas para la cena.

-no es justo… no tome desayuno TT

-eso te pasa por levantarte tan tarde.- Ren y Horo iban caminando, Ana se molesto demasiado por haberse demorado. Al aparecer el amigo de Horo, Eirion había salido temprano con Pilika, y por esa razón Ana dijo que debían tratar bien a su invitado, Ana estaba demasiado feliz por conseguir a alguien que le pagará por vivir allí, le agradaba el mucho, a su manera.

-oye Ren…- Horo hablo después de tanto silencio.- lo que paso…-

-que paso.- ahora estaban en un supermercado, Ren estaba eligiendo las cosas que debía comprar.-

-HORO… REN.- alguien les grito a ambos chicos.

-eh… Pilika… Eirion.- saludo Horo alegremente, Ren frunció el entrecejo al ver al rubio acercándose a ellos lo mas amable que era.

-veo que Ana hizo de las suyas y los mando a comprar.- dijo Pilika divertida.

-al parecer esa tal Ana los manda a todos.- exclamo Eirion, y miro a Horo con una linda sonrisa, Horo se ruborizo un poco.

-les ayudamos.- dijo Eirion,

-no es necesario.- dijo lo mas frió que pudo Ren.

-no te preocupes, además deseo conversar con Horo.- Eirion tomo la lista que llevaba Horo y el canasto.

-es que…- Horo iba a decir algo, Ren parecía molesto.

-ve hermano después de todo Eirion quiere estar contigo, yo acompaño a Ren.- le dijo Pilika. Horo no dijo nada más y se fue, seguidos por la mirada amenazante de Ren. Ese Eirion no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

-bueno Ren nosotros compraremos la otra parte de la lista.- exclamo Pilika alegremente, Ren simplemente bufo. Y se fueron por otro lado.

----------oOo----------

-y de que querías conversar conmigo.- exclamo Horo.

-ah… eso… lo dije para estar un rato a solas contigo… me agrada tu compañía y creo que a Ren no le agrado mucho.

-uh… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-por la forma de mirarme… parece que quisiese matarme.- Eirion trago saliva, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Ren es así… le agradarás, recuerdo que el también fue así conmigo, pero es un gran chico.

-tú piensas eso de él.-dijo mirando la lista de cosas.- se nota que son grandes amigos.- por un momento la mirada de amable de Eirion había cambiado por una fría.

-creo que esto es lo que debemos comprar.- dijo apuntando a un pasillo del lugar. Ambos fueron.

Mientras Horo metía las cosas en el canasto, Eirion no apartaba la vista de él.

-por que me miras tanto- le pregunto, el de ojos rojos sonrió.

-me pareces lindo.- fue lo único que dijo para que Horo se volviera a poner rojo.

----------oOo----------

Ren llevaba el canasto, mientras Pilika buscaba las cosas alegremente, parecía que a esta chica no se le gastaban la energía.

-eso es todo de la lista.- exclamo ella sonriente, Ren no pudo evitar de acordarse a Horo.

-Pilika… Eirion parece conocer mucho a Horo- Ren nunca hablaba con Pilika, pero quería saber mas de ese rubio.

-eh… si… Eirion aunque tenga la misma edad que Horo, es muy adelantado, casi todo lo que sabe Horo sobre los shamanes lo aprendió de él… yo nunca quise aprender…

-Eirion es un shaman.

- claro… pero ellos si que eran grandes amigos, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos.- dijo Pilika recordando.- al principio, cuando Eirion llego, él no quería hacerse amigo de nadie era demasiado antisocial… mi hermano fue el que lo indujo a estar con nosotros, tú sabes como es mi hermano… así fue como lo conocí, y fue parte de nuestra familia.

-ya veo…

-Eirion es un gran chico, pero es medio loco.

-¿eh?

-tiene ciertas personalidades u.u- Pilika recordó algo y luego se puso a reír.-es muy gracioso lo sabías, Eirion puede ser súper amable, o también puede ser súper frió, o muy tímido, hasta cobarde, dependiendo de la situación, cuando pelea es otra persona distinta, hasta te diré que puede ser muy atrevido a veces…- entonces comenzó a reír de nuevo.- recuerdo que Eirion se le insinuó a mi hermano una vez, obviamente estaba jugando, pero con él es demasiado difícil saber si esta diciendo algo en serio o algo en broma, recuerdo perfectamente la expresión de mi hermano aquel día.- Ren se quedo pensativo, al parecer Eirion era un gran enigma, y algo muy significativo en la vida de Horo como en la de Pilika. Eso no le agradaba.

Mientras Pilika le conversaba sobre eso, llegaron a la caja y a lo lejos vieron a Horo y Eirion, riéndose parecían muy felices.

-eres muy malo.- exclamo Horo.- además éramos solo unos niños.- escucho Ren.

-pero recuerdo que eras demasiado inocente y creías todo lo que yo decía.- le dijo Eirion.

-se tardaron.- exclamo Ren interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación.- trajeron todo lo de la lista.

-no te preocupes Ren aquí esta todo.- Eirion le mostró el canasto lleno, Ren pesco el canasto algo malhumorado. Cuando lo sujeto fue como si ambas fuerzas chocaran, tanto como la de Eirion y la de Ren. El chino endureció su mirada, y al parecer el rubio hizo lo mismo, aunque nadie parecía notarlo. Al final Eirion soltó el canasto y Ren fue a pagar.

Cuando termino de pagar, otra vez Horo conversaba alegremente con Eirion, pero Ren se estaba muriendo de ganas de matar al rubio, aunque Horo no hacia nada malo solo estaba conversando, pero desconfiaba rotundamente del de ojos rojos, léase Eirion.

Para interrumpir la charla, puso unas bolsas frente a Horo.

-no seas flojo y lleva esto.- exclamo Ren.

-no soy flojo ¬¬- se limito a decir Horo.

-como no… hoy apenas si te levantaste… y demoraste mas de la cuenta

-tú sabes muy bien lo que ocurrió ¬¬- declaro Horo.

-¿y que ocurrió?- pregunto inocentemente Pilika, haciendo que nuestros dos protagonistas se pusieran rojos.

-no nada… nnU- Horo estaba rojo.

-inútil.- murmuro Ren, también un poco ruborizado, pero no tanto como Horo.

-como me dijiste…

-aparte de inútil… sordo… - otra vez el sarcasmo de Ren.

-no me busques por que me vas a encontrar.

-pero si estas aquí.- le dijo simplemente Ren rodando sus ojos.

-no te hagas el tonto sabes a lo que me refiero.

-el único tonto aquí eres tu.- Ren empezó a caminar.

- NO me dejes así.- Horo le siguió molesto. Dejando a Pilika y a Eirion solos, ellos miraban como ambos discutían como si se tratarán de una pareja. Eirion miraba disgustado aquella pelea, Ren había echo eso para separarlos.-

-siempre pelean…

-no tienes la mínima idea.- exclamo Pilika.- pero esta bien… según Jun… dice que es la mejor forma para decirse que se agradan mucho nn… aunque yo creo que no u.u- ambos siguieron a la feliz pareja que discutía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron, Ana mando a Tamao a preparar la cena, Ryu también ayudo. Como la sacerdotisa estaba tan ocupada, viendo su novela, no les dijo nada a Ren y Horo, tal vez no les dijo nada por que venían con Eirion. Pero la cuestión es que no mando a ninguno de los dos. Pilika se llevo a Eirion, según ella quería que viera que tan buena era cocinando, ya que la última vez que cocino no le había salido muy bien.

Ren suspiro al ver que la hermana de Horo se llevaba al chico.

-veo que a Pilika le agrada estar con Eirion.- exclamo Yoh.

-si…- dijo Horo mirando el cielo – no tienes la menor idea.

-pues a mi me parece que le gusta mas andar contigo.- dejo escapar Ren, Horo le miro sorprendido, Yoh entendió enseguida que era mejor salir de ahí antes de ser envuelto en una de las peleas de "parejas" de Ren y Horo.

-¿por qué dices eso?- pregunto Horo.

-no te hagas el inocente… se nota que le gustas…

-solo le agrado.- Ren bufo.- además… eso… ¿eso te molesta?- pregunto apenado.

-hasta sueñas.- dijo- puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-entonces por que estas enfadado.- pregunto enojado Horo.

-no lo estoy.- declaro Ren.

-claro que sí…

-si lo estas.- dijo otra voz.

-eh…- ambos giraron su cabeza para quien era. Allí mismo, al lado del árbol, estaba un hombre tenía una mascara. Ren saco su lanza sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¿que… que haces?- pregunto el ainu.

-acaso no ves…-

-pero el… es el padre Yoh.

-eh… ah es verdad lo había olvidado.- Ren bufo de nuevo.

-Hola… ¿como están?- y alzo su mano para saludar

-hola señor.- dijo gentilmente Horo.

-que hace aquí. – Horo le miro sorprendido, Ren no tenía respeto por nadie ni nada.

-pues vine a ver a mi hijo y los demás.- dijo simplemente con una mano sobre su mentón.

-señor… señor… Mikihisa- la rosadita apareció, junto con Yoh.

-oh… hola.- dijo simplemente él, sin sorprenderse, con la misma calma que le caracterizaba. Por el escándalo que habían armado, los demás salieron.-

-señor Mikihisa… que sorpresa.- exclamo Ana.

-oh… pero si es el padre de Don Yoh… que alegría.- obviamente este fue Ryu.

-el padre de Yoh.- exclamo Eirion.

-si.- dijo el moreno.- su nombre es Mikihisa Asakura, es el padre de Yoh Asakura… o sea el flacuho que esta ahí.- le dijo apuntando al drogado.

-ya veo.- exclamo Eirion.

-pasa algo.- pregunto Yoh.

-es cierto lo había olvidado.- dijo Mikihisa, mientras se rascaba las cabeza, a todos les sale una gotita, ese hombre no cambiaría.- solo les traje a alguien… muy conocido por ustedes.-

-por nosotros.- dijo Manta (n/a: XD ya me olvidado del enano)- quien es señor.

-ya lo verán.- fue hacia el árbol.- vamos ya es hora de que te vean.- al parecer había alguien oculto, por que cuando el dijo eso, una figura salió detrás.

Las caras de asombro eran varias, pero todos demostraban la misma sensación, sorpresa y miedo. Solo Eirion tenía la cara de odio más grande, pero todos estaban más ocupados de ver a la persona que había traído el padre de Yoh, que ver las caras de los otros.

- ¡¡¡HAO!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ConTInuArA…………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No me maten… por dejar el cap hasta aquí, es que ya me aburrí u.u, de escribir, tal vez mañana lo siga.

Y que les pareció el casi beso que se dieron Ren y Horo, o el beso de mejilla que le dio Eirion a Horo. Ahora aparece Hao y las cosas se van complicar u.u ya veremos lo que se me ocurre, recuerden estoy abierta a cualquier opinión o una idea que se les ocurra, por si a mis neuronas se le van las energías ¬¬ si eso ya me paso una vez ¬¬

Bueno ahora a responder sus lindos comentarios.

**MARYAM-CHAN**: aquí esta la continuación para que no te un paro cardiaco XD, fuiste la primera en leer y en dejar review, eres tan linda nOn, bueno te agradezco mucho en serio, ya que estas leyendo dos de mis obras, jejejeje, me siento super halagada, eso puh, cuidate.

**Sad.Whisper**: te gusto Eirion, en serio, que bueno nOn, es unos de los personajes que me encanto hacer, luego voy a poner mas nuevos, espero que también te hallan gustado los otros que puse. Eso puh, gracias por leer y espero que este cap también te halla gustado. Chauu

**MiDoRi**: no te enojes por favor, para que veas actualice este…. No me mates… aún soy muy joven, bella y popular XD me vole. Que bueno que te gusto el fic, salió de la nada jejejejeje, y este cap también, no tenía contemplado meter a Hao pero ya que los mencionaste me diste una idea y también por lo de Lyserg, así supongo que si la historia va bien y siguen leyendo alcance a salir Lyserg u.u, eso creo. Bueno gracias por tu comentario y sobre lo de Eirion y Horo, espero que este cap halla respondido tu pregunta, si no me dice no mas, ahí veo que hago. Bueno chauuu

**Notas finales:**

Si… todavía no me voy, quiero saber algo antes, Pilika ve espíritus ¿no?, pero no es shaman ¿cierto? Aquí le puse que no es shaman, o sea que no ha entrenado para serlo pero si ve a los fantasma. Bueno eso era una pregunta a ver quien es bueno y amable y me puede responder.

Otra cosa, ejem… una pregunta media rara… bueno no están rara, ustedes quieren Yaoi, pero quiero decir con todo con Lemon y eso. Eh… bueno ahí me dicen sus respuestas, por que necesito saber su opinión.

CHAU

By: Narien pRINCESs oF tHe dARKNESs (XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: la historia a continuación contiene contenido Shonen-ai por lo que se le ruega a los homofobicos no leer, por que sus cabecitas no entenderían nunca de esto… me explico.

.. nn ya que los homofobicos se fueron… que comience el fic.

**Oo---III---oO**

- ¡¡¡HAO!!!

Fue el grito de todos, al ver al gemelo de Yoh vivito y coleando, bueno la sorpresa fue gran de se suponía que estaba muerto, aunque en realidad ni ellos estaban seguros sobre eso..-

-no que estaba muerto pue.- Chocolove, que estaba consternado, rompió el silencio tan pesado que se había formado.

Yoh sonrió con su típica sonrisa y dijo.- Hola Hao.- caída del estilo anime por parte de todos.

-COMO LO SALUDAS ASI TAN TRANQUILAMENTE.- le grito Horo y luego apunto a Hao.- QUE NO VES QUE EL ES…

-lo se… pero no hay que alarmarse por que mi padre es el que lo trae.- dijo el muy tranquilo.

-tu familia es bien rara.- murmuro Horo. El Asakura rió de nuevo.

-bien… reaccionaron como les dije…- dijo Hao cínicamente y con orgullo, no había cambiado mucho.

-señor Mikihisa.- hablo la rubia.- nos podría decir ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Mmmm.- otra vez se puso a pensar.- en simples palabras Hao ahora es bueno.

-nadie se puede volver bueno de la noche a la mañana.- dijo Ren.-

-vamos Ren… acaso no lo sientes.- le dijo el hermano de Hao.- ya no es el mismo.

-como siempre tan perceptivo.- exclamo el Asakura de cabellos largos.- solo perdí parte de mis poderes… pero no una gran cantidad.

-COMO.- gritaron algunos

-por que no nos sentamos y platicamos adentro.- dijo la rubia.- rápido.- ordeno ella con una mirada amenazadora ya que nadie pensaba moverse.

Minutos después todos estaban sentados en la sala, Ana apago la tele y se sentó con los otros.

-creo que quieren una explicación.- dijo el padre de Yoh, Hao miraba hacia a un lado ignorando a todos en la habitación.

-claro que sí… como que Hao perdió parte de sus poderes.- pregunto Ana.

-eso pues… también es un misterio…

-¡AH! – todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-no estamos para sus bromas.- exigió Ren molesto.

-bien… bien… simplemente Hao ya no tiene tantas libertades como antes y al parecer parte de sus poderes están dormidos.

-pero… ¿Cómo?- pregunto Manta.

-ni siquiera yo lo se.- contesto Hao, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía muy complacido de estar en aquella casa. Mikihisa saco de entre sus ropas un collar, su forma era redonda y tenía en el centro el dibujo de una llama.

-para que Hao pueda usar sus poderes espirituales debe… olvidar su orgullo y su completa odio hacia los humanos.

-eso esta por verse.- declaro el asakura de cabellos largos.

-y también buscar a su otra mitad que pueda usar esto.- dijo elevando el collar.

-acaso sería… Yoh.- dijo Chocolove.

-es verdad Yoh es su otra mitad ¿no?- dijo dudoso en el peliazul.

-no me refiero a esa otra mitad… como digo esto…

-no puede ser.- dijo Pilika de repente, al parecer ella había entendido el mensaje y los chicos le miraron.- no me digas que Hao tiene que buscar una novia.-

-QUE.- gritaron los chicos.

-bueno… algo así.- dijo Mikihisa

-QUE- gritaron de nuevo.

-esta bromeando señor ¿cierto?-pregunto Ryu.

-la única persona que pueda despertar los poderes de Hao será aquella.

-… es como si tuviera comprometido…- murmuro Manta y luego se fijo en Ana y Yoh, aunque ellos no hacían problemas con eso.

-ya veo…- soltó Ana.- entonces ¿Por qué lo trajo aquí?

-eso pues.- pensó un momento.- podrían ayudarlo… tal vez y se puede quedar con ustedes.- esa si era una mala idea.- después de todo el es un Asakura y ya no hará nada malo.

Ana en un rápido movimiento le quito el collar a Mikihisa.

-¡que haces!.- Hao se levanto.

-y que pasa… si lo rompo.- dijo pescando el medallón con ambas manos, con ademán de romperlo.

-pues Hao nunca podrá despertar sus poderes.

-vaya… que interesante.- dijo mirando a Hao triunfante, podría sacar provecho de esto, un esclavo mas en su casa.

-Ana.- llamo Horo.- en verdad vas a permitir que él viva aquí.

-mmmm…

-por mí no hay problema.- dijo sonriente Yoh, como siempre tan tranquilo y positivo. Hao suspiro, no quería quedarse en esa casa, pero debía. Ya no tenía los mismos poderes que antes y le serviría buscar cerca de aquí, tenía un presentimiento.

-bien… pero Hao vivirá bajo mis reglas.- dijo la rubia.

-no voy a obedecerte.- declaro Hao, Ana apretó el medallón con fuerza.-

-pues lo harás.- Hao estaba perdido, suspiro derrotado y se sentó en el piso, al lado de Mikihisa. Ana sonrió triunfante.

-entonces me marcho.- dicho esto el padre Yoh y Hao desapareció frente a todos.

Ahora solo reinaba el silencio.

-jijijijiji.- hasta que Yoh rió u.uU-

-de que te ríes.- pregunto Ren.- para mí no es gracioso.

-pero es emocionante… nunca pensé que podría vivir con mi hermano- Horo suspiro al igual que los demás.

-"con que sus poderes están dormidos"- pensó Eirion, mientras una mueca de burla se dibujaba en su cara.-"ese medallón… Lira debe saber lo que esta pasando… pero por ahora será mejor averiguar bien la situación"-

-no se queden ahí.- dijo Ana de repente.- Ryu, Tamao vallan a cocinar.

-si señorita.-

-Si doña Ana.- ambos salieron de la habitación.

-yo les ayudo.- Pilika también salió de la habitación.

-chocolove, Manta vallan a limpiar.-

-si

-ya empezamos con los quehaceres pue.- se quejo el moreno, ambos salieron del cuarto.

-y Hao… mas te vale no hacer nada estúpido.- le dio a entender la rubia, mientras se iba con el collar en las manos. Apenas la sacerdotisa se fue el silencio reino, no tenían muy buenos recuerdos de Hao, y ahora aparecía de la nada.

-que interesante.- exclamo Eirion, Horo se le quedo mirando.- nunca había conocido a Hao Asakura y tampoco me imaginaba que fuera hermano tuyo.- le dijo a Yoh.

-y tu… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Hao desconfiadamente.

-mi nombre es Eirion.- se presento.

-es nuestro nuevo amigo.- empezó hablar Yoh alegremente.- y el mejor amigo de Horo.- Ren miro furioso a Yoh ¿Por qué le daba tantos detalles? y ¿Por qué diablos estaba enojado por ese simple hecho?

-el mejor amigo de horo.- repitió Hao, posando su mirada en el peliceleste y luego en Ren

-¿Qué tanto miras?- Ren no parecía muy feliz tener a Hao en la casa.

-no… nada interesante.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Eirion no entendía mucho la situación, en realidad se hacia el desentendido porque el si que comprendía lo que pasaba.- oye… Horo ¿me acompañas?

-eh… ¿adonde?- pregunto el ainu.

-ya verás- sin avisar lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo de ahí, Ren miraba con rabia aquella escena y lo peor de todo era que Horo no hacia nada para quitárselo de encima. Por que se dejaba hacer por todos, en especial por ese rubio.

-y dime hermanito.- exclamo Hao.- que tal Ana.

-eh… a que te refieres.- exclamo inocentemente.

-no te hagas… sabes a lo que me refiero…estas comprometido… siempre me he preguntado si se van a casar o algo así.- Yoh rió divertido.

-eso solo yo lo se.- dijo tranquilamente.

-hm… como siempre.- dijo con una sonrisa., Ren se sorprendió hablaban como si en el pasado no hubiera ocurrido nada.- y ¿tu Ren?

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo en tono amenazador.

-te están robando terreno ¿cierto?- el Tao se le quedo mirando sorprendido y luego desvió su mirada.

-no se de que hablas.-

-si crees que no note tu carita de celos… estas equivocado.- dijo Hao.- ese Eirion es muy interesante.- dijo pensando un poco.- quisiera saber mas de él.

-vaya veo que te gusta.- Ren lo dijo para molestarlo.

-piensa lo que quieras.- le dijo Hao.- yo no soy tan reprimido como tú.

-no me hables con tanta confianza Hao… no sabes de lo que soy capaz.- El Tao ya tenía su lanza en mano.

-así.- dijo divertido.- y… ¿de que eres capaz?- y Hao seguía tirando mas leña al fuego.

-chicos… Ren.- llamo Yoh.- tranquilo… y Hao podrías dejar de pelear con Ren.

-yo solo estoy diciéndole algunas verdades… el fue el que empezó.- exclamo Hao.- solo le digo que debería ser mas libre, en todo caso a mí no me importaría decirle al mundo a quien me gusta.-

-así.- le reto Ren.- y quien es.

-pues no lo se… aun tengo que buscarla… o buscarlo.- le aclaro.

-buscarlo… Hao crees que pudiera ser un hombre.- dijo Yoh divertido.- no sabía de tus gustos.

-Yoh… por si no te has dado el acaba de llegar.- le aclaro Ren con una venita en su cabeza.

-no tiene nada malo.- dijo Hao retomando el tema.-

-bueno… tienes razón.- y Yoh rió solo como él sabría hacerlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eirion había llevado a pasear a Horo, habían mantenido silencio en todo el viaje.

-y adonde piensas ir.- pregunto Horo al fin.

-solo quería salir de ahí… me sentía incomodo… seguramente están hablando cosas que no tienen que ver conmigo… y te saque de ahí por que no quería estar solo.- dijo con una atractiva sonrisa, Horo se ruborizo levemente.

-bueno…

-ah… es verdad.- Eirion recordó algo, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillo y empezó a buscar algo, al encontrarlo se lo dio a Horo, era una caja pequeña.- toma.

-y esto.- horo le tomo.

-ábrelo.- Horo no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la pequeña caja blanca, dentro había un collar de plata. Horo lo saco y al final tenía un dije, pero no cualquiera, este tenía la forma de un cristal de nieve.

-recordé que a ti te gusta mucho la nieve y lo compre cuando estaba en Luxemburgo.- exclamo feliz.

-no… era necesario…-

-anda… sabes que no me gusta que nieguen mis regalos.- exclamo algo molesto.- lo compre… por que me recordaba a ti.- Horo se sonrojo mas de lo que ya debía, y Eirion no iba dejar ir esa oportunidad. En la calle no había nadie y el tal Ren con los demás insectos no estaban, era ahora o nunca.

El rubio se acerco a Horo lentamente y puso sus manos en los hombros de Horo, para acercarlo más a el.

-Eirion.- susurro Horo sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sintió un pequeño roce cerca de sus labios. El ainu no sabía que hacer, se sentía mal con respecto a Ren.

-Sabes.- Horo se hizo hacia atrás, interrumpiendo el momento- gracias por esto… me gusta mucho.- dijo refiriéndose al collar. Eirion aun estaba algo asombrado y desilusionado.

-bueno.- se rindió al fin, no iba a obligar a Horo.- me alegro… espero que lo uses eso me haría muy feliz… de verás.- Horo asintió.

-que tal si te invito a comer.- dijo Eirion.

-eh… no deberíamos regresar.

-vamos… será divertido.- y se llevo a Horo de la mano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy lejos de Japón, en una gran base subterránea, escondida de aquella ciudad. Personas se paseaban felices de aquí allá. Esperando el momento para ver renacer a su nuevo líder.

-espero que Eirion se de prisa… le di 2 meses para que ganará confianza.- exclamo una mujer de largos cabellos celestes.- pero espero que demore menos de lo indicado.

-hay que ser pacientes, hemos esperado como 7 años… un par de semanas no nos harán daño.- exclamo una chica de cabello púrpura, lo llevaba recogido en un coleta.

-si… lo sé Marian.

-además señorita Lira… Eirion debe actuar con cuidado y no llamar la atención.- declaro otra persona, era un hombre de gran estatura y grandes músculos.

-tienes razón Erick.- se relajo, la habitación donde estaban era muy elegante, cortinas de seda decoraban el lugar y una mesa en el centro, en donde estaba sentada Lira, tenía un forma redonda con finos tallados ondulantes.- después de todo mi hijo nacerá y a la vez un nuevo líder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-adonde estaban ustedes.- la sacerdotisa, miro a la pareja llegar riéndose.

-lo sentimos… ana.- dijo Horo temiendo la reacción de la rubia.

-solo paseamos.- intervino Eirion.- espero que no te halla molestado no haber almorzado con ustedes.

-no te disculpes.- dijo ella, Horo no podía creer la suerte de Eirion, en realidad Ana lo trataba así solo por su dinero, no solo estaba pagando su estadía aquí si no que también cooperaba para comprar los víveres y esas cosas.- como sea… iré a ver la tele.- y se fue.

Ren miraba con enojo la escena, llegaron ambos muy felices como si hubieran ido a una cita. No podía ser ¿habían ido a una cita? Ren estaba sorprendido, hasta que punto estaba llegando Eirion. Lo había llevado a pasear y que más habría pasado. Por dentro estaba destrozado, pero no iba a demostrarlo. Mas tarde se fijo en el collar que traía Horo, no había duda, seguramente Eirion se lo regalo. Pero si lo pensaba bien el nunca había echo eso por Horo.

-y como les fue en su cita.- el shaman de fuego apareció de repente.

-había olvidado que este estaba aquí- Horo se había sorprendido al verlo y por que le hablaba con tanta confianza, lo olvidaba era Hao, un gran sinvergüenza.

-no desvíes el tema.- y allí estaba Hao, tratando de sacarle información a Horo.

-iré a ver a Pilika.- dijo Eirion, dejando a Horo junto con Ren y Hao.

-que tal tu cita Hoto.- Yoh apareció de la nada.

-no fuimos a ninguna cita.- dijo Horo ya perdiendo la poca paciencia.- Y ES HORO.- le grito al menor de los Asakura.

-jijijijiji… y ¿eso?- Yoh se fijo en el collar que traía su amigo.

-esto… yo…

-te lo regalo Eirion.- acertó Yoh, Horo se sonrojo.

-esto… bueno… sí.

Mientras Yoh molestaba a Horo, Hao se fijo en Ren, quería molestarlo un poco, pero al parecer Ren estaba sufriendo al menos eso pensaba el shaman de Fuego, se acerco a él paso a su lado y se detuvo dándole la espalda

-estas peleando una batalla que no ganarás fácilmente si sigues con tu orgullo.- le dijo Hao.- al menos olvida tu carácter orgulloso solo por Horo…

-no se de que diablos hablas…

-solo te estoy dando un consejo.- sonrió cínicamente, ignorando lo que dijo Ren.- si quieres me haces caso, no estoy para ser el consejero sentimental de ustedes- le dijo por último para irse, quien sabe donde.

Por la noche, cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación. Ana tuvo que darle una habitación solo para Hao, primero no iba a dárselo, iba a dejar a Hao dormir afuera, pero Yoh insistió y lo dejo hacer lo que quisiera.

-no puedo dormir.- Horo se sentó en el futon.- ya se iré al baño.- exclamo con una sonrisa inocente.

--oUn Momento Por favor u.uo—

-que bien.- Horo estaba saliendo del baño, llevaba aun consigo el collar de plata que le regalo Eirion.- ahora me dio hambre… me pregunto si quedarán bollos.

-_…Horo-Horo…_

El ainu se detuvo a mitad de la escalera, había escuchado a alguien llamarlo y también el sonido de un cascabel.

-debe ser mi imaginación.- se dijo el mismo y bajo directo a la cocina, para su suerte encontró unos bollos, no demoro nada en comerlos.- que bien… espero ahora poder dormir bien.- escucho un cascabel de nuevo.- hay… alguien ahí.- pregunto, otra vez el sonido del cascabel.

-_… Horo-Horo…_

-esto debe ser un mala broma.- se quejo el shaman de hielo.

-Hoto…- lamo alguien.

-ah… Ren… - Horo suspiro al ver al chino en la puerta de la cocina.- eras tú… no es gracioso.- le crítico.- y es Horo.- el chino le ignoro y fue a sacar una leche.- oye Ren…- llamo horo, mientras el Tao tomaba su leche.- lo que paso… ayer… en la mañana… yo quería decirte…

-olvídalo.- dijo cortante

-eh… pero Ren…

-solo fue un error.- dijo de nuevo tan frió que a Horo le dolió, algo en su pecho se resquebrajo.- que no volverá a suceder.

-Ren… - dijo asombrado.- pero… oye no quiero que estés enojado conmigo… solo quería decirte que…

-Horo-Horo ya dije que lo olvidarás.- la forma en que lo dijo dejo helado al ainu, fue demasiado frió con el, nunca había escuchado hablar así a Ren ¿Por qué le dañaba así¿Por qué no podía responderle de la misma forma¿Por qué las palabras de Ren empezaron hacer trizas su corazón e ilusiones? Lo estaba entendiendo, Ren era alguien especial para él, lo tenía bien claro. Pero ahora tal vez para el chino no significaba nada, con ver su mirada fría y sin sentimiento de parte de Ren lo podía entender.

-…- Ren se quedo viendo a Horo de la manera mas fría que pudo, no entendía mucho a Horo. Pero lo que paso en aquel cuarto no volvería a ocurrir de nuevo. No mientras Eirion siguiera entrometiéndose entre ellos. No mientras el mismo pudiera tener sus sentimientos en claro, no quería darle esperanzas falsas y menos jugar con los sentimientos del ainu. Pero el mismo se equivocaba no quería aceptar que esto era amor y lo que ahora estaba haciendo, era un simple escenita de celos, su orgullo le impedía ver que Horo no quería nada con Eirion.- Buenas noches.- fue lo que dijo antes de marcharse, dejando a Horo solo.

-Ren…- susurro, cuando una lágrima surco por su mejilla ¿Por qué de repente lloraba?- como quiera.- dijo olvidándose momentáneamente de Ren.- si el quiere enojarse… bien por él.- se apoyo en la mesa que estaba en la cocina.-

…_Horo-Horo…_

-esa voz de nuevo… entonces no era Ren.- dijo el para luego escuchar un cascabel, salió al patio. Entonces lo vio, la figura de una mujer, llevaba unas vestiduras de sacerdotisa, tenía largos cabellos celestes, llegaban a tocar el suelo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, entonces noto que en una de sus manos tenía un par de cascabeles de oro.

-no… puede ser…- Horo estaba pálido.-… mamá…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-tenemos solo un par de meses.- exclamo la doncella Jeanne

-entiendo… todos ya saben la situación…- exclamo una mujer seguramente de la misma edad de Marco, por sus facciones maduras.- doncella… he de decirle que hay que actuar rápido.

-lo se… pero la mayoría de los soldados no están preparados para luchar con magos mucho mas fuertes que ellos… entiendes Erika

-si… lose… pero entre mas esperemos… peor será… el tiempo es imprescindible.

-lo se muy bien… Marco…- el soldado X se acerco a ellas.

-dígame doncella Jeanne- exclamo haciendo una reverencia.

-necesito que investiguen sobre como acabar con Fénix.

-sabe que no podemos hacer eso… es un ser inmortal… además no creo que logren liberarlo… no por completo

-lo se… pero siempre hay que estar preparado para lo peor… no es que sea negativa… pero… ellos son muchos y son fuertes.- se quedo en silencio.- además… aunque sea inmortal… se que hay una forma de vencerlo… - dijo segura.- debemos buscar el báculo que abre las dimensiones.

-entiendo… - Marco y Erika hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

-solo… espero que nadie salga herido.- junto sus manos y cerro los ojos, muy pronto se perdió entre sus rezos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El gran imponente reloj tocaba su melodía, eran exactamente las 18:00 hrs. En Londres, y la nieve empezaba a caer lentamente, al parecer sería un invierno muy frió. Pero los ingleses estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de clima.

Muy cerca de ahí, en un gran edificio se llevaba a cabo un ritual.

-todavía no.- exclamo una chica de ojos marrones y cabello azul marino corto.

-debes tener paciencia, Orión debe estar concentrado.- dijo otro chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-lo tengo.- el chico denominado Orión, tenía frente a él una gran guija.

-conseguiste alguna información relevante ¿cierto?- dijo con entusiasmo la misma chica.

-algo así- suspiro largamente se levanto del frió piso.- hay posibilidades de que los soldados X se unan a Hao.- ambos se miraron entre sorprendidos e incrédulos.

-e-estas… ha…hablando en serio… o sea los soldados X…

-que posibilidades hay.- pregunto el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

- unos 70…

-y que hay del 30- pregunto la chica, Orión se encogió de hombros

-como siempre ¬¬.- exclamo la chica de cabello azulado

- no uniré fuerzas con los soldados X si Hao estará con ellos.- dijo Orión

-pienso igual que Alice.- dijo Orión.- tu que dices… te uniste una vez con ellos… les debes mucho… Lyserg… que harás.- el chico de ojos esmeraldas miro a su amigo y luego a Alice.

-entonces tendremos que escondernos… los soldados X no tardarán en averiguar que nuestros padres estuvieron implicados en la destrucción de la secta Fénix… tratarán de que nos unamos.

-muy bien… el voto es unánime.- declaro Alice.-

-muy bien vamonos.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CoNTinUaRA……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin termine, perdón la tardanza pero es que tuve unos problemas con cierto computador, bueno mas tarde que nunca ¿no?

Espero que la historia este yendo bien, y que les este gustando. Y que no me odiean mucho por poner a Horo junto con Eirion, jejejejeje.

**A responder reviews nOn**

**Sad.Whisper**: que bueno que sigas leyendo nOn, me alegro, aquí esta la continuación un poco relax, pero espero igual que te halla gustado lo que puse. Prometo poner mas adelante mas cosas Ren y Horo, me encanta esta pareja alucino con ella, si estoy loca, que mas da, espero tu review con ansias, nos leemos en otra ocasión

**MiDoRi**: no… en realidad Eirion no es soldado X, que pena. Gracias por tu review, seguramente te llevaste una gran decepción con el fic, "el secreto de los angeles", pero para que veas que este fic lo hice por esa razón, o sea en pocas palabras este fic tendrá un final a lo disney y toda esa porquería ups! Y otra cosa no se si te interese pero lee mi profile por que en una parte explico de cómo nació "el secreto de los angeles" y tal vez te des una idea de porque debe terminar con un final trágico. Bueno gracias por tu apoyo espero que sigas leyendo este fic al menos y me dejes comentarios. Te cuidas.

**MiniLeo**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este cap te halla gustado y bueno, ahí me dices tú que tal, espero tus comentarios con ansias. Te me cuidas y nos leemos en otra ocasión.

**MARYAM-CHAN**: pues ya viste lo que esta haciendo Eirion para ganarse a Horo¿quien ganara? Ren o Eirion, creo que la respuesta es mas que obvia, pero no importará ponerle un poco de dificultad antes ¿no? Gracias por tu review me alegro que te halla gustado y perdona la tardanza pero tu ya sabes que le paso al mendigo hi..#$.. Ups! Me descontrole, pero bueno jejejeje, perdona mi vocabulario. Espero que este cap también te halla encantado y nos leemos en otra. Bye

**Lady Tao**: que Hao sea amigo de Horo, ahí veo que hago con él, gracias por leer mi historia, te lo agradezco en serio. Y espero que sigas leyendo y perdona la tardanza pero tuve serios problemas, jijijiji, bueno espero que me dejes un review, nos vemos.

**Notas finales:**

Si como siempre las benditas notitas finales, antes que nada una disculpa por la demora.

Antes de empezar con mis dudas sobre la serie, para los que estén leyendo "el secreto de los angeles" no piensen que este también tendrá un final triste, todo lo contrario tendrá un final color rosa, pero obviamente van a sufrir mucho para llegar a ese final muajajajajaja, si ya medio la locura, eso era.

Ahora mis dudas que seguramente alguien me puede contestar sobre la familia de Horo, en la serie no se menciona nada pero en el manga ¿se menciona algo? Algún nombre o algo por el estilo. Les pregunto eso por que no me he leído el manga, la razón aquí no esta y también no se de donde bajar en bendito manga, pero bueno será. Espero alguna respuesta que me aclaré el asunto

Como siempre espero sus criticas, opiniones, alguna idea que se les ocurra, cualquier cosa, un pedido que quieran hacer, todo eso a través de sus reviews. Bye.

By: Narien


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar…

De tonta que soy olvide decir algo importante respecto a la edad de los personajes…

Bueno en esta historia los personajes tienen alrededor de 21 o 22 años, excepto Ryu el obviamente tiene mas que los otros, eso era… perdón se me había olvidado ese detalle nnU

AHORA EL FIC ……..

**Oo---IV---oO**

Horo despertó más temprano de lo habitual, había tenido un sueño extraño por lo que estaba algo sobresaltado ya que ese sueño se trataba de su madre.

(Disco rayado)

-esperen… no fue un sueño.- exclamo Horo.- ¿Koloro tu lo viste cierto?- su espíritu acompañante salió y asintió con la cabeza.- entonces era el espíritu de mi madre… pero… no entiendo… se suponía que su espíritu…- miró hacia a un lado, se fijo en el reloj que estaba a su lado. Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la mañana, el sol recién estaba despertando, pero para Horo era muy raro despertarse a esa hora.

Como no pudo dormir de nuevo se levanto y fue al baño. Y bajo, todavía no había nadie levantado, se despertarían dentro de una hora.

-creo que saldré a caminar.- dijo alzando sus brazos.

Se paseo por las calles, apenas habían transeúntes, bueno era temprano que más iba a pedir. Como siempre Horo tenía puesto un traje parecido al que usaba, y también llevaba puesto el collar que le había regalado Eirion.

El ainu entro a un parque, que bueno que despertó temprano, pensó él. Así podía venir aquí sin que nadie le siguiera o le preguntara, además debía pensar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había ocurrido demasiadas cosas por ejemplo la sorpresiva llegada de Eirion, uno de sus amigos que conoció en Hokkaido. También estaba la llegada del detestable shaman de fuego y ahora más importante la pelea que tuvo con Ren. De solo recordarlo se sintió un poco mal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la casa del Asakura, Eirion hacia una llamada importante.

-Golde.- murmuro él, un pequeña ave de oro apareció atrás de él.- haz una barrera a todo esta habitación.- la pequeña ave empezó a girar por toda la pieza. Mientras Eirion tomo su celular y busco el número. Espero un momento.

-_espero que tengas buenas noticias.- _dijeron por el otro lado.

-estas desesperada Lira.- la mirada y voz de Eirion cambiaron por una fría.- primero hay que saludar.- le corrigió.

-_no tenemos tiempo para tus bromas.- _

-entiendo…

-_bien entonces a quien le diste el collar._

-pues al mas capaz… a Horo… pero…- su voz volvió a cambiar por una preocupada.- no quiero que salga lastimado… lo prometiste… solo vamos…

-_lo se… no te preocupes.-_ le interrumpió Lira.- _eso quiere decir que su hermana no es muy necesaria… aun así es importante… tenga o no poderes._

- lo se… pero no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado…- cambio su voz de nuevo.- no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

_-deja tus amenazas para alguien que las necesite_.- parecía enfadada.

-bien… te llamaba para darte una mala noticia.

-_por favor Eirion… estamos muy cerca ¿Qué paso ahora?-_ su voz sonaba dudosa al preguntar.

-es Hao… ha vuelto.

-_¡QUE! ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO_

-primero no me grites.- exclamo cortante.- segundo es verdad… y tercero digamos que no esta en condiciones de pelear…- Eirion le explico con detalles lo ocurrido ese día, mientras Lira escuchaba con atención, con cada palabra que daba parecía alegrarse mucho más.

-_eso esta mejor… solo consigue el collar y asunto arreglado._

-ahí tengo el problema… en este momento una rubia mandona lo tiene y hay que estar bien de cuidado con ella, se nota que es una gran sacerdotisa… si se entrena más podría ser mucho mas fuerte que tú he…

-_ni la menciones.-_ le detuvo como si estuviera apunto de decir una barbaridad.-_ solo consigue el maldito collar y trata por todos lo cielos de traer a Horo lo más rápido que puedas._

- lo primero es medio difícil… levantaría sospechas pero lo segundo… Horo vendrá conmigo si se lo pido… además al parecer tuvo un pelea con uno de sus amigos… creo que no demoraré mas de medio mes.

-_eso me gusta…_

-pero recuerda que prometiste no lastimarlo ni a él ni a Pilika.

-_lo se… entonces nos vemos pronto.-_ la comunicación se corto.

-Golde… descansa.- el ave se volvió a posar en el piso para luego desaparecer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ese Eirion.- exclamo Lira mirando el espejo y dejando el celular a un lado.- ni sabe lo que le espera a su Horokeu…- con su dedo empezó a delinear el espejo que era gigante, mas o menos de su misma altura. Dentro apareció una persona muy parecida a ella, solo que su cabello celeste era mucho mas largo, vestía como sacerdotisa y tenía un par de cascabeles. Al parecer dormía profundamente y unas cadenas estaban por encima de ella, por debajo, por al lado, formando una enredadera que le impedía moverse si lo hiciera.- … que lástima hermanita que tu alma todavía este amarrada a este mundo.- exclamo con una mirada maliciosa.- no te preocupes por tus hijos, en especial por Horo… trataré muy bien a mi sobrino.- y una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en su rostro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico de ojos azules, miraba por un agujero, tenía una cara de pervertido total.

-si eso… quítense eso… o vamos.- al parecer alguien había tapado.- muévanse quiero ver.

-NORMAN.- llamaron detrás de él. El chico mencionado se petrifico allí y se dio la vuelta, detrás de él estaban las chicas con unas escobas y baldes, y a la cabeza estaba Sury, eran al menos unas 10.

-que diablos haces.- pregunto la pelirroja e a la vez hizo tronar los dedos de su mano en señal de amenaza y enojo.

-glup.- Normar trago saliva.- chicas… no es lo que piensas.

-¡pervertido! nos estabas viendo… mientras nos íbamos a bañar.- exclamo otra chica.

-pero… como iba hacer eso… yo soy un caballero.

-chicas.- llamo Sury con una mirada amenazadora.- mátenlo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- el grito que se pego Norman se escucho en toda la mansión.

Muy cerca de ahí un chico de aspecto aniñado y carita de inocencia, junto con un chico que tenía el cabello por al frente rojo y por detrás rubio. Estaban en el pasillo, ambos vestían el uniforme de los soldados X, el último estaba mirando un reloj.

-3…2…mmm.- al parecer estaba contando.-… dos y medio… 1… y…- apunto hacia al final del pasillo.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAH!!!!- el chico de ojos azules que estaba mirando las chicas salió disparado por el pasillo sin percatarse de sus amigos, seguido por un grupo de chicas enfurecidas que estaban dispuesto a molerlo a golpes por su atrevimiento.

El chico rió al ver a su amigo en aquella situación.

-Joshua que malo eres.- le critico el pequeño, pero bueno ver a Norman correr por las instalaciones de los soldados X para salvar su vida era algo que ocurría todas las mañanas.

-no te preocupes Olien… sabes muy bien que mala hierba nunca muere.- bromeo Joshua.

-en eso… tienes razón… -

Muy cerca de ahí una chica de cabellos grisáceos y largos tomaba tranquilamente su té, sin importar el escándalo que había fuera de su habitación

-doncella Jeanne.- dijo una mujer.- no será mejor que los detenga.

-deja que se diviertan… muy pronto no podrán hacerlo.- dejo delicadamente su té en la mesa.

-entiendo…- la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente.

-disculpe doncella.- Marco entro.- conseguí cierta información… que seguramente le interesará.

-me alegro… has sido rápido… dime es algo bueno.

-el báculo que abre las dimensiones.- menciono él.- investigué, el último poseedor del báculo fue un hombre llamado Arunas Blenhein.

-¿todavía lo posee?- Marco negó con la cabeza.

-el esta muerto… pero tuvo dos hijos, un muchacho pero fue asesinado y una niña, al parecer ella se quedo con el báculo.

-entonces hay que buscarla.- se levanto lentamente de la silla.

-Doncella Jeanne hay algo más.- la muchacha se le quedo mirando expectante.- Blenhein, cuando estaba vivo, junto con otros compañeros, detuvieron y mandaron a prisión a muchos de los seguidores de esta secta, ya que al parecer en sus rituales sacrificaban vidas humanas.

-¿Quiénes eran los otros?

-tal vez le suene familiar uno de estos apellidos.- Marco vio la hoja que traía en las manos como si él mismo no se lo creyera todavía.- uno de ellos se apellidaba Dover y el otro… Diethel.- la doncella Jeanne estaba confundida y sobre todo sorprendida.

-te refieres que…

-el padre de… Lyserg… doncella.- Marco se detuvo.- al parecer tendremos que hacerle una visita.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la pensión Asakura, los chicos recién se levantaban. El desayuno ya estaba servido pero solo alguien faltaba en la mesa.

-Ren…- llamo Ana, algo enojada… para que miento, estaba enfurecida, desde ayer por lo de Hao.- ve a buscar a Horo…- Ren iba a decir algo pero la rubia le detuvo.- y no me hagas repetírtelo.- el chino puso mala cara y se levanto. Luego de lo ocurrido anoche no quería a ver a Horo, de cierta forma estaba arrepentido de haberle dicho esas palabras. Pero el era un Tao y no se comería sus palabras, claro que no.

Al frente de la pieza del ainu, respiro hondo antes de decir cualquier cosa.- por si no lo sabes te están esperando abajo.- dijo de mala gana frente a la puerta, espero una respuesta pero nada.- Hoto… me estas escuchan…- abrió la puerta violentamente solo para encontrarse con la habitación vacía.- no esta.

-que mala suerte.- dijo alguien detrás suyo, Ren se dio la vuelta solo para al rubio.- Eirion… ¡que quieres!

-saber donde esta Horo…- dijo simplemente, sin inmutarse por haberle gritado.- hm… como no esta lo iré a buscar.- se iba a marchar, pero Ren lo pesco del brazo para que le diera la cara.- ¿Qué te pasa?- el chino no decía nada ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

-no te preocupes… yo lo traeré.- Ren se adelanto a Eirion y bajo las escaleras.

-estas preocupado ¿no?

-claro que no.- contesto fríamente.- Ana me mando a mí no a ti.

-no te preocupes por eso yo iré… así de paso tal vez le invite a comer a otro lugar.- Ren hervía de ira, pero no iba demostrarlo.

-te dije que yo iré.- Ren salió de la casa.

-no te molestes…

-¿adonde van?- pregunto la rubia, que tenía en su mano el medallón del shaman de fuego.

-iré a buscar a Horo.- contesto antes que Eirion.

-no tienes por que molestarte… yo iré… después de todo nos llevamos muy bien.- Ren estaba arto le iba hacer trizas la cara de niño bonito que tenía. Solo porque había peleado con Horo no significaba que se llevaban mal ¿o sí?

-esto se pone cada vez mas interesante.- menciono Hao tras la rubia, él estiro su mano lentamente para pescar el collar. Pero ana se fijo y retiro la mano.

-ya te dije que no te lo devolvería.

-jijijiji.- Yoh se rió ante la escena, luego se fijo en Ren.- ¿por qué no van los dos?- (N/A: buena idea Yoh así los dos se matan a golpes ¬¬)

-iré solo.- Ren se fue, seguido de Eirion.

-vaya es muy raro que Ren se preocupe tanto Horo.- exclamo Ryu apareciendo.

-si… tienen razón.-dijo Manta, quien también estaba en casa de Yoh, el Asakura menor sonrió abiertamente.

-mas vale que solucionen sus problemas.- Ana entro a la casa, seguida de Hao, ya que este quería recuperar el collar a toda costa.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE LO DARE- se escucho de nuevo a dentro, pero ahora fue un gran grito.-¡y terminen de desayunar por qué tiene mucho que hacer!

Pobres desdichados ú.ù

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras no muy lejos del lugar, Ren y Eirion caminaban uno al del otro, ambos con los ceños fruncidos y de muy mal humor.

-"este tipo no me esta ayudando mucho… mas bien… al parecer quiere con la misma intensidad a Horo que yo… pero… aun tengo algo mí favor… él nunca se va a declararse abiertamente y eso lo sé perfectamente"- pensó Eirion.- "además esta lo de su pelea que por cierto me esta ayudando"- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus delgados labios.- dime Ren… tu y Horo parecen muy unidos.- intento hacer una conversación.

-hm… solo es un estorbo.

-mmm… entonces por que quieres ir a buscarlo.

-eso no es tu incumbencia.- contesto cortante.

-sabes no entiendo… tratas acaso de ocultar tus sentimientos a Horo- Ren detuvo sus pasos repentinamente al escuchar eso.- si es asi… es mucho mejor para mí.- Eirion se dio la vuelta solo para ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Ren.

-¿Qué pretendes con Horo?- pregunto Ren.

-nada… solo… tengo ciertos planes que por supuesto Horo aceptará encantado.-

-¿por qué siento que hay algo más?… seré sincero contigo… no me agradas.- dijo secamente y sin remordimiento.- y desde que llegaste lo único que has hecho es estar con Horo y Pilika… además que hay de ella.

-de Pilika… pues… es mi mejor amiga y la quiero y estimo mucho por ser la hermana de Horo.- parecía que decía la verdad, su rostro se mostraba impasible ante las preguntas de Ren.

-creo que hay algo más…-

-¿algo más?- dijo dudoso.- pues si sabes algo… mejor dicho si crees saber algo.- exclamo burlón.- ¿por qué no lo compartes con los demás?- Ren estaba enojado, ese rubio simplemente se estaba mofando de él en su cara. Algo se traía en manos con Horo y descubriría que era.- será mejor que busquemos a Horo.- exclamo dejando el tema de lado, otra vez ese silencio. Llegaron hasta un parque, el mismo al cual Horo había ingresado, entraron sin medir ninguna palabra.

No muy lejos del lugar, el ainu se había acostado en el pasto y mirar el cielo para matar el tiempo, pero las nubes se le hicieron extrañamente interesantes. Se sentó y decidió irse, no llevaba reloj por lo que seguramente ya habían tomado desayuno y Ana lo mataría.

-TT me van a matar.- lloriqueo, cuando escucho unas voces familiares.

-creo que no esta aquí- dijo Ren.

-que poco conoces a Horo.- se burlo Eirion. Horo se escondió tras un árbol ¿Qué hacían los dos ahí? Al parecer buscándolos, pero… ¿Por qué los dos? ¿Y acaso Ren no estaba enojado? Eso era demasiado confuso.

-sigamos buscando.- exclamo Eirion, y se alejaron del lugar donde estaba Horo. El ainu suspiro.

-será mejor que me valla.- murmuro él, no tenía pensado irse con Ren luego de lo que le dijo. Y había decidido el mismo pasar menos tiempo con Eirion, solo se confundía, primero debía saber que pasaba con sus propios sentimientos, pero tampoco podía ignorar todo el tiempo a Eirion, el era demasiado cariñoso con él.

-Ren… nunca ha sido a sí conmigo.- suspiro, pero en que estaba pensando, el no quería que Ren fuera así con él, le agradaba pelear con el y que Ren lo molestara, no es que fuera masoquista pero… una parte de él deseaba que Ren lo tratará mejor, al menos una sola vez, ya que el mismo sabía que Ren no era muy demostrativo en cuanto sentimientos se trataba.

Horo llego a casa, al parecer el par aún seguía buscando ya que cuando entro solo vio a Yoh conversando animadamente con Manta y en un rincón Hao.

-había olvidado que el había llegado ayer.- murmuro.

-Horo… que bueno que apareces.- nn le dijo Yoh.

-nos tenías preocupado.- exclamo el pequeño (N/A: el pequeño es manta XP)

-lo siento.- dijo con su siempre sincera sonrisa.- solo que desperté temprano y como no pude dormir de nuevo… bueno salía a pasar.

-pues aquí se armo el medio jaleo.- hablo Hao, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

-todavía no me acostumbro con este aquí u.u- exclamo Horo.

-hm… y no te acostumbres por que no pasare mucho tiempo en este lugar… por cierto… sabías que Ren y Eirion te fueron a buscar.- exclamo con una cara picarona.- tienes mucha fama por aquí Horo.- el aludido se sonrojo ferozmente.

-Q-que dices…

-solo digo lo que vi.- dijo él.

-¬¬ mmm.- Horo no dijo nada.

-así que por fin apareces.- la rubia apareció detrás de Horo.

-hola Ana nnU- saludo nervioso.

-y… donde están Eirion y Ren- pregunto ella.

-pues… no lo sé.- mintió Horo.- tal vez… me… están buscando.- otra vez esa risa nerviosa. Ana suspiro.

-bien… ya llegarán… saldré un momento con Tamao.- le dijo a su prometido.

-claro.- le contestó él

-cuando llegue quiero ver el almuerzo listo y la casa impecable… me oyeron.- les dijo a los chicos.

-si.- exclamaron a coro. La rubia desapareció y al hacerlo todos suspiraron.

-¿Qué paso con chocolove y Ryu?- pregunto Horo.

-salieron.- contestó Manta.- yoh será mejor que hagamos algo… cuando Ana vuelva nos matará.

-TT tienes razón.- lloriqueo el Asakura de pelo corto.

Mientras tanto afuera, Eirion y Ren llegaban sin haber encontrado a Horo.

-tal vez ya regreso.- murmuro Ren, el rubio se le quedo mirando y detuvo sus pasos al llegar al frente de la casa. Ren se le quedo mirando curioso, ya que se detuvo y cerro los ojos.-

-Ren… te puedo pedir un favor.- el chino le quedo mirando anonadado por esa petición.- puede alejarte de Horo.-

-…- que se creía al pedir eso, ni que fuera el dueño de él.

-…yo… tengo planes con Horo… quiero formar una vida con él… se que tu no puedes hacer eso.- su mirada cambio a una fría y Ren también.- eres un Tao… tu dinastía es muy conocida y se que son muy poderosos y sobre todo serios con sus cosas.

-a que quieres llegar.

-a ti no te permitirían nunca enredarte con un hombre, o me equivoco-

-….- tenía razón, su familia nunca aceptaría ese tipo relación, no sabía como lo iba a tomar su padre o su madre, tal vez Jun lo comprendería pero… En que estaba pensando ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Horo no era suyo, pero ¿Por qué dudaba?

-lo ves.- Eirion interrumpió sus pensamientos.- estas dudando… se que sientes algo por Horo… y no lo quieres aceptar… escucha Ren… yo puedo hacer feliz a Horo… mientras que tu no.- eirion paso por su lado.- además…- susurro a su lado.- no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar.- Eirion camino lenta y elegantemente hacia la puerta, con la mirada enojada de Ren puesta sobre él, pero aun así se sintió un poco duda albergaba en su ser ¿Qué haría? El no quería perder a Horo, pero mucho menos quería dañarlo con sus problemas familiares.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CoNTinUaRA……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seh!!!! Que mala soy muajajajajajaja, estuvo relax este cap, no hubo mucho ni de uno ni de otro, pero ya se sabe un poco mas de las intenciones de Eirion. Jujujujuju y pobre de mi Ren ¿Qué creen que hará? ¿Se rendirá y le dejará libre el camino a Eirion? ¿o se va armar de valor y protegerá lo que por derecho le pertenece? O sea Horo. Eso en el prox cap, espero ¬¬

**A responder reviews nOn**

**Dolphin-Chan**: gracias por tu apoyo nn, me siento halagada al saber que tengo un fan o en verdad gracias. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado, esperare tu review para saber. Eso era pórtate bien.

**Sad.Whisper**: si!!! Ren Seme y Horo Uke 0 me babeo… ya me vole. Hola como estas, espero que bien, y así lees mi fic juas juas juas. Creo que ahora odiarás a Eirion por haber confundido mas a Ren, bueno me dices si fui muy mala con él. Gracias por tu review y espero que este cap te halla gustado, bye.

**MiDoRi**: sipi los soldados X con Hao, pero eso tiene un por que, mas adelante se sabrá si sigo viva y sigo escribiendo y si mis estudios me lo permiten por que ya me falta poco para que terminen mis vacaciones ToT no quiero volver a prisión… ejem, ejem. Bueno gracias por leer esta historia y espero que este cap halla también te halla gustado, nos leemos en otra ocasión.

**LovelyDeadGirl**: encontraste mi fic bueno, me alegro nOn, soy muy feliz, en serio. Ahora lo de Hao y Horo amigos, pues eso quiero hacer, como los gemelos weasley sip sería algo divertido ver como hacen bromas juas juas juas, bueno gracias por tu tiempo y por responder mis dudas. Espero tu comentario sobre este cap. Chao.

**MARYAM-CHAN**: pobre de mi Horo, creo que lo hago sufrir mucho y sufrirá más, hey y eso que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de shaman king. Gracias por tu review y por sacarme un poco de las dudas, pero parece que ni en el manga ni en l serie hablan con profundidad el tema de la familia de Horo, pero bueno será. Espero que este cap te halla gustado, aunque si estuvo un poco relax. Pero ya ves. Nos leemos luego. Bye.

**Notas finales:**

No tengo nada que decir, solo agradecer a los que contestaron mis dudas. Eso seria

Tratare de avanzar lo mas rápido ya que cuando entre al colegio no me va a dar el timepo y ahí si que me voy a demorar. Eso sería

Dejen reviews por fa!!!!!

By: Narien


	5. Chapter 5

**Oo---V---oO**

La llegada de Hao podía ser mas incomoda, bueno al principio era así. Pero luego todos se fueron acostumbrando al shaman de fuego.

-te llamas Tamao cierto.- la pelirosada miro con temor a Hao.- quieres usar esto.- y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos le puso el collar ¿Qué como lo consiguió? Ni siquiera yo lo se u.u, en pocas palabras, cosas de Hao.- que resulte.- rezo Hao, y yo pensaba que era ateo ¬¬U

-HAO.- como sea la cosa es que no le resulto y Ana lo pillo, le quito el collar y se fue enojada.

Luego…

-eres la hermana de Horo ¿cierto?- antes de que Pilika le contestará Hao ya le había puesto el collar.

-que…-

-HAO.- otra vez el grito de la sacerdotisa y por ahí se escucho la risa de Yoh, le quito el collar a Pilika y se fue enojada maldiciendo al shaman de fuego

-¡deja a mi hermana tranquila!- le grito Horo.

-esta bien ¬¬-

Mas tarde…

-hola… esta Ren.- Jun había venido a visitar a su querido hermano menor, Tamao le recibió.

-si señorita jun si esta.

-con que la hermana de Ren.- exclamo Hao, Jun se quedo en blanco al ver a Hao, su hermano le había contado que estaba en la casa pero… era sorprendente verlo. Como siempre Hao, que no se como, le puso el collar a Jun, esperando que resultará.

-HAO.- grito de nuevo la rubia.- DEJA DE MOLESTAR A LAS PERSONAS NORMALES.- le dijo hirviendo de furia, literalmente. Alcanzo el collar y se fue otra vez maldiciendo y preguntándose como diablos Hao le había quitado el maldito collar, una y otra vez.

Eso fue que paso en la mañana luego de que Ana, tamao y Pilika regresaran de sus compras, ahora faltaba el resto del día u.uU

- no resulto.- el gran shaman de fuego estaba sentado almorzando junto con todos.

-jijijiji.- su hermanito al lado suyo rió como siempre

-no te rías por que no tengo tanta paciencia.

-Hao… luego de terminar vas a ir a limpiar todos los baños.- Hao miro enojado a la rubia.- tal vez así dejes de molestar a las personas y Horo…

-yo… que…

-harás lo mismo… así aprenderás a no salir sin avisar y menos tan temprano.

- TT TT esta bien.- Ren sonrió disimuladamente al ver la reacción del ainu. Era demasiado inocente y muy cobarde para defenderse de Ana pero ¿Por qué pensaba tan detenidamente en él¿Por qué tenía memorizado cada acto de Horo? Estaba obsesionado con el ainu.

-Oye Ren te pasa algo.- le pregunto Jun.

-no nada.- desvió su mirada y se concentro en su almuerzo que curiosamente fue prepara por el ainu, Yoh le había ayudado.

Entonces las palabras de Eirion cobraron vida en su cabeza, podía abandonar toda oportunidad de estar con Horo o arriesgarse. Pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión debía primero arreglar el asunto con el peliceleste ya que en la pelea pasada su relación había quedado muy mal.

Más tarde…

Se puede ver a un chico de cabello celestes y a otro de cabello castaño largo limpiando el baño.

-yo el gran Hao asakura tiene que limpiar el baño.- se quejo por tercera vez

-habla menos y trabaja más…- le dijo horo, mientras limpiaba el piso.

-no se como la soportan.- menciono Hao, estrujando el paño en una cubeta.

-creo que ya se hizo costumbre… ¿y como vas con lo del collar?

-pues… parece que nadie de aquí es.- mirada amenazante de Hao hacia Horo.

-eh… en que piensas- pregunto Horo haciendo hacia atrás. De la nada Hao saco el collar, como acto de magia.- ¿Cómo se lo quitaste? Ana te va a matar

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?- dijo ignorando a Horo y acercándose a él.

- n nU no gracias yo todavía quiero vivir.

-que quieres decir con eso ¬¬.

-nada… nada.- risa nerviosa de parte de Horo.

Mientras un chico de cabellos morados y corte como piquito se acercaba al baño, el gran Ren Tao abrió la puerta en donde estaba Horo y Hao, solo para encontrase una escena muy rara. Ambos estaban mojados de pies a cabeza y estaban arrodillados. Uno tenía la mano en la cara del otro para alejarlo y otro lo tenía del cabello para acercarlo a él y en su otra mano tenía un collar. Los dos se detuvieron al ver entrar a Ren y miraron al chino que miraba con cara de "estos autistas"

-pensé que estaban limpiando.- dijo Ren al fin.- en vez de estar jugando… parecen que se llevan muy bien.- su tono de voz se oía algo molesto.

-no tiene nada de malo.- dijo el Asakura por fin soltando a Horo, este se quedo callado, después de todo estaban peleados y Ren lo miraba de la manera más fría posible.

-no sabía que Horo fuera tan fácil.

-eh… QUE QUIERES DECIR.- reacciono el ainu ahora molesto.

-…Ren…- murmuro Hao.

-no nada…- y se marcho.

-espera tu no te vas así no mas.- Horo le siguió y cerro la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a Hao solo.

El Asakura miraba serio, se notaba que Ren no sabía controlar sus celos y Horo era un tonto por que no se daba cuenta. Cuando segundos después se dio cuenta que estaba solo.- QUE… HORO VUELVE NO ME DEJES LIMPIANDO SOLO…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-oye Ren…- Horo seguía al Tao por el pasillo, aún estaba mojado.- Ren.- el chino no le hacia caso.- Ren… Detente.- lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, Ren se dio la vuelta encarando a Horo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-a mí… nada- dijo cortante.

-entonces ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-hm.- Ren hizo una mueca de burla.- hasta preguntas… primero estas muy bien con Eirion y ahora con Hao también.

-¿de que hablas? Solo estaba defendiéndome de Hao… además era un juego… y… y Eirion es solo un amigo.

-seguro.- exclamo sarcástico ya quería irse

-pero ¿Por qué te molestas tanto? No me digas que ahora no puedo ser amable con Hao ni con nadie sin antes pedirte permiso.

-no he dicho eso…

-¡entonces porque te comportas así! Lo único que puedo pensar es que estas enojado o celoso.- Ren abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escucharlo.

-piensa lo que quieras.- Ren se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Es que al parecer ni el mismo se entendía, sus sentimientos estaban muy confusos.

-cobarde.- murmuro Horo.

-¿dijiste algo?- Ren se detuvo para mirarlo amenazadoramente. Nadie le decía así Ren Tao.

-dije que eres un… ESTUPIDO COBARDE…- le grito en su cara para luego salir casi corriendo enojado y algo lastimado por la actitud de Ren. El chino solo suspiro largamente, sin saber que alguien había escuchado su conversación, mas bien su pelea con el chico de Hokkaido.

-esto se esta volviendo mucho más fácil.- murmuro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una risa maliciosa se formaba en el lugar, el anillo de su dedo brillaba.- es hora de empezar a despertar a aquellos poderes que están dormidos Horokeu.- murmuro, parecía danzar un baile, debajo de ella había un símbolo raro, era un circulo y este estaba dividido en cuatro partes por unas líneas que formaban una cruz.- hermanita es hora de que veas a tu hijo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de madrugada, eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana. Todos a esa hora dormían pacíficamente. En la casa del Asakura y su prometida y futura esposa, parecía todo muy tranquilo.

-iré por un vaso de leche.- Ren como despertó mas temprano de lo habitual, salió de su habitación sin saber que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Dos habitaciones mas allá de la suya, dormía un chico de cabellos celestes, quien llevaba puesto aún su collar, no se lo sacaba ni para dormir. Primero parecía dormir pacíficamente, pero luego su cara empezó a sudar y parecía que estaba en una pesadilla. Lentamente se relajo, al parecer su pesadilla había acabado. Entonces abrió sus ojos inesperadamente, su brillo parecía perdido, miraba absorto el techo, se levanto lentamente

-Kururu.- Koloro se poso frente a él, al ver sus ojos se asusto, no tenían ese usual brillo, se aparto al ver que iba a caminar, este dirigió hacia su ventana.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo allí podía ver a una mujer de largos cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color, tenía un traje de sacerdotisa y un par de cascabeles en su mano, su figura brillaba. Ella le sonrió calidamente.

-Ma…má.- dijo apenas para luego saltar por su ventana cayendo ágilmente, la figura de su madre se iba alejando lentamente, este le siguió como hipnotizado.

-Kururu.- exclamo preocupado, fue hacia abajo para ver si había alguien despierto.

-eh… ¡KURURU!- grito al ver a Ren.

-ah… eres Koloro.- dijo él y dejo su vaso de leche.-

-Kururu.- exclamo, pero Ren lo entendía.

-señorito.- Bason pareció exaltado.- el joven Horo.

-eh…-

Minutos después Ren se había puesto una larga chaqueta café oscuro. Mas bien una larga gabardina. Bason le contó que vio salir a Horo como hipnotizado.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- exclamo Ren corriendo.

-no lo se señorito.

-Kukuruku.- señalo Koloro, al final de la calle Ren vio a Horo caminando, como si fuera un sonámbulo, el ainu se metió en otro pasaje desapareciendo de la vista de ellos.

-HORO- grito Ren para salir corriendo, pero al parecer este aún seguía durmiendo y no le había escuchado, llego al final y se metió por donde Horo había ido, el ainu ahora se estaba metiendo en un lugar en construcción.

-¡HORO!… maldición no me escucha.- Ren llego al lugar de construcción, allí se estaba construyendo un edificio, pero por el momento solo estaban los pilares, miro por todas partes pero no había nadie.

-señorito arriba.- Ren dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, para su sorpresa Horo estaba casi en el último piso caminando por una de la vigas, parecía que pronto iba a caer, aparte el viento se hacia mas fuerte.

-Horo.- murmuro Ren.- ¡BAJA!- pero el ainu no reaccionaba a los gritos del Tao.- pero ¿Qué…?

-esta hipnotizado.- exclamo Bason.-

-hay otra fuerza.- murmuro el Tao, se fijo que Horo seguía caminando y que al final de aquella viga ya no quedaba camino.

Mientras Horo, veía a su madre llamándolo al final de aquella viga con la misma sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Horo. Pero lo extraño es que Ren no podía ver nada. El chino salto ágilmente viga por viga, hasta llegar a donde estaba Horo.

-Horo… escúchame soy yo Ren.- pero era inútil, si no hacia algo el ainu iba a caer por aquella viga. Solo quedaban centímetros entre Horo y el final.

-no… no dejaré que esto pase.- antes de que Horo diera un paso final, Ren lo abrazo por atrás y lo tiro, cayendo sentado con Horo encima de él. Quien al parecer ahora estaba durmiendo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-MALDICION.- grito la mujer de cabellos celestes.- ¿Quién fue?- cerca de ella había una fuente de agua, pudo ver bien la imagen de Ren Tao junto con Horo, este último dormía pacíficamente.- ¿Quién es él?- le pregunto a uno de sus sirvientes.

-el… es… al parecer unos de los amigos de Horokeu mi señora Lira.- exclamo la chica de cabello púrpuras.- su nombre es Ren Tao.

-TAO… bien… pues al parecer tendremos que hacer algo con él.- menciono ella y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- que lástima hermana… hoy no me fuiste de mucha ayuda.- dijo dirigiéndose al espejo.- no te preocupes… muy pronto Pilika te hará compañía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El viento corría, mientras Ren recuperaba el aliento, miraba el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Horo?- murmuro, viendo la cara pacifica de Horo, hace poco casi se le sale el corazón al ver que Horo iba a tirarse al vació.- alguien hizo esto… lo se.- pensó el por un momento, mientras sintió como Horo se removía entre sus brazos, en eso el sol salía recién.

-eh…- Horo abrió lo ojos lentamente, se encontraba demasiado cómodo en aquel lugar, sentía un calor y un aroma que al le gustaba demasiado. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.- don-donde estoy.- pregunto espantado y avergonzado, ya que se encontraba entre los brazos de Ren.

-Al fin despiertas.- fue lo único que le dijo Ren. Horo entonces se fijo que estaban a metros del suelo, eso hizo que se aferrara a Ren del susto.-… Horo…- llamo el chico al sentir de nuevo el aroma de sus cabellos invadiendo su olfato.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto él.

-no lo recuerdas.- Horo negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, aún aferrado a Ren.- te explico luego… salgamos de aquí.- Horo se soltó y ambos bajaron.

-Kukuruku.- su pequeño espíritu se puso en su hombro, ahora parecía más calmada.

-no sabe el susto que nos dio joven Horo.- el ainu miro a Bason sin entender. Entonces Ren le contó lo que había pasado.

-en serio… paso eso.- dijo sin creerlo.

-¿viste algo?- ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro de vuelta a casa de Yoh

-esto…- Horo miro al suelo.- vi… ella me llamaba.

-¿ella?

-mi… madre.- le dijo Horo a Ren, algo triste.

Mas tarde los chicos se enteraron de lo sucedido por Ren.

-es raro.- soltó Ana.- no sentía ninguna fuerza extraña… pero si fue así… entonces aún se mantiene en el aire y queda algo de ella.- todos se encontraban en el comedor, excepto Horo y Pilika.

-pero esta bien ¿no?- menciono Eirion.

- si… esta bien.- dijo Ren.-

-pues cuando lo ví parecía algo triste.- exclamo Yoh.

-digo lo mismo que Yoh.- apoyo Hao, quien se encontraba aparte del grupo

-Tamao.- llamo Ana.- verifica si encuentras algo.

-si.- la rosadita saco su tablilla y se concentro.- hay una… una concentración de magia… magia negra.- soltó ella asombrada.

-¿EH?…estas segura.- llamo Ryu, ella asintió.

-esto esta raro pue… ¿Quién quería hacerle daño a Hori?- pregunto Chocolove.

-fue un hechizo de ilusión.- menciono Tamao

-eso me calma.- Pilika apareció de repente.

-¿Horo esta bien?- Pilika asintió ante la pregunta del rubio de ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué dices que eso te calma?- pregunto la sacerdotisa.

-porque Horo creía que nuestra madre no tenía buenas intenciones.- dijo Pilika.

-iré a verlo.- Eirion se paro con la mirada fría de Ren puesta sobre él.

-lo bueno.- exclamo Yoh, luego de que Eirion se fuera.- es que Ren quiere mucho a su amigo.

-O//o ¿Qué-qué dices?

-te pusiste coloradito pue.- molesto Chocolove.

-si tenemos suerte que Ren se preocupe por su "amigo"- dijo Hao, enfatizando la palabra "amigo"

-Hao te voy a matar.- Ren ya se encontraba con su lanza en mano.- a ti igual Chocolove.

- Yo pues ¿Por qué?-

-Ren.- llamo Ana, mientras este amenazaba a los susodichos.- será mejor que Horo cambie de habitación… dile que tiene que compartir habitación contigo.

-QUE… pero…

-pero ¿Qué?- exclamo amenazadoramente.- si esto vuelve a ocurrir estaremos tranquilos ya que tu nos avisarás… y ayudarás a Horo como lo hiciste hoy… punto final del asunto.- dijo luego al ver que Ren iba a reclamar.

- huy disfrutarán de su privacidad por las noches FD- molesto Hao.

-ù////ú- a Ren le crecía su venita en la frente. Segundos después el Asakura, de cabellos largos, se encontraba tirado en el piso con un chichón en la cabeza. Chocolove agradecía por que no fue él, ya que iba decir lo mismo. Ren entonces se retiro de la habitación murmurando cosas.

-esto… Ana.- llamo Pilika.- ¿crees que esta bien? Lo digo por que mi hermano siempre molesta a Ren y ellos…

-se llevan bien… - interrumpió a la ainu.- no te preocupes ellos necesitan resolver sus problemas.

-esta bien.- Pilika no replico nada más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren iba a ver a Horo a darle la noticia de que ahora él dormiría en su habitación, cuando se encontró con Eirion en el pasillo

-no tienes porque ir a verlo el esta bien.- dijo sonriente. Ren endureció su mirada.

-Eirion… -llamo Ren.- he pensado en lo que me dijiste ayer, es verdad mi familia nunca aceptaría una relación así.

-entonces me dejarás a Horo… no te preocupes lo haré muy feliz.

-pero…

-¿eh?

-no dejaré que eso me aleje de Horo… lo lamento Eirion.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- pero yo soy un Tao y no me rindo tan fácilmente, a si tenga que luchar contra mi familia y contra ti logra re lo que quiero.- ambos se miraron desafiantes, al parecer la batalla esta por comenzar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lyserg… Diethel.- murmuro Jeanne.- como que no lo han encontrado. Marco se sentía apenado al no poder hacer nada.

-lo lamento doncella Jeanne.- soltó él.

-al parecer Doncella.-interrumpió Erika.- la chica, la hija de Aruna Blenhein, esta con Lyserg y sabe usar perfectamente el báculo de las dimensiones… ellos saben que los estamos buscando. Lo que no entiendo es por que se están ocultando de nosotros.

-mmmm…- la doncella miró el piso.

-tal vez saben algo sobre nosotros que ni siquiera los soldados X saben.

-¿Cómo es posible eso Marco?- pregunto Jeanne.

-uno de ellos el llamado Dover era un gran shaman y podía ver el futuro, el tuvo un hijo al parecer el también heredo las mismas habilidades de su difunto padre y tal vez descubrió algo y este con Lyserg… seguramente les dijo lo que descubrió.

-tiene sentido.- exclamo Erika.

-por mientras seguiremos entrenando mas fuerte… siento que esto se va a poner peor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El reloj sonaba imparable, estaban en un departamento, había llegado a estados unidos con la esperanza e que no los buscaran.

-no te preocupes Lyserg.- le dijo una chica de ojos marrones.- ya no nos siguen.

-¿en serio…?- pregunto el ingles.

-si no te preocupes.- un chico de ojos azules se acerco a ambos y sentó en un sillón cercano.- al parecer se cansaron de buscar nuestra presencia.

-lo bueno es que Orión es un gran shaman y pudo hacer una barrera espiritual.- nn dijo felizmente la chica.

-hm… no es nada de otro mundo.

-que modesto.- bromeó Lyserg.

-ya sé… por que no salimos hacer compras.- exclamo la chica de cabellos azul oscuro.

-no creo que sea buena idea Alice.- le dijo Orión.

-¿Por qué?

-los soldados X… esperemos un poco.- dijo el oji verde.

-ustedes son muy aburridos.- se enojo la chica, luego suspiro.- que se le puede hacer.

-la presencia de la secta Fénix se siente.- dijo Lyserg.

-eh… ¿hablas en serio?

-aquí se siente mucho mas fuerte… Morphin.- su hadita apareció- ¿lo sientes?- ella asintió.

-entonces están en estados unidos.- dijo Orión.- no es muy arriesgado estar aquí.

-lo es… pero ellos ignoran toda cosa sobre nosotros.- menciono Lyserg.- es mejor que sea así.

-nuestros poderes han aumentado estos últimos años.- exclamo Alice.- no tenemos nada que temer.

-no nos confiemos demasiado.- menciono el de ojos esmeraldas.

-Lyserg tiene razón.- exclamo Orión.

-como siempre Lyserg eres muy listo.- exclamo Alice sentándose al lado de él muy contenta.- ya se haré algo delicioso para comer… que quieres Lyserg.- dijo alegre.

-lo que sea esta bien nnU

-yo si quiero algo…- dijo Orión.

-solo le pregunte a Lyserg ¬¬

-esta wueno… no te me esponjes.-

-bueno haré algo rico para ti Lyserg.- le dijo al chico, mientras se iba sonriente a la cocina. Los otros miraban a la chica con una gotita tras su cabeza.

-solo espero que no queme la cocina… como la última vez.- menciono Orión, Lyserg asintió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CoNTinUaRA……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soy demasiado feliz n0n ustedes se preguntaran "y a esta que le paso". Pues por primera vez he terminado mi primer trabajo, mi primer fic, seh!!!!, no se preocupen no es este ni tampoco el otro, es otro fic mió original que hice pero esta en otra pagina.

Bueno a lo que vinieron ustedes ¿Qué les pareció¿esta wuenu¿O no? Criticas, opiniones, etc, etc, en los reviews pliss!

**A responder reviews nOn**

**Sad.Whisper**: como ves Ren no se rindió, estan lindo mi Ren y tuyo también. jejejeje XD. Wuenu espero que el cap te halla gustado ahí me dices tú. Es verdad pronto mas RenXHoro, y que Ren sea seme ¬ y Horito uke. Esta historia tiene para rato en especial tengo una idea que tal vez te guste, pero para eso creo que falta mucho. Gracias por comentar, no importa si es cortito, al menos así se que están leyendo y me animan a seguir. BYE

**isa-yop**: espero verte mas seguido en este fic y también en el otro. Me alegras el día al saber que te gustan ambos fic´s, en verdad. Gracias por comentar y espero que el cap te halla gustado bye bye

**Dolphin-Chan**: ya actualice, espero que no te hallas quedado calva XD, me parece genial que compraste el manga de shaman king por aquí no esta TT TT pero igual, así que habla sobre el padre de Horo ahí me dices como se llama el padre de Horin, aunque no creo que use esa información, tal vez me vendría bien saberla, bueno si sale el nombre en el manga me lo dices por el review. Agradecida por leer en verdad, espero que este también te haya gustado. Cuídate Bye.

**LovelyDeadGirl**: no la madre de horo ni su hermana son gemelas, pero si se parecen, es obvio con hermanas ¬¬ XD, pero no tiene mucha relevancia ese aspecto en la historia, ni se me había ocurrido. Gracias por leer. Si, Eirion es re complicado, pero quiere a Horito mucho, así que en verdad no quiere que le pase nada, ya mas a delante se sabrá que onda. Gracias por tu comentario, aquí la conti espero que te halla gustado. Nos leemos.

**MARYAM-CHAN**: no te preocupes muy pronto yo estaré en las mismas, me queda poquito TT TT otra vez a la carcel, no quiero colegio buaaaaa!!! … ejem… ejem u.u… perdón, ese fue mi ataque de locura. No te preocupes por la info, pero agradezco tus buenas intenciones de ayudarme, si necesitas algún día ayuda con tu fic me dices no mas yo encantada te ayudo n.n, aparte que me encanta como te va quedando y estoy super intrigada con el tuyo. Bueno… espero que este cap te halla gustado y espero que tengas tiempo y que te valla bien, estudia mucho y suerte. Bye… nos leemos en otra.

**Notas finales:**

Pasan las horas, poquitos días… el sol se oculta… NO!!!!!!! Me muero no quiero ir a ver a los viejos del colegio, me van hacer leer mas libros de los fic que leo XD. Me va tan mal en lengua, otra vez los rojos TT TT mi mamí me mata… ya mucho dramatismo ¬¬. Gracias por los comentarios, saludos a todos los que me dejaron reviews, y cuídense arto. Nos leemos en el prox cap

Dejen reviewcitos plis!!!!

By: Narien


	6. Chapter 6

**Oo---VI---oO**

-¡¡QUE!! Fue el grito que dio Horo, mientras conversaban con su hermana en el patio.

-si… eso dijo Ana.- Pilika estaba muy campante.

-TT TT que mal.- dijo Horo.- "ahora que lo pienso no es nada malo…es solo que… Ren… con Ren…"- Horo suspiro luego de pensar sin llegar a nada.- no hay nada que hacer cuando la loca dice algo hay que hacerlo.

-a quien llamas loca, Horo- se escucho el tronar de unos dedos detrás de él, a Horo se le puso la carne de gallina, esa voz la conocía muy bien.

-a…ana… no he dicho nada… te lo juro.- dijo él, la mirada de Ana mataba.- em… creo que mejor me cambió de habitación… esto… tu dijiste ¿no?- y se fue casi corriendo, de la que se salvo ¬¬U

-aún sigo diciendo que es una mala idea.- exclamo Pilika mientras veía a Horo correr por su vida.

-no te preocupes… creo que les servirá-

-si lo hará.- dijo otro personaje.

-eh… Jun.- exclamo Pilika asustada.- desde cuando estas aquí.- ella simplemente sonrió.

-debo decir Ana que es una buena idea.

-lo sé.

-aunque no lo acepte a Ren le agrada mucho Horo.- exclamo feliz.- y aparte el necesita un buen "amigo"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Golde!- el ave de oro apareció y voló alrededor de la habitación. Eirion pescó su celular y llamo enseguida.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- el saludo mas bien fue un reclamo.

-_vaya pensé que nunca llamarías_

-Lira no estoy para tus juegos.

_-yo tampoco.-_ le dijo seria.- _dentro de poco nacerá el líder, supuestamente Horo iba a estar antes… pero no sucedió… solo quise probar un poco de mi poder y ver si despertaba el de Horo._

-¿tu poder y el de Horo?… entiendo lo de horo… pero el tuyo.

-_ja… hace poco encontré el anillo de los 8 elementos.- _su voz parecía triunfante.

-no puedo creerlo… pusiste la vida de Horo en peligro.

_-Eirion… Eirion… Eirion… solo fue una prueba que no volverá a suceder, te doy mi palabra._

-Confiaré en ella

-_mientras solo haz lo que te dije… y no te preocupes por Ren Tao me encargaré de él._- Eirion se mostró dudoso ante esa declaración.- _ eso es todo… _- la comunicación se corto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Listo.- dijo Horo angustiado u.u, había traído sus pertenencias a la habitación de Ren.- espero que Ana no me mate TT-TT- lloró.

-¿Horo?- Ren entro a su habitación, vio como el ainu había puesto ya sus cosas en su lado.

-eh… hola… Ren.- saludo nervioso.- no se si sepas… pero… Ana me dijo que me cambiará de habi…

-lo sé.

-¿eh?… ah… bueno.- silencio incomodo.- oye.- dijo Horo de repente.- creo que te debo una.

-¿de que hablas?- y se sentó en un rincón de la habitación.

-pues… por lo de la mañana… me rescataste… si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedírmelo.- dijo apuntándose con su dedo orgullosamente.

-…- eso si no se lo esperaba Ren, pero podría aprovechar esa situación para sacar a Eirion del juego, dejarlo como un perdedor y ganar puntos con Horo, que era lo que mas quería. Pero que podría hacer, ideas se formaron por la idea de nuestro personaje, algunas mas pervertidas que otras ¬¬ (n/a: ¿Qué podrá ser? ¬¬).

-oye… por que estas rojo.- pregunto inocentemente Horo, sacando a Ren de sus fantasías.

-na…nada… no seas tonto.- le dijo y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar babosadas.- hay algo que quiero que hagas.

-eh… en serio…

-si… hoy me acompañaras a un lugar.- mas que una petición fue orden.

-en serio… ¿Dónde?- salto horo.

-eh.- otra vez Ren se puso Rojo.- no es ningún lugar en especial, allí sabrás.

-pero… como sabré que ponerme.

-no es nada elegante así que puedes vestirte como siempre.- exclamo irónico.

-ah… espera… ¬¬ ¿que quieres decir con eso?

-acaso dije algo malo.- exclamo, mientras sonreía al ver la cara de disgusto de Horo.

-no te hagas… me estas buscando ¿no?

-ya te dije… hoy en la tarde, a las cuatro… así que estate listo.- y se fue.

-HEY… NO ME DEJES ASI.- al final lo ignoro y se quedo solito.- hm…

-oye Horo.- El rubio apareció detrás de Horo.

-Eirion… hola.- saludo nervioso.

-que bueno que uses el collar.- exclamo él, haciendo que Horo se sonrojara.

-esto… sí…-

-apropósito… que tal si hoy vamos a comer…

-¿eh…? No… no puedo… le prometí a Ren que le acompañaría… lo siento.

-ah… no te preocupes.- exclamo con una sonrisa forzosa, demás esta decir que estaba matando a Ren en su mente.

-pero si quieres puedes ir con Pilika… a ella le gustará.- le dijo Horo feliz.- y le gusta estar contigo.

-tienes razón… pero bueno…

-HAO ASAKURA DEJA EL COLLAR AHORA.- el grito hizo retumbar la casa por completo.

-n nU creo que a Hao no le va nada bien.- declaro Horo.

-si… _"maldición al parecer ese chino no pierde ninguna oportunidad… por lo pronto me ocuparé de Pilika"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:01 P.M Japón

-te demoraste.- exclamo Ren fastidiado.

-pero Ren solo paso un minuto u.uU

-debes tener sentido de la puntualidad.

-¬¬ estas rarito.

-¡¡¡QUE COMO ME DIJIST…!!

-con que los tortolos van salir juntos.- como Ren y Horo se quedaron conversando en la entrada de la casa de Yoh, mas bien discutiendo sobre la puntualidad (N/A: solo paso un minuto ¬¬ ¿que tanto?) el hermano de Yoh, conocido por todas y todos como el señor del fuego, específicamente Hao Asakura, los encontró.

-van a una cita…

-¿cita…?- pregunto Horito

-HAO LARGATE.- le grito Ren en su cara.

-estamos muy sensibles por acá FD-

-¡si no te vas y dejas de molestar voy a partirte la desgraciada cara que tienes!

-Ren…- le reto Horo, nunca había escuchado esas palabras de la boca del Tao.

-tu no digas nada.

-ta bueno… buena suerte Horito.

-¿Horito?- Ren pescó la muñeca de Horo y se fueron, con un Ren muy abochornado, es que Hao le ponía los nervios de puntas y sobre todo hacia mas notable que quería al ainu. El Tao pensaba cosas como: maldita sea mi suerte o como diablos Hao no se tira del puente mas cercano.

No era una de sus mejores ideas, pero Hao sacaba de quicio a cualquier, ya quería ver a la desgraciada que le tocará como novia, pobre Hao lo botaría en menos de un día, mejor dicho, pobre chica.

-oye Ren…- llamo Horo, mientras este seguía caminando aún enojado.

-Ren…- llamo Horo por segunda vez.

-Ren…-

-¡hay que quieres!- le grito deteniéndose para darse la vuelta. Nuestro lindo Horito tenía las mejillas un poco coloreadas.

-esto…- dijo mirando su mano. Desde que habían salido Ren había atrapado la muñeca de Horo y se dio cuenta que habían caminado como no se cuantas cuadras así. Eso solo hizo que Ren se sonrojara, ya que había mucha gente en esa calle paseando, algunos mirando a aquella "pareja" si se le puede decir así. El Tao suelta Horo bruscamente y le da la espalda a Horo.

-vamonos de una buena vez.

-eh si…- dijo horo.- _"no puedo creerlo me llevo de la mano… bueno no exactamente de la mano pero cuenta ¿no? Eh… no me digan que no cuenta TT - TT"_

Luego de caminar algunas cuadradas más llegaron. Había mucha gente reunida, entre ellas parejas que entraban muy amorosas. Y también otras que salían.

-¿un cine?- pregunto Horo.

-hay una película que quiero ver es todo…-

-pero…

-no pienses mal… solo entremos bien.- exclamo cortante.

-no estaba pensando mal.- susurro y siguió a Ren, quien compro los boletos. Luego pararon para comprar golosinas, menos mal que la fila no estaba tan llena.

- ¿Qué quieres?- ordeno Ren.

-puedo pedir…

-hazlo rápido… antes que me arrepienta.

-¿eh?… esta bien nn

Minutos después se encontraban buscando un asiento, demoraron mas de la cuenta ya que Horo había comprado muchas cosas, que por supuesto Ren pago. Al encontrar el asiento se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Horo había comprado palomitas, gaseosas, chicles, papitas, pastillas, galletas, caramelos, entre otra variedad más, para asombro de Ren. No creía que comiera tanta azúcar.

Por el momento Horo estaba feliz, de poder acompañar a Ren y estar a solo con él, pero algo lo estaba molestando, es que Eirion también era muy importante para él. Pero no era el mismo sentimiento. Para Horo Eirion siempre fue su hermano mayor, aunque fuera de la misma edad, ya que de el aprendió mucho. Y Ren ¿Qué era Ren para él? Acaso algo mas que un amigo, en verdad que era feliz con Ren en especial ahora.

La película empezó y todo se quedó en silencio. En el transcurso no paso nada interesante, al parecer Ren estaba mas interesado en ver la película que en su compañero. En cambio Horo no podía ver la película tranquilo con Ren a su lado.

Justo entonces ambos llevaron su mano al paquete de palomitas rozándolas, Horo la quito en seguida. Y se sonrojo levemente. Ren miro curioso para luego sonreír como solamente el lo hacía, parecía complacido por la reacción de Horo.

-jejejeje.- rió alguien, allá atrás en la última fila.

-wuerito si alguien nos descubre pue…

-calma moreno… que no se van a dar cuenta.- a que no adivinan quienes eran, pues el primero era Hao. Como se molesto con lo que dijo Ren decidió seguirlos y también a sí podía ver acción (N/A: lo siento Hao me salió medio pervertido u.u). El otro pues era Chocolove ¿Qué hacia el moreno metido en esto? Bueno como el sabía sobre las cositas que pasaban entre Renci y Hori, y también por parte de unas amenazas de Hao, al fin accedió a seguirle o si no el mismo Asakura lo iba a matar.

-pues si se dan cuenta… le echamos la culpa a Hao.-

-AAAAH!!- gritaron al escuchar otra voz a sus espaldas. Todo el mundo les hizo callar y le tiraron uno que otro dulce por ahí. Hao y Chocolove se ocultaron al ver que Ren y Horo se iba a voltear.

-que escandalosos.- dijo Ren.

-ni que fuera un película de terror.

Salieron lentamente de detrás de los asiento, asegurándose que ni Horo ni Ren les viera

-¿que haces aquí?- le pregunto Hao.

-pues… estaba aburrido y no quería quedarme solo con Ana… en especial porque me ha estado molestando todo el día con ese tema.

-¿eh?- dijeron ambos sin entender.

-lo sabrán cuando lleguemos a casa.- y se puso a reír con su usual risa, pues ¿quien era? Nadie más que Yoh.

Dos horas después termino la ansiada película. La comitiva de Hao se quedo con las ganas pues no había pasado nada interesante.

-estuvo muy buena.- fue lo único que dijo Ren.

-si… gracias por invitarme Ren.- exclamo un sonriente peliceleste.

-ya te dije que no pensarás mal.- Ren se puso a caminar, el ainu suspiro y siguió a Ren.

La actitud de Ren le confundía a veces.

El camino fue silencioso e interminable, cosa extraña. Ya que cuando salieron de la casa de yoh, no demoraron mucho en llegar al cine. Cuando se dio cuenta se encontró en un parque solitario.

-¿uh?… ¿Qué hacemos aquí Ren?-

-tú fuiste el que me siguió.

-¿Qué te pasa? Por si no lo notaste tu me trajiste…- le reclamo Horo.

-shh.- lo hizo callar Ren.

-¡ahora me haces callar!… ¿Quién te crees?

-¡podrías cerrar la boca!- exclamo artado Ren.

-QUE TAL SI NO QUIERO.- le grito. Justo en ese instante una lianas verdes aparecieron de entre los árboles y empezaron a rodear al Ainu.- que…- pero no llegaron a apresarlo, por que Ren lo empujo. Quedando él atrapado.

-REN.- grito Horo.- ¿Quién?- una risa burlesca se escucho por todas partes. Segundos después aparecieron dos personas. Una chica, tenía el cabello lacio de color lila y sus ojos negros como la noche, vestía un uniforme escolar. El otro era un chico, parecía mucho mayor por sus facciones, su cabello era negro y sus ojos celestes, tenía una gabardina blanca y debajo se podía ver unos pantalones y camisa del mismo color.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Horo enseguida hizo su posesión a su tablilla. Los extraños sonrieron, uno de ellos, específicamente la chica desapareció, apareciendo detrás de Horo.

-HORO.- grito Ren liberándose al fin de esas lianas con su poder espiritual.

La chica hizo un extraño movimientos de manos y un símbolo en forma de estrellas de seis puntas apareció debajo de ellos, dejando paralizado al ainu.

Ren que iba ir a ayudarlo se vio interrumpido, por el hombre de gabardina.

-Ren tao.- pronunció él.- es hora de tu muerte.- el Tao se quedo extrañado con eso. Momentos después las lianas volvieron a abrazarlo ahora con mas fuerza.

-eso… no va a… DETENERME.- grito, por fin logró hacer su posesión con su lanza. Pero lo que no sabía es que el chico de ojos celestes lo iba atacar.

-"no puedo moverme"- pensó el peliceleste. Mas tarde una jaula plateada le rodeaba, por fin pudo moverse, pero solo para ver como Ren era atacado por el extraño chico. Unos rayos salían de su mano.- REN.- trato de salir, en verdad lo intento. Pero la Jaula en la que estaba era poderosa.

-no intentes nada Horokeu.-

-¿eh?- la chica sabía su nombre ¿Cómo?- ¿Qué quieren?

-yo no soy una shaman como ustedes por lo tanto, te costará mucho romper aquella jaula… solo observa el espectáculo.- se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda a Horo.

-no… NO.- grito de nuevo, con su poder espiritual congelo la jaula para luego romperla, pero nada.

Mientras Ren recibía aquellos ataques de parte del chico de ojos celestes.

-¿Qué clase de shaman es?- murmuro Ren, mientras resistía otro de sus innumerables ataques.

-no soy ningún tipo de shaman.- le explico el de vestiduras blancas, mientras dejaba de atacarlo. Ren se encontraba herido levemente y cansado espiritualmente.- no me compares… mi poder es mucho mas grande.- Iba a tacarlo de nuevo.

-Maldito…- murmuro Ren, él no tenía mucho poder espiritual para defenderse.

-NO REN…- grito Horo aferrándose a la jaula

-AMIDAMARU.- un grito hizo que el rayo volviera a su origen, atacando a su dueño en la pierna, este callo arrodillado.

-¿QUIEN SE ATREVE?-

-Yoh.- murmuro Ren todavía agitado.

-están bien.- pegunto el shaman de audífonos.

-yo también vine ayudar pue.- el moreno apareció con sus garras.

-con que una jaula…- escucharon otra voz, cerca de donde estaban Horo y la colegiala.

-Hao asakura.- menciono la chica con una sonrisa burlesca.- no te conviene enfrentarnos… ninguno de ustedes.

-chicos.- dijo esperanzado Horo.- … como diablos llegaron acá ¬¬-

-luego las explicaciones jijiji.- Yoh parecía nervioso, pero Ren también quería saber ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado sus amigos a dar con ellos? Bueno mas tarde les preguntaría.

-libera a Horo.- mando Yoh al chico de ojos celestes, este le miro burlón.

-hay… no, acaso piensas matarme.- su tono de miedo era falso y por decir menos burlesco, eso hizo enfurecer a Ren.- solo acabaremos con el Tao… ustedes no se metan.

-¿con Ren?- pregunto Yoh.- ¿los conoces?

-nunca los había visto en mi vida… y no se que rayos quieren.- dijo enfadado, el Tao miro en la dirección en que se encontraba Horo, al parecer no le harían daño a él, sino por que lo encerraron. Pero ¿Qué diablos querían consigo?

-termina de una vez con esto.- le pidió la colegiala. Hao quiso acercarse a donde estaba Horo, pero la chica era rápida, de un segundo a otro estaba frente a él. Hao estaba pasmado, no estaban tratando con personas normales ni con shamanes.

-no te conviene… sabemos que no tienes todos tus poderes Hao Asakura.- el mencionado empalideció ¿Cómo es que lo sabían?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que unas lianas atraparon a todos, Chocolove salió inmediatamente gracias a su velocidad.

-Mik…- dijo Chocolove.- al parecer hay otro wuerito aparte de estos.- le dijo a los chicos, quienes se liberaron de aquellas lianas verdes, que salían en varias direcciones de los árboles, no de una sola. Era imposible ver donde se encontraba el otro.

Chocolove miro los ardedores, al igual que Mik. Mientras el chico de ojos celestes atacaba a los chicos, Ren y Yoh se defendían de aquellos rayos que salían de su mano. Hao solo los esquivaba, su poder espiritual era muy poco como para devolvérselos, se sentía algo impotente por ello.

-lo encontré.- dijo Chocolove, desapareciendo junto con su espíritu.

No paso ni un minuto, cuando cerca de ellos se escucho una explosión, al parecer el moreno había encontrado al tercer integrante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio había invitado a Pilika a pasear por la ciudad. Había ido al centro comercial y luego a comer algo delicioso.

-gracias por invitarme Eirion.- le dijo Pilika alegremente.

-no fue nada… -

Estaban pasando justo, cerca del parque en donde se encontraban los chicos, cuando escucharon un explosión y vieron polvo a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-"_diablos_".- pensó Eirion.- será mejor ir avisar… parece que hay una pelea.

-pelea… - murmuro Pilika. Entonces algo cruzo por su mente, fue como un presentimiento, una opresión en su pecho. Algo estaba mal.- no… vamos ahora.- fue lo que dijo ella y corrió al lugar de la explosión. Seguida de un extrañado y nervioso Eirion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-te encontré… estabas jugando a las escondidas pue…- le dijo el moreno al chico. Un chico de cabello rosado apareció frente a Chocolove. A diferencia del otro chico, él vestía todo de negro, pero su gabardina parecía algo sucia, por la explosión tal vez.

-hm.- sonrió de costado.- tengo atrapado a tu espíritu.

-eh…- el moreno no se dio cuenta que unas lianas, ahora rojas, tenían apresada a Mik. El felino no podía moverse, su cuerpo y sus patas estaban atrapadas.- Mik… libérate no dejes que el wuerito te gane.- decía moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente de arriba hacia abajo.

-Bien echo Kohaku.- le dijo el oji celeste, quien ahora estaba atacando a Yoh y a Ren. Hao se mantenía al margen de todo, no podía hacer nada.

-si tan solo pudiera liberar a Horo.- pensaba él.

-inténtalo… y morirás.- le dijo la colegiala. El asakura mayor se quedo sorprendido, la chica leía los pensamientos.

-HAO.- grito Yoh, miro a su hermano, pero era tarde quedo atrapado entre unas lianas que salieron detrás de suyo, no las vio venir. Muy pronto se encontraba a metro del suelo. No podía liberarse.

-¡hermano!- la peliceleste había llegado, veía con horror como sus amigos eran lastimados.

-Pilika…- susurro Horo sorprendido de verla

-_maldita sea se supone que ella no debería estar aquí.-_pensó la colegiala.

-_se complico._- pensaba el pelirosado.- ¡Leo… usemos el ataque combinado!- grito él. No paso ni un segundo para que Yoh, Ren y Chocolove se encontraran en la misma posición de Hao.

-vamos Koloro.- Horo intentaba salir pero no era de mucha ayuda congelar la jaula.

-NO…- grito Pilika.- Eirion haz algo.

-si se mueven.- dijo la chica.- ese chico morirá.- exclamo apuntando a Horo.

Eirion se quedo en la misma posición al igual que Pilika que veía ya el final de sus amigos.

-no puedo libe…rar…me- decía Ren apenas, al parecer los primeros ataques eran calentamientos. Ahora estaba usando todo su poder y las lianas lo estaban ahorcando.

-Amo Yoh.- llamo Amidamaru preocupado.

-lo sé.

-¿Qué ra…yos son esos ti…pos pue?- pregunto Chocolove.

-no es necesario que lo sepan… ya que será su fin.- dijo el de gabardina blanca.- "hechizo blanco… rayo azul… fuente de poder… "- dijo estirando dos dedos en cada mano, mientras unos rayos salían del suelo y de varias partes.-

-¡No… paren ya…!- gritaba Horo, ya cansado por haber usado tanto poder espiritual para tratar de liberarse sin conseguir resultado alguno.

-maldición…

-ceo que es bueno que terminemos con Hao… no queremos que se vuelva a repetir lo que les ocurrió a nuestros antepasados.- menciono la chica. Horo escucho perfectamente lo que dijo, extrañado, ya que al parecer conocían al hermano de Yoh.

-bien… es hora.- dijo el que controlaba los rayos.- morirán electrocutados.- una sonrisa maléfica adornaba su rostro.- RELAMPAGO DEL INFIE…

-¡YA BASTA!- el grito paro su ataque, y una luz surgió del lugar donde se encontraba Eirion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana miraba el cielo y en su cabeza solo cabía el nombre de Yoh y de las palabras que este le había dicho hace algunos días.

-_pues entonces… pongámosle una fecha_

_-¿fecha?_

_-tu misma lo dijiste ¿no?_

_-bueno si… pero Yoh…¿ tu realmente quieres? Nuestro compromiso se formo por decisión de nuestras familias y…_

_-claro que quiero.- esas palabras sinceras hicieron sonrojar un poco a Ana.-lo mas importante es que si tu también lo quieres._

_-claro que sí… recuerda que soy tu prometida soy la única que se puede casarse contigo Yoh Asakura.- exclamo con ese acento de superioridad._

_-entonces… ¿Cuándo eh…?_

Luego de eso habían dejado la conversación para otro día, justo hoy iban a conversar de eso cuando se le escapo.

-ese inútil.- murmuro Ana.- cuando vuelva lo haré trabajar como nunca lo hizo en toda su vida.- ardía de rabia literalmente. Pero sus amenazas hacia Yoh se detuvieron, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Tomo su rosario con una mano asustada, este había vibrado, al parecer algo había despertado, y era un poder muy alto y poderoso.- esta… fuera de control.- murmuro ella.

-señorita Ana.- Tamao también había sentido lo mismo, y Ryu igual.- es…

-…poderoso- completo ella.- ¿de donde proviene?

-no… no… no sabría decirle con exactitud.

-acaso… señorita Ana… será Hao.- las chicas miraron asombradas al imitador de Elvis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro parte, muy lejos de Japón. Una chica de ojos rojizos abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

-este poder.- murmuro ella.- no puede ser.

-pasa algo doncella Jeanne… hace poco se sintió una leve anomalía.- la aludida se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia la ventana.

- este poder es muy parecido al de Fénix.- dijo ella.- no es el mismo… pero tiene cierta familiaridad.- dijo ella.- tengo que saber de donde proviene.- el rubio asintió, cumpliría los deseos de su doncella al pie de la letra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara……………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se como me habrá quedado, acabo de terminarlo. Si me comí alguna palabra o hay algo malo me avisan, ya que lo revise apurada para actualizar rápido. Creo que me quedo muy relax, no se que opinen ustedes, solo espero que les halla gustado y que hallan perdonado mi tardanza.

-El secreto de los angeles- para los que le estén leyendo todavía no avanzo mucho, como que se me fue la inspiración para esa historia, u . u espero recuperarla rápido.

Bueno agradezco a:

**.::Dolphin-Chan::.**

**.::Sad.Whisper::.**

**.::MARYAM-CHAN::.**

**.::Sunshine::.**

A todas muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo, en verdad y espero que este cap les guste. Ahí me dicen, perdón que no responda los reviews es que ya es tarde y mañana tengo colegio.

Bueno eso era, trataré por lo mas sagrado que hay avanzar El secreto de los ángeleS y tenerlo listo, la inspiración se me fue y quede media estancada. TT – TT

Eso era pue… se me cuidan todos (no se si leen hombre ¬¬) y todas XD

BYe BYE

By: Narien.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oo---VII****---oO**

-bien… es hora.- dijo el que controlaba los rayos.- morirán electrocutados.- una sonrisa maléfica adornaba su rostro.- RELAMPAGO DEL INFIE…

-¡YA BASTA!- el grito paro su ataque, y una luz surgió del lugar donde se encontraba Eirion.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Horo.

-ese poder.- menciono la chica que vigilaba a Horo, tapándose la cara. Eirion se alejo de aquella luz rápidamente.

-¿_como es posible que los haya despertado?_- pensó Eirion.

-¡Deja de atacar a mis amigos!- grito la hermana de Horo.

-pi…Pilika.- murmuro horo asombrado, no entendía que había pasado.

Su hermana ahora flotaba a centímetros del suelo, su cabello azul también flotaba y una luz rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Parecía que el poder le estaba controlando, ya que levanto su mano izquierda y las lianas se hicieron polvo.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- pregunto el pelirosado al de gabardina blanca.

-_maldición… Eirion este será tu problema.-_pensó él.- vamonos… AHORA.

-QUE…- Ren los iba a detener, pero al ver hacia atrás se dio cuenta que tenían un problema aun mayor. Pilika estaba fuera de control, algunos árboles eran cortados por su raíces y caían al estrepitosamente al suelo.

El ainu se vio liberado cuando la chica desapareció, al igual que sus acompañantes. Yoh y Hao miraban como el poder de Pilika se salía de control.

-no… no puedo…- la hermana de Horo se arrodillo en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.- her…hermano.- dijo para luego caer dormida profundamente, y todo el caos ceso inmediatamente.

-Pilika.- Horo reacciono y fue hacia su hermana, la tomo entre sus brazos, sumamente preocupado.

-no te preocupes Horo esta bien.- dijo Eirion.- solo esta inconciente.

-…pero ¿Qué ocurrió pue?

-creo que es mejor llevar a la hermana de Horo a casa.-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Ren.- dijo Hao.- será mejor irnos ahora… luego veremos lo que paso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-lo perdí- exclamo Rojo.- el poder se detuvo súbitamente.- le explico.

-pero… no puede ser.- dijo Jeanne.-

-no encontré su localización exacta pero si indicios, tal vez fue en Japón… Tokio- la chica de cabellos grises se quedo callada pensando.

-Doncella Jeanne…- llamo Marco.- acaso usted…

-tal vez deba ir… a Japón a investigarlo yo misma.

-¡No! Doncella… sus poderes espirituales no son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer un viaje… deje que yo y otro soldados nos encarguemos de buscar el origen de este poder.

-Espera Marco.- llamo Erika.- será mejor que te quedes con la Doncella Jeanne por si llega a suceder algo… - dijo ella y luego se dirigió a la chica.- Doncella permítame a mí ir, conozco gran parte de Japón y se ubicarme bien, llevaré conmigo a tres personas… claro si usted me lo concede.

-Esta bien, Erika… irás tú… pero deben tener cuidado, podrían encontrarse con personas indeseadas.-

-Eso lo tengo en claro.- dijo inclinándose para luego salir.

-Al parecer Doncella Jeanne… Fénix si tuvo descendientes.

-Eso me temo- la chica agacho su mirada preocupada y sumamente asustada por el futuro de la Tierra.- _La grieta se abrirá cada vez más._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-DONDE DEMONIOS SE HABIAN METIDO.- el grito de la rubia y futura esposa de Yoh se hizo presente apenas Horo y los demás cruzaron la puerta.

-ahora no anita.- pidió, mas bien rogó su prometido. Entonces Ana noto que Eirion traía a Pilika cargada entre sus brazos, la chica estaba inconciente.

-…¿Qué paso?…- pregunto ella.

-que ellos te expliquen.- dijo Eirion.- la llevaré a su habitación.- El rubio subió las escaleras.

Al instante los demás entraron y le contaron lo sucedido a Ana, con lujo de detalles.

-Todavía no me explico como ustedes llegaron ahí.- exclamo Ren con una venita en la frente, al parecer se hacia una idea.

-Jejejej…- rió nervioso Yoh.- solo pasábamos por ahí, no te fijes en los detalles.

-Si pue… que perseguido eres.- le dijo el moreno también nervioso. Ren miro a Hao enojado, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de él.

-No se por que tengo la impresión de que ocultan algo y que Hao es el responsable.- exclamo Ren.

-Si, claro… échenle la culpa a Hao.- dijo desganado, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eso no importa ahora.- exclamo Ana golpeando la mesa.

-Entonces el poder que sentimos era de…

-De la señorita Pilika.- completo la pelirosada por Ryu, sonrojada. En eso tocan el teléfono.- yo voy.- Tamao se levanto a contestar.

-Con que también lo sintieron.- dijo Ren.

-Seguro que no conocías a esos tipos pue Ren.- le pregunto el moreno.

-Claro que no…

-Pues tenían un interés muy especial en matarte- le dijo Hao para molestarlo, pero Ren no se inmuto ante su comentario. Al instante entra Tamao.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Ana.

-Era… era el jo… joven Manta… señorita Ana.- le respondió.- preguntaba si estábamos bien, el… el también sintió… ese… ese poder… señorita.-

-Vaya.- dijo Chocolove.- en verdad esto es muy complicao pue… mejor ríanse con uno de mis chistes.- luego de decir ese comentario el moreno quedo pegado en una pared.

-Por lo que me contaron, ellos atacaron a Ren y que hay de Horo.- menciono la rubia.

-Es verdad.- dijo Chocolove, recuperándose instantáneamente. Todos se voltearon a ver a Horo, quien se había mantenido callado, cosa muy rara en él.

-eh… esto.- dijo él rascándose una mejilla y una pequeña gotita en su cabeza.

-Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros.- exclamo Ana autoritaria.

-…no… en verdad que no se que esta pasando…- fue lo único que respondió.

-¿En verdad?- exclamo Ana no muy convencida.- primero ocurre lo de ayer, cuando casi te tiras de ese lugar en construcción y ahora lo de tu hermana.- exclamo contando con sus dedos.- Hay algo que tú y tu hermana sepan y nosotros no.

-¡Ya dije que no se nada!- grito esta vez. Ren miraba curioso a Horo, era verdad todo estaba relacionado con él y ahora su hermana. Pero Horo ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-No me interesa que opines… tú solo tráelo a mí, esa es tú única misión, nada más._

-No era necesario que mandarás a matar al Tao.

_-Escúchame Eirion… solo te estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles… al parecer ese tal Ren te esta ganando terreno.- _tono de burla.

-Grr.- su mirada mostraba ira.- haré lo que este a mi alcance.

_-Pues no he visto resultados, ahora que el poder de esa niña despertó, sus amigos van a sospechar y creo que no somos los únicos que sentimos que despertó aquellos poderes… algo me dice que pronto tendremos mas enemigos._

-Entiendo…- la llamada que estaba haciendo Eirion se corto.- Golde descansa.- nuevamente su ave dorada desapareció. Había llamado a Lira para informarle lo ocurrido, pero ya sabía lo que paso.

Ahora entendía, Pilika tenía los mismo poderes que su madre.

La hermana de Horo se removió, al parecer despertaba. Lentamente abrió aquellos ojos celestes.

-Pilika.- dijo en tono feliz Eirion, se acerco a ella.

-Ei-Eirion… ¿Dónde…¿Qué ocurrió?- parecía confundida

-No… no lo recuerdas.- puso su mano en su cabeza, tratando de hacer memoria.

-Es tan confuso…- murmuro la chica.- eh… ¡mi hermano!- salto de repente del futon.

-no deberías descansar.- le dijo Eirion al verla en pie

-Como puedes decir eso… lo último que recuerdo es que Yoh y los demás estaban en problemas…- Eirion puso ambas manos en los hombros de Pilika y le miro tranquilizadoramente.

-Ellos están bien… déjame explicarte.- la chica se sonrojo levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron dos de los soldados x que habían.

-Iremos a… Japón.- exclamo la pelirroja de ojos negros aún sorprendida.

-señorita Erika… ¿Por qué nosotros?- pregunto el que tenía facciones aniñadas.

-Bueno Olien.- dijo la mujer, mucho mayor que ellos tres por sus facciones.- es porque ustedes sacaron las mejores calificaciones, tiene inteligencia, experiencia y sobre todo sabe actuar en batalla.- les explico.- Sury, Olien y Norman; ustedes me acompañarán.

-vaya por fin una misión para salir de aquí.- exclamo el de cabello castaño que tenía sus puntas roja y sus ojos azules.- Rusia es un lugar muy frió para tener este cuartel, es muy aburrido.

-¡Norman!- le retaron Sury y Olien.

-Pero si es verdad ¬¬ a poco les gusta congelarse.

-Tranquilos.- les calmo Erika.

-Bueno… entonces cuando partimos.- pregunto la pelirroja.

-bueno… que te parece hoy mismo, Sury.- le contesto Erika.

-¡tan rápido!- le grito Norman el chico de ojos azules.

-así es… no debemos perder mas tiempo.- les ordeno Erika.- estas no son ordenes mías, vienen directamente de la doncella Jeanne, preparen sus cosas… nos vemos en media hora.- los chicos asintieron y la castaña se fue, desapareciendo por otro pasillo.

-BIEN.- grito Norman abrazando a Sury y al pequeño Olien.- estaremos los tres juntos.

-hm.- Sury, la pelirroja, desvió la mirada y se quito el brazo de Norman de encima.- no me toques pervertido.

-todavía estas enojada por eso.- con una sola mirada amenazante de Sury bastaba para contestarle esa pregunta. – esta bien… pero no te sulfures.- decía el chico mientras se escondía detrás del pequeño Olien.

-Iré a preparar mis cosas.- dijo la pelirroja y se marcho.

-Que tal Olien.- decía Norman rodeando al menor con su brazo.- si nos damos un baño, juntos.

-¡EH! Claro que no…- se soltó él, algo sonrojado.

-Vamos Olien sabes que quieres.

-¬¬ estás loco no quiero.- exclamo él y se dispuso a irse.

-Kya!! Tengo tan mala suerte.- Norman se rascaba la cabeza. Al final decidió irse a ordenar sus cosas, ese día sería muy ajetreado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Yoh y compañía estaban sentados, todavía conversando sobre el asunto. Segundos después apareció Pilika junto con Eirion.

-Pilika estas bien.- Salto Horo enseguida al verla.

-si… lo estoy hermano.- exclamo ella.

-…Tal vez tu nos puedas decir algo.- dijo Hao.- tu hermano no sabe nada.

-Es la verdad.- se defendió Horo.

-Pues no te creo…- salto la sacerdotisa.

-tranquila Anita.- le calmo Yoh.- Pilika sabes algo.- se dirigió a la hermana de Horo, quien tomo asiento junto con el rubio.

-Las personas que les atacaron… no los conozco.- dijo ella.- así que no sabría decirles quienes son, ni porque estaban atacando a Ren.

-se los dije.- exclamo el Ainu.

-… y tus poderes pue…- pregunto el moreno.- ¿Qué hay de ellos?

-No creen que son muchas preguntas.- defendió Eirion a Pilika. Hao miro extrañado el comportamiento del rubio.

-esta bien…- exclamo la peliazul.- Hermano…-llamo ella.- crees que halla sido… ella… después de todo… en tus sueños estaba allí.

-Pilika… no creo que…- Horo al parecer no quería hablar del tema.

-se que ninguno la recordamos, a no ser de las fotos… pero de ahí nada… pero nuestro padre nos dijo.

-lo sé…- suspiro Horo.

-Podrían explicarse de una vez.- se exalto Ana, Yoh y Hao estaban en las mismas no entendían nada de lo que hablaban los hermanos.

-Nuestra madre era una sacerdotisa.- soltó Horo de repente, Ren se le quedo viendo a Horo.- Al parecer Pilika heredo los poderes de nuestra madre… ¿eso crees?

-No creo hermano… lo sé.- parecía convencida.- si no como explicas lo que paso ¡Eh!

-Pues…

-todavía no entiendo pue…- exclamo el moreno.

-¿Cómo… como se lla…llamaba su madre? Señorita Pilika.- pregunto la pelirosada.

-eh… Emiko… Emiko Usui.- dijo ella. Al mencionar ese nombre Ana se levanto de la mesa.

-Emiko… estas hablando de Emiko Okamoto.

-Ese era su nombre de soltera.- Horo estaba extrañado de que conociera el nombre de su madre.- ¿Cómo sabías?

-Ana…- llamo Yoh.- ¿la conoces?

-… el nombre me suena…- soltó Hao de repente.

- Señorita Ana… Emiko Okamoto… no era la sacerdotisa… que entreno la señora Kino.- pregunto Tamao.

-podrían explicarse… no entiendo mucho.- dijo el de la espada de madera, Chocolove estaba de acuerdo.

-Emiko Okamoto… Durante mi entrenamiento como sacerdotisa… la señora Kino… hablaba muy bien de ella.- dijo Ana.- decía que fue una sacerdotisa natural, estaba en su sangre.

-Que complicado.- menciono Horo.- no entiendo mucho.

-Hermano.- le reto Pilika.- Con eso me quieres decir que.- se dirigió a Ana.-… nuestra madre era una sacerdotisa muy conocida.

-acaso no lo sabías.- dijo Ana.

-Es que…- Pilika bajo la cabeza.

-Nuestra madre murió, cuando nosotros éramos muy pequeños- dijo Horo.- casi ni la recodamos… - dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-es verdad… no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi madre.- exclamo Pilika.-

-Hm…- soltó Ren.- eso explica lo de sus poderes… pero no explica el porque esos tipos me querían matar.

-Hay algo extrañado aquí.- dijo Hao, mirando a los dos hermanos.- y ustedes están metidos al medio. Pero… hay algo que me pregunto, lo que le paso a Horo la noche pasada tendrá algo que ver con esos chicos.

-pero…- llamo Horo a Hao.- ellos te mencionaron.- El asakura de cabellos largos le quedo mirando.- esa chica, la colegiala dijo que era mejor acabar contigo ahora antes que le sucediera lo mismo que a sus antepasados.

-¿Qué?- Hao no sabía lo que se refería.- Es imposible…

-Al menos que no lo recuerdes.- le detuvo la rubia.

-"_Esto se esta saliendo de control… si no hubiesen aparecido de repente, ellos no estarían sacando conclusiones"-_mientras los chicos hablaban, Eirion estaba algo molesto y nervioso.

-Tal vez tengas razón… pero, necesito saber quienes son, tal vez así recuerde.

-Al parecer no solo perdiste tu poderes si no también las pocas neuronas que te quedaban.- dijo sarcástico Ren. El Asakura le miro asesino y Yoh simplemente rió ante el comentario del chino.

-Lo bueno es que no paso a mayores.- dijo Yoh tan tranquilamente como siempre.

-Que complicado.- se quejo Horito.- no entiendo varias cosas.- y se rasco la cabeza con una mano.

-Dejemos el tema hasta aquí.- dijo la rubia.- no llegaremos a ningún lugar si Hao no recuerda nada y si no tenemos mas pistas.- miro a Pilika un momento.- No es bueno que no puedas controlar tus propios poderes.

-eh… si… lo sé.- dijo ella.

-Es mejor que te entrenes…- hablo Ana.- No queremos que ocurra un accidente.- Exclamo autoritaria.- y Yoh.- el mencionado de puso nervioso.- lo pensaste.

-eh… si… pero con tantas cosas lo había olvidado.- Varios signos de interrogaciones se posaron en las cabezas de los demás.- Que tal si lo hacemos en unos 2 meses más.

-Me parece bien.- dijo con tranquilidad Ana.

-¿Eh¿Pueden decir de que hablan?- Salto Horo-Horo de repente.

-Es que…- dijo nervioso Yoh.

-Nos casaremos.- Ana dijo eso sin avisar como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-exacto.- exclamo con una sonrisa el Asakura menor.

Silencio…

Un tenso y largo silencio…

Neuronas tratando de asimilar la información…

-¡¡QUE!!

-¡no sean tan escandalosos!- les grito Ana.

-Pero Yoh… te vas arruinar la vida.- opino Hao, otro silencio mucho mas largo.- ¿lo dije en voz alta?- pregunto nervioso, todos asintieron con la cabeza. Segundos después el "gran shaman del fuego" estaba afuera de la casa, con la cara enterrada en la tierra

-Que estúpido.- murmuro Ren.

-fe…felicidades seño…señorita Ana.- dijo tímida Tamao, con una leve inclinación.

-Vaya Yoh se nos casa pue…- exclamo Chocolove.- haremos fiesta…- dijo tirando confites por todas partes. Nadie le presto atención.

-Yoh tienes tanta suerte.- comenzó Horo.- felicidades amigo.- dijo abrazándolo.

-no te preocupes Horo después será tu turno.- dijo Yoh, el aludido se sonrojo.

-¿tu crees?

-claro… claro… ni te imaginas quien podría ser.- dijo Yoh y le dio una miradita al Tao. Quien tenía una gran vena en la cabeza, Yoh le estaba dando indirectas a Horo. Lo bueno es que Horo era demasiado inocente para caer.

Yoh como siempre, le sonrió a Ren diciéndole con aquella sonrisa "que no pasa nada". Ren desvió la mirada enojado, como si no le importará ese asunto. Pero la verdad era otra, le importaba mucho ese tema.

-Pilika…- llamo Eirion, ya que estaba se encontraba muy pensativa y callada, mientras los demás felicitaban a Yoh.- ¿estas bien?

-eh… eso creo.- contesto ella.- no te preocupes.- dijo con su sonrisa.

-Pilika.- llamo Ana.- será mejor que no le des mas vuelta al asunto… preocúpate por tus poderes.

-De eso no te preocupes… entrenaré.- dijo decidida.- Ya que tengo un presentimiento.-

-¿un presentimiento?- pregunto la rubia. Pilika asintió.

-solo espero que no sea nada malo.- parecía triste y deprimida, pero recupero rápidamente su sonrisa.

-"esta chica me sorprende"- La rubia giro a ver a Horo hablando con Chocolove y Ryu de lo mas bien.- "bueno después de todo es la hermana de Horo"- pensó ella

Luego se giro para ver a cierto chino que no quitaba los ojos del peliceleste. Al verse descubierto por Ana, se ruborizo levemente y salió de la habitación, Ana no hizo mas que reírse mentalmente por su reacción.-"espero que Ren sepa lo que hace… no me gustaría esto terminará mal"

Por otro lado, Eirion había visto también la reacción del chino y ahora miraba a la rubia, sus ojos carmín se han vuelto fríos, llenos de odio y resentimiento.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muy cerca del lugar, de donde estaban celebrando la próxima boda de Yoh y Ana, una chica de cabello rojo largo, agarrado por una rosa amarilla, venía caminando hacia la pensión Asakura.

----------

-¡Podrían callarse…!- les grito la rubia a los chicos- ¡estoy tratando de ver MI novela!- les grito de nuevo fuera de sí.

-No te enojes anita.

-Parecen que son nervios prenupciales pue…- bromeo el moreno, solo para recibir una buena patada por parte de la sacerdotisa. Todos se quedo en silencio, ya entendían que cuando veía sus novelas no había que molestarla, o si no se arriesgarían a despertar su monstruo interno.

Justo cuando iba a ver su novela, la luz se corto.

-Que diablos.

-parece que se fue la luz.- menciono el ainu.

-Eso lo sé…-

-Anita…-llamo Yoh.- Hay alguien afuera.

-Eso también lo sé- dijo ella frustrada, y fue a la salida. Seguida de todos, excepto de Ren que se había ido a no se donde, y Chocolove y Hao, ya que ellos seguían lastimados por los duros golpes que se mandaba la rubia.

Al llegar ya a la parte delantera de la casa, una chica pelirroja estaba en la entrada, sus ojos eran azules. Vestía una polera blanca corta, dejando ver su ombligo. Una falda negra y encima de su polera una chaqueta del mismo color.

-Pero… que Preciosidad.- A Ryu se le caía la baba al ver a esa chica parada ahí. No se de donde diablos saco, pero ya tenía un ramo de flores en su mano y se fue acercando a ella.

-Y a este que le pasa – dijo Horo sorprendido.

- Hola mi nombre es Ryu con espada de madera.- dijo el a muy a su estilo.- y le estiro ese ramo.

-Quítate…- murmuro la chica.-

-¿eh?-

-que te QUITES.- al gritar unas lianas de metal, que salían del suelo, envolvieron a Ryu y lo lanzaron lejos. El pobre imitador de Elvis callo también al suelo, justo donde se encontraba Chocolove.

Las lianas metálicas ahora se volvieron delgados hilos, Ana se dio cuenta que aquellos hilos los tenían acorralados.

-¿Quién te crees?- le pregunto Horo enojado.

-Vine por la chica que desciende de Fénix.-

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos y confundidos por las palabra de la extraña.

_-"maldición… ¿Quién es ella?"_- El rubio apretó su puño con fuerza.- No sabemos de que hablas así que haznos un favor y vete.

-No saben… Ustedes mismos lo vieron… esa chica.- con su dedo apunto a Pilika, la susodicha miro a todas partes al verse indicada.- Sus poderes descienden de Fénix ¿Dónde esta tu líder?

-eh…

-Esto debe ser un mal entendido.- Yoh quien no había dicho nada salto a defender a Pilika.- en verdad no sabemos de que estas hablando…

-No mientan… Esa chica libero un poder muy grande, el poder de los descendientes de Fénix.- otra vez con los mismo, los chicos no entendían nada.- te preguntaré por última vez ¿Dónde está tu líder?

-En verdad no se de que me hablas.-

-Respuesta equivocada.- Los hilos se vinieron encima de la Ainu, pero estos se congelaron antes de poder tocarla.

-¡Oye que te pasa… porque atacas así!- le grito Horo.- Ya te dijimos que no sabemos de lo que hablas.

-¡Hermano!- Pilika fue hasta a él.

-es tu hermano…- murmuro la chica.- Entonces tu también desciendes de ellos.- Horo no cambio su mirada al escuchar esto, ya había pasado tantas cosas extrañas que no le sorprendía para nada esto.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Justo en ese momento El asakura mayor salía de la casa.

-Hao quédate donde estas.- le ordeno la sacerdotisa.- a menos que quieras ser solo un estorbo.- Hao la asesino con la mirada ¿Quién se creía ella?

-¿Hao? No, no puede ser- La chica hizo desaparecer los hilos y salto hacia atrás hacia una distancia prudente.- Estaba muerto… el…

-Pues no lo esta…que no ves.- dijo Ana.

-Parecen que te conocen hermano.- le dijo Yoh divertido.

-¡Tomate las cosas con mas seriedad!- le grito su hermano.

-jijijiji.

-¿Por qué estas con ellos?- se refería a Horo y Pilika.- Ellos pueden matarte.

-¿Eh?

-Niña… que quieres decir con eso…- llamo Ana.

-Eso significa que…- miro el suelo.- creo… creo que me equivoque.- y se rasco la cabeza. Caída al estilo anime de parte de todos los presentes al ver la reacción de la pelirroja.

-Al parecer esa chica sabe algo sobre lo que esta pasando.- por fin Ren hacia acto presencia, con su pose elegante y firme, su mirada fría y seria. Horo se quedo embobado viéndolo.

-No puede ser… eso quiere decir que ustedes no tiene el anillo de los 8 elementos.- dijo ella afirmándose la cabeza.

-te dije que nos equivocamos ¬¬- una fantasma salió de su lado, era una mujer. Un espíritu humano, vestía ropas como de gitana.

-pero… tu los viste… ellos son descendientes de Fénix.- gritaba ella, sumamente histérica y confundida.- no esto no se queda así

-Oye…

-que problemática huertia pue…- apareció de pronto el moreno.

-no puedo equivocarme… estoy 100 por ciento segura que esa niña es descendiente de Fénix.- dijo ella sumamente decidida.

-Espera…- le calmo Horo.- Tanto yo como Pilika estamos muy confundidos… recién nos venimos a enterar de esto AHORA VIENES TU CON ESAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS ESTAS LOCA.- grito Horo.

-Que problemática eres.- se burlo Hao.

-… no… no lograran convencerme…- exclamo ella.

De la nada aparecieron miles de cables, que se transformaron en delgados hilos. Con un movimiento de su mano estos se dirigieron hacia el grupo. Pero se congelaron antes de llegar a tocarlos.

-Podrías dejar explicarte.- se defendió Horo.

-hm… no creo que sea necesario… solo vine por el anillo de los elementos.- dijo de nuevo.

-_"El anillo de los elementos"- _pensó Eirion.- _"lo tiene Lira"_

-Creo que estás equivocada… nosotros no poseemos tal cosa.- La chica y los demás se sorprendieron. Hao ahora se encontraba detrás de ella.

-pero… ¿Por qué…?- dijo sorprendida, dándose la vuelta.

-Señorita u.u por favor deje de pelear.- le pidió su fantasma.- escuchemos lo que tienen que decir.- La pelirroja suspiro largamente.

-Esta bien… podría decirse que les creo.- Horo suspiro.- solo porque Hao esta aquí, si ustedes fueran parte de Fénix el ya estaría muerto.

-Y dale con eso.- Hao giro sus ojos.

Luego de tantas confusiones, lograron ponerse de acuerdo con la extraña chica.

-Antes que nada he de pedirle disculpas por mi conducta.

-Si… fue bien descortés.- bromeo Hao. A la chica le creció una venita en la cabeza, pero lo olvido rápidamente.

-como Iba diciendo… Mi nombre es Ember… vengo de estados unidos.

-Vaya vienes de allá.- Exclamo sorprendido Horo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-Gran cosa.- comento Hao, A este paso la chica tenía otra venita en su frente.

-Como iba diciendo…- dijo con los dientes apretados.- Mi familia es una gran buscadora de tesoros… no es que robemos, pero hay ciertos objetos que no deberían poseer las personas normales ni siquiera un shaman… que pudiera ser corrompido por su poder.- aclaro ella.

-Con que eso es.- dijo Horo.

-Vaya entendiste.- dijo Sarcástico Ren.

-¬¬ que gracioso.

-Entonces ¿Por qué vienes aquí?- pregunto Ana.

-La secta Fénix…- pronunció simplemente.- su líder posee un tesoro muy preciado, mi deber es recuperarlo.- aclaro.- Seguí la descendencia de Fénix, investigue y llegue aquí. La huella de su descendencia se perdía primero en Alaska, luego eso me trajo aquí.- explico.

-Vaya eso es impresionante… debiste viajar mucho.- Exclamo sorprendido Ryu.

-eh… si… algo.- dijo modesta.

-Entonces tú debes saber que esta pasando.- menciono Ren con los brazos cruzados.- Sabes… ¿Quiénes son los que nos atacaron?- Asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta del chino.-

-Parece que en verdad nos estaban enterados de nada.- Suspiro.- los que les atacaron eran parte del grupo llamado Fénix. Sus seguidores.

-Pue… yo les llamaría "esclavos de una persona que esta mal de la cabeza"… - menciono Chocolove, esta vez tenía razón.

-Entones sabes ¿Por qué atacaron a Ren y a Horo?- pregunto Yoh.

-¿tú eres hermano de ella?- le dijo al peliceleste indicando a Pilika.- esa es la razón… Ya les dije esa chica es descendiente de Fénix por lo tanto ese chico igual lo es.- le dijo indicando a Horo.

Todos se quedaron mirando a los nombrados.

-Nunca me lo imagine de Horo y Pilika.- dijo Ryu.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?…- interrogo Pilika.

-Eso no responde a la otra pregunta… Atacaron a Ren.- menciono Hao.- El no tiene nada que ver ¿no?

-No… no tiene nada que ver en el asunto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me atacaron?- interrogo una vez mas Ren.

-Eso es lo extraño, ellos no atacan nada mas porque sí… siempre hay alguna razón.- se quedo pensativa un momento.- no es que este de lado de ellos, porque en realidad estoy en contra. Pero ellos no lastiman a ninguna persona, deben tener razones muy poderosas para hacer algo así. Seguramente… simplemente vieron en ti algo, que puede interferir con sus planes.- dijo ella.

-Mmmmmm.- Hao pensó un momento.- Tu dijiste que Horo es descendiente de ese tal grupo ¿no?- la chica asintió.- no será acaso porque tiene una relación con Ren.- le murmuró a la chica. Pero Ren igual le escucho y no dudo en sacar su lanza.

-¡¡¿Que estas diciendo… HAO?!!- dijo amenazándolo con su posesión de objetos.

-Tranquilo… es solo una conclusión…- se defendió Hao.- que podría ser cierta.

-¡¡Estas cavando tu tumba Hao!!- grito enojado y rojo el chino.

-jijijijijijiji… Hao deja de hacer eso.

-Que escandaloso son…- opino la sacerdotisa.

-…Hermano…- llamo Pilika, Ya que Horo se había quedado callado todo ese rato.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?- pregunto Eirion a su lado.

-Si ella dice la verdad.- Horo estaba tan serio que era de asombrarse.- Entonces atacaron a Ren por mi culpa…

-Horo…- susurro Ren.- No seas idiota.- Esta vez lo dijo en voz alta.

-¡pero si es cierto!- grito el ainu.- Si no fuera por mi… ellos… no hubieran atacado.- lo último lo dijo lentamente.- a ninguno.- dijo con la voz apagada.

-…eso no importa pue.- exclamo Chocolove para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Es cierto… además estamos bien.- rió Despreocupadamente Yoh

-Acaso nos crees tan débiles.- aclaro Ren con su misma pose de indiferencia.- Ellos no son nada contra nosotros.- Horo juro que vio una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en la cara del chino, y esa sonrisa parecía dirigida solo para él. Se sonrojo levemente al verlo de esa manera.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír levemente, al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo. Mientras Eirion miraba con odio a la chica, quien le había revelado casi todo a los Usui.

- _Esto lo tiene que saber Lira…_

-Entiendo lo que me acababas de decir recién Hao.- Le dijo Ember al Asakura. Mientras Ren se ponía rojo y Horo ponía cara de no entender nada de lo que hablaban, como siempre. (Horo: como que como siempre/Narien: jijijiji no te lo tomes a mal, sabes que te quiero mucho nnU /Horo: ¬¬U no parece).

-Entonces no hay nada mas que hacer aquí… - exclamo la chica.- por lo pronto… será mejor que estén atentos. Si los atacaron una vez lo harán de nuevo.-

-No te preocupes por nosotros.- exclamo Ana muy confiada.- sabemos defendernos.- dijo sin inmutarse en ningún momento, pero que confianza.

-Si… De eso me doy cuenta.- exclamo sonriente.- Lamento haberles causado molestias.- Se inclino en forma de despedida.

-¿ya te vas?- pregunto el ainu.

-Seguramente nos volveremos a ver, ya que ellos volverán lo sé.- le dijo seria y segura.- _"Después de todo han comenzado su ritual"_

Ember se despidió de los chicos para luego marcharse. Todos entraron a la casa, unos cansados y otros aún tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

-Si le sigues dando vuelta al mismo tema, terminarás por quemarte las últimas neuronas que conservas.- le molesto el chino. Horo se había quedado mirando el cielo pensando sobre lo que había pasado recientemente, tenía muchas dudas a las cuales responder. Y una de ella era: Si su madre era descendiente de Fénix.

-No molestes.- le dijo el ainu desviando su mirada de la persona de Ren, quien lo miraba burlesco.

- Estas muy serio ¿sabes?- Ren se acerco al ainu por detrás, ya que Horo estaba de espaldas.

-Desde cuanto te fijas en mí ¿eh?- pregunto horo de repente, sorprendiendo a Ren de paso. Este último se sonrojo ante la pregunta tan insinuante que hacia horo.

-yo… y…- por primera vez en toda su vida Ren no sabía que decir, y lo peor era que Horo aún le daba la espalda, ya que al parecer encontraba el cielo mucho mas interesante que al propio Ren. Por un momento sintió celos del pobrecito cielo, que ni culpa tenía.

-Horo yo…-

Justo cuando ya tenía el coraje para responder esa pregunta la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¡Horo-Horo! Aquí estas.- Eirion entro con un gran sonrisa, sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Se acerco al ainu y lo tomo de la mano. Esto causa la ira de Ren.

-¿Pasa algo Eirion?- pregunto confundido Horo al ver que lo tenía de la mano.

-Si… solo quiero que me acompañes a una cosita.- dijo feliz.- Anda vamos… será divertido.

-Pero… ¿A dónde?- preguntaba Horo, mientras era llevado por Eirion, parecía que el rubio tenía prisa.

-Ya verás…- le dijo.

-Eh… nos vemos Ren.- se despidió Horo con su siempre notable sonrisa antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Si las miradas mataran esta sería un caso excelente. Ren estaba mas que furioso. Ese Eirion entraba a SU habitación y se llevaba a SU Horo sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Aunque si lo hubiese pedido no lo hubiera aceptado, jamás lo haría.

Además horo se dejaba manipular por Eirion y eso le daba demasiado coraje. No lo aceptaba. Ahora que había llegado el rubio, sus peleas, que antes eran seguidas, ni siquiera eran esporádicas. Horo pasaba mas tiempo con él. Y ahora con todo lo que estaba pasando, parecía que se estuviesen distanciando.

Algo tenía en claro Ren, debía hacer algo para decirle a Eirion que Horo era de su propiedad y de nadie más.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Díganme ¿A quien no le gusta que Ren sea posesivo? Porque a mí en verdad me encanta n////n jujujujujujuju

Si estoy loca, pero no importa n0n jejejejejejejejejejjee

Hola!!!! Perdón la tardanza, pero ustedes saben, estudios, tareas, pruebas, profesores viejos, problemas en la casa, ya les mencione que mis profesores son viejos, Academias y entre otras cositas más. Para que vean que soy responsable. Aparte de todo es mi último año de estudio y luego a la universidad. Así que tengo que echarle ganas, y arto esfuerzo.

No se que opinen pero como que este cap no me salió bien Relax, casi al final hubo un poquito ya de emoción. Pero es que en verdad mis musas se me fueron volando, si las ven por ahí díganles que las necesito XD

Como que no es una de mis mejores capítulos en comparación con otros fics que he hecho. ¿Que opinan ustedes?

AGRADECIMIENTOS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEW nOn

**drake dark:** Perdón el retraso, pero como explique allí arriba estuve con varios problemas de escuela. Gracias por leer, te quedaste sin palabras en el cap anterior XD jijijiji. Bueno será, espero que leas también este cap. Cuídate mucho BYe.

**Ruri-Sakuma:** Wolas!!!!! Que bien que te gusto. Y lo leíste todito jijijiji, en verdad agradezco tu interés por esta locura echa por una loca XD jijijijij, se me quedo pegada la risa del drogado de Yoh ¬¬. Si demore, pero mas tarde que nunca ¿no? Tu también te me cuidas. Nos leemos.

**Sad.Whisper:** Te gusto la parte del cine, que bien. A mi también me gusto hacerla jejejejejeje, yo quería que Ren hiciera algo como eso. Aunque todavía no se va a declarar a Horo, en este cap tampoco se iba a declarar llegara o no llegará Eirion. Tu que piensas que se declare y luego lemon. O al revés jejejejeje, si lo se estoy loca, pero necesito una opinión. Gracias y perdona el retraso.

**Dolphin-Chan:** no lo dejo interesante a proposito… -nah mentira, si lo hago a propósito y que muajajajajajaj, ese fue mi lado malo XD- La película que vieron en el cap anterior pues era… ni siquiera yo se, pero como decía no era de terror. Así que supongamos que era de acción, y como era una película que quería ver Ren, una donde tengan que ver con China, el país natal de Ren. Perdón el retraso y gracias por leer.

**MARYAM-CHAN: **si fue una linda "cita" la del cap anterior. Manis tu también tienes que actualizar tu fic, no ves que estaba muy wuenu. Yo estoy aquí pa la embarra, con tantos trabajo y no se quien diablos me mando a meterme en academias. Como sea, gracias por leer, se te agradece. BYE

**Aska: **SEH!!!!! Horo tiene otro pretendiente, siempre soñé con ese día. Ejem ejem ejem. Wuenu será. Gracias por leer el cap anterior. Espero que no halla sido mucha la espera, pero demorará esa cantidad de tiempo ya que los estudios son mi prioridad por ahora, pero no te preocupes los continuaré de a poco. Te cuidas. Nos leemos.

**Pilikita y Kororito: **jijijiji, gracias por el review en serio. Que bueno que te agrado esta locura que estoy haciendo, si hasta yo estoy traumada con esto jejejejejejejeje. Solo espero que mis musas vuelvan de donde sea que fueron XD. Si las ves por ahí les dices que las necesito XD. Seh, viva RenXhoro. Gracias por comentar espero que sigas leyendo ByE

-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-----00-0-0-0-0--0-0-0

Ahora lo que quieren oír "El secreto de los ángeles" la historia quedo como en pausa ¿no? Es que mi inspiración se fue al caño, figurativamente por su puesto ¬¬, la recupero de a poco, pero mis estudios no me permiten continuar. Así que, en conclusión, no se que escribir respecto a esa historia. Tengo todavía mis ideas generales, y la estructura de la historia, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque lo hago y no me gusta como va quedando. Si tengo un gran problema. Aparte que tengo que avanzar como 20 fan fic más, que están en otras páginas jejejejeje

Eso sería, no me maten por el retraso y por lo fome y aburrido del capitulo.

Se despide de ustedes Narien.

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nos leemos en próximo episodio!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Oo---VIII****---oO**

-¡Fantástico!- Un chico de facciones aniñadas y ojos brillantes miraba a su alrededor con emoción.- Esto es Tokio.- parecía disfrutar todo el paisaje que veía desde la torre, al igual que los otros 2 chicos que estaban a su lado.

-¡Chicos!- una mujer mayor de ojos violetas y cabellos castaño claro le llamo. Vestía con una polera blanca de mangas largas y una falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, de un color café claro.

-Señorita Erika- llamo Sury al verla venir.- ¿Qué le dijeron?

-La doncella Jeanne dice que empecemos la búsqueda una vez instalados.

-¡QUE!- El chico de ojos azules dejo escapar un grito de protesta.- pero si recién llegamos, deberíamos descansar.- explico él con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Norman… ¬¬- llamo sury.- este chico u.u… no tiene remedio.

-Pero Norman, si dormiste todo el camino.- le aclaro Erika.

-Pero no fue muy cómodo…

-y tampoco fue muy cómodo escuchar tus ronquidos.- le dijo Sury para molestarlo.

-Esta bien.- Dijo al fin en un suspiro. Se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba en aquella conversación.- Olien ¿Estas bien?- pregunto al verlo mirar el paisaje con extrema seriedad.

-Están aquí…- murmuro el chico, poniendo su mano cerca del corazón. Sury y Norman se miraron confundidos. Erika se mantenía seria y atenta a lo que decía el menor.- Señorita Erika… Creo que ellos ya los encontraron antes que nosotros.

-Entiendo.- puso su mano en su boca para meditar un poco mejor la situación.- entonces debemos darnos prisa.

-pero… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Norman.- Estas bien raro Olien.

-eh… solo es…- dijo dudoso y con la cabeza agachada.- yo…

-Olien tiene un sentido mucho mas desarrollado que el vuestro.- Explico rápidamente la Mayor del grupo

-Ya veo.- exclamo Norman.

Sury se mantuvo seria. La actitud de Olien la confundía ya que el no era de esa manera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero… Espera.- Horo seguía siendo arrastrado por Eirion de la mano, llevaban largo rato así.- Adonde vamos.

Eirion paro repentinamente, ocasionando que Horo se golpeara contra su espalda.

-¿Por qué paras así?

-Digamos que solo quiero ver el atardecer.- Dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Horo lo miro interrogante, pero luego sonrió. El también quería ver el atardecer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico de ojos dorados caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación que compartía con Horo. No podía creer lo que recién había pasado.

El rubio apareció y se iba con horo así nada más, esto no se quedaría así. Pensaba el chaman de china.

Salió de su habitación a paso rápido, pero sin perder esa imponente figura y elegancia que poseía. Bajo las escaleras y para su mala suerte se encontró con Hao.-

-Sabes Pilika y Ana salieron, según ella Pilika necesitaba entrenar.- le hablo el shaman de fuego, que estaba recargado en la pared. Ren paso por su lado, lo había escuchado, pero no pretendía hacer una conversación con el castaño.

Hao dejo de recargarse en la pared para ver a Ren dirigirse a la salida.- Eirion se llevo a Horo porque no pudo ir con Pilika.- le dijo, esta vez si logro captar la atención de Ren, ya que este volteo a verlo.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Acaso no te das cuenta.- dijo algo sorprendido.- Veo que estar enamorado te tiene en las nubes.- Ren solo lo miró con desagrado.

-Algo se trae ese Eirion con Horo y Pilika.- explico.- Acaso no viste su reacción, cuando llego esa Pelirroja… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- pensaba Hao.- ah claro, Ember.

-Todavía no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar.- Le dijo Ren.- pero ahora estoy muy ocupado.- iba irse pero nuevamente Hao lo detuvo.

-vas a buscar a Horo, cierto.- mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación.- Eirion… tiene algo, nos esta ocultando algo. Y eso que nos esta ocultando tiene que ver con horo y su hermana.

Ren se quedo pensativo un momento en el mismo lugar, segundos después decidió salir de ahí, con la mirada de Hao puesta sobre él.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas si se podía deslumbrar algo, estaba tan oscuro que solo antorchas iluminaban el camino. Era una larga cueva. En fila, las personas encapuchadas, iban con una antorcha, cada una. ¿Qué harían? Al parecer un ritual.

-Hemos esperado demasiado.- exclamo una mujer, se podía distinguir que sus ojos tenía dos colores; uno azul y otro verde.

Llegaron hasta al final de la cueva. Era una habitación circular. En el centro, se podían apreciar unas escaleras, que llevaban hacia un ataúd.

La misma mujer fue directamente hacia ella. Mientras que los demás se ponían alrededor. Y prendían unas grandes antorchas que había allí.

Cuando la sala estuvo completamente iluminada, se podía distinguir varias talladuras de aves en las paredes de piedra de aquella habitación. Pero no era cualquier ave, tenía la forma de un fénix. El piso estaba lleno de pétalos rojos, estos estaban frescos. Además se podía sentir el aroma de rosas en el ambiente.

-Mi hijo.- La mujer se saco la capucha dejando ver su largo cabello celeste.- Es hora que despiertes…- exclamo en tono maternal.

Le dio una señal a dos hombres y estos destaparon la lapida, Dentro había un esqueleto, por su tamaño parecía el de un adulto. Los huesos estaban viejos y débiles, seguramente por el tiempo en que estuvieron allí.

-Es hora de despertar.- frente a ella apareció un báculo, al final de este tenía una bola al parecer con liquido. Se saco su anillo y, como si la esfera fuera agua, lo metió dentro. Este tomo posición al centro de la esfera, brillando.

Una sonrisa de victoria se formo en sus labios.- _"Mas te vale Eirion esta vez no demorarte…"_ – Pensó antes de comenzar aquel ritual.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Tú crees que mi madre tenga algo que ver con esto?- Horo y Eirion estaban mirando el bonito atardecer de ese día. Habían mantenido largo silencio, hasta que Horo hizo esa pregunta.

-Mmm… sobre ¿Qué?

-Sobre lo que esta pasando.- le dijo Horo.- Después de todo…- se sonrió.- ella nunca nos contó mucho, bueno ella murió siendo muy joven.- sabes aún puedo recordar el aroma de mi madre.

-Debió ser bonito tener una familia.- exclamo con algo de pena.

-EH… no, no… no quería hacerte recodar cosas…- Horo intento excusarse inmediatamente, Eirion rió ante la reacción de Horo.

-Sigues siendo un niño… Horo.- dijo divertido.- Pero no importa… ¿estas preocupado cierto?

-¿eh?… si… tengo muchas dudas.

-Sabes me sorprende.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pensé que hablarías de esto con Ren.- Horo le miro un momento, para luego ponerse rojo.

-Creo que el no entendería.

-¿Por qué no? Acaso no es tu amigo.

-Solo… Ni siquiera yo se.- exclamo Horo.- Pero creo que… me estoy distanciando mas de él.

-es… ¿por mi?- Pregunto Eirion sin inmutar su serena cara que miraba el sol ocultarse. Horo volteo a verlo, solo para ver su rostro apacible y sus ojos rojos que se ahora se habían teñido naranjas por la luz.

-Eirion… no… Creo que…

-No te preocupes comprendo.- Exclamo con una simpática sonrisa, para luego levantarse y ponerse a caminar. Horo sabía que algo no andaba bien con Eirion, lo conocía a la perfección para saber que esa sonrisa era falsa, no estaba feliz si no enojado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren caminaba por la calle, tratando de sentir algún indicio de Horo, pero no daba buenos resultados. Opto por entrar un parque. Seguramente habían entrado ahí, además había una sensación extraña en aquel parque.

Camino con las manos en los bolsillos. Siempre tan elegante y su pose de indiferencia.

-Creo que estamos mal.- pudo escuchar la conversación de una chica pelirroja junto con un chico de apariencia infantil.

-Se supone que Norman y Erika debían haber llegado ya.- dijo el niño. La chica suspiro.- ¡¡OYE!!- Un chico ce cabello lilas le hablo a Ren, se separo de la pelirroja y avanzo a él.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Ren algo enojado.

-Disculpa… pero quisiera saber si este es el único parque de esta zona.- Pregunto el niño de facciones aniñadas.

-Mmmm… no… hay otro cerca de dos cuadras.

-Muchas gracias.- el chico se inclino y se fue.

-Te apuesto a que Norman se equivoco y fueron al otro.- le dijo la pelirroja al chico.

-Conociéndolo… supongo que sí.- lamentaba el niño.

.Ren se fue caminando, ignorando a los "extranjeros" como les puso él, ya que no sabía ni en donde se encontraban. Cuando sintió una sensación familiar. Un poder muy parecido al que había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, ese poder venía de esos chicos.

Corrió para alcanzarlos, pero ya se habían ido. ¿Qué habría sido eso que sintió? Solo sabía que no le era indiferente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eirion iba delante caminando sin mirar atrás, Horo le seguía de cerca. La cosa era simple, El ainu sabía muy bien lo que sentía Eirion por él, pero simplemente no podía responderle y eso le dolía. Ahora lo sabía, estimaba a Eirion, lo quería era cierto. Pero, no de la manera que Eirion deseaba. Ese sentimiento de respeto y admiración que sentía por Eirion cuando le veía, era hacia un hermano. Y para Horo, Eirion era su hermano mayor, aunque tuvieran la misma edad. Le dolía saber que Eirion sufría por él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica pelirroja, miraba su computador absorta. Tecleaba lo mas rápido que podía, abriendo archivo tras archivo, cargando programa tras programa.

-Es tarde… no lo podré recuperar.- Dijo echándose en su silla.

-Señorita Ember.- una Mujer que vestía como gitana apreció al lado suyo.

-Me van a matar lo presiento.- dijo poniendo su mano en su cara.- no, me van a colgar… lo sé.- dijo dramáticamente.

-señorita nnU

-Pero si es cierto.- lloró ella.

-Debí darme cuenta antes.- agrego luego.- … venir a Tokio solo fue una perdida de tiempo.

-Quiere decir, Qué…

-Si, ellos estaban en Alaska… no aquí.- suspiro.- Y… no es lo peor.- declaro ella, su espíritu la miraba atenta.- Están despertándolo… Fénix despertará hoy.

-QUE.

-No quería molestar a esos chicos…se nota que no tiene relación con el asunto.- se detuvo un momento.- pero… al parecer necesitare su ayuda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El ataúd se deshizo en mil pedazos, como si una bomba hubiese estado dentro de ella. empezó a incendiarse por completo. Los huesos de aquella lápida se quemaban. Las llamabas bailaban incesante a los ojos de Lira, quien miraba con emocionada el espectáculo, al igual que sus seguidores.

Muy pronto entre las llamas, una diminuta figura empezaba a levantarse. Apenas se puso de pie, pero no se le podía ver bien el rostro. La mujer de cabellos celestes, estaba por mas que feliz, El ritual había dado resultado.

-Demoraron mucho… estaba aburrido.- La voz había salido de las llamas. Aquella voz parecía aguda y pequeña, como si fuera la de un niño de siete años.

-Lo sentimos.- Lira se inclino levemente, a igual que los demás.- Pero ahora que le hemos despertado, esperamos poderle ser de utilidad.

-Lo serán.- aclaro divertido.- Pero antes… ¿Dónde esta él?

-Lo sentimos, pero todavía no le hemos podido traer.- dijo apenada.- perdone mi falta de responsabilidad.- dijo agachando su cabeza.- pero… pronto estará aquí, solo unos días.- pidió ella.- y nada más.

-Esta bien… pero que no demore.- el muchacho salió de entre las llamas.- Madre.- dijo él viendo a Lira.

No llevaba nada de ropa, su cuerpo era diminuto y delgado. Debía bordear los 6 u 7 años, sus ojos poseían ese tinte de inocencia, era de un color azul lleno de brillo. Su cabello era blanco y sus puntas oscuras, tenía dos mechones cortos cayéndole delicadamente sobre su carita angelical.

Dos muchachos le pusieron una capucha encima tapándolo inmediatamente.

-Estoy tan feliz.- exclamo Lira. Mientras que todos los demás se agachaban demostrando lo muy respetado que era.

-Me aburro… quiero recuperar mis poderes.- aclaro él inocentemente.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Lira.- Traeremos tus poderes, así será señor… mi hijo.- dijo ella llena de alegría, mientras el pequeño sonreía simpáticamente a su madre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡MALDICION!- fue el grito que se escucho. No solo se escucho uno, si no que eran tres voces distintas.

-¿Cómo es posible que no nos hallamos dado cuenta?- el de ojos azules parecía furioso, ya que golpeo la pared con su puño, dejándola marcada levemente.

-Tranquilo Orión.- le pidió un chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Cómo puedes pedir que este tranquilo?- le aclaro él.

-¡YA BASTA!- grito la tercera persona que estaba ahí, una chica de largos cabellos azules.- ¡no solucionaremos nada si discutimos entre nosotros!- ambos chicos se tranquilizaron.

-Lo lamento Lyserg.- se disculpo en seguida Orión.- pero… sabes tan bien como yo…

-si… lo sé, pero creo que nos confiamos.- dijo Lyserg.- estaban tan cerca de nosotros.

-Eso explica del porque Morphin pudo sentir su presencia.- opino la chica.

-Alice…- llamo Lyserg a la de cabellos azules.- estas lista para lo peor ¿cierto? Si esto llegase a ponerse mal tu… tendrás que abrir el portal.- La chica asintió.

-Si tú estas conmigo yo podré hacer lo que sea, eso no lo dudes.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lyserg… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Debemos buscarlos?

-Creo que es mas que claro lo que debemos hacer.- les dijo el peliverde.- Vamos, hay que buscar su guarida. Nos vamos a Alaska, mañana a primera hora

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Tao no había encontrado a Horo por ningún lado, ya estaba pensando que tal vez Horo era el que quería estar con Eirion. Después de todo siempre sonreía con el rubio y con él no lo hacia, mas bien la pasaban peleando.

Eso le gustaba a Ren, porque de esa manera sabía que Horo estaba concentrado solo en su persona y en nadie más.

De regreso a la pensión pudo ver como Hao salía junto con Yoh y Chocolove, es que esos tres se habían vuelto muy amigos desde ese día en el cine. Y ahora que lo recordaba, nunca supo como dieron con Horo y él ese día que habían sido atacados.

-Llego el wuerito pue

-Hola Ren…- saludo amistosamente Yoh.- vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas que mando Ana.

-en serio… No me digas que Hao quiso acompañarlos muy amablemente.- exclamo sarcástico.

-en realidad Ana había mandado a Hao.- aclaro Yoh.- y nosotros le acompañamos.

-¿acompañamos?- pregunto Chocolove.

-así y Hao obligo a Chocolove.- exclamo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Esa chica esta loca… no se como te piensas casar con ella.- menciono Hao.

-jijiiji… no tiene nada de malo, además a mí me gusta Ana.- declaro sin vergüenza

Esas palabras dejaron marca en la mente de Ren. Gustar, como lo podía decir tan libremente y sin problemas, lo hacia parecer tan fácil.

-Hasta se podría decir que la amo.- agrego para luego reír con su siempre recordada sonrisa.

Ren entro a la pensión sin ánimo alguno.

-Oye… Ren, no nos acompañas.- invito Yoh.

-Si pue… para que diviertas un poco.- le dijo el moreno.

-no… tengo animos.

-Bueno…- dijo Yoh.

- Por cierto Eirion y Horo ya llegaron, están en tu habitación.- le dijo Hao. Luego los tres se fueron, Hao había dicho eso para molestarlo y lo peor es que, había funcionado, estaba molesto.

Que se creía ese rubio para estar en SU habitación con SU Horo. Se decía mientras iba la susodicha habitación.

-Que bueno que llega joven ren.- saludo la rosadita, Ren no le dijo nada y subió las escaleras. Tamao estaba acostumbraba a esas cosas. Pero se quedo extrañada, ya que siempre le mandaba una mirada amenazante o algo así cuando estaba molesto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en la habitación de Ren, ambos chicos se miraban esperando que uno de ellos hablara.

-Horo… yo.- El ainu miraba extrañado al rubio, mientras este dudaba en hablar o no, al final respiro hondo y miro directamente a esos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaban.- Tu… Horo, tú me gustas.- declaro al final Eirion.

El chico de Hokkaido se quedo paralizado al escucharlo, nunca pensó que se le iba a declarar, no en ese momento. No estando solos, no podía responderle de la misma manera. No podía dañarlo, el le quería pero no como el deseaba.

-Ei…- pero no pudo decir nada más, porque luego sus labios fueron tapados por otros.

El peliazul estaba sorprendido, de un momento a otro tenía a Eirion frente a él declarándose. Ahora, Eirion agarraba delicadamente el rostro de horo con ambas manos, dándole un profundo beso.

Simplemente no atinaba que hacer, no sabía si quitárselo de encima, pero tampoco quería corresponderle, no quería dañarlo no de esa manera, no podía hacerle eso a alguien que estimaba mucho.

Sin darse cuenta, alguien mas los estaba observando. Su cara mostraba tristeza, rabia, indignación, ¿celos?

Ren Tao estaba viendo aquella escena con sus propios ojos. Se alejo de la puerta entreabierta lentamente, con su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos violáceos. No podía creer lo que veía, Eirion y Horo-Horo besándose, parecían disfrutarlo, en especial él.

Camino, alejándose de la habitación, para dejar a la nueva pareja a solas. Pero ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Por qué no entro? ¿Por qué no peleo? Lo sabía muy bien, Horo nunca fue suyo, el quería a Eirion. Estaba desilusionado, tenía rabia contenida, solo quería salir de la pensión.

_HUIR_

-"huir… Ren tao no huye… Ren Tao no tiene miedo a nada"- se dijo mentalmente el de la dinastía Tao. El ya estaba fuera de la posada. Se dio la vuelta mirando la entrada. Entraría de nuevo y reclamaría lo que por derecho le pertenecía o simplemente lo dejaría ir. No podía obligarlo pero… El hubiera deseado darle ese beso a Horo. Su mirada se torno fría e indiferente, camino de vuelta. No dejaría que las cosas acabarán así.

_Estaba cegado por la rabia_

Entro a la casa del Asakura menor, subió las escaleras y allí en el pasillo se encontró con Eirion, al parecer recién salía de su habitación, en la habitación con la que había estado junto con Horo.

-Veo que esto se termino.- le dijo Ren a Eirion justo cuando paso por su lado. Su voz salió tan fría y llena de rabia que un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio.

-¿de que hablas?-

-Ya no importa.- fue lo único que contesto, para seguir su camino. Eirion se quedo dudoso por un momento, pero tenía otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

El Tao agradeció que Eirion no preguntara nada más. Entro a su habitación de golpe, cerrándola la puerta también bruscamente. Horo le quedo mirando sorprendido por la entrada tan repentina de Ren.

No se dijeron nada, la mirada de Ren decía mas que todo. Estaba enojado, pero no solo consigo mismo, si no también con Horo por confundirlo tanto. Lo primero que noto Ren fueron las mejillas rojas de Horo, eso le dio mas rabia aún.

-¿pasa algo malo? Ren…- pregunto Horo, al verlo parado ahí sin decir nada.

-Veo que estas muy feliz ¿no?- exclamo frió y casi sarcástico.- debiste disfrutar mucho.

-¿eh?- Horo se quedo extrañado.- ¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas el idiota ahora.- Horo se sorprendió por las palabras de Ren, estaba demasiado frió y sus palabras dolían.- los vi… vi como se besaban aquí mismo.

Horo empalideció, y negó con la cabeza lentamente, como si él mismo no se la creyera.

-No… Ren yo… no es lo que piensas.- se apresuro a decir Horo. Ren se acerco peligrosamente a él.- ¿Ren?

-Si no es lo que pienso… entonces dime ¿Qué fue lo que vi?- le pregunto cerca de su labios, Horo no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

Sin darse cuenta, Ren lo había empujado y había caído al futon.

-¿Qué haces Ren?- pregunto temeroso, al verlo posicionarse encima de él. Pero no hubo respuesta, Simplemente Ren callo esos labios con su propia boca. En un beso frenético, que apenas Horo podía contener. -MM…Ren…- menciono apenas dentro de la boca del mencionado.

El chino se separo y miro a Horo, quien respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ren, juguetón. Para luego decir algo que dejo helado a Horo.- con Eirion fuiste mas fácil ¿no?

-…- no dijo nada, las palabras de Ren lo habían dejado callado y a la vez lastimado.

Otra vez Ren tomo los labios de Horo, pero esta vez el ainu trato de oponerse sin obtener resultado alguno. Ren le tenía aprisionado.

Horo estaba lastimado, ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas? ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? No lo sabía. Sintió las manos de Ren desabrochando su ropa, para luego besar su pecho.

-Ren… basta… por favor… no…- no podía seguir hablando, esos besos sobre su pecho eran demasiado placenteros. Pero le dolía, le dolía demasiado las palabras de Ren.

El Tao paro repentinamente, se levanto y dejo a Horo acostado en el futon, quien tenía la respiración agitada y sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Me aburrí de jugar.- fue exactamente lo que Horo había escuchado, abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de escuchar aquellas palabras tan frías que lo quemaban. ¿Un juego? Eso era para él, un simple juego que podía dejar cuando se aburría, como lo había echo ahora. Eso si destrozo el corazón de Horo.

Se contuvo de llorar, no derramaría lágrimas frente a él, no ahora que Ren le decía esas palabras tan frías. No quería que le viera débil

-¿Por qué…?

-Buenas noches.- exclamo frió, para ir a su propio futon y acostarse dándole la espalda al chico. Sin dejar que Horo terminara su pregunta.

Una pequeña gota callo al suelo. Horo no se había contenido y había dejado escapar una lágrima. Ahora veía a Ren recostado en su futon. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué le daño tanto? Entonces era cierto, era un simple juguete para Ren Tao.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si lo sé, ya oigo sus maldiciones, se que me odian por haber dejado a Ren y Horo así, pero que se le va hacer. Que quede claro que la historia estaba programada así en serio, no me maten. Avance rápido la historia porque me pareció que iba muy lenta. Supuestamente este cap debía ser el número 9 o 10, pero como la otra idea que tenía estaba a medias me la salte y puse este cap apenas lo termine. Ahora se viene lo emocionante jijijijiji.

Lamentos no responder los revies, ahora estoy media ocupada. Pero obvio que agradesco mucho a los que comentaron.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oo---IX****---oO**

Se había quedado dormido¿en que momento? Entonces recordó los sucesos anteriores.

Las cosas que le había dicho anoche. Cada palabra, tan fría como la siguiente. ¿se sentía arrepentido? No lo sabía, Mas bien lo tenía en claro. Pero como siempre se negaba a aceptar aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Sabía perfectamente que sus palabras habían dañado a Horo. Lo pudo ver en sus ojos, el silencio del peliceleste le había dicho todo.

Se levanto del futon, para observar a su compañero de cuarto, mas fue grande su sorpresa al ver este vació.

Algo apretó su corazón en ese instante, un dolor punzante. Tenía un presentimiento.

Se levanto inmediatamente, rogando al menos que el ainu estuviera abajo, necesitaba al menos verlo. Estaba preocupado, y por primera vez Ren se sentía arrepentido. Si a Horo le había pasado algo, seria enteramente su culpa.

-Buenos días Ren.- fue el saludo del Asakura menor, quien tomaba desayuno junto con Ryu, Ana, Tamao, Chocolove y por supuesto Hao.

-Buenos días.- contesto vagamente. Horo no se encontraba con ellos, entonces ¿Dónde podría estar?

-Vaya.- comenzó Hao cuando Ren se sentó y la pelirosada le servía su desayuno.- me extraña que no estés vigilando a Horito.- dijo él.

-A que viene eso Hao.- pregunto ya fastidiado el Tao.

-No… nada… es solo que pensé que sabías que Horo se fue muy temprano con Eirion a no se donde.- Eso dejo en blanco al Tao, claro se había ido con Eirion. Acaso Horo se había sentido tan mal por sus palabras. Lentamente Ren miro el piso.

-Vaya te deprimiste…- Hao fue callado bruscamente por la rubia.

-Ren quiero saber ¿Qué paso?- fue la pregunta de ella, El Tao le miro sin comprender.- Horo salió muy temprano con Eirion, dijo que volvería al almuerzo, pero algo no estaba bien con el.- le explico.- Acaso ustedes… ¿pelaron?

-…- Ren se mantuvo callado por un rato.- no paso nada.- fue lo único que contesto Ren.

-Buenos días.- la hermana de Horo había entrado.

-Señorita Pilika… le sirvo el desayuno.-

-No te preocupes Tamao estoy bien.- dijo ella algo desanimada. Giro para mirar a Ren, pero quito su mirada rápidamente de él para suspirar.- Lo que haya pasado ayer.- comenzó la chica.- no es que te lo valla a reclamar, ya que ustedes estan bien grandes para resolver sus asuntos.- explico.- pero aún así… mi hermano estaba muy desanimado… y triste, solo te pido que arregles las cosas con él.

-…- Ren se quedo mirando a Pilika sorprendido, ella sabía algo.- No me des ordenes niña.

-No es un orden, solo te estoy dando un consejo lo tomas o lo dejas.- le dijo por último antes de salir de allí. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, al parecer Pilika estaba algo molesta, ya que se comporto muy madura y tranquila.

Ren se levanto de la mesa sin tomar su desayuno, se le había quitado el apetito el solo recordar a Horo.

-No tomarás desayuno ¿ren?- Pregunto Chocolove. El chino no le contesto y salió de allí.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hao mantuvo su mirada por donde había desaparecido Ren, al parecer sentía una sospecha sobre Eirion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo y Eirion caminaban uno al del otro, su caminata les había llevado hacia la ciudad, pasaron por varios parques, hasta que llegaron a otro y otro. En el último eirion se había detenido repentinamente

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Horo

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo.- le aclaro, medio molesto.- ¿Qué paso? Estas mas distinto y callado que de costumbre, eso es extraño.- Horo simplemente no pudo mirarlo a los ojos y agacho la cabeza.- es Ren ¿cierto?- Acertó, Horo levanto la cabeza para mirarlo con sorpresa, acaso era tan transparente

-No quiero hablar de eso.- empezó a caminar.

-Una de las cosas que no me gusta… es que te guardes las cosas Horo.- hablo él mientras lo seguía.- siempre intentas poner una sonrisa para que los demás estén felices, aunque ambos sabemos que sea lo contrario.- le explico molesto.- Ese es el único defecto en ti, puedes estar muy triste y tratar de disimular para no preocupar a los demás, pero eso esta mal. No solo te haces daño a ti, si no a los que te rodean.

-Entonces que quieres que haga.

-Eso deberías saberlo tú.- Caminaron en silencio, nuevamente.

Sin decir ninguna palabra llegaron al final del parque, no había nadie a los alrededores.

-Horo.- llamo Eirion.- Si yo hago una tontera ¿me perdonarías?

-¿eh?… de que hablas.

-Solo responde.

-Bueno… eres mi amigo, si tu tienes tus razones; entendería y te perdonaría.- El rubio suspiro largamente.

-Si… tal vez.- dijo el.- pero esto, no me lo vas a perdonar Horo.-

-¿A que te refieres?

-Horo… perdóname.- dijo Eirion.- pero necesito que vengas conmigo.- El peliceleste se quedo extrañado, por la petición de su amigo.- Yo soy… parte de la secta que tu conoces con el nombre de Fénix.-

El ainu se quedo pálido, había escuchado bien. Dio un paso hacia atrás temblando, negaba con la cabeza, no podía creerlo. Eirion era…

-ES MENTIRA… ¡déjate de bromas!- grito enojado.-

-¡no es una broma!- le callo el de ojos rojos.- Vine aquí porque me dijeron que te buscará y lo hice, ahora debo llevarte.- Horo seguía negando con la cabeza.- Lo lamento…- exclamo Eirion.- y mas lamento tener que lastimarte.

-¿qu…e? –Horo se quedo sin habla, de un momento a otro Eirion le había golpeado en el estomago con su puño. Todo se volvió, lentamente, cada vez mas oscuro para Horo-Horo.

-Kolo…ro.- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de perder la conciencia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ainu miraba el patio de la casa atentamente, para luego suspirar.

-¿Estas preocupada?- El asakura de cabello largo apareció al lado de ella. La chica solo lo miro para luego fijar su vista otra vez en el patio.

-Es mi hermano… lo quiero mucho. Y si, me preocupa.

-Pues a mí igual en especial si esta con Eirion.- Pilika se quedo extrañado por el comentario de Hao.- ¿no me entiendes no es cierto?

-¿Qué es lo que no entiende?- La rubia había aparecido de repente delante de ambos, mirándolo fríamente.- Hao… responde.

-Es sobre Eirion…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Pilika ignorando a Ana.- ¡Eirion es un gran amigo nuestro, el no sería capaz de hacerle daño a mi hermano!- El asakura suspiro nuevamente.

-Desconfió de ese chico, en especial porque ha habido veces en que esta muy extraño.- explico el shaman de fuego.- Veces en la cual parece nervioso, y sobre todo… he sentido una pequeña emanación de poder provenir de él.

-¿será porque es un shaman?- le pregunto Pilika irónicamente.- en verdad que no entiendo.

-Yo menos Hao… así se mas explicito y ve al grano.- ordeno la sacerdotisa.

-Solo sospecho que Eirion quiere intentar algo con Horo, y ese algo no es nada bueno.- dijo Hao.- le pregunte a Yoh, y me dijo que hace poco el se había reunido con ustedes, justo en el instante en que han empezado estos sucesos "extraños"- dijo él.

-Eso no tiene que ver con Eirion.-

-¿Por qué le defiendes tanto?- pregunto Hao a la peliazul.

-porque el es un gran amigo nuestro, y sería incapaz de dañar a Horo, porque Eirion esta enamorado de él.- de por sí casi lo grito. Tanto Ana como Hao se quedaron en silencio.- pero…- la peliazul agacho la cabeza.- …mi hermano no puede corresponder a esos sentimientos.

Hao y Ana se miraron sin entender nada. Entonces apareció Yoh con su cara de usual tranquilidad.

-Chicos… aún no llega Horo ¿cierto?- pregunto el asakura menor.

-no…- contesto Pilika.

-No lo esperaremos… Dile a Tamao que haga la comida Hao.-

-¿Qué¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?

-simplemente porque yo lo digo.- exclamo la rubia.- y porque tengo tu medallón.-

-¬¬ ya voy…- Hao se fue caminando hacia la cocina murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Ren se encontraba al otro lado de la casa, había salido hasta la entrada y se había quedado afuera. Mirando hacia ambos lados buscando la figura de Horo, pero esta no se veía.

Lentamente pudo notar una figura flotando que se dirigía hacia donde estaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- murmuro el shaman de china, cuando estuvo mas cerca pudo distinguir al extraño ser. Ahí venía el pequeño flotando con su hoja.- koloro…- pronunció él.

-Señorito.- Bason apareció enseguida.- ¿y el joven Horo?- Ren no le contesto, Koloro llego hasta a él y empezó a decir cosas que no entendía.

-kuku…ru… kuku…

-Algo le paso al joven Horo… señorito.- le dijo Bason, apenas este dijo eso Ren empalideció.- fue Eirion…- termino de decir su espíritu acompañante.-

-QUE.- sin querer grito, fue la sorpresa. Después de todo Eirion quería mucho a Horo para poder lastimarlo.

-Bason avísale a los demás… koloro llévame a donde estaba Horo.- El espíritu no dijo nada mas y tampoco Bason. Ren siguió al espíritu de Horo, iba corriendo no podía perder tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- La chica de cabellos grises se levanto de su silla repentinamente.

-No podemos hacer nada.- le dijo Marco.-Solo nos queda esperar.

-Si es cierto eso… entonces Fenix no esta completo.- dijo la chica, Marco asintió.

-Supuestamente el cuerpo y el poder de Fenix fueron separados.- Marco pensó un momento.- la persona que tenga esos poderes entonces estará en grave peligro.- se alarmo él.

--Llama a Erika y dile que las cosas se han complicado, lo que esta buscando ella es a aquella persona que posee el poder de fénix, no Fénix en sí.- ordeno.

-Si doncella Jeanne.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Donde están.- pregunto Ren, al ver que Koloro se había detenido. El pequeño espíritu negó preocupado.- Horo… si ese maldito te hizo algo… te juro…

-¿Qué vas hacerme… Ren?- Esa voz, la reconoció enseguida. Encima del árbol se encontraba Eirion.

-Maldito… ¿Dónde esta Horo?- Ren no dudo en sacar su lanza, aunque en ese momento no se encontraba en la mejor disposición ya que no tenía a su espíritu acompañante.

El rubio rió, dio un salto y callo ágilmente en el piso.

-Solo me quede para avisarte a ti que Horo no volverá.- se burlo él.- pero… no te preocupes el estará bien.-

-Devuélveme a Horo ¡AHORA!- le ordeno el Tao.-

-Ya te dije que eso no se puede… además no le haré daño, es muy importante para mí…

-No te creo nada… ¿Qué tanto tramas?- pregunto Ren fastidiado.- Hao tenía razón algo tramabas desde un principio.

-Si… Hao. Supuestamente tenía que acabar con él, rompiendo el medallón.- dijo tranquilamente.- pero las cosas no resultaron como quise que fueran.

-….- ren se quedo callado esperando algún movimiento de Eirion. Pero se sorprendió al ver como levantaba su brazo para que una ave se posara en él, era de un color dorado.

El rubio sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Ren.

-Te presento a Golde es mi espíritu acompañante.- dijo sonriente.- No te preocupes por Horo, el va estar muy bien.

-señorito.- Bason apareció justo en ese instante.

-Ni creas que te irás así nada más.- le declaro Ren, haciendo su posesión al instante.- Trae a Horo de vuelta o habrá consecuencias para ti.

-No creo que debas pelear.- le aconsejo Eirion.- saldrías perdiendo.- esas últimas palabras hicieron enojar a Ren.

Este solo arremetió contra él y lanzo su lanza varias veces. Pero Eirion las esquivaba todas, Ren estaba sorprendido, cuando termino de atacar Eirion ni siquiera estaba sudando. Había esquivado cada una de manera tan delicada y ágil. Se estaba burlando.

-Maldito…- maldijo entre dientes.

-Ya te dije que no pelees, nuestros poderes espirituales son muy distintos.- le dijo de nuevo.

-Ya verás…- con su lanza volvió atacar.

-Esto ya me esta cansando… ¡Golde!- al decir ese grito el ave empezó a tomar forma de un cañón gigante, que Eirion se puso al hombro. Ese cañón, a Ren, se le hacia extrañamente familiar. Claro pero si era la misma técnica de Horo.

Al menos eso parecía, ya que esta era de un color dorado y de ella salió un intensa luz amarrilla. Al poco rato Ren quedo cegado y la luz lo empujo hacia atrás, callo al suelo resbalando por él hasta detenerse.

Con su mano se limpio la boca de la cual salía un hilo de sangre.

-¡REN!- en ese instante los chicos llegaron.

-¿Qué paso pue?

-¿Dónde esta Horo-Horo?- pregunto Ryu.

-es el joven eirion.- dijo la pelirosada.

-Eirion…- llamo Pilika.

-Se lo llevo.- dijo Ren.- Tu amiguito no nos quiere devolver a Horo.

-Mentira… Eirion… por favor.

-Pilika lo lamento… pero era él o tú.- Pilika empalideció al escuchar esas palabras. Sus manos fueron a parar a su boca.- No sabes lo que ha pasado desde que se fueron aquella vez, No sabes con quien estoy ahora. Mi trabajo era llevármelo… pero no te preocupes no le haré daño, eso tenlo por seguro.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Yoh.- Horo no te ha hecho nada.

-No saben nada… era mi misión.- se excuso él.- como miembro de la secta Fénix.- los chicos empalidecieron.

-LO SABIA.- grito una voz de la nada.

A un lado de ellos, una chica apareció, como si se hubiese teletransportado. Su cabello era rojo y sus ojos oscuros.-

-Ember…- dijeron los chicos. Era la misma chica que la vez pasada.

-Entonces si era cierto.- dijo enojada.- el cuerpo y los poderes de Fénix si estaban separados.- los chicos no entendían nada.

-Si estabas enterada… no.- afirmo el rubio.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto la futura esposa de Yoh.- Ember explícanos… y tu.- se dirigió a Eirion.- trae de vuelta a Horo- mas que nada se lo ordeno.

-Ya se lo repetí a Ren… no lo haré.- dijo él.

-No…- exclamo Ember.- no permitiré que lo revivan completamente… no lo haré, aunque me salga de mi verdadera misión. No dejaré que vuelven a resurgir aquellos días de fuego.- Mientras la pelirroja decía eso, unos hilos finos empezaban a rodear a Eirion. Este último no se inmuto ante el ataque de la chica.

-Lo siento mucho pero ya no hay tiempo.- lentamente su cuerpo se estaba haciendo transparente.

-QUE…- Ren no termino su frase.- No te vallas…

-No te preocupes por él… estará bien conmigo.- dijo antes de desaparecer completamente.

-No… no… Eirion…- Pilika vio como Eirion desaparecía completamente, miles de lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.- Hermano…- llamo ella.

-Tranquila pilikita.- le dijo cariñosamente el moreno. La chica callo arrodillada al suelo.

Mientras Ren todavía tenía su mirada hacia el lugar donde se había encontrado Eirion.

-No… Maldición.- Ember golpeo con su puño a un árbol dejándolo marcado.

-No conseguirás nada si te desquitas con la naturaleza.- le dijo Hao, quien al parecer había observado la escena de lejos.

-Horo… -murmuro Yoh.- Ember… ¿Qué paso? Con que te referías cuando dijiste eso.

-lo lamento debí decirles eso…- se disculpo enseguida.

-Quiero que nos informes que esta ocurriendo y que relación tiene Horo con esto.- alego Ana.

-Al parecer era cierto.- fue lo que dijo la chica.- Cuando Fénix fue destruido, se dividió en dos.

-¿en dos?- exclamo Hao.

-Si… uno tendría la apariencia y el otro el poder. Ambas cosas separadas.

-Con eso.- dijo la rubia.- ¿Qué nos quieres decir?

-Que al parecer Horo tenía el poder y ellos ya tienen el cuerpo.- cerro los ojos.- si lograran unirlos, será el fin.

-¿A-A que te refieres con el fin?- pregunto Ryu.

-Eso ni siquiera yo lose. Lo único que tengo en claro es que ellos son malos.- les aclaro.- Hay que ir a rescatar a su amigo cuanto antes.- cambio el tema repentinamente.- no se lo que ocurrirá ahora.

-Horo…- murmuro Ren.-

-… es tu culpa…- susurro Pilika.- es tu culpa… ¡que mi hermano ahora este en peligro!- La peliazul se levanto encarando a Ren. El chino no se inmuto.

-¡crees que no se lo que paso!

-pilika no te sulfures…- le pidió chocolove, que estaba mas cerca de ella.

-¡mi hermano estaba muy lastimado¡Tanto que ni siquiera podía fingir una simple sonrisa!- le grito otra vez, mientras derramaba mas lagrimas.- ¡si tu no le hubiese dicho eso…! Si tu… no… el estaría con nosotros.- su voz se fue apagando de a poco.

Ren miro a Pilika sin poder hacer ni decir nada. Miro el suelo como buscando una respuesta.

-No tenemos tiempo para buscar culpables Pilika.- le aclaro Ana.- hay que ir por tu hermano.

-eso… lo sé pero…- se quedo callada, no sabía que mas decir, estaba demasiado preocupada.

-Bien… entonces rescatemos a Horo.- Yoh se acerco a Ren y puso una mano en su hombro.- Ya verás que lo encontraremos le dijo con la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-lo se.- dijo Ren.

-Bien niña.- llamo Hao a la pelirroja.- ¿Adonde hay que ir?

-En verdad creen que podrán ir.

- Si nos dices donde es… podemos ir.- les dijo Ana.

-En Alaska.- soltó sin mas.

Silencio...

-¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!

-No griten…- les dijo la chica tapándose sus oídos.-… no es para tanto.

-¡como que no es para tanto!

-Tranquilo Chocolove… encontraremos la forma de llegar ahí.

-Hay una forma… - dijo Ember.- Tengo un poder inusual… es teletrasportarme de un lado a otro. Puedo hacerlo, pero no les prometo que lleguemos justo al lugar donde esta su amigo. Ya que en este momento todo Alaska tiene un gran campo de poder espiritual rodeándole, eso hace que mis sentidos se inhiben y en consecuencia pierda la orientación.

-Pero llegaremos a Alaska.- Pregunto Ana.- con eso es suficiente.

-Bien entonces vamonos.- dijo yoh.

-No creo que debas ir así Yoh.- exclamo Ren.

-Su amigo tiene razón… en este instante en Alaska hace mucho frió.- se puso a ver su reloj.- además demorare al menos 4 horas en encontrar exactamente su ubicación y teletransportarnos nos tomara media hora más.

-Con eso es suficiente.- aclaro Ren. que volvía a ser el mismo. Yoh rió disimuladamente.

-Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo.- les llamo Yoh. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, ahora irían de viaje a Alaska

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto otro grupo de amigos, también se ponían en dirección a Alaska. El ingles junto a sus amigos, debía ir muy rápido a solucionar aquel problema, antes de que llegara a mayores y no se pudiera hacer nada.

Ellos sabían que tal vez fénix no era malo, pero para lograr su objetivo pasaría por sobre cualquiera cosa y/o ser vivo. El objetivo de fénix era convertirse en el próximo Dios, ser quien tuviera la llave al paraíso, por lo tanto el sendero al perdón y a la iluminación. Solo engaños de parte de él, controlaba a la gente mostrándole su pasado mas triste, era de lo peor.

-y eso va acabar.- pensaba el peliverde. Mientras apretaba su puño fuertemente.

Su padre antes había luchado con los seguidores de él, ahora era su turno y también la de sus amigos: Alice y Orión.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentamente abrió los ojos y los recuerdos vinieron fugaces a su mente. Se levanto entonces bruscamente, sintiendo un dolor en su estomago.

Miro hacia todos los lados, se encontraba en un habitación circular, solo las velas iluminaban el cuarto.

La cama en la que estaba era muy cómoda, y sus sabanas blancas. Tenía cortinas de sedas que iban y bajan enredadas unas a otras. Habían en aquella habitación muebles muy viejos.

-Veo que ya despertaste.- Esa voz lo alarmo, se había quedado viendo cada rincón de la habitación que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba con él.

-Eirion…- fue lo único que salió de su boca para luego empezar a pedir explicaciones.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso¿Por qué… tu…?

-Lo lamento Horo, pero era necesario.

-No entiendo.- se levanto de la cama encarando al rubio.- ¡quiero que me expliques ahora!

-Este chico es muy escandaloso.- la voz de una mujer hicieron que ambos voltearán, estaba interrumpiendo algo muy importante. Horo en verdad quería saber que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

-Lira pareces contenta.- dijo burlón el rubio.-será porque tu querido hijo despertó por fin.

-hm.- la mujer tenía largos cabellos, y un mechón largo tapaba parte de su cara, dejando ver solo un ojo de un tono igual que su cabello. Vestía una capucha negra media abierta, que dejaba ver un vestido largo de color rojo.

-Tengo que admitir que tiene un cierto parentesco con mi hermana.- esta vez se refería al ainu.

-¿Qué…¡¿Quién es usted?!- pregunto Horo ya fastidiado que nadie le respondiera sus preguntas.

-Acaso no lo sabes…-

-Si lo supiera no le estaría preguntando-

-hm… chiquillo altanero.- le dijo ante el atrevimiento de horo.- pero… bueno, creo que tienes derecho a saber quien soy, después de todo somos familia.- horo se sorprendió ante era respuesta¿esa mujer tenía algún parentesco con el? Imposible.

-Acaso no te parezco familiar.- Horo no podía sacar una conclusión, mas bien podía, pero no quería ver el resultado. Era cierto, esa mujer le resultaba mas que familiar, su rostro le era demasiado conocido.

-Sobrino…- Fue lo único que dijo para que el mundo de Horo colapsara.- Si así es…- dijo de lo mas tranquila.- Tu madre Emiko, era mi hermana…

-no… eso es ¡mentira!- pudo decir por fin.- usted no puede ser…

-¿Por qué no?… cierto, olvidaba que tu madre te dijo que no tenía ningún familiar, y que todos estaban muertos para ella. Emiko se fue de nuestra familia porque no le gusto para nada ser una descendiente de fénix.- explicaba caminando alrededor de la habitación.- Se fue, se caso y tuvo hijos. Supuestamente nuestros hijos iban hacer el futuro de nuestra secta, pero ella se llevo la mitad que necesitábamos, pero ahora lo conseguimos.

-¡prometiste no hacerle daño!- salto el de ojos rojos de repente. Horo se le quedo mirando interrogativo.

-eso lo se.- le dijo, para luego dirigirse a Horo.-No te preocupes que te _dejaremos libre_.- Esa palabras no convencieron mucho a Horo, parecía que estuviera mintiendo. Y como iba confiar en ella si recién la conocía y no sabía que tanto tramaba.

-Dentro de unas horas terminaremos con esto.- murmuro la mujer para luego irse. Eirion echo una última mirada a Horo, quien se había quedado estático en su lugar. Luego camino hacia la salida.

-Lo lamento Horo.- dijo el rubio a medio.- pero te prometo que luego volverás a casa.

-No quiero volver…- murmuro, su cinta tapaba ahora sus ojos.-

-¿Cómo? Tu hermana debe estar esperando tu regreso y seguramente ahora vienen a rescatarte.- le aclaro Eirion.- Conozco a tus amigos, ellos no te dejarían aquí. En especial Ren…

Tuvo que decir ese nombre, Horo solo recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y no pudo reprimir una lágrima.

-¿Horo?-

No sabía que hacer, por una parte estaba Ren y por otra parte estaba esta situación, de la cual entendía bien poco. Solo sabía que estar en ese lugar era peligroso para su vida, pero ahora eso no le importaba, no mientras Ren siguiera atormentándole en su mente, no mientras aquellas palabras tan fría resonaran en cabeza una y otra vez.

_¿Por qué me dijo esas cosas?_

_¿Por qué… Ren?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA…

Lo se muy relax, pero no se preocupen que el prox capi estará muy wueno.

Agradezco sus reviews, jejeje me alegro que sigan leyendo esta historia, aunque sean pocas igual actualizo. Así que gracias por sus comentarios, no tengo tiempo para responder ahora, como siempre estoy llena de tareas y pruebas. Espero que comprendan, solo eso les pido. Quieren un adelanto de lo que se viene, pues ahí va.

.:: Todos se preparan para ir a Alaska, todos con diferentes razones.

Pero… mientras ellos se preparan, algo esta pasando allí. Algo muy doloroso sucederá, el sacrificio de una persona, el dolor de otra y la sed de poder, harán que esto se salga de las manos ¿Qué hará Horo ahora¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte para no ser llevado por la oscuridad?::.

Dejen reviews!!!!!!! Onegai!!!!!!!

Por cierto siguieren agregarme, les dejo mi e-mail nuevo. Narien(guion bajo)darkwings(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com

jejejeje

Bye, Bye.

Nos leemos pronto. Eso espero u.u


	10. Chapter 10

**Oo---X****---oO**

No le gustaba para nada esta situación, no sabía nada de Horo. Eso le tenía muy preocupado. Mientras los chicos estaban preparando todo, la nueva integrante del equipo estaba reuniendo energía para ir a Alaska, el simplemente estaba apoyado el pared mirando el suelo.

-horo es un chico muy fuerte.- fue la voz que escucho a su lado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a yoh a su lado. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que el asakura estaba ahí.

-No te preocupes.- dijo el castaño con su siempre característica sonrisa.

-mmm…- fue lo único que pudo soltar Ren, para seguir mirando la nada.-

-Bien…- llamo Ember, la chica pelirroja.- esta listo.- frente a ella los grandes hilos formaron una red mágica.

-demoré arto… pero nos llevará cerca de Alaska, al parecer hay un fuerte poder shamanico rodeando el lugar, es imposible dar coordenadas exactas.

-Eso no importa… de ahí se encargará Chocolove.- indico la rubia, quien iba abrigada, al igual que los demás.

- yo pue…-se apunto el moreno.

-claro chocolove, eres el mas rápido.- opino Yoh.

-Pues vamonos de una vez.- salto Hao.

Los chicos se miraron decididos y dirigieron sus ojos hacia la gran red de hilos frente a ellos.

-"Prometo traerte de vuelta Horo-Horo"- pensaba cierto shaman de china.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una risa burlona se escuchaba en la habitación. Mientras otras le seguían.

-Veo que consiguió al mas ingenuo de todos.- dijo una persona.

-En verdad cree que el chico saldrá vivo de esto.- dijo una segunda persona, y se puso reír.

La otra persona, que al parecer era el centro de la conversación, era una mujer de largos cabellos celestes. Estaba tomando algún licor por el olor que emanaba de la habitación.

-En verdad Eirion es muy tonto.-

Unos pasos fuera de aquella se detuvieron repentinamente, mientras tanto seguían todas las risas en el lugar.

-Cree que ese chico saldrá vivo de aquí.- Exclamo la mujer tomando otro trago.

-Ni sabe lo que le espera…

-A pesar de ser tu familia… lo matarás igual.- le pregunto a la peliceleste.

-El debería estar agradecido de ser quien complementara a nuestro Dios.- dijo la mujer.- Deberías estar agradecido de ser mi sobrino y llevar la sangre de fenix corriendo entre sus venas.

-Pobre desdichado… ¿Qué harás cuando Eirion sepa que le mentiste? ¿matarlo? Porque me parece una buena idea.- opino, y también se puso a beber.

-hm… si… me parece bien.- dijo ella pensándolo.- una muerte dolorosa me parece mucho mejor.- dijo ella como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa.

-Tienes razón.- luego de eso, se oyen un choque de copas y risas.

Mientras afuera un chico rubio había escuchado toda la conversación y se había quedado en shock mirando el piso. Negaba con la cabeza haber escuchado tal cosa… le habían engañado…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El avión había llegado su destino, Alaska er aun lugar muy frió en esos momento, aunque no tanto como se imaginaron.

-¿lo sienten?- pregunto el de ojos azules a sus compañeros, al haber bajado del avión.

-el poder… al parecer van a empezar dentro de poco.- contesto la chica con sus cerrados.

-Entonces encontremos el lugar rápido… no perdamos mas tiempo.- les dijo el peliverde, a lo que los demás asintieron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, el peliceleste se asusto al escuchar abrir la puerta de golpe. Se tranquilizo al ver a Eirion en la puerta. Pero venía muy agitado y con una cara de preocupación total.

-Horo… Tienes que irte ahora…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Para llegar a Alaska a tiempo, tendremos que usar nuestra posesión de objetos.- dijo el pequeño de ojos violetas.

-Lo sabemos bien.- exclamo la pelirroja

-Gastaremos energía y mucha.- calculaba la mayor del grupo.-

-Erika.- llamo Sury la pelirroja.- hay que irnos rápido, la doncella Jeanne cuenta con nosotros.- dijo la chica.- usemos nuestras fuerzas combinadas, para ir lo mas rápido posible. Al llegar trataremos de localizarlos y a la vez descansaremos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ese plan.- exclamo el de cabellos castaños que tenía sus puntas teñidas de un color rojo.- pero perderemos tiempo.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo ahora Norman, mientras hablamos.- le dijo al chico.

-De todas formas.- hablo el chico de ojos azules.- no llegaremos a Alaska, todo el lugar esta bañado en magia pura, nuestra posesión para llegar allá se perdería al ser tan grande.-

-Entonces… si tendremos tiempo para recuperar energía espiritual.- pregunto Erika, el pequeño asintió.- bien echo Olien.- felicito la mayor.- entonces vallamos. No perdamos mas tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que…que pasa Eirion.

-No me escuchaste… te vas ahora de aquí.- Eirion tomo la mano de Horo y los arrastro hacia la puerta.-

-Pero…

-Ellos van a matarte Horo.- el chico abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de aquella noticia.- no voy a dejar que te maten… me equivoque bien.- dijo dolido, mientras miraba el suelo.- me mintieron, prometieron no hacerte daño… lo lamento…

-Eirion… no…

-Tienes que irte de aquí, te sacaré ahora mismo de este lugar.- lo llevo hasta a la salida de la habitación, vio que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y salieron corriendo.

-Pero Eirion… tú.

-Lo menos que puedes hacer es preocuparte por mí.- le dijo mientras corrían por aquel pasillo.- después de todo yo te metí en esto, cometí un error muy grave que ni siquiera yo me lo perdono… pero…

-¿Por qué te uniste con ellos?- pregunto Horo, deteniéndose.

-No es momento para eso, debemos salir.

-¡pero…pero… quiero saber!- grito con los ojos tintineantes-

-Esta bien… pero no nos detengamos.- así prosiguieron corriendo, por el largo pasillo. Hasta llegar a una escalera.

-¿y bien?

-Ellos me prometieron muchas cosas Horo.- dijo recordando.- Mi padre, mas bien toda mi familia estuvo relacionada de alguna manera con Fénix. Estaba escrito que yo debía unirme a ellos también, me prometieron muchas cosas, una vida mejor. Una oportunidad de poder armar mi propia familia, la que nunca pude tener.- agacho su mirada, mientras sus cabellos ocultaban sus ojos que estaban apunto de soltar una lágrima.- Prometieron que podría obtenerlo que mas quería…

-¿y eso que era?

-Tu.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras seguían corriendo, llegaron hasta un puente, se podía ver hacia abajo un gran precipicio oscuro, al parecer sin fondo.

Horo se sonrojo levemente al escuchar decir esas palabras, ¿tanto le quería?

- Me hicieron creer que lograría mis sueños, jugaron con mis recuerdos mas dolorosos, fui débil lo sé.- agrego sin detenerse.- Pero no dejaré que por eso lastimen a lo que mas quiero.- exclamo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el ainu.

-Horo tu no puedes ser débil.- exclamo cuando al fin llegaron al final del puente, de nuevo entraron por aquel pasillo, al parecer interminable.- Ellos se aprovechan de eso, en especial él…

-¿el?

-Su líder… no debes dejar que juegue con tus recuerdos, su fortaleza viene de las desdichas de los otros.- le explicaba mientras corría.- yo deje que manipularan todo eso de mí pero tu no debes cometer el mismo error que yo. Te costaría tu vida o hasta una amistad.- se detuvieron al ver que al final del pasillo había un acantilado.

-Tu no has perdido ninguna amistad… Eirion no estoy enojado contigo.- dijo él, para luego sonreír. El rubio simplemente agacho su mirada sonriendo de igual forma, pero ahora había otro problema.

- Creo que es mejor que doblemos mas allá.- le indico. Volvieron sobre sus pasos y entraron por un pasillo.- Al final de este pasillo hay una escalera que nos llevará directamente a la salida, aunque la escalera es un poco larga.

-No te preocupes podré soportarla.- dijo feliz y con un puño alzado.

Justo cuando ya estaban llegando, unas personas se interponen en su camino.

-Nos descubrieron.- exclamo el rubio sin detenerse.- dobla ahora.- se fueron por otro pasillo y enseguida les siguieron al ver que tomaron otro camino.

-Eirion nos están siguiendo.- le avisa Horo que ve como dos hombres corren tras ellos.

-TRAIDOR.- grito uno de ellos.

El rubio paro de correr para encarar a los tipos, eran gigantes en cuanto musculatura, pero Eirion sabía que no eran muy listos. Llamo a su ave dorada haciendo un gran cañón, los cegó inmediatamente.

-No nos detengamos.- tomo la muñeca de horo para arrastrarlo junto a él. Sabían que no los perderían así nada más, los dos muchahos se metieron a una habitación muy grande.

-Allí hay una puerta.- le indico el rubio cuando cerro la puerta con llave y puso un madero encima de ella para impedir que alguien la abriera.

Horo vio como en el otro lado de la habitación había una gran puerta.

-Es un atajo.- explico Eirion.-será mejor irnos rápido.- Horo asintió. Ni siquiera había avanzado un paso, cuando la pared a su lado exploto. Varios bloques de cemento cayeron cerca de ellos.

Eirion protegió a Horo con su cuerpo, justo cuando un bloque choco con su espalda, causándolo un terrible dolor.

-Ei…Eirion…- exclamo sorprendido Horo al ver como este le protegía.

-Sabías que ibas a traicionar Eirion… pero nunca pensé que de esta manera.- una voz femenina se hizo escuchar por el lugar. Cuando el polvo bajo pudieron ver a Lira, quien miraba a los dos chicos con una sonrisa de victoria.

- Horo vete de aquí.- le indico que la puerta estaba abierta, mientras el se disponía a ir a Atacar a Lira.

-Que, pero ¿Qué hay de ti?

-ya te lo dije… de lo último que debes preocuparte es de mí.

-Pero…

-¡vete de una vez Horo-Horo!- le grito el rubio.

-Nada de eso…- dijo la peliceleste.- nadie se va ir, ni siquiera tú Eirion.- Su báculo apareció en su mano derecha.- a menos que quieras morir.

-Ya veremos.- El rubio hizo su posesión de objetos. Fusiono a su ave dorada a una pequeña daga que tenía entre sus ropas. E inmediatamente esta empezó a crecer, transformándose en una gran alabarda.

El choque ambos instrumento no se hizo esperar. Tanto el báculo de Lira, como el arma de Irion eran muy resistentes. Parecía el choque de dos metales, una y otra vez.

-Sabes que no podrás ganarme Eirion.- le declaro la mujer sonriente, mientras su cabello se movía por el viento que entraba por el gran agujero que había echo. De repente empezó a formarse una tormenta de nieve, que empezó a colarse a aquella habitación.

-¿Cómo se formo la nieve tan rápido?- se pregunto Horo, ya que hace estaba despejado.

-Has aprendido a usar bien los elementos de ese anillo.- le alabo Eirion irónicamente.- pero es no te salvará… Horo vete cuando te lo indique y no digas nada.- agrego rápidamente ante de que el ainu objetara algo.

-Espada de luz.- murmuro él poniéndose su espada frente a él, inmediatamente su arma empezó a brillar. Dio un solo grito y agito su espada para que de ella saliera un resplandor dorado. Este se dirigía hacia Lira, y al parecer era muy filoso, por que al pasar por el suelo lo cortaba.

Pero Lira no se iba a dejar vencer por un ataque tan poco preparado solo dio un salto para evitarlo.

-AHORA HORO- el ainu solo miro por última vez a Eirion y se fue hacia la puerta.

-"no se irán tan fácilmente"- unas enredaderas empezaron a cubrir la puerta impidiéndole el paso a Horo.

-¡¡NO!!- grito el peliceleste.

-Creen que soy estúpida.- aclaro la mujer.- ya les dije que no se irían de aquí. Además lo bueno esta por comenzar, dentro de poco concluirá la espera.- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Eirion empalideció, esas palabras solo significaban que Horo…

-¡no te dejaré! Eso pasara sobre mi cadáver.- le aclaro el rubio. Mientras tanto Horo intentaba sacar esas lianas verdes, pero volvían a crecer.

-sobre tu cadáver ¿eh?- Al parecer a la mujer se le estaba ocurriendo algo.- entonces que esperamos.- las rocas a su alrededor empezaron a elevarse, algunas tomaron forma puntiaguda para luego lanzarse sobre Eirion.-

-CUIDADO.- grito Horo al ver como algunas rocas venía detrás del rubio.- el chico dio un salto al verse advertido y las rocas chocaron entre ellas.

-tonto…- la mujer le dio una patada en la espalda, para luego antes de caer darle un golpe en el estomago. Al final lo arrojo con la pared.

-VIEJA BRUJA NO LE PEGUES A EIRION.- lo único que atino Horo a decir fue eso, para luego empezar a tirar piedra tras piedra. Recordemos que Horo estaba sin Koloro, por lo tanto no podía hacer ninguna posesión de objetos.

-¡Mocoso insolente!- Lira estaba llena de furia, se podía ver como un aura roja la empezaba a rodear, parecía fuego.- ESTAS MUERTO.

-¡Lira detente!- una voz infantil hizo que la mujer se detuviera.

Horo que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que se le viniese encima, se sorprendió al ver a un niño de no mas de 7 años. Vestía unos pantalones negros con una polera, iba descalzo. Sus cabellos blancos se agitaron con el viento, y sus ojos eran azules y lleno de inocencia. Por un momento Horo se pregunto que hacia un niño como él aquí.

-Señor… hijo mió…

-Lira, recuerda que no puedes hacerle daño.- dijo tiernamente.- eso me pondría muy triste.- agrego con la mirada gacha.

-lo lamento.- se disculpo ella.

_-"Maldición… acaso el es"-_ Eirion se encontraba herido, cansado. Pero al ver ese niño sus sentidos habían despertado, escupió un poco de sangre, para levantarse lentamente.- _"no hay tiempo que perder_"

-HORO… VETE AHORA.- al decir esto, hizo que su ave dorada formara un gran cañón, el mismo con el que le gano a Ren. Apunto al niño y disparo. Horo miraba atónito y sin saber que hacer, no podía irse dejando al rubio ahí.

-Sabes que eso no funcionara conmigo.- exclamo el niño para luego sonreír.

-Eso quisieras.- dijo Eirion.- pero… aun no estas completo.- El pequeño abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al verse indefenso.

-Eso no te lo permitiré.- la peliceleste de cabellos largos utilizo su báculo, haciendo que unas enredaderas desviarán el rayo de luz.

-demonios.- las lianas lo empujaron lejos del chico, casi cae por el gran agujero que habían echo. Ahí se dio cuenta que solo faltaba unos centímetros para que hubiese caído al vació. Cuando volvió su cabeza vio a Horo atrapado por la mujer. Lira lo tenía amenazado con su báculo. Había perdido.

-Es una lastima que te hallas sublevado de esa manera.- decía el niño pequeño acercándose a un muy lastimado Eirion. Este último le miraba desafiante, todavía no cedería.

-No dejaré que termines… aunque deba sacrificar mi vida.

-La sacrificarías por él… tanto le quieres.- Horo se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar así, parecía estar burlándose de Eirion

-Así es… horo es alguien muy especial para mí.- dijo levantándose nuevamente.

-Este chico tiene mucha resistencia.- alabo Lira, luego miro a Horo.- ¿Que harás?

-eh… ¿a que te refieres?- dijo enojado.

-no puedes hacer nada.- exclamo el niño.- Tú y él.- le dijo refiriéndose al rubio.- perecerán en este lugar.- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa. En realidad no era un niño, era un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía hablar de la muerte de esa manera? Lo decía como si fuera una cosa de todos lo días.-

-Tendrán que morir por la salvación de este mundo, ya que haré resurgir este mundo de las tinieblas.- dijo el menor.- y para hacerlo sus vidas se perderán, no es magnifico.

-No… no te… no te dejaré.- exploto Horo.- Acumulo un poco de su poder espiritual para poder transformarlo en hielo y lanzarlo contra Lira y el niño. Pero estos lo esquivaron tan fácilmente, que parecía que estuvieran burlándose de él. Enseguida corrió hacia donde se encontraba Eirion.

-Horo… no puedes quedarte aquí.- le dijo el rubio.- Debes irte…

-¡no te dejaré!- le aclaro Horo interrumpiéndolo.- saldremos los dos de estos es un promesa.

-¿Por qué Horo? Después de todo lo que hice…

-Eso no importa… anda salgamos los dos de aquí.-

-que divertido.- dijo el niño.- pero ya me aburro.- dijo inocentemente.- Lira por favor…

-Entendido.- sin percatarse de nada, unas lianas salieron empujando a horo y Eirion al vació.

Pensaron que iban a caer pero, las lianas los estaban sujetando. Hacia abajo solo se podía oscuridad, el lugar parecía no tener fondo.

Lentamente las lianas que tenían a Eirion fueron soltándolo.

-Espero que no duela mucho.- le dijo el pequeño.- pero como dije antes deberán sacrificarse para que este mundo se salve.- dijo tristemente.- no te preocupes tu sacrificio no será en vano, prometo rezar por que tu alma llegue a la tierra prometida.- dijo con sus manitos juntas.

-¡no Eirion!- Horo saco una de sus manos de entre la lianas que lo apresaban y alcanzo a tomar una de las manos del rubio.

-Ho-Horo.- el rubio estaba mas que sorprendido.- no entiendo ¿Por qué…?

-Eres mi amigo, a pesar de todo lo sigues siendo.- dijo el peliceleste.- además estas arrepentido yo te perdono Eirion…- le dijo sin soltarlo.

-gracias Horo…-

-Maldición muere de una vez.- unas lianas atraparon la muñeca de Horo, apretando con fuerza para que soltase el agarre. Al igual lo hacia con Eirion, que lo empezaba a jalar.

-No queda tiempo.- soltó Eirion, dejando al ainu sorprendido.- Horo no te preocupes por mí.- le pidió.- estaré bien.- dijo esto con una calida sonrisa, mientras las lianas seguían tirando, tratando de separar sus manos.- por favor no este triste por mí…- le pidió.-solo eso te pido, nada más.

-no…- negó Horo con la cabeza sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, mientras el frió pasaba a través de ellos.

-Te quiero… no lo olvides.- En ese instante las lianas le separaron. Eirion caía lentamente frente la miada atónita del ainu. Este último aún mantenía su mano en la misma posición, Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Pudo notar como Eirion le dedicaba una de sus ya tiernas sonrisas antes de perderse en aquella oscuridad.

Horo seguía negando con la cabeza, se negaba a creer que Eirion había caído. Seguramente saldría, si eso pensaba. Pero no salió nunca, su cuerpo se había perdido. Su poder espiritual había desaparecido por completo. Había muerto.

-hm… por fin nos libramos de él.- exclamo Lira.- las lianas trajeron al ainu de vuelta. Este callo arrodillado en el piso. Sus brazos temblaban, sus piernas también.

-Maldita…- susurro el peliceleste.- Maldita… ¡maldita!- grito este, se levanto lentamente y mientras lo hacia, el ambiente se volvía cada vez mas frió que antes. Sin darse cuenta el hielo había apresado sus pies.

-¡¿Qué!?- se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba inmovilizada ¿De donde sacaba tanto poder? Mientras Horo se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-Te trato como un juguete…- le dijo al aire el pequeño, Horo detuvo sus pasos, y el frió empezó a desvanecerse.- te hizo sentir una basura, rompió tu corazón.- siguió diciendo el pequeño.

Horo miraba pálido un rincón de la habitación. Los recuerdos de aquella noche venían a su mente fugaces, no podía contenerlos, parecían tener vida propia porque se estaban apropiando de su cabeza.

-Aun así lo sigues queriendo… a pesar del modo en que te trato.- el pequeño se fue acercando a Horo.- pero dentro de ti quieres odiarlo, pero no puedes. Eres incapaz.- El pequeño tomo la mano de Horo, que en contraste con la suya, era mucho mas pequeña y delgada.

-…no…

-es la verdad.- el pequeño siguió inmiscuyéndose en los pensamientos del ainu y también en su corazón, para luego abrazarlo.- no te preocupes muy pronto no sentirás ese dolor.- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Horo ya no sabía que hacer, sus brazos se movían solos, estaba correspondiendo el abrazo a ese chico.

-te prometo que olvidarás ese dolor y el que te lo provoco.- le dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa triunfante.

Lentamente el brillo de los ojos del ainu fue cediendo, perdiéndose completamente. Sus ojos ahora no mostraban ningún sentimiento, parecía perdido.

…_Pero no lo quiero olvidar…_

Continuara…

¿Cómo están todos? n0n

Espero que este capitulo les halla gustado. Deseo que halla sido así.

Si tuve que matara alguien, me dio penita. Pero era importante que el saliera de la historia. Espero que a nadie le halla molestado.

Ahora comienza lo bueno y ahora les dajare un adelanto de lo que yo creo que se viene en el próximo capitulo.

Y en el prox. Cap… XD

.:: Los chicos llegan por fin a Alaska, sin saber lo que se van a encontrar en aquel lugar. Sorpresas inesperadas y descubrimientos harán que los chicos se sorprendan.

La pelea para poder llegar a Horo empieza. Cada grupo empieza quedarse atrás, pero sin saber los chicos recibirán una ayuda inesperada.

¿Horo será capaz de soportar tanto dolor?

¿Podrán rescatar a Horo antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Podrán salir vivos de esto::.

Agradecimientos a: Sad.Whisper y a Aerumna. Me dejaron reviews TT-TT gracias a los dos. Solo espero que les halla gustado, aunque sean pocos seguiré actualizando.

A propósito lo de "el secreto de los ángeles" jejjee si que tengo abandonado el fic. Pues trataré de hacerlo para Julio, ahora la escuela solo me deja tiempo para hacer este fic, aparte que perdí mi inspiración, lo siento Aerumna u.u pero agradezco tu interés nOn

Bye, Bye.

Espero que nos leamos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oo---XI****---oO**

-AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- los chicos habían llegado a Alaska y bueno el lugar donde fueron trasportados fue en el aire. Ha unos metros del suelo, no era tan alto el lugar, pero fue una sorpresa al saber que al llegar no podían tocar tierra. Lo bueno que abajo había nieve.

-¡que clase de shaman eres!- le grito la rubia a la pelirroja.

-Lo siento… pero les dije que era imperfecto, acaso no sientes el poder.- le pregunto la chica.

-si… puedo percibirlo.

-hm… ¿Dónde se encuentran?- Ren como siempre fue al grano.- hay que ir por el rápido.- exclamo frió, mientras se limpiaba la nieve.

-_hay ren das miedo pue_ nnU - pensó Chocolove, mejor no decía nada en voz alta porque sino no quedaría nada de él.

-Es cierto… no perdamos tiempo, joven Yoh.- le dijo el de la espada de madera.

-Si… Chocolove nos llevarás.

-Claro pue chamacos… vamos mik, es hora de hacer tus movimiento felinos.- muy pronto hizo su posesión y su jaguar se hizo gigante.

Todos subieron en seguida

-¿Qué haces Hao?- pregunto Yoh, al ver que era él único que no había subido al lomo del espíritu acompañante de Chocolove.

-no tengo poderes espirituales, pero no iré en eso. Usaré los que me quedan para ir en mi espíritu.

-No lo hagas.- ordeno la sacerdotisa.- si en realidad tienes algún poder en ti, será mejor que lo guardes, no queremos estorbos cuando lleguemos.- exclamo la sacerdotisa.

Minutos después se encontraban en camino con un muy enojado Hao encima del espíritu del moreno.

-Lastima que no les puedo guiar bien.- se disculpo la pelirroja.

-No se preocupe señorita Ember.- le dijo Tamao.- yo me estoy encargando de eso.

-Pero cuesta ¿cierto?

-SI…

-Tamao concéntrate.- ordeno la rubia.

-si señorita.

-El poder espiritual que rodeo a Alaska es mas grande y denso la última vez, deber ser porque ya esta despierto.- hablo Ember mirando el cielo.

Hao la miro de reojo al igual que Ren. Yoh simplemente sonrió.- Que harás cuando recuperes ese anillo.- le pregunto el menor de los Asakura.

-Tal vez no pueda hacerlo.- dijo agachando su cabeza.- pero al menos debo intentarlo, esa joya no debe ser guardada secretamente por los monjes de mi familia.- explico.- mi único deber es llevarlo, pero… mejor dicho, espero que cuando lleguemos no sea tarde.

-Horo…- susurro Ren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Morphin posesión al péndulo!- enseguida el ingles estaba buscando la guarida.

-Al parecer.- exclamo el de ojos azules.- tienen una gran puerta para ocultarse.

-¿una ilusión?- pregunto la chica del grupo.

-Así es.

-Como los sabes Orión.- pregunto el peliverde al de ojos azules.

-Por que hay una vibración en el piso.-dice él poniendo su mano entre la nieve.-

-Los encontré…- informo Lyserg de repente.

-Es hora de movilizarnos.- exclamo Orión.

-¡¡¡SI!!!- La chica de repente dio un grito que asusto a ambos chicos.- ya quería poder usar estas motos de nieve.- exclamo subiéndose a una.

-Nunca cambiaras Alice.- dijo Orión sumamente avergonzado.- pero hay que decirlo yo también quería usarla. Let´s go.- Lyserg asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sabía que venir a este lugar sería una pésima idea.- decía el chico bicolor, ya que su cabello tenía un tono castaño y luego rojizo.- Primero no tenemos como movilizarnos.

-No te preocupes por eso.- exclamo la pelirroja de ojos negros.

-Pero Sury no ves que nos demoramos más.

-Norman cierra la boca.

-Que mala TT-TT

-Al parecer están comenzando.- exclamo el chico de facciones aniñadas, sus cabellos violeta se movieron por el viento que paso

-Olien.- llamo preocupado Norman.

-Entonces hay que apresurarse… no debemos permitir que llegue a su fase final.- dijo la mayor del grupo.- Aquila.- llamo enseguida.- por favor llévanos.- pidió ella.- una gran aguila apareció ante ella., su plumaje parecía estar echo de plata pura por el color que tenía.- problema de movilización resuelto.- dijo la mayor.

-Señorita Erika es la mejor.- le dijo Olien.

-Bien… vamonos, no perdamos mas tiempo.- les dijo Norman.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El felino del Moreno iba rápidamente entre la nieve. Los chicos se sujetaban fuertemente, pero había un problema. Tamao había encontrado la esencia, al menos mínima de Horo, eso les dio esperanza a Yoh y los demás, pero…

- No… no- no puedo localizarlo.- decía una confundida pelirosada. Su tabilla no se ponía de acuerdo en la dirección que podían tomar. Se detuvieron y bajaron.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- Pregunto Ryu preocupado

-mmm… es extraño.- Ana estaba pensando en lo que podía estar ocasionando todo este problema. En ese miso instante Alaska parecía ser un centro de energía espiritual pura, por lo tanto era fácil confundirse

Ren por su parte, apretó su puño fuertemente. Solo perdían el tiempo ahí, se sentía frustrado. Quería ver a Horo a como diera lugar.

-Creo…- hablo tímidamente Pilika.- Que están frente a nosotros…- Los chicos le miraron, para luego llevar su mirada al frente, pero solo veían nieve y no había nada sospechoso.- Noto que hay algo más.

-La señorita Pilika puede tener razón, hay algo más.- opino Tamao.

-Pues veamos.- Yoh dio unos pasos hacia el lugar donde estaba mirando Pilika, seguido de Ren y Hao.

Dieron tres pasos, pero no ocurría nada, luego otros 8 pasos más, pero seguía normal. Justo cuando dieron el doceavo paso parecía que su pie hubiese entrado en agua, ya que hubo una perturbación. Como si allí, frente a Yoh, se levantara una larga cortina.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Yoh casi en un susurro. Ren por su parte no quiso esperar más y entro, haciendo que aquella pared invisible se moviera y el desapareció tras ella. Los chicos le siguieron en seguida.

Del Otro lado Ren había llegado sano y salvo. Para su sorpresa a metros de él había un enorme barranco, largo, grande y profundo. A su Izquierda había un puente, y es ahí donde Ren se sorprendió, el puente le llevaba a un gran castillo medieval. Grandes torres, copulas y una gran muralla protegían aquel castillo. Los chicos aparecieron segundos después, quedando tan asombrados como él. Unos asombrados por el gran castillo y otros por el enorme barranco sin fondo que estaba a metros de ellos.

-Creo que llegamos.- dijo Hao.

-Así parece ser huerito.- dijo el moreno mirando ele enorme castillo frente a él..

-Ahí deben tener a Horo-Horo.- salto el de la espada de madera.

-No sabemos si no vamos a preguntar.- exclamo Ana. Ember quien se había mantenido, extrañamente callada, miraba el vació que estaba frente a ella.

-Alguien callo por este lugar recientemente.- soltó de repente. Los chicos le miraron asombrados.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- salto el Tao.

-No te preocupes no fue Horo si eso piensas.- dijo con una sonrisa. Ren se sonrojo levemente.

-Muy bien será mejor no demorarnos, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo Hao.

-Por fin dices algo coherente.- le dijo la rubia.

-jijijij… anita tiene razón.

-Tu callate ¬¬

El puente se veía resistente y nuevo, como si nunca lo hubiesen utilizado. No veían a nadie por los alrededores, eso les pareció muy extraño a nuestros personajes.

-Creo que es peligroso.- hablo Ember.

-Que extraño pue que no halla nadie para recibirnos chamacos.-

-Esta ves tienes razón Chocolove.- Exclamo Ren adelantándose y poniendo ambos pies sobre el puente.

-Espera.- llamo la pelirroja.- deberíamos esperar…

-Ya esperamos lo suficiente.- le contesto sin darle la cara y comenzando a caminar.

-jijijijiji… Creo que hay que ir ¿no?- Yoh fue detrás del chino con su siempre sonrisa, seguido de Ana y Hao.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí es.-

Fuera del lugar donde se encontraban Yoh y compañía, los tres soldados X habían llegado. Miraron al frente, ellos podían ver claramente como esa gran cortina tapaba el lugar.

-Creo que se nos adelantaron.- hablo la mayor del grupo.- ¿lo sienten?

-SI.- dijo la pelirroja.

-En serio Erika.- pregunto Norman.- no siento nadita de nada.

-yo tampoco.- exclamo Olien.- solo siento el poder de Fénix…- se detuvo un momento. Abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente como si hubiese descubierto algo malo.- esta aumentando mas…

-¿Qué? preguntaron Erika, Sury y Norman a la vez

-No hay tiempo hay que entrar, si no hacemos se llevará a cabo el ritual y Fénix estará completo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había un gran salón, con un alto techo, enormes paredes, las ventanas eran de varios colores. En el fondo de la habitación, mas bien al final de las escaleras donde se encontraba un niño pequeño, pero no estaba solo. A su lado, y complemente inconciente, se encontraba un chico de cabellos celestes. Este tenía cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

-Por fin…- dijo la mujer de cabellos azules.- Renacerás hijo mió.-

-Lo se Madre.- decía tranquilamente el chico.- Pero antes de que pase lo peor, creo que es hora de que mandes a alguien a recibir a los invitados, no querremos que se aburran ¿cierto?

-Por su puesto.- hizo una reverencia y con un chasqueo de sus manos, cuatros personas muy conocidas a aparecieron.- Erick, Marian, Leo, Kohaku… vallan por ellos.- Los cuatro se inclinaron y desaparecieron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren había sido el primero en llegar al otro lado, los últimos que estaban cruzando eran Ember, Tamao y Chocolove.

-que lentos.- critico Ren desesperado.

Justo en ese instante un gran rayo pasa cortando el puente. Los tres chicos miran hacia atrás asustados.

-CORRAN.- fue lo único que grito Ember, para que Tamao y Chocolove salieran corriendo enseguida. El puente fue cayendo.

-Tokageroh posesión.- Ryu hizo su posesión de serpientes. Mientras los chicos, que ya no podían correr más, se agarraban fuertemente de las cuerdas. El puente choco con la pared del barranco, haciendo que Tamao se soltase. Pero Ember la agarro de la muñeca.

-No… t-te su-sueltes.- decía ella, sosteniendo apenas a la pelirrosada. Esta última tratando de agarrar el puente para poder sostenerse ella misma.

-¿estas bien?- les pregunto Pilka, Chocolove le contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién fue?- Pregunto Hao. Enseguida después de ver que los chicos estaban bien, una gran jaula cae encima de este.- ¡QUE ES ESTO!- grito el shaman de fuego. No tardo en escucharse una risa malvada de una mujer.

Entonces aparecieron, un tipo grande y musculoso. Otro de cabellos rosados. Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos celeste y por último una chica de largos cabellos púrpuras.

-Ustedes de nuevo.- grito Ren. Los reconoció enseguida, eran los mismos que los habían atacado en el parque, luego de que el y Horo hubiesen ido al cine.

-Esta vez no tendremos misericordia.- dijo el de ojos azules.- Este lugar será su tumba.

-queremos que nos devuelvan a Horo.- les indico Yoh.

-Lo quieren a él.- decía burlesca la chica.

-Pues bien entonces les mataremos enseguida para que puedan verlo.- Ren empalideció cuando dijo eso el chico de cabello rosados. No podía ser cierto o sí, Horo no podía estar… La sola idea de si quiera pensarlo lo lastimaba

-Ren…- llamo Yoh, sacando al chino de sus cavilaciones.- Horo todavía esta vivo y esta esperando que le ayudes.- Ren se tranquilizo y asintió.

Mientras Ryu, gracias a su posesión, sacaba a los chicos del apuro.

-Ahora se las verán.- exclamo Ember, apunto su mano hacia la Jaula donde estaba atrapado Hao y sus hilos cortaron los barrotes fácilmente.- Esta vez todos ustedes.- les dijo al cuarteto que había llegado.- morirán… -

Al decir esto ataco con sus hilos, pero la chica del grupo se le adelanto.

Varios metales salieron de la nada apuntando a Ember que se encontraba con los demás. Esta última, con sus hilos hizo una enorme barrera, haciendo que los metales chocaron estruendosamente y se quebrarán hubo una explosión y la nieve enseguida comenzó a tapar todo el lugar.

-no veo nada pue.- se quejo el moreno, que estaba junto con Ryu, Pilika y la pelirosada. Los cuatro tratando de ver algo.

-Maldición.- se quejo Ren.- BASON.- llamo con todas sus fuerzas. Con su poder espiritual hizo desaparecer todo el humo que se había levantado, verdaderamente estaba furioso.

Justo el humo se disipo, para ver como los cuatro venían hacia Yoh y compañía.

-Háganse hacia atrás.- les grito Ember. Estiro sus manos a ambos lados e hilos salieron de ellos. Los ataques de los tipos cesaron.

-Esos hilos no nos detendrán.- les informo el chico de cabellos rosados.

-¡shock eléctrico!- grito el de ojos celestes, su dedo toco uno de los hilos.

-Ember suelta los hilos.- le grito Yoh.

-o no…- Ember soltó justo a tiempo los hilos, se hizo hacia atrás.

-YA DEJENOS PASAR- Ren arremetió contra el de cabello rosados, pero este esquivo su ataque.

Yoh enseguida le fue a ayudar, atacando al de ojos celestes.

-Vamos nosotros también pue.- le dijo Chocolove a Ryu, este asintió y fueron. Hao miraba impotente como ellos iban a pelear, después de todo debía guardar energía.

-No pelearás.- le pregunto Ana a la pelirroja.

-…- ember veía su mano, aunque hubiese sido rápida el rayo toco parte de sus dedos y estos tiritaban.- maldito chico.- maldijo ella bajo, pero igual la rubia le escucho.

Mientras los chicos trataban de vencer a los otros. Ryu peleaba con la chica, pero lo único que lograba hacer era taparse con su ataque, la niña no le daba tiempo para atacar. Chocolove por su parte estaba atacando al chico musculoso, al parecer el moreno tenia una ventaja de velocidad sobre el otro, ya que al tener un cuerpo pesado lo hacia lento, aun así este le ganaba por fuerza.

-Deja de moverte.- el tipo musculoso choco sus puños contra la tierra, haciendo que este se rompiera. El pie del moreno quedo atascado en una grieta hecha por el tipo.-

-Ahora si…!te aplastaré gusano!- con ambas manos iba aplastar a chocolove.

-¡Chocolove!- grito Yoh.

-¡AQUILA!- un grito hace que todos volteen a ver. Se sorprenden al ver una enorme águila y de ella alguien salta, alguien vestido completamente de blanco.

Apenas toca suelo, se puede ver a una chica de cabellos rojos cortos, esta simplemente estira su mano izquierda y de ella sale una onda sonora. Rompiendo los tímpanos del grandulon.

-¡mi oídos! Maldita pendeja.- dice tocándose las orejas, para luego verse la mano que esta teñida de sangre.

-chico.- le dice al moreno.- ¿estas bien?

-eh… si pue.- dice chocolove sorprendido.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Ana.

-ni idea…- le contesta Hao.

De arriba el aguila va bajando lentamente, de ella bajan 3 personas mas, una mujer y dos chicos.

-Soldados X ¿no?- dice el tipo que maneja el rayo.

-sol…dados X- dice la pobre Tamao, sumamente asustada.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto Ren, quien estaba protegiéndose de los ataques del tipo de cabello rosados. Este último finalmente se hizo hacia atrás yendo con sus amigos.

-Ustedes…- dice Ren.- los ví en el parque.

-Es cierto.- dice el chico de facciones aniñadas.- Tu eres el chico a quien le pregunte la dirección.

-Son los soldados X.- dijo la chica de cabello púrpuras.- hm…- una sonrisa burlesca se dibujo en su rostro.- como has estado Olien…-

El chico de facciones aniñadas, que había reconocido a Ren miro a la chica

-hola… hermana.- saludo el pequeño.

-¿hermana?- dijeron los otros dos chicos. Los demás estaban muy confundidos con la llegada de estos nuevos personajes.

-"vuelvan… ahora mismo, hay cambio de planes… en una orden"- la voz se escucho en todas partes, haciendo imposible encontrar su ubicación.

-nos vemos mas tarde hermanito.- le dijo chica antes de desaparecer.

Un silencio se poso entre ellos. Solo la brisa helada interrumpía.

-jijiiiji.- y también la risa típica de Yoh.- es increíble ver que los soldados Siguen en funcionamiento… Jeanne debe estar bien.

-LA doncella jeanne esta muy bien…gracias por preguntar.- le contesto la mayor del grupo.- mi nombre es Erika.- se presento la mujer de ojos violetas.- como sabrán somos soldados X

-Eso ya nos dimos cuenta.- salto Ren.- ¿Qué hacen en este lugar ustedes?- les pregunto frió.

-Es cierto me entra la curiosidad.- les dijo Yoh.

-Venimos a evitar que se lleva a cabo el ritual de finalización.- dijo un chico de cabellos bicolor, ya que su cabello era castaño pero sus puntas rojas.- por cierto mi nombre es Norman y como deben saber la chica que esta con ustedes es descendiente de Fénix.- dijo refiriéndose a Pilika.

-Asi es, Pilika es descendiente.- contesto la sacerdotisa por ella.- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-nada solo quería saber si estaban informados.- dijo él.- y también quería saber su nombre.- exclamo con la cara roja.- la pelirroja del grupo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Podrías tomarte las cosas mas en serio.- le critico.- Mi nombre es Sury.- se presento la chica.- Ustedes deben ser lo chicos que participaron en el torneo ¿no?

-Así es.- dijo un muy orgulloso Ryu, al ver a tan linda chica.-

-Parecen saber mucho de nosotros.- les menciono la rubia.

-no, no todo.- dijo Erika.- no sabemos que hacen ustedes aquí.

-nuestro amigo esta adentro.- les contesto Yoh.- su nombre es Horo.

-Entonces Horo es el nombre del chico que complementara a Fénix.- dijo Norman.

-No perdamos mas tiempo.- les dijo sury.

-Opino lo mismo.- Hao por fin hablaba.

-Hao… Asakura.- llamo Erika.- nos alegra que este vivo.-

-¿en serio se alegran pue?- pregunto chocolove.

-Después de todo sabíamos que no estaba muerto… solo dormido.- aclaro Erika.- si se podría decir así.

-La doncella nos dijo que se había liberado luego de que el poder de fénix diera inicio, ella supuso que el destino quería que ayudase…

-ja… estupideces… lo único que quiero es recuperar mis poderes.- Hao interrumpió a la chica pelirroja.

-Pues si quieres recuperar tus poderes y desfrutarlos tendrás que ayudar.- le aclaro Ember.- ya que cuando Fénix reviva ni siquiera serás capaz de detenerlo, en especial en ese estado.

-Esta vez le doy la razón a Ember… Hao.- le dijo rubia.

-jijijijiji.

-hm…- Se quedo callado al ver que le habían ganado.

-No deberíamos perder el tiempo… si ya terminaron.- dijo Ren.

-Es cierto… hay que ir por nuestro amigo.- les dijo yoh.

-Bien como entramos joven yoh.- pregunto el de peinado estrafalario.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí.- el chico llamado Norman movía sus hombros y luego hizo tronar su puño, ambos puños, para ponerse unos guantes negros.- vamos golpeador.- posesionó sus guantes.- ahora.- hizo me dio escándalo solo para después tocar la enorme puerta del castillo con el dedo. Caída al estilo anime de parte de todos.

-Me das vergüenza.- murmuro Sury u//u

-Dame fuerzas…- decía la mayor del grupo con una mano sobre su frente

- solo estas perdiendo el tiempo.- le dijo la rubia. La puerta con una sola grieta se había echo trizas y caído al suelo en miles de pedazos.

-Entremos de una vez- Ren no hizo caso a las payasadas del nuevo chico y fue el primero en entrar, como siempre seguido muy cerca de Yoh y compañía.

-Con que los nuevos soldados X.- hablo Hao que iba junto con Chocolove y los soldados X, específicamente al lado de Olien, el pequeño de facciones aniñadas.

-eh… si…

-Era tu hermana cierto.- pregunto el castaño de cabellos largos, el niño miro el piso.

-A si lo fue.- respondió variamente.

-Eso quiere decir que antes eras de la secta ¿o me equivoco?- el pequeño empalideció, al parecer no quería recodar aquello viejos tiempos, recuerdos que habían quedado olvidados.

-No lo sabía.- salto Norman, se mostró muy serio, cosa sorprendente en el.

-Lo lamento.

-Al parecer tienen sus propios problemas pue.

-Entonces.- empezó la rubia.- si antes eras de la secta Fénix debes conocer este castillo.

-¿eh?- el pequeño asintió con la cabeza.- Me acuerdo de algunas cosas.- dijo tímidamente.

-Pues que estas esperando niño.- ordeno Ana.- deberías guiarnos.

-Anita… tranquila.

-No me ordenes Yoh.

-nnU si….

-Hay Yoh que será de ti.- pronunció de Hao. Luego se escucho un golpe seco, el pobre de hao quedo tirado en el suelo mientras los demás seguían caminando.

-¿y bien?- exclamo el Tao.- nos guiarás

-Cla…claro.- fue al frente del grupo y los llevo a paso lento, ya que debían ir cuidadoso

-Lamento que no sea de mucha ayuda.- le dijo Erika a Ana.- pero es que…

-Ha sufrido mucho… lo sé.- la mujer se le quedo viendo a la rubia.- todos lo hemos hecho una vez… me gustaría mucho saber que tienen que ver los soldados X con la secta Fénix.

-No tenemos ninguna lazo, si con eso te refieres.- dijo ella.- durante este tiempo que ha pasado, La doncella Jeanne ha estado cuidando a estos chicos. Casi todos huérfanos y otros vienen a ella por que quieren. Un día ella me dijo que tal vez se acerquen días de oscuridad, pero nunca pensé que ese día llegará.

-Entiendo… ha cambiado mucho me parece.- dijo Ryu.

-Así es… simplemente queremos ayudar a que esto no ocurra y yo estoy del lado de la doncella ya que no esta en condiciones de pelear.

-¿mmm? ¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Yoh.

-La doncella Jeanne.- hablo la pelirroja.- esta enferma desde hace 2 años, y se ha ido agravando cada vez más.- mientras decía eso iban caminando.- Le hemos dicho que la vea un especialista, pero se ha negado.

-Nuestra doncella dice que no tiene salvación.- les dijo Norman.- por esa razón no hemos insistido.

Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo, al parecer estos nuevos soldados X eran muy amigables y no tenían problema alguno en contestarle algunas preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras iban caminando no pasaba nada interesante, a su alrededor solo veían grandes columnas que iban hacia arriba sin fin, al parecer, ya que se perdían en la oscuridad.

-Seguiremos caminando todavía.- pregunto Ren aburrido. Se notaba a leguas que ya quería llegar. Temía por a vida de Horo y no solo eso. El no haberse encontrado a nadie dentro del castillo, le daba mala espina.

-Los estoy guiando a la sala donde siempre se han llevado a cabo los rituales, la habitación central del castillo.- explico el niño.

Ren no replico mas, solo rogaba porque Horo estuviera bien. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si no llegaban a tiempo? Debía llegar antes que nada, añoraba ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Horo. Aunque sabía que esa sonrisa no se la merecía, lo último que le dijo a Horo fueron las palabras mas crudas que podía haber salido de su boca. ¿Acaso el mismo tendría el mismo valor de verle a la cara?

-Esperen.- Olien paro de repente frente a una gran puerta.- llegamos.

-Y eso no es todo.- exclamo Ember.

-Así es.- dijo Ana.- Nos están esperando al parecer.

-Entonces abriré la puerta… no perdamos mas tiempo.- hablo Norman.- Pero esta vez… creo que debemos prepararnos todos.

-Hazlo de una buena vez niño.- le dijo Ren con su posesión lista.

-SI pue no pierdas el tiempo chamaco.- le dijo el moreno.

-"Pilika…"- una voz muy familiar llamaba a Pilika, mientras los chicos trataban de entrar.- "Pilika… Pilika"- la voz hizo eco, pero no pudo escuchar más, de un momento a otro el chico llamado Norman había echo trizas la puerta, causando un gran alboroto.

-Bien… llegamos… devuélvanos ahora mismo a horo.- decía Ren empuñando su gran lanza, seguido de Yoh y los demás.

Cuando el humo se disipo, pudieron ver el lugar. Había una gran alfombra roja que guiaba hasta unas escaleras y subía por ellas. Al final de las escaleras se encontraba un pequeño niño de unos 6 o 7 años, que miraba a todos sonriente. Detrás de él, Ren pudo notar una figura familiar.

-Hermano.- fue lo único que dijo Pilika para que Ren pudiera reaccionar. Horo se encontraba dormido, al parecer no oía nada de lo ocurrido, a pesar del escándalo que hicieron al entrar.

-Por fin llegan., ya tardaban demasiado.- una mujer de largos cabellos azules les hablo apareciendo detrás de un pilar. Su largo cabello tapaba la mitad de su cara impidiendo ver uno de sus ojos, vestía con un largo vestido negro y escote detrás.

-…Tu…- ember al parecer le reconoció enseguida.- Eres Lira.- La nombrada sonrió de manera socarrona.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando ember esperando una respuesta.

-Devuélvelo… - ordeno la pelirroja.- tu tienes el anillo de los ocho elementos. Esa joya debe permanecer cerrada.

La mujer empezó a reír ante lo dicho por la chica.

-Con que ella posee ese anillo que tanto buscas pue.- dijo Chocolove.

-Esta vez lo conseguiré.- Ember invoco a varios hilos pero esta vez eran de un color rojo.- Ustedes es mejor que busquen a su amigo, yo me encargo de ella.

-Son palabras muy grandes para un niñita…-

-No soy simplemente un niñita como tu dices.- Ember se puso a atacar con esos hilos rojos que salían de sus dedos sin más.

-Vamos por horo… Ren.- Yoh y el Tao avanzaron, pero apenas pusieron un pie en la escalera, unas personas encapuchadas salieron de la nada.

-¿de donde salieron?- Ren estaba sorprendido, no había podido sentir la presencia de estas personas.

-Creen que les será fácil.- el niño por fin hacia uso de palabra. Los chicos escucharon al pequeño hablar.- Pero ya es muy tarde…- una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en el pequeño.- por favor… no quiero que nuestros visitantes se aburran.- pidió dulcemente. Los encapuchados asintieron para atacar enseguida a Yoh y Ren.

El primero fue golpeado duramente en el estomago, su velocidad era impresionante, Yoh callo arrodillado en el suelo. Ren recibió lo mismo, pero el salió despedido hacia una pared, chocando con esta y cayendo al suelo.

-¡Joven Chocolove cuidado!- le grito Tamao, justo a tiempo. Al menos el podía estar a la par con los encapuchados por su velocidad.

-Hao Asakura…- nombro uno.-

-Al parecer Hao esta aquí.- el pequeño había oído lo que dijo uno de sus subordinados.- Será mejor terminar el ritual… no es así Horo.- le hablo, sin darle la cara.- En es instante el cuerpo de Horo se levanto, poniéndose de rodillas, pero su mirada seguía en el vació del suelo.

El niño sonrió al ver como ya había podido manejar a su manera tanto el alma como el corazón de Horo.- Creo que es hora que me devuelvas ese poder.- Horo aún encadenado a muñecas y pies, asintió obediente.

-¡hermano!- La ainu iba ayudarlo pero Ana la detuvo, ya que en ese instante unos encapuchados los empezaron a rodear.

-Señorita ana… que haremos.- pregunto la pelirosada temerosa. Ana se mantenía callada, algo le extrañaba ¿Por qué no les atacaban? Acaso era por pilika.

-No se preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos de estos.- Erika, la soldado x se puso en frente de ellos. La pelirroja de su grupo otra vez estiro su mano.

- ONDA ESTRIDENTE- los encapuchados quedan confundidos. Luego el chico llamado Norman con su puño rompe el suelo, haciendo que estos pierdan por completo el equilibrio y a la vez quedando enterrados en el piso.

Ren en ese instante se levanto del suelo, solo para ver como el niño tomaba las manos de Horo y este le obedecía sin chistar.

-"maldita sea"-

-¡Horo!- Hao fue corriendo, llego a mitad del camino, pero un rayo impacto contra el suelo deteniéndolo.

-A donde crees que vas.- le dijo el mismo chico que hace poco había destruido el puente.- No darás ni un paso mas.- el chico de ojos celestes empezó a mandarle rayo tras rayo al Asakura de cabellos largos. Este solo podía hacerse hacia atrás.

Mientras tanto, ember seguía luchando contra la mujer, pero no llegaba a tocarla.

-Eso es todo… pensé que seria un reto.

-"maldita sea… no podré mantenerla por mucho tiempo".- pensó ember, se estaba cansando de a poco y su poder espiritual iba en descenso.

-Es hora de formar un solo cuerpo Horokeu.- le dijo el pequeño.- Con esto por fin podrás descansar en paz… y tu alma ya no sufrirá más.

-¡Horo-Horo!- Grito de repente Ren, recuperando todas sus energías con ese grito. Golpeo a uno de los encapuchados con todas sus fuerzas. Los soldados X también le ayudaron, ellos debian impedir que ese ritual finalizará

-Ni crean que se les hará tan fácil.- la mujer de cabello azules que estaba peleando con Ember, empujo a esta última. Para luego sacar su báculo y mandarles una gran ventisca de viento, Yoh y compañía fueron arrastrados hacia atrás.

-doña Ana se encuentra bien.- le pregunto ryu a la rubia protegiéndola, tanto a ella como a Pilika y Tamao, con sus serpientes de agua. Ella obvio que se encontraba bien, pero los demás habían salido expulsados por la fuerza de la ventisca.

-No sigan con esto, no tienen ninguna oportunidad de salvarlo.- les dijo la mujer que hace poco estaba peleando con Ember..- además mi sobrino quería eso.

-"acaba de decir sobrino"

-A que se refiere con sobrino.- salto Pilika enseguida La mujer le sonrió.

-soy la hermana de tu madre… Pilika.- le dijo a ella. la chica empalideció.

-Además… ya es muy tarde para Horokeu.- Ahora Ren era el pálido

Mientras tanto, al final de las escaleras, un aura negra rodeaba tanto al chico como a Horo.

-HORO-HORO- gritaron sus amigos. Muy pronto la oscuridad empezó a envolver a ambos chicos

-No… maldición.- Ren se levanto apurado, pero Lira lo sostuvo del cuello, alzándolo.-

-Quédate a ver el espectáculo desde lejos…Ren Tao- le dijo, mientras este sujetaba con fuerza la mano de la mujer, tratando de soltarse.

Una luz Salió de donde estaban Horo y el niño, cegándolos a todos completamente.

-No… no puede ser.- dijo Olien, el pequeño de los soldados X

-El ritual esta completado.- Ember quien se encontraba lejos de los chicos, miraba con horror como ahora la luz se iba acabando, quedando solo un humo negro en el lugar donde estaban Horo y el niño.

Lira soltó a Ren, este callo al suelo tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire. Cuando subió la vista al frente, quedo horrorizado.

¿Dónde estaba Horo? En ese instante esa era la pregunta que se formulaba el heredero de la dinastía Tao. No estaba, ni siquiera el niño. Ahora había una persona sumamente desconocida para él. Un chico, al parecer de su misma edad entre 21 o 22, su cabello era largo de un color blanco y sus puntas negras, su piel era un poco morena, y sus ojos azules. Vestía en ese mismo instante una larga túnica negra que tocaba el suelo.

-.Horo-horo.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- pregunto Pilika mirando a todas partes, en sus ojos ya se podían reflejar la tristeza. En ese instante todos los encapuchados y la mujer se inclinaron en el suelo.

-¿horo?- pregunto Ren tan confundido como los demás, sin prestarle atención a los que estaban haciéndole una reverencia al nuevo "ser"

-El individuo denominado Horokeu Usui…- Su voz ahora había cambiado, a una mas madura.- ha dejado de existir en este mundo.- al final sonrió como si no le afectara.

Todos los chicos empalidecieron.

-Estas…estas… MINTIENDO- Ren pesco su lanza, ahora nadie lo detendría. Dio un salto, para darle con su arma justo en la cara. El chico se mantenía impasible ante el ataque de Ren, ni siquiera se movió.

Cuando estaba cerca de dañarlo unas lianas lo atraparon, quedando estático en el aire.

-Que diablos.- trataba de salirse de las lianas, pero solo lograba balancearse de un lado a otro.

- hm- fue lo único que dijo el chico para llamar la atención de Ren. El chico abrió sus ojos ante la cara furiosa de Ren. El Tao pudo notar el color azul que provenía de este- Ren Tao… tengo mucho que agradecerte.- el Tao quedo shokeado ante esa afirmación ¿a que se refería?

-Gracias a ti pude lograr mi objetivo.

-¿De qué diablos estas hablando?- se exalto el Tao, moviéndose de nuevo de un lado a otro, por las lianas que lo tenían apresado.

-Que fácil es lastimar a una persona con solo unas palabras.- Ren quedo extrañado, pero comprendía algo.- romperle el corazón y dejarlo como un… "juguete"- le dijo el chico como si estuviera jugando.

Entonces recordó, aquel día en que Horo y Eirion se había besado. Sus de los lo había cegado y había tratado a Horo como una basura.

-Debo darte las gracias Ren Tao… ya que gracias a ti fue mucho mas fácil tomar el control del corazón de Horo.- Ren estaba que no se lo creía, miraba consternado aquel chico ¿no podía estar hablando en serio? ¿el tenía la culpa de que horo ahora…?

-MENTIRA…

-como me temo que es cierto…- dijo él.- pero te estoy eternamente agradecido.- dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho.- por eso… serán los primero en probar mi poder… y no se preocupen rezaré por que sus almas vallan al paraíso y las manos de Dios los purifique… especialmente rezaré por ti Ren Tao.- al decir esto, las lianas lanzaron al Tao donde se encontraban sus amigos. Este callo como en shock, pero fue agarrado por las serpientes de agua de Ryu.

Los chicos iban a salir en ese instante pero una fuerza los hacia mantenerse en aquel lugar, no podían moverse.

-El poder de ese chico es enorme.- dijo Ana tocando su rosario, pero sin moverse de su lugar. Parecía que todos estaban pegados al piso.

-Que esta pasando.- pregunto sury, la pelirroja de los soldados X

-No puedo moverme.- a Ember le pasaba lo mismo.

-Perdonare el que hallan querido atacarme… así podrán irse con su conciencia tranquila.- en su mano se formo una bola de luz.- y serán perdonados en el altar del señor… descansen en pa…-

Una gran explosión se hizo presente entonces, detrás del chico.

-Mi señor.- Por fin Lira levantaba la cabeza al haber oído la explosión, al igual que los encapuchados.

Los demás solo podían mirar con asombro. De repente tres personas cayeron, eran los que les habían atacado la otra vez, el chico de cabellos rosados, que controlaba las plantas. El grandulón que había atacado a chocolove. Y la chica que usaba unas jaulas como ataque. Los tres estaban inconcientes.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Yoh, miraba asombrado como el humo aun no se iba, pero pudo notar como esas tres personas había caído al suelo.

-Tal vez hallas llevado a cabo el ritual pero no permitiremos que mates a personas inocentes.- esa voz se les hizo muy familiar a los shamanes, o sea a Yoh y compañía.

-Esa voz como que la he… he escuchado en una parte.- comento chocolove, todavía sin poder moverse.

-AHORA…- justo el humo se disipo para que adentrara una luz, alargando las sombras de los encapuchados, Lira y el chico. Inmediatamente después, de entre el polvo, salió un chico. Este puso una aguja, a una velocidad increíble, en las sombras de los enemigos, Dejándolos inmóviles.

El chico paro frente a ellos, el extraño poseía su edad, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello marrón lo llevaba desordenado.

-deben irse ahora…

-lo haríamos con gusto pue…- le contesto el moreno.

-pero no podemos movernos.- le alcanzo a decir Ryu.

-¡Morphin!

¿Morphin?- todos quedaron con la duda al escuchar ese nombre. Cuando vieron una luz rosada sobre ellos, y de ella provenía un polvo rosado muy pronto pudieron moverse.

-Parece que después de todo no eres tan fuerte.- un chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color salió de entre el humo, junto a una chica de largos cabellos azul marino, que llevaba una enorme báculo en su mano derecha.

-no puede ser…- dijo Ryu

-Es Lyserg.- exclamo Yoh.

-Lyserg Diethel.- decía dudosa Erika, la chica de los soldados X. Se sorprendió al ver que ya se podía mover, era gracia al polvo de aquel espíritu.

-Que harás… ahora Diethel.- exclamo el chico de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa.- mandarme al "mundo sin fin"- dijo sonriente.- dejando a tus antiguos amigos a su suerte.-

Los chicos lentamente estaban siendo rodeados por los encapuchados.

-Orión.- grito la chica al lado de Lyserg.

-¿Qué hacemos pue?- pregunto Chocolove.

-Pues pelear…- le contestó Yoh.

-Así es debemos buscar traer a Horo de vuelta.- dijo Ryu

-Maldición.- Lyserg y la chica desaparecieron del frente del chico, para aparecer donde se encontraba Yoh y compañía.

-Alice…- apenas la chica fue nombrada, esta alzo su báculo en el aire y desaparecieron del lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya a millas del castillo los chicos aparecían como por arte de magia.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Norman.

-Seguimos en Alaska…- contesto Hao, ya que todavía seguían entre la nieve.

-Lyserg…- la voz de Yoh llamo la atención de todos…- ¿Qué haces…?

-Eso es algo que nos les incumbe.- interrumpió el castaño, que respondía por el nombre de Orión.- les aconsejaría que por favor no se metieran en este asun…

-Orión tranquilo.- le dijo el ingles.-

-Lyserg Diethel.- Erika la mayor de los soldados X presente, dio un paso hacia él.- los soldados X hemos estado buscándote a ti y a tus amigos.- le dijo refiriéndose a la chica y a Orión. Los tres se miraron.

-Lo sabemos…- exclamo la chica.- por esa razón hemos tratado de ocultarnos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Ana.

-Queremos por favor que nos ayudes… nosotros sabemos que tienen como acabar con Fénix de una vez por todas.

-Nosotros no podemos unirnos a ustedes.- dijo Lyserg.

-¿Qué?

-Lyserg… por favor dinos que esta ocurriendo.- le pidió Yoh. Lyserg observo a Yoh para luego observar a cierto castaño que sostenía a Ren, ya que este último se hallaba inconciente.

- Creo que con lo que vieron ya se debieron dar cuenta de lo peligrosa de la situación.

-…Lyserg…- llamo la chica.-

-Entiendo Alice.- le dijo el peliverde.- lo siento pero nosotros nos tenemos que ir.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no unimos…?

-Nosotros no nos uniríamos a ustedes…- les dijo Orión- mientras un asesino sea uno de sus aliados.- así tal como lo dijo, el chico se junto con Lyserg y Alice. Los tres desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Dejando una gran duda que responder.

Pero por ahora todos estaban preocupados de la situación de Ren y principalmente de la de Horo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oscuridad, niebla… ¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad? ¿Por qué siento tanta tristeza? ¿Dónde estoy? _

En un lugar donde podrás descansar en paz…

_Pero y mis amigos_

Ya no los necesitas, ellos te abandonaron.

…_mentira… ellos… él… no pudieron…_

Como sabes que "él" no te abandono… recuerdas ese pasado… recuerdas ese día. 

_Yo no… el… _

Así es… no te preocupes ya no sentirás esa tristeza.

La luz lentamente era consumida por la oscuridad, solo quedando pequeños destellos ¿Cuánto más podría soportar esa oscuridad? ¿Su luz seguiría viva por más tiempo?

CONTINUARA……

Sipi este capitulo me salió mas largo de lo que pensé u.u

Hola a todos!!!!! Jejejeje, perdón el retraso, pero ahora que salí de vacaciones espero actualizar mas rápido, aunque no creo por que mi mamá va estar vigilándome y según ella no quiere que use mucho el computador u.u…. jajaja Pero igual lo uso.

Estoy súper alegre por los comentarios que recibi, esa semana que ví los comentarios me puse muy alegre, Digamos que por esos días estaba un poco deprimida por una pelea que tuve con una amiga de mi población u.u y otras cosas mas que pasaron, pero ahora todo se arreglo.

Para que vean que estoy alegre muy pronto actualización de "El secreto de los ángeles" así es, estaba haciéndolo, pero no lo he terminado por que igual he estado ocupada estos últimos días ustedes saben, rendir los últimos exámenes, aniversario y fiesta jejeje.

De igual manera quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews y me alegraron el día esa semana.

.::Misaki::.

.::hibari usui::.

.::Sad.Whisper::.

.::faig2::.

.::Aerumna::.

.::Niccix::.

Gracias por sus reviews prometo actulizar lo mas pronto que pueda en serio.

Se me cuidan, dejen comentarios onegai!!!! Necesito saber como quedo este cap

Sayonara


	12. Chapter 12

**Oo---XII****---oO**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, que tenían un tono dorado. Se sorprendió al estar cómodo, estaba en una enorme cama, mullida. Tapado por las sabanas, se sentía muy bien. Se incorporó lentamente, miro a su alrededor.

La habitación era grande y espaciosa. De las paredes habían pegados candelabros, en el techo un enorme candelabro de araña iluminaba el lugar, aunque aún era de día. Se levanto y miro por la ventana, esta era grande y alta, las cortinas eran de un color café claro. Cada mueble que se encontraba allí; silla, mesones, veladores, roperos y hasta el marco del espejo y de las ventanas, tenían detalles finísimos de ángeles en ellos.

Mas algo lo hizo volver a la realidad, se había encantado con aquella habitación tan lujosa y bien preparada, que se había olvidado de algo importante para él; una persona muy importante para él.

Entonces las preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Los recuerdos empezaron a salir, cada uno de ellos. Estaba confundido, no que estaban en una pelea anteriormente, entonces por que no se sentía adolorido luego de haber recibido tantos golpes. Preguntas seguían viniendo, pero primero que nada, quería saber en donde se encontraba.

La puerta de su habitación, que era alta y también tenía tallados ciertas figuras, se abrió lentamente.

-Despertaste… Ren.- El que había entrado era Yoh, igual que siempre le sonrió.

-¿yoh?- exclamo dudoso.- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto enseguida.- ¿Qué fue lo que…?

-Tranquilo… chino.- Escucho una voz muy familiar, entonces entro el hermano mayor de Yoh, Hao Asakura.

-a eras tu…- parecía que le daba lo mismo.

-Deberías tratarme mejor.- le reclamo Hao al ver su reacción.- después de todo, luego de que te desmayaste yo te traje… agradéceme.

-Nadie te lo pidió.- soltó inmediatamente Ren, no tenía ganas de discutir con Hao, lo único que quería saber era lo que había pasado ¿Dónde se encontraba? Y ¿Qué paso con Horo? Pregunto inmediatamente a yoh, mientras Hao reclamaba su falta de atención. Ren ignoraba olímpicamente a Hao, solo quería respuestas, nada mas.

-Estamos en la base de los soldados X.- contesto Yoh,

-En la base… pero como…

Yoh entonces le fue contando cada detalle. Como luego de que él quedo fuera de la batalla estuvieron a punto de ser acabados por el chico que había aparecido. Pero alguien los había salvado. Lyserg había aparecido junto con unos amigos.

Ren no pudo evitar estar algo anonadado al respecto sobre la aparición de Lyserg. Mas cuando Yoh le dijo que sus amigos y él detuvieron por un momento al chico que tanto le estaba constando vencer. Y que luego la chica que lo acompañaba les ayudo a escapar trasladándose del lugar, lejos de la guarida de Fénix.

-Creo que su nombre era Alice y el chico se llamaba Orión.- menciono Hao.

-Ya veo… pero que hacían ellos ahí.- siguió interrogando Ren.

Yoh le contó como Lyserg y sus amigos les habían tratado luego de salvarlos.

_-Nosotros no nos uniríamos a ustedes…- les dijo Orión- mientras un asesino sea uno de sus aliados…_

Ren dirigió entonces su mirada a Hao, sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo Yoh cuando menciono lo que había dicho el amigo de Lyserg.

-Lo decía por ti ¿cierto?- Hao encogió los hombro, al parecer no le tomaba mucha importancia al asunto.

-Luego de eso ember nos traslado con sus hilos hasta aquí, con ayuda claro de Erika, que era unos de los soldados X que estaba con nosotros.

-Si la recuerdo.- dijo Ren.

-Has estado durmiendo un día completo Ren.- soltó Hao, que estaba apoyado en la pared.

-¡que! Un día…

-Bueno nosotros también estuvimos durante un día sin poder hacer nada. Jeanne nos ordeno descanso.

-¿de que hablas? Ana nos hizo trabajar igual ¬¬- le menciono Hao.

-TT-TT lo se…

------

-Pero… entonces.- debía hacer esa pregunta.- ¿Qué paso con….?- por dios no podría ni nombrarlo, le dolía. Dolía mucho todavía aquellas palabras dichas por ese chico.

-Si te refieres a Horo pues el…- Hao no termino de hablar.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Jeanne.- le dijo Yoh.- ella te explicara mejor la situación. Ren asintió antes de salir de la reconfortable habitación, giro hacia su ventana. Ahora se daba cuenta que había nieve afuera, eso le recordó profundamente a Horo-Horo.

-Oye y en que parte específicamente nos encontramos.- pregunto Ren, ahora iban caminando a través de un largo pasillo, Ren no pudo evitar notar que todo el pasillo estaba decorado con estatuas de ángeles rezando, parecía salir de las paredes, ya que sus pies no se veían, estos yacían ladeados como si quisieran salir de la pared

-Estamos en Rusia.- le dijo Yoh.- específicamente en un lugar medio apartado, en Yakutsk.- dijo él. Había viajado de Alaska a Rusia eso era asombroso.

Caminaron un largo trecho, al parecer el lugar en que estaban era gigante. Al final Hao y Yoh se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta, mucho mas enorme que las anteriores que había visto. El asakura de cabellos cortos llamo a la puerta y se escucho un leve "pase" del otro lado. Los tres ingresaron.

La habitación en la que estaban era circular y Ren se dio cuenta que había una símbolo extraño dibujado en el piso de toda la habitación. Había muebles tal como en la habitación que despertó, y la cantidad de libros que había en las estanterías era increíble.

-Que bueno que has despertado Ren Tao.- una voz femenina le hablo, estaba sentada en una gran silla, dándoles las espalda a los tres.- Hay mucho que seguro quieres saber.- la mujer se levanto. Entonces Ren pudo notar recién que era Jeanne, tenía su largo cabello grisáceo suelto, todavía conservaba aquella cara llena de tranquilidad y bondad.

-Así es… tengo muchas dudas.- dijo Ren.-

-Ya debes saber que estas en la guarida de los soldados X.- El tao asintió.- y debes saber que fallamos en nuestra misión.- ren se le quedo algo desentendido.- Por lo que me dijeron no lo gramos impedir que Fénix resucitara.- parecía algo decepcionada por el tono de voz que uso.- y no solo eso… según me dijeron perdimos a un gran aliado.- Ren agacho la cabeza sabía a lo que se refería. Pero no podía aceptarlo aun, sabía que horo no estaba muerto.

-Apenas despertó.- dijo la muchacha.- Fénix ya se ha movido…- fue hacia uno de sus libros y hundió un de ellos que había ahí, entonces la pared donde estaban los libros se corrieron, dejando ver un gran televisor, este se prendió.

Ren pudo ver como en la noticia se hablaba de un Dios que había curado ya dos ciegos en las últimas horas y que había curado a un pequeña niña que no podía caminar. Se hacia llamar fénix, y decía que estaba tratando de eliminar aquel mal que esta destruyendo al mundo… _salvarlo de su perdición…_

-Se puede decir que las intenciones de ese tipo son buenas.- exclamo Hao.- Pero… el…

-Fénix solo utilizara a esa gente, entre mas seguidores tenga mas fuerte se hará, lo único que quiere es beneficio propio. Y quien se le oponga morirá, el sabe muy bien que con que uno solo se oponga todos los demás harán lo mismo.- explico Jeanne.- Fenix es un dios… por consecuencia inmortal. Su nombre lo dice todo… el renace de las cenizas.

Los chicos se quedaron callados por un momento.

-Ahora lo de horo.- dijo la líder de los soldados.- no nos queda otra opción que aceptarlo…

-Que….

-Hay cosas mas importantes ahora.- dijo Jeanne.- muy pronto la humanidad que nosotros conocemos cambiara, y no para bien. Fénix se encargara de que todos sigan sus leyes.

Ren miraba el suelo desconsolado, no podía aceptar la muerte de él. No todavía. Ya lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Se culpaba mentalmente.

-Por lo pronto debo encargarme del entrenamiento de Pilika y ustedes también deben entrenar, tal y como lo dijo la señorita Kyoyama.

-lo había olvidado.- rió Yoh.- pero en serio no podemos hacer nada mas.- cambio el tema bruscamente.- no creo que Horo este muerto.- Jeanne le miro sorprendida, Ren hizo lo mismo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Yoh.- exclamo Hao.- Horo no esta muerto, debemos recuperarlo.

-Pero…

-Rendirnos así sería una estupidez.- una voz salió de la nada, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar una chica pelirroja de largos cabellos.

-Ember.- dijeron los chicos.

-Que bueno que despiertas Ren.- le saludo al chino.-Jeanne… hay una llamada.- dijo mirando de reojo el teléfono.- Te sorprenderá quien puede ser.- camino hacia el teléfono, entonces entraron todos los demás.

-Ren pue estas bien.- Chocolove se acerco a verlo, Ren solo asintió.

-Pues nos alegra mucho.- dijo el de la espada de madera. Ren observo como Pilika entraba con Tamao, la primera parecía muy triste, pues era obvio Horo ya no estaba.

-Bien para que nos reunieron aquí.- salto Ana.

-por favor guarden silencio.- pidió Ember, con la mirada pidió la aprobación de Jeanne esta asintió. Entonces la pelirroja apretó un botón del teléfono.

-Ya estamos todos.- hablo mirando el teléfono.- espero que sea una disculpa lo que nos vallas a decir. Tratar así a tus amigos no es de mucho agrado.

-_lo se_.- esa voz la reconocieron en seguida.

-¡lyserg!- dijeron los chicos al unísono.

-Lyserg Diethel.- exclamo asombrada Jeanne.- por fin apareces, hemos estado buscándote a ti y a tus amigos y…

-_lo sabemos_.- le interrumpió.- _Creo que ocurrieron muchas cosas el otro día. Entre tanto alboroto no nos dimos cuenta de algo, que entre ustedes faltaba alguien._

-Claro que sí.- salto chocolove.- nos falta el Horo pue.

-_si… hemos estado investigando… y descubrimos varias cosas, no sabíamos que la descendencia de Fénix cayera en horo y en su hermana. Pero eso ahora no viene al tema. La razón por la que decidimos conectarnos con ustedes es por la razón de que ahora debemos recuperar a Horo._

-Pero… Horokeu esta muerto.- aclaro Jeanne, mis hombres fueron testigo de ello.

-_Préstame un rato_.- se escucho una voz en el teléfono.- _disculpen soy Orión_.- dijo el muchacho.- _señorita Jeanne… debo decir que Horo esta vivo_.- Ren abrió los ojos esperanzado.- _y si no hacemos algo pronto esto será un caos y no habrá forma de evitarlo._

-Entonces que proponen.- salto la rubia.- Si Horo esta vivo como dicen ¿Qué harán?

-_Eso es algo difícil_…- dijo Orión.- _pero no imposible. En este momento horo vive en el cuerpo de Fénix… será mejor que les explique Alice_.- se escucha un pequeño ruido.

-_Hola… emm… soy Alice_.- dice la chica.- _como decía mi amigo, Horo esta viviendo en el cuerpo de fénix, pero lentamente su cuerpo y su alma están siendo absorbidos por el_.- hubo un momento de silencio.- _todavía__puedo sentir que su corazón late, pero ahora su aura es mas joven_.- explico.

-¿Cómo?- salto Ren, no entendía.

-_Horo esta yendo hacia atrás, su reloj de vida esta yendo en retroceso. Llegara el momento en que su tiempo de vida llegue a cero, o sea cuando nació y desaparecerá. ¿comprenden lo que les digo?_- Ren empalideció

-si… entendemos.- dijo Yoh.- eso quiere decir… que Horo… ahora…

-_Se podría decir que horo ahora esta en el cuerpo de fénix, pero debe tener la forma de…-_ hubo otro momento de silencio.- _entre 15 o 16 años…. Mientras hablamos sigue retrocediendo._

-¡¡Entonces hay que ir por el!!- grito Hao.

-y como piensas hacerlo.- pregunto la rubia enojada por el escándalo.

-_Por eso le hemos llamado_.- dijo la chica.- _nosotros solo somos tres pero juntos podemos hacer que regrese, si no lo hacemos antes entonces su amigo morirá y no habrá marcha atrás_.- los chicos se miraron pálidos. Hubo otro ruido por el celular.

-_Chicos_.- ahora el ingles hablaba.- _esto nos beneficiará a ambas partes. Entre mas seamos será mucho mas fácil._

-Bien.- dijo Jeanne, quien se había mantenido callada.- Si sacamos a Horo de ahí ¿Qué pasara?

-_Fénix perderá una parte de su poder y aquellos que lo hace humano, ya esta demasiado fuerte por lo tanto no puede morir. Pero… para Horo habrá consecuencias, no sabemos exactamente cuales, pero las habrá._

-Entonces vamos.- dijo yoh.- díganos que hay que hacer. Tenemos que salvar a Horo.- Yoh miro de reojo a Ren, quien esta vez tenía un tinte de esperanza en su cara.

-_Bien entonces…-_

-No perdamos mas tiempo…- se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, mientras el teléfono marcaba ocupado. Los chicos se dieron la vuelta, allí mismo estaban Lyserg y sus dos amigos ¿Cómo es que habían llegado ahí tan rápido?.- tenemos que organizarnos ahora.

Jeanne estaba sorprendida como había podido burlar la seguridad de su campo, ahora que recordaba uno de ellos poseía el báculo que abría dimensiones

-----------------------------------------------------------

-Nos alegra tenerlo de vuelta Lyserg Diethel.- Marco le saludo con la mano y este le devolvió el saludo.

-Me da gusto verlo señor Marco.- saludo sonriente. Ahora que el y sus amigos había llegado Marco y Erika se encontraban ahí para escuchar la misión que llevarían a cabo a primera hora de la mañana.

-Entonces… .- hablo Pilika, en sus mejillas aun se conservaban aquellas lagrimas que había derramado por su hermano.- mi hermano…

-Tu hermano se salvara Pilika.- le dijo Lyserg, esta sonrió aliviada.

-Entonces cual es el plan.- dijo la sacerdotisa.-

-Primero que nada tenemos que llevar a guerreros que sean fuertes.- dijo Orión.- y también a shamanes que pueden usar alguna especie de atadura para detener a los enemigos y dejarlos inmóviles.

-Que quede claro.- dijo Alice, quien tenía el cabello azul marino.- que no podemos llevar a gente que nos estorbe así que señorita Jeanne le digo que elija bien. Igual ustedes.- les dijo la chica mirando al grupo de Yoh.- se que cada uno tiene habilidades únicas que otro no tienen, pero al llegar al territorio de fénix se armara una guerra, no es que sea exagerada, pero es cierto. Seguramente algunos mueran.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Bien.- exclamo Yoh.- entonces Hao no puede ir.

-¡eh¡¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!!- salto el asakura.

-jijijijijij.

-se podría saber por que Hao no puede ir…. Según por lo que se.- la amiga de Lyserg decía cada palabra con asco, como si fuera una pena de muerte hablar sobre Hao.- es muy fuerte y ha asesinado a muchas personas.

-Alice no creo que sea el momento.- le detuvo Lyserg.

-Solo por que tu lo dices.- dijo la chica con ojos brillantes.

-Bueno Hao no tiene ningún poder espiritual por el momento.- soltó Yoh como si fuera una noticia de todos los días. Tanto Lyserg como Orión y Alice, abrieron los ojos con desconcierto y se miraron sin que nadie lo notara como si con esas miradas se trasmitieran todo lo que pensaban en ese instante.

-Bueno entonces que no valla.- soltó Orión con un tono de que le valía muy poco.- si solo será un estorbo será mejor que se quede.- Hao ya iba a reclamar pero alguien se adelanto.

-tal vez no lo sea.- dijo Lyserg. Los chicos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos.- tenemos un problema, esta misión es solo y exclusivamente para rescatar a horo y nada mas, no nos detendremos a matar a fénix. A penas horo este libre nos largamos de ahí con él.- explico.

-y eso ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ren.- pense que su misión era acabar con el.

-Yo soy la encargada de abrir el portal para recuperar a su amigo.- exclamo Alice.- y soy la encargada de traerlo de vuelta y los demás me ayudaran para detener a fénix mientras yo lo libero. Hacer eso requiere poder espiritual y después te terminar…-

-Quedaras débil, siendo un blanco fácil para el enemigo.- le dijo ana, la chica asintió.

- Y si yo muero Fénix jamás será destruido, soy la única que puede manejar el báculo de las dimensiones.- exclamo mirando su ahora baculo en sus manos.

-Pero por eso no te preocupes.- exclamo ember.- yo igual puedo abrir dimensiones.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- gritaron los chicos, ya había tenido una experiencia con ella, Ember no era muy buena haciendo esas cosas.

-¿eh? Pero ¿Por qué no?

-Creo que eres una gran luchadora, pero no podemos permitirnos gastar, ni siquiera, una mínima cantidad de poder espiritual.- le dijo Lyserg.- Por eso necesitamos un transporte que nos lleve hasta allá

-Claro.- Yoh comprendió.- allí es donde entra mi hermano.- dijo indicando a Hao, Lyserg asintió.- El nos lleva en su espíritu y nos trae de vuelta, así de simple ¿Qué te parece Hao?- pregunto Yoh muy sonriente.- el Asakura mayor suspiro, miro por un momento a Lyserg y compañía que esperaban su respuesta.

-Esta bien… puedo hacerlo.- se rindió al final.

-Entonces no hay mas que decir.- dijo Orión.- señorita Jeanne, me gustaría mucho que empiece a elegir a sus soldados, los mas eficientes que tenga.- ella asintió y con una mirada mando a Marco y a Erika, ambos se fueron.

-Nosotros ya estamos listo.- dijo yoh alegremente.- iremos Ana, Hao, Ren Ryu y Chocolove.

-Muy bien.- Lyserg acepto eso, sabía que ellos serían de gran ayuda.

-Espera… yo igual quiero ir Lyserg.- salto Pilika.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas.- le llamo Jeanne.- No tienes los poderes para luchar.

-Pero… es mi hermano… yo igual quiero luchar.

-La doncella Jeanne tiene razón.- le dijo el ingles, Yoh asintió.- Aunque tengas los poderes como descendiente de fénix que eres no sabes controlarlos, lo digo por tu bien.

-Lyserg tiene razón.- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.- como siempre.- decía con ojitos brillosos

-¬¬U- Orión

-u.u.- Lyserg.

-discúlpenla es así.- molesto Orión.

-¡Cierra la boca!- le mando la chica. Los demás solo miraban la escena divertidos.

-además.- exclamo Jeanne.- podrás ayudar desde aquí. – la ainu se le quedo mirando confundida.- Alice.- llamo la chica.- podrías dejar esto cerca del lugar en donde harás el conjuro.- Jeanne se saco un adorno que tenía en sus cabellos y se lo entrego a Alice.

-Esto…- la chica se sorprendió al tener el sujetador de cabello en su palma, sentía un pequeño poder de él.-

-Les ayudaré desde este lugar, junto con Pilika.- exclamo ella.- el prendedor servirá como una conexión y me ayudara a transferir mis poderes al lugar.

-Será seguro que lo haga.- exclamo Orión de repente.- se nota que físicamente no esta usted muy bien.

-señorita Jeanne.- hablo Lyserg.- no es necesario…-

-estaré bien.- interrumpió al peliverde.- además tendré a Pilika que me ayudará así que no haré todo el trabajo sola.

-Cuente conmigo señorita Jeanne.- salto la ainu, recuperando su alegría al sentir que muy pronto su hermano estaría con ella y sus amigos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien todo listo.- exclamo Orión, al día siguiente los chicos ya estaban listos para partir, se había preparado totalmente. Había repasado el plan millones de veces.

-Entonces ya nos vamos.- exclamo Hao, quien tenía lista su posesión para irse sobre su espíritu de fuego. El de ojos azules, Orión, asintió y le dio una señal a Lyserg y Alice.

-Bien… ya me estoy aburriendo aquí.- exclamo la rubia.- vamonos de una buena vez.- ordeno ella, y como sabía que Ana hablaba enserio todos subieron en el espíritu de Hao. En él iban a ir Yoh y compañía junto con el grupo de Lyserg y algunos soldados X, entre los soldados venían los chicos que ya había conocido.

-Por favor tengan cuidado.- dijo Jeanne.- cuando llegues allá.- le dijo a Ember.- no olvides dejar el prendedor dentro del circulo de magia.- la pelirroja asintió.

-Se los pido.- salto Pilika que estaba junto con Tamao.- traigan a mi hermano.- dijo mirando a todos y de paso su vista se poso en Ren. El asakura de cabellos cortos rió como el sabía hacerlo.

-No te preocupes así lo haremos. ¿verdad?. Esa pregunta iba para todos sus amigos, pero Ren sintió que iba mas para él por que la mirada de Yoh se poso en el. El Tao no hizo mas que asentir calladamente, mientras los demás decían que lo traerían de vuelta, que no se preocupara, que Horo iba a estar bien y cosas por el estilo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Minutos después se encontraban volando entre las nubes, encima del espíritu de Hao. Menos mal que todos iban bien abrigados, allá arriba hacia mucho frió.

-¿Cuánto demoraremos en llegar?- pregunto Yoh a su hermano.

-Creo que media hora más.- contesto sin darle la mirada a su hermano, el asakura de cabellos largos se encontraba mirando hacia el frente. El viento le daba contra su rostro pero a este no le molestaba.

Yoh dio un vistazo hacia atrás, Ana se encontraba parada con los brazos cruzados al lado de la pelirroja. Chocolove, Ryu y Ren, aunque este último mas apartado, estaba sentados. Chocolove y Ryu al parecer conversaban lo que pasaría en le transcurso que estuvieran allá. Los soldados X estaban todos sentados, algunos levantados, pero todos en silencios, algunos de ellos limpiaban sus armas con paciencia y otros simplemente mirando las nubes pasar. El grupo de Lyserg se encontraba conversando en susurros, casi inaudibles, por lo que no podía saber que conversaban.

-Creo que apenas si confían en mí.- le dijo su gemelo.

-Hao… Te refieres a Lyserg y sus amigos.- exclamo sin sorprenderse por la intuición de su hermano, segundos después rió traviesamente.- ya verás que ellos no serán así por siempre. Además te dieron esta tarea por lo que creo que confían en tí.- El asakura suspiro.

-Esas son cosas muy diferentes Yoh.

-lo sé.- exclamo simplemente.- Pero no te odian en sí.

-hm…- Hao se quedo callado, sabía perfectamente que esos chicos tenían cierta rabia contra él, especialmente el peliverde, pero a el no le importaba mucho ¿o sí?

Unas horas de viaje mas y vieron su destino a la vista. Los que estaban sentado se levantaron para ver, ya que Lyserg se había levantado repentinamente, parecía pálido.

-¿pasa algo Lyserg?

-El campo…- murmuro.- ¡hao¡aterriza ahora! – le ordeno desesperado.

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo.- ordeno nuevamente.

-Esta bien.- el asakura suspiro y empezó a bajar justo en ese instante un rayo de electricidad paso por encima de sus cabezas.- Alice grito al ver el rayo pasar tan cerca, menos mal que todos tuvieron buenos reflejos y se agacharon.

-¡Maldición! Nos descubrieron… pasaremos al otro plan.- exclamo Lyserg. A lo que Orion y Alice le miraron con cara de what?

-Are you crazy.- exclamo Orión de repente

-maybe… - dijo Lyserg para luego suspirar.

-¿Que… pero que diablos dicen?- se exalto Ren de repente.

-Me quedaré y distraeré a Leo… ustedes se irán.

-Cambio de planes… Lys.- dijo Orión.

-NO… Orión tu eres muy importantes, los alcanzaré luego… además con ustedes son suficientes lo dejo en sus manos.

-Pero Lyserg…- Yoh ya iba a decir algo cuando este saltó aunque ya se encontraban cerca del suelo.- Espera…

-Ese chico es un tonto.- suspiro Orión.

-no le digas así.- le reclamo Alice.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- pregunto Ren.- Ese tipo es muy fuerte

-Es cierto que es fuerte pero tampoco podemos subestimar a Lyserg.- le dijo oríón.- ¡Oye Hao!- ese grito llamo la atención del shaman de fuego, quien se había quedo viendo como Lyserg saltó y se marcho a luchar el solo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el castaño mayor.

-Necesito que vuelves al ras del suelo.- le dijo y que sea rápido, hay que aprovechar que Lyserg esta allá- le dijo el de cabello marrón.

-Bien.- contesto hao al estar paralelo al suelo comenzo a moverse rapidamente, mientras a lo lejos el cabello verde de Lyserg se perdía.

-Mi lyserg…- lloró Ryu para después convertir ese simple sollozo en lágrima viva que Ana tuvo que callar a golpes.

-Me sorprende ese muchacho- dijo esta, los chicos le quedaron mirando.- ustedes ya tenía preparado esto no es cierto… sabían que iba a ver alguien esperando.- se dirigió a Alice y Orión , quienes se miraron para luego suspirar-

-Fénix es verdaderamente confiado, cuando obtuvo a su amigos deshizo el campo, pero en realidad suponíamos que había sacado el campo.

-No podíamos decirle cosas de la cual no estábamos seguros, a si que Lyserg tomo la responsabilidad.- siguió la chica por Orión.

-No se preocupen chicos… el va estar bien.- dijo Yoh de repente, quien estaba muy serio mirando hacia su destino, a lo lejos se podía ver la fortaleza de Fénix. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del castaño.

-mh… eres tal cual dijo Lyserg.- exclamo Orión.- Eso me agrada.- dijo él para luego sonreír.- Mientras Hao miraba la escena no muy feliz.

-Ya estamos llegando pue.- soltó Chocolove.

-Detente aquí Hao…- ordeno Ember.- nos bajaremos aquí… Hao recuerda el plan… por ningún motivo vallas a entrar en batalla, tienes otra cosa que hacer.

-Lo sé perfectamen…- no termino de decir nada cuando a lo lejos se escucho una explosión y mucha nieve salió volando hacia arriba. Venía del lugar donde habían dejado a Lyserg, los chicos se pusieron pálidos.

Orión apretó los puños con fuerza.- no hay tiempo que perder… Si no vamos ahora Su amigo no podrá ser salvado nunca.- los demás asintieron.-

-Nosotros iremos adelante.- exclamo uno de los soldados X.- La misión es que ustedes lleguen donde Fénix… nosotros les ayudaremos.- los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Y muy pronto se pusieron en marcha. El castaño de cabello largos se quedo solo entonces, no sin antes dar una mirada mas donde se encontraba Lyserg y otra vez hubo otra explosión y unos rayos salieron hacia el cielo.

El shaman de fuego se sentía impotente no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, busco entre sus ropas el collar y lo miro con asco. Solo a causa de esa cosa no podía hacer nada, mas que ser un simple observador. Los demás ya habían entrado al castillo, luego de unos minutos de silencio, en que seguramente sus amigos ya estaban dentro, se escucharon las primeras explosiones desde afuera.

-Diablos.- Exclamo Hao al ver como un gran pedazo de la torre se caía, al parecer ese era el ataque de Ren.- esta emocionado… al parecer.- dijo este con cierto toque de picardía. Mientras estaba ahí siento una ventisca de nieve muy fuerte que venía de la dirección de Lyserg . Luego escucho un grito aterrador y un gran choque de relámpagos se hizo ver a lo lejos. ¿Acaso Lyserg había perdido?

CONTINUARA…

Por la demora, creo que debí hacer un mejor trabajo ¬¬, lamentablemente mi cabeza no dio para más xD y si la ponía completa en la parte que mas le interesa osea cuando rescatan a Horo la porquería iba a ser demasiado larga. Pero quiero acortarla para que en el prox episodio rescaten a Horokeu n.n… trataré se los prometo.

Perdón mi demora y perdón que tampoco halla respondido ningún reviews pero estoy algo cansada ahora, mucha fiesta jajajajaja

Pero de todas formas agradesco a las personas que dejaron comentarios en el cap pasado. Sad.Whisper, N4t5u0, drake dark, Pastelito, hibari usui y faig2: que bueno que les gusto el capitulo anterior. Por cierto, creo que pondré algo de Hao y Lyserg enrealidad no se xDDD...

Por ahora me despido, obvio y desearles una feliz navidad (aunque ya paso ¬¬) y un feliz año nuevo

Que la pasen bien en año nuevo n.n

**¿reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oo--XIII****--oO**

La nieve blanca se volvió de repente de un color carmín, Lyserg tenía una herida en el brazo. No sangraba mucho, pero había salpicado un poco cuando un rayo rozo su piel. Sin mas que hacer lanzo su péndulo contra el tipo ese. Quien esquivo apenas el ataque del ingles, también estaba seriamente dañado y muy agitado. Había usado ya varios rayos contra su oponente, este último había repelido alguno y esquivo otros, pero igual el cansancio se hacia notar. Además la nieve impedía que se movieran con mucha mas agilidad.

--

-No creo que den un paso mas.- un tipo de cabellos rosados y ropaje negro se les apareció a Yoh y compañía. Los chicos enseguida hicieron uso de su posesión.- Creo que no fui claro, no darán ningún paso mas.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Salto Ren y enseguida hizo su posesión más gigantesca para golpear al tipo, haciendo un gran agujero en la pared y una que otra explosión por esto. Lamentablemente el tipo había esquivado fácilmente el ataque del chino.

-Yoh… ustedes vallan.- exclamo uno de los soldados X .- nuestro grupo se quedará aquí y distraerá al tipo este.-

-Esta bien… ¡Chicos!- llamo el asakura menor a sus amigos.

-Creo que dije que no darían ni un paso mas.- exclamo este iba atacar pero Chocolove se interpuso dándole un solo golpe, su gran felino Mik le dio un golpe con su garra. Este perdió el equilibrio enseguida, dándoles una oportunidad a los muchachos.

El grupo que iba ahora era el equipo de yoh, junto con Ember, los amigos de Lyserg y otros soldados X más. Estos ahora subieron por unas escaleras interminables, eran guiados por uno de los soldados X.

-¿Cuánto falta Olien?- pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

-Ya falta poco, pero…-

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Yoh, ninguno dejaba de correr.-

-Es muy fácil…

-Hay que estar atentos.- Dijo la rubia.- Como dice el niño esto esta siendo muy fácil, en cualquier momento nos pueden atacar. Y tal como dijo la rubia una explosión detrás de ellos les hizo detenerse.

-No dejaré que den un paso más.- un tipo musculoso con vestiduras negras, echa jirones, se hizo presente ante nuestros amigos shamanes.

-falta poco para llegar.- les dijo Olien, al final de aquel pasillo había una puerta alta, parecía pesada y sobre todo resistente.

El tipo que había aparecido se lanzo contra los demás. Ryu entonces invoco su poder espiritual, las serpiente de agua detuvieron su ataque.

-¡Ryu!

-Sigan… ya los alcanzo.- exclamo tratando de contener al tipo musculoso.

-je… eres un simple shaman.- se burlo el tipo.- Mi nombre es Erick, si te dije mi nombre es para que sepas quien te mandara al infierno.

-No me agrada este tipo.- opino Tokageroh.

-A mi menos.- le dijo Ryu resistiendo.- Yo ganaré, no estés tan confiado, Erick.

-"Estos tipos no son shamanes"- pensaba Tokageroh.- "¿De donde saldrán sus poderes?"

-¡Ahora!- grito Ryu una de las serpientes apareció por el costado derecho del tipo pero este le detuvo con su otra mano. Como si de ella saliera un poder que Ryu no podía ver. - ¿Qué?

--

-¿Como la abrimos?- pregunto Ren. Olien miraba de un lado a otro.- ¡Contesta!

-Ren tranquilo.- intento calmarlo Yoh.

-No lo sé.

-Entonces… derríbenla.- ordeno la rubia.

-Con mucho gusto.- dijo el castaño de puntas rojizas.- Vamos _Azrael_.- un ángel que tenía un gran lanza en su mano apareció delante de los chicos. Este apunto su lanza hacia la puerta y un gran bola de energía blanca apareció frente a los chicos.- ¡ATACA!- grito Norman. Lanzo un gran láser fulminante que hizo una estruendosa explosión.

Los chicos se cubrieron enseguida como pudieron, la explosión fue tan fuerte que hizo retumbar todo el edificio.

--

-Veo que tus amigos llegaron.- le comento el oji celeste a Lyserg, habían sentido ese pequeño remezon que fue ocasionado por Norman.- Que pena que no lo verás mas.- Lyserg le mando una mirada fulminante.- Porque este lugar será tu tumba.- Justo al decir eso, de su dedo salió un rayo azul, Lyserg lo esquivo justo a tiempo, este ataque iba dirigido a su corazón.

-Maldito.- exclamo sosteniéndose el brazo que usaba para su posesión. Donde le había herido anteriormente.

-Falta poco… creo que te haré sufrir un poco.- de la nada el oji celeste apareció frente al ingles y le propino una patada en el estomago.

Lyserg abrió la boca para escupir algo de sangre, luego salir volando y caer sobre la nieve. Morphin apareció a su lado sumamente preocupada. Ese golpe no fue normal, no solo fue un golpe, este venía con rayos. Al darse cuenta la pierna de Leo estaba electrizada, el estomago de lyserg había recibido un fuerte descarga eléctrica. Pero puedo soportarla, lentamente se fue levantando, para sorpresa del otro.

-hm…- sonrió con prepotencia el oji celeste.- vamos se un buen perdedor.

-¡Mor…!- iba a gritar este pero no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió la mano de Leo sobre su mentón alzándolo en el aire. Sentía un dolor por todo su cuerpo, la electricidad no era mucha, pero si seguía así haría mucho daño en su interior.

-Bye-Bye… my honey Lyserg

-Ni creas.- El poder espiritual de Lyserg creció rápidamente, de un momento a otro el péndulo de cristal había atravesado el pecho de Leo este miraba anonado la cara de Lyserg con un línea de sangre saliendo de su boca. Lentamente soltó a Lyserg y este último quito el péndulo de su cuerpo.

-No… puedes vencerme… No…- empezó a reír como loco.- Puedo recuperarme… ese golpe… no…- siguió riendo. Lyserg tampoco había atacado ningún órgano vital, pero si no le curaban pronto el tipo moriría por falta de sangre, la nieve ya cambiaba a un color carmín.

-Ríndete.- le dijo por último Lyserg, este le miro con gracia.

-No pienso hacerlo.- le dijo este camino hacia él.- Pienso matarte. – levanto su mano para poder tocar la mejilla de Lyserg.- Pi-Pienso...- el ingles ya se iba hacer hacia atrás. Pero este detuvo su movimiento, Leo quedo con la mano en el aire muy cerca del rostro del peliverde.

-¿Qué pasa?- era lo que se preguntaba el dueño de Morphin al ver que este no se movía muy pronto salieron rayos del cuerpo de Leo. Lyserg cayó al piso.

-Por que… amo… yo he sido fiel.- parecía que no tenía control sobre su poder.- Puedo vencerlo.- decía abrazándose así mismo.- El no es mas fuerte que mi.- era como si estuviera hablando solo.- No… ¡no lo es! Porque dice eso.- seguía diciendo este, luego abrió los ojos desmesuradamente como si le hubieran dado una noticia trágica.- No puede… yo no puedo morir… por favor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lyserg, se cubrió los ojos al ver que lo rayos salían de un lado a otro. Alguien estaba matándolo. De seguro era Fénix, que al ver que no le servía mas decidió acabar con la vida de uno de sus seguidores.- No… esper…-sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando sintió que alguien lo alejaba del lugar. A lo lejos pudo ver una gran explosión acompañada de miles de rayos que adornaron el cielo.

--

-No tenían porque ser tan escandalosos.- el humo causado por la explosión les impedía ver quien era el que estaba hablando desde el otro lado.- Podrían simplemente haber tocado.- Lentamente el humo se fue disipando. A metros de ellos se encontraba Fénix, lo notaron enseguida, no había cambiado mucho desde su último encuentro.

-Maldito.- soltó Ren apretando sus puños con fuerza. El de cabellos blancos y puntas negras solo sonrió al ver a los chicos allí. Sus seguidores encapuchados estaban a su alrededor como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, listos para luchar para proteger a su amo.

Muy pronto el tal Fénix comenzó a aplaudir.- Son muy interesantes… ¿a que vinieron ahora?

-A que nos devuelvas a Horo.- fue Ren quien hablo, por primera vez no había pensado antes de hacer aquello. Su preocupación por Horo estaba al límite. Fénix sonrió socarronamente al escuchar al Tao hablar, los demás chicos estaban preparado para atacar en cuento se vieran la oportunidad.

-hm… tanto lo quieres.- le dijo al Tao, este no cambio su expresión.- Aun así fuiste capaz de dañarlo gravemente.- Chocolove miro a su compañero a quien, por alguna extraña razón, le tiritaban las manos.

-Ren…- llamo bajo el moreno.

-Debieron quedarse en casa, porque esta vez los mataré.- al decir estos los encapuchados que estaban ahí fueron hacia ellos.

--

-No puede ser… como detuvo mi golpe.- decía Ryu pasmado.

-No es un humano normal.- le comento Tokageroh, para luego mas tarde un gran luz cegarlos, un soldado X les había sacado al musculoso de encima.-

-Debe seguir con los demás.- le dijo este.- Si no el plan no funcionara.- Ryu asintió enseguida y dio media vuelta junto con su espíritu acompañante.

Al llegar los chicos intentaban acercarse a Fénix, pero fueron detenidos por sus seguidores, no eran fuertes, pero eran muchos.

-¡vamos!- con sus serpientes logró mandar a volar algunos de ellos.

-Gracias Ryu.- le agradeció Yoh.

-No hay de que Don Yoh.- le dijo este.

-Es ahora o nunca.- comento Alice, la amiga de Lyserg.- Orion.- llamo esta indicándole el camino libre, este fue directo hacia Fénix, pero algo le detuvo, eran unas lianas que salieron de la nada. Pero antes de que estas le mandaran lejos, lanzo una aguja al suelo, a los pies de Fénix. El chico calló al suelo de pie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-¡Q-que!- los movimientos de Fénix fueron sellados, pero este muy pronto comenzó a liberarse. Mientras Ren sacaba algunos encapuchados e impedía que se acercaran junto con Chocolove

-Es mi turno.- Ember, la pelirroja, saltó hacia él.- ¡hilos rojos!- aparecieron varios hilos rojos por todas partes, rodeando a Fénix, mas no lo tocaron.- Si te tocan mueres.- Dijo esta, pero Fénix sonrió.

-Crees que con estas simples posesiones pueden detenerme.-

-¡Amo!- los encapuchados iban a ayudar a fénix, pero Yoh apareció apartándolos.

-Aun no terminamos.- Ryu apareció de la nada por un costado y las serpientes comenzaron a detener las extremidades de Fénix, sus piernas, sus brazos, fueron rodeados con ellas.

Mientras tanto Olien, Norman y Sury, los tres soldados X que estaban con ellos usaban sus angeles u otra posesión para impedir que se acercarán.

-Aquí van mas ¡agujas!- Orión clavo seis agujas mas en el piso, atrapando la sombra de Fénix. Justo luego de eso, una estrella de seis puntas apareció debajo de Fénix. Este se lleno de terror, miró al frente solo para ver a Alice, la amiga de Lyserg.

--

Lyserg se encontraba arrodillado sobre la nieve con ambos brazos sosteniéndole, tosía para luego escupir algo de sangre. Una persona le miraba desde cerca, estaba a su lado y al parecer le había salvado.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué te salve?- termino por Lyserg al ver que este no podía continuar.- hm… no creo que a Yoh le guste que uno de sus amigos este muerto.- el ingles dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas hacia donde se encontraba el tipo que le salvo, ahí estaba Hao Asakura.

-Creo que te dijeron que no te inmiscuyeras en esto.

-Si no fuera por mí estarías muerto.- le recordó el Asakura.- Mira que acercarte a ese tipo en el estado que estabas. Su poder se salió de control si hubieses estado mas cerca pudiste haber muerto.

-Hubiese sido lo mejor.- murmuro este, sorprendiendo al Asakura, quien lo escucho.- Me voy.- se levanto para empezar a correr.

-Espera…- Hao le siguió.- ¿Qué vas hacer?

-Debo ir a ayudar.- fue lo único que le dijo Lyserg sin detenerse.- Será mejor que te quedes afuera.- Al llegar a la alta torre de Fénix este entro sin esperar más, solo observado por los ojos oscuros de cierto Asakura. Este último suspiro pesadamente, ser un espectador era simplemente aburrido.

--

Alice sonrió triunfalmente al ver la cara que ponía Fénix, pero esta cambió cuando este último, sonrió socarronamente.

-En verdad piensas abrir un portal dentro de mi cuerpo… Horo puede morir.- Ren y los demás chicos que se encontraban peleando escucharon aquello, solo pudieron seguir luchando y preguntarse, si aquello que dijo, era verdad.

-Mientes.- contesto Orión, mientras Alice hacia aparecer su arma.- Horo regresara sano y salvo, el único que perderá aquí serás tú.- Al terminar esas palabras de aliento una explosión ocurrió arriba de ellos. Lira hacia acto de presencia, en ese instante un grupo de soldado X entraba.

-Veo que llego para la fiesta.- se burlo ella.- Dejen a mi amo en paz.- iba a ir a por ellos, pero Bason, el espíritu acompañante de Ren, se interpuso enseguida.

-Pasarás sobre mi cadáver.- dijo este. La mujer sonrió burlescamente, parecía divertirle toda esta situación.

--

Lyserg corría todo lo que le daban sus piernas por las escaleras, detuvo en seco su viaje cuando sintió un terrible temblor y unos escombros cayendo. Al parecer la batalla era muy dura, el lugar donde se había detenido tenía un mal aspecto, claro que allí había ocurrido una batalla. Había signo de escombros, rasguños y hasta algunas partes quemadas.

Mucho antes vemos a un Hao muy preocupado por todo esto, quería ir a ayudar no podía quedarse aquí, su orgullo pudo mas que él y salió de allí, tomando el camino que había elegido el ingles.

-¿Estarán bien?- se pregunto así el mismo el ingles, mientras aquel movimiento términaba.

-¡Lyserg!- escucho la voz de alguien muy conocido.

-… Ha-Hao…- sacudió su cabeza para quitar la cara de asombro que tenía.- Te dijeron que te quedarás.

- No puedo ser un mero espectador, Lyserg

-¿Quién diablos te dio permiso para decirme por mi nombre? Devuélvete.- le ordeno el ingles

-No te pongas así ahora, estamos en una situación crítica.

-Crees que no lo se.- le dijo este.- ahora ve afuera y espéranos allí, es para lo único que sirves.- le lanzo el ingles, este dio media vuelta pero no dio ningún paso ya que alguien le detuvo del brazo.- ¿Qué crees que haces?

-Escúchame, niño.- resalto lo último, indicándole indirectamente que el era muy superior a él.- No me vengas con esas palabras que no dudaré…- se detuvo un momento para mirar los ojos verdes de Lyserg, quien solo le miraba con desprecio.

-No dudaras ¿Qué?… acaso… piensas matarte.- esto último se lo dijo en un tono un tanto irónico, que no paso desapercibido por el Asakura.- Inténtalo… Hao.- el aludido le mando una mirada amenazadora y este le devolvió la misma mirada.

-Bravo… Bravo.- escucharon unos aplausos salir de algún lugar. Hao todavía no soltaba a Lyserg, pero una gran liana verde hizo que se separarán y de paso corto el collar que llevaba Hao, cayendo en la dirección en que se fue Lyserg.

-¿eh?- fue lo único que dijo Lyserg al ver ese medallón cerca de sus pies, lo recogió enseguida

-Mi collar…-exclamo Hao iba a pedírselo pero un tipo de cabello rosa, que estaba muy mal trecho, apareció frente el asakura dándole una sola patada en la cara. El asakura callo hacia a un lado golpeando la pared y rodando unos cuantos metros escaleras abajo para detenerse.

-¡Morphin!- grito Lyserg para hacer enseguida su posesión de objetos. Ataco al chico, el hilo de su arma iba hacia el esquivando las lianas que aparecían de arriba y abajo.

-Esta vez no dejaré que se escapen.- les dijo el chico, hace poco el había estado peleando con los solados X pero uno de ellos lanzo una bomba que ocasiono mucho fuego Así ellos aprovecharon para escapar y ayudar a los que se habían adelantado, el fuego era su debilidad.

-Tonto.- unas lianas atraparon su brazo que manejaba para usar su posesión de objetos.- muy lento.- otras lianas aparecieron para aprisionarlo, evitando cualquier movimiento de parte del ingles.

Hao abría poco a poco los ojos, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el collar que ahora Lyserg lo tenía entre sus manos. Se levanto solo para ver como el peliverde estaba en peligro.

-Bien… creo que contigo acabaré aquí.- Lyserg intentaba liberarse pero no podía moverse, las lianas apretaban demasiado fuerte su brazo, tanto que temía que le quebrarán los huesos.- Leo murió no es así, fue un estúpido, pero debo agradecerle, ya que te dejo bien cansado para que yo te matará.

Lyserg cerro los ojos con fuerza, dolía mucho no poder hacer nada en ese instante, sus amigos le estaban esperando allí, debía ir ayudarlos aun si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Debían acabar con esa plaga, con fénix.

-No…- hablo apenas.- No lograrán su cometido.- le dijo este, Hao se levanto y sintió un extraño poder invadiendo su cuerpo, este seguía aumentando.- Por que yo… ¡Nosotros terminaremos con ustedes…!- le grito este justo en ese instante el collar que estaba en su mano empezó a brillar y cambio de color.

Detrás del chico de cabellos rosados se formaba una gran hoguera. Un fuego tan alto y tan abrumador que dejo al pelirosa con una cara de terror. Mientras que el otro tenía un sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-Por fin… lo tengo.- el espíritu de fuego estaba detrás suyo, este se dio la vuelta para observarlo, se maravillo con él y a la vez con su poder recuperado. Rió como si tuviera el poder eterno, como si ahora fuera invencible.- hm… este poder… por fin ha regresado.

Las lianas que sostenían a Lyserg lo dejaron libre y este callo al piso de rodillas, mirando anonadado lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Recuerdos empezaron a formarse en su mente, dolorosos recuerdos comenzaron a reproducirse como si fuera una película. El chico de cabellos rosas camino hacia atrás, alejándose de aquel "monstruo" que había nacido, el fuego no le dejaría pelear bien.

-Ya…basta…- murmuro el ingles con ambas sobre su cabeza.- Detenlo…- murmuraba de nuevo.- ¡Que Pares!- grito de una sola vez, el collar recupero su color normal. Y el fuego que rodeaba a Hao se apago al instante, este cambio su cara de ególatra a una de sorpresa. El pelirosa aprovecho la oportunidad y salió de allí antes de que el Asakura comenzará de nuevo, lentamente se perdió en la oscuridad.

-Maldición… por que lo paraste.- se dirigía a Lyserg, quien no le estaba prestando mucha atención, ya que trataba de entender lo que había ocurrido.- Ahora se nos escapo el chico de cabello rosa.- comento el hastiado.- "Esperen un momento…"- pensaba el asakura.- "él pudo liberar mi poder… es posible que el sea…"- una idea llevaba a la otra.- "¡NO! es imposible, es un chico… aunque no esta mal"- sus pensamiento raros terminaron cuando sintió algo duro golpear su cabeza, se dio la vuelta solo para ver como Lyserg salía corriendo de allí.- Espera…- recogió el medallón que fue lo que le tiró el ingles y se fue corriendo siguiendo al chico.

-Puedes liberar mi poder… Hazlo.- exclamo Hao dándole el collar, Lyserg solo lo miró sin detenerse y lo ignoro.- No seas inmaduro y contesta.

-No tengo interés en tu collar Hao.- le lanzo Lyserg, ambos no se detuvieron.

-Escúchame…- detuvo a Lyserg de un jalón.- Si liberas mi poder seré capaz de ayudarlos y llegaremos más rápido.- le dijo decidido, Lyserg no le dirigió ninguna mirada.- Ahora… por favor…- le mostró el collar y trato de ser algo amable.- podrías ponerte el bendito collar de una buena vez.- el peliverde suspiro tomo el collar y se lo puso.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Debería pasar algo?- pregunto el peliverde todo confundido

-¡¡AAAH!! ¡Pues claro que debería pasar algo!

-¡no me grites!

-¡no estoy gritando!- ambos se lanzaban rayos de aquí por allá.- Ya sé.- idea de parte del asakura.- en que pensaste antes de que mi poder se liberara.

-¿eh? ¿A que viene eso? Además no te interesa.

- Esta bien no me digas.- exclamo Hao.- Pero podrías pensarlo de nuevo y tal vez si resulte ¿Entiendes?

-Esta bien.- Lyserg cerro los ojos y comenzó a pensar e imaginarse aquella situación otra vez. Lentamente el collar brillo y cambio su color a uno rojo. Cuando el peliverde abrió los ojos se encontró con que Hao había invocado a su espíritu otra vez y su poder había vuelto.

-Bien…- decía Hao orgulloso.- Andando… - Le tendió la mano al Ingles, este miro entre sorprendido y aterrado ante aquella situación. Hao no espero nada y jalo a Lyserg, enseguida el espíritu fue hacia arriba rompiendo el techo.

--

-¡Ahora es mi turno!- La sacerdotisa hizo uso de su poder para atrapar a Fénix y sellar sus movimientos, su rosario envolvía parte de su cuerpo.

-Maldita…- murmuro Fénix.

-¡Amo!- Lira iba ir en su ayuda. Pero Ren le detuvo, este último estaba muy maltrecho. Esa mujer era de sumo cuidado, demasiado poderosa.- Vamos chico que no te de pena perder ante una mujer.- Lira se encontraba fresca sin ningún asomo de cansancio o sudor.

-Ya basta de juegos.- Fénix intento liberarse, pero en ese instante algo llamo su atención, rompiendo el suelo hizo aparición el espíritu de fuego de Hao Asakura.- ¿Cómo diablos…?- no término su oración cuando vio un hilo formándose alrededor de él, como una enredadera que no le permitía moverse. Giró su vista para saber quien era el siguiente que se había reunido con ellos. Allí estaba Lyserg con su poder espiritual al máximo para detener a Fénix.

El atrapado se dio cuenta en que este tenía algo en su cuello, el collar de Hao. Fénix sonrió sin que nadie lo notara. Ana también se fijo en lo que llevaba Lyserg en el cuello, pero no dijo nada al respecto por ahora debía concentrarse.

-Hao… ¿Cómo?- iba a preguntar Yoh.

-No es momento.- le interrumpió.- Acabemos con la basura.- decía un Hao muy divertido y deseoso de poder probar su poder recuperado., fue enseguida en ayuda de Ren. Podría acabar con Lira en un instante, o eso creía.

--

-¡Libera el sello que te ha encerrado!- la estrella de seis puntas que estaba en el suelo empezó a brillar.

-Maldita niña.- Fénix intento moverse pero estaba atrapado, sintió como la fina cuerda del ingles estaba en su cuello. Las serpientes de agua de Ryu lo tenían rodeado y los hilos finos de Ember estaban en sus brazos y cintura, ni hablar de los hilos rojos que estaban cerca de su cuello, pero no le tocaban.

Alice, la chica de cabellos azul marino, tenía su báculo horizontal frente a ella. Parecía concentrada.

-"ahora abriré el portal… demoraré mas de lo que creía en traerlo de vuelta… pero… debo intentarlo"

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí, Chocolove, Yoh, Ren, los soldados X y un nuevo Hao, detenía todo movimiento de los seguidores de Fénix por rescatar a su líder.

-No necesitaba tu ayuda.- Exclamo Ren a Hao.- Además ¿Cómo recuperaste…?

-Pareces una vieja chismosa Tao.- le dijo este, solo ocasionando que Ren se enfadara.- Ahora el problema es ella.- Lira miraba a Hao con repulsión, como era posible que hubiera recuperado su poder ¿Quién se los había de vuelto? ¿Quién?

-Es verdad.- murmuro Alice, saco el adorno que le había dado antes la doncella Jeanne de su bolsillo, y lo tiro dentro de la estrella, este enseguida se pego, como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera. Apenas toco el suelo Fénix empezó a gritar.- Es hora.

-¡Dame el poder del tiempo!- Así como lo dijo un gran agujero negro apareció frente al pecho de Fénix.- tres… cuatro…. Cinco…- empezó a contar desde el tres.

-¿Por qué diablos esta contando?- pregunto Ren en voz alta.

-Maldición… empezó del tres…- dijo Orión que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-A que te refieres con eso pue.- pregunto el moreno, mientras golpeaba otro tipo.

-Demorará más de lo esperado, debemos resistir. Si llega a sacar a su amigo con menos de 10 no podrá sobrevivir, las consecuencias podría ser peores… podría llegar a morir.

-¡Que!- Ren se acerco al chico de ojos azules y le tomo del cuello de la ropa.- ¡Ustedes dijeron que…!

-¡Sabemos perfectamente lo que dijimos Ren Tao! ¡Pero nadie es perfecto!- se soltó del agarre del chino.- Nos equivocamos, el poder de fénix era mucho mas grande de lo que esperábamos.- dirigió su vista hacia el chino.- Debemos darle el tiempo suficiente para que al menos tu amigo pueda salir.- Le dijo con unos ojos decididos, Ren cerro los ojos y asintió ya nada podía hacer mas que ganar tiempo para Alice.

-ocho… ¡ah!- Alice callo de rodillas.-… nu….nue…ve- Estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

-hm… En verdad creías que unos insignificantes mortales podrían vencerme, o si quiera pensarlo hacerlo. Su amigo Horo esta muerto métanselo en la cabeza, ya no hay nada que lo pueda volver a traer de nuevo.

--

-¡Hermano!- Pilika se encontraba rezando junto con Jeanne en el cuartel de los soldados X

-No pierdas la fe.- exclamo la chica.- sigue rezando.- La peliceleste asintió y siguió rezando, pero ¿Por qué sentía que la vida de su hermano se estaba yendo de nuevo? Tenía miedo de perderlo. Unas

lágrimas salieron por sus mejillas

-_Pilika no llores… debes ser fuerte por tu hermano, por sus amigos._

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esa voz tan celestial dentro de su cabeza, pero en la habitación solo estaban ella y Jeanne.

-"¿Quién eres?"- pensó ella.- ¿Quién habla?

-_Te ayudaré a rescatar a tu hermano… no permitiré que alguien de mi sangre muera_

-Acaso… tu eres…

--

-¡ALICE!- grito el ingles.- ¡Debes continuar! ¡Rápido!

-lo se… Lyserg.- Alice se levanto de nuevo.

-No harás nada.- Exclamo con un sonrisa victoriosa, justo cuando creía que iba escapar varias manos blancas aparecieron del suelo y lo rodearon

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba Ana sorprendida al igual que los demás que estaban cerca. Pero no eran manos cualquiera: Una de ellas atravesó su cabeza, este quedo paralizado.

-Pero… ¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto Alice, estaba sorprendida y se preguntaba quien estaba haciendo esa posesión.

-¡oye reacciona!- grito La pelirroja.- Aprovecha la oportunidad.

-Es verdad.- La chica junto sus brazos.- " el poder de Fénix esta bajo… pero tendré que empezar de nuevo"- pensaba ella.- tres…cindo… Seis… siete…. Nueve… diez… "puedo hacerlo mas rápido"- se sorprendió al ver que el poder de Fénix no era un impedimento ahora, quien fuera que lo estaba ayudando ahora Alice estaba agradecida.

-Maldición.- exclamo Fénix con los dientes apretados.

-... once…

--

Cuando escucho que ya había sobrepasado los 10 Ren se relajo, Horo vendría sano y salvo.

-Terminemos con esto.- exclamo Orión. Que tenía nuevas agujas en sus manos, enseguida las tiro hacia donde estaban los seguidores de Fénix, los encapuchados quedaron inmovilizados.- ¡ahora soldados X!- les grito y estos atacaron.

-Mientras Ren, Yoh , Chocolove y Hao estaban peleando contra Lira y unos chicos que aparecieron, una chica vestida de colegiala que hacia aparecer jaulas, y el tipo musculoso; Al parecer se había liberado de los otros soldados.

-No dejaremos que terminen con su asqueroso ritual ¡Marian!- La chica de cabellos lilas salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Alice.

-NO….- Grito Ren, pero Ya alguien le había detenido y ese era Orión.

-Ni creas que hemos bajado la guardia.- la chica frunció el ceño y muy pronto empezó a luchar contra él.

Alice seguía contando pero…

-¡¡AAAh!!- la chica grito de dolor, el poder se estaba acabando y Fénix se estaba liberando, la mano blanca que estaba en su cabeza estaba perdiendo poder al igual que las otras. Alice respiro agitadamente, entonces fue cuando Ryu salió volando chocando contra la pared.

-O no.- murmuro Ember al ver que ahora eran pocos.

-Tre…trece… ca-catorce… quince… dieciséis… diecisiete…die-die-dieciocho - callo arrodillada al suelo.

-¡Alice ya no sigas!- grito Lyserg.- si sigues lo perderemos.

-¡Pero no es suficiente!

-Lo es.- sonrió con satisfacción mirando a Fénix.- Perderlo te hará un poco mas humano y menos inmortal ¿no?- Fénix le miro sorprendido para luego mirarlo con odio, las agujas que estaban en el piso, atrapando la sombra de Fénix salieron volando.

-¡Yo te libero de tu prisión! ¡Y abro las cadenas que te aprisionan!

-No les servirá de mucho.- aclaro Fénix al ver que la chica en verdad ya no seguiría contando.- pierde tu tiempo.

-¡Que ya no sea uno ahora sean dos… libera el alma que has aprisionado! ¡yo te lo ordeno, yo abro esta dimensión!-

Yoh y los demás en ese instante escucharon una gran explosión donde estaban Lyserg y los otros tratando de liberar a Horo.

-¿Habrán terminado?- pregunto el moreno.

-Hay que salir… ¡RETIRADA!- grito Orión.

-QUE… ¡como que nos vamos!- grito Ren.

-Ya terminaron… dijimos que no nos íbamos a quedar.- exclamo Orión.- Saquen a los soldados X y yo me encargaré de sus demás amigos.

-Pero…- Ren no quería irse sin Horo. Hao aprovecho la confusión y se fue de allí hacia donde estaban los demás. En su desesperación no se dio cuenta que su poder estaba cediendo

-¡Hao!

El asakura vio a la pelirroja, Ember, en el suelo recuperando el aliento.- ¡Oye Pelirroja!- llamo este.- ve con los chicos y abre un portal cerca de aquí.

-Pero…

-Rápido.- decía Hao alarmado, su poder se estaba perdiendo y no veía a los demás. La pelirroja salió de allí corriendo.

Hao no veía nada debido al humo que le tapaba pero sintió unos gemidos, de seguro era Fénix. Se acerco hacia donde provenía aquel sonido y lo vio; había perdido su forma humana, debería aprovechar la oportunidad para matarlo, no pudo ni siquiera pensarlo cuando su poder se esfumo.

-Deberías ir a verlo…- le dijo arrastrando sus palabras.- No será que ahora este muerto.- Hao empalideció al escuchar esas palabras. Corrió entre el humo, buscando con su mirada algo una señal. Hasta que vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia junto con un hombre alto. Ambos veían a alguien en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se desmayo….- dijo Ana, simplemente.- hay que antenderlo.

-¡Mi Lyserg!- grito Ryu sus llantos fueron callados por un golpe de la sacerdotisa.

-¡no es momento para hacer esos comentarios!

-Hay que salir de aquí.- le dijo Hao. Sin dudarlo tomo a Lyserg y lo subió a su espalda.

-Ryu busca a Alice, ella debe estar cansada.- Ryu no dijo nada y se fue al recibir la orden de Doña Ana. Pero no logró dar un paso mas, cuando alguien paso corriendo al lado de los cuatro.

-No es momento de quedarse ahí.- era Alice quien les hablaba.-Muévanse.- traía entre sus brazos un bulto envuelto en unas mantas.

-¿y Horo?- pregunto Ryu seriamente consternado por la energía que tenía.- No me digas que es eso que llevabas ahí.- Solo podía ver un poco del cabello celeste de su amigo, pero parecía pequeño. Aunque pesado ya Que Alice estaba apenas.

-AAAH! Que si es el! Creo que algo salió mal.- dijo por último. Momento de silencio.

-¡QUE!- gritaron todos.

-Salió joven, eso sí, pensé que saldría con 18 años pero… creo que algo hizo Fénix… y bueno…-Rió nerviosamente esta, el humo poco a poco se despejaba, pero aún así no veían nada.- Pero esta bien no se preocupen… solo que ahora debe tener 14 ¬¬ emmm… ¿será un problema eso?

-¡aaah! No es momento para conversar eso.- salto Ana de repente.- Hay que irnos

-Es verdad… Fénix no tardara en recuperarse.

-Andando entonces.- les dijo Hao el grupo salió corriendo con todo lo que daban sus piernas. Al llegar los seguidores estaban mas apurados en buscar a su líder que en ellos, además algunos ni siquiera se podían parar. Una mujer miraba todo desde una distancia prudente, era Lira.

-Abriré un portal.- dijo Ember y sus hilos comenzaron hacer un marco. Los chicos quedaron pálidos, ya sabían que la pelirroja no era muy buena con eso.

-¡Esta bien… aun me quedan fuerzas!- Alice grito corriendo, junto con los demás.- Vamos…- el báculo apareció frente a ella.- reúnanse lo mas que puedan ¡Todos!- Nadie mas dijo nada cuando unos segundos después el ambiente había cambiado y todo parecía ahora mas calmado que antes.

**Oo--**** Continuara****--oO**

Horo: ¬¬

Narien: …

Horo: ¬¬

Narien: …

Horo ¬¬"

Narien: Esta bien…lo lamento. Deja de mirarme así ¬¬

Horo: ¬¬

Narien: llamaré a Ren o.ó

Horo: no!! esta bien!! TT Es solo que demoraste un mundo para terminar de actualizar este y todavía…

Narien: aaaah!! Callate!! Se que demore, chicas y chicos ( a saber si alguno hombre lee esto xD) perdonen la tardanza, GRAN tardanza digamos que no estaba inspirada para hacer la historia y lo que hacia no me gustaba para nada así que termine rindiéndome u.u . Pero como hay alguien en el cielo que me quiere mucho (xD) me llegaron unas ideas.

Horo: de que hablas solo leíste el fic de nuevo la semana pasada y recordaste la idea original ¬¬

Narien: ¬¬… haré que este fic termine feo Horo-chan

Horo: o.o a que te refieres?

Narien… a nada n.n . Bueno chicos esta era la continuación y todavía queda mucho por descubrir. ¿Qué pasara con Horo? ¿Se quedara se ese tamaño? ¿Qué será de Fénix? ¿Quién ayudo a Pilika en es instante? ¿Lyserg morirá? ¿Cómo reaccionara Ren al ver a Horo de esa edad? ¿Ren aprovechara eso para hacer….?

Horo: QUE!! Acaso hiciste eso solo para…-

Narien: En verdad lamento la tardanza, pero prometo que no volverá ocurrir, bueno no puedo prometer nada ya que estoy en la universidad y el tiempo es lo que menos tengo

Horo: y aun así sigues publicando fics.

Narien: solo fue uno ¬¬ los otros están guardados y no están publicados ñ.ñ . Pues eso mis queridos lectores, si es que queda uno que este leyendo esto u.u.. no me odien… bueno háganlo si quieren. Ya me despido que esto si no seguirá mas largo. Gracias por leer esta chafes xDD

Horo: Adios.

Narien: Bye bee


	14. Chapter 14

**Oo---XIV****---oO**

El sonido de un reloj de pared se dejaba escuchar en la estancia, todos estaban callados, en un silencio casi sepulcral. Luego de la llegada que habían tenido, pusieron a los más heridos a salvo para que fueran atendidos de emergencia. Pero algo quedaba en ellos aún, una duda indescifrable empezaba a emanar de sus corazones ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? Preguntas que giraban en torno a sus mentes, sin embargo sin llegar a una respuesta concreta. Después de todo lo que había pasado allá podía significar, si bien, una ventaja o una desventaja.

-¡YA BASTA! el grito que dio el moreno rompió todo aquel silencio que había reinado durante minutos aquella estancia, para luego solo para recibir un golpe de parte de la rubia.

- No estamos para tus chistes.- fue el regaño que se llevo de la sacerdotisa, después de todo era un momento serio y también muy delicado por el que estaban pasando.

-No iba a decir ninguno pue.- se defendió Chocolove y se levanto del suelo, ya que al recibir aquel golpe había caído.- Es solo que este silencio me parece innecesario, sabemos que no acabamos con ese tipo, hueritos. Pero al menos salvamos a nuestro amigo es un gran paso.- Los chicos pensaron un momento en las palabras de su amigos. Yoh miro al moreno, tenía sentido ahora estaban todos juntos. Le sonrió abiertamente, con su característica sonrisa, llamando así la atención de todos los presentes.

- Chocolove tiene razón.- El resto de sus compañeros parecía no creer en la palabra de su camarada, después de todo Chocolove no era muy listo ¿o si? Y muy pocas veces tenía razón en algo. Yoh siguió sonriendo y con eso decía que todo estaba bien, que Chocolove si tenía razón, que Horo se iba a recuperar, todos se iban a recuperar y podrían terminar con todo este problema. Por ahora el grupo parecía mas aliviado, es que ver la sonrisa de Yoh siempre cambiaba la actitud de una persona o le dejaba sin muchas ganas de discutir.

-Es verdad.- Ana hizo uso de su voz, haciendo que todos se percataran en ella, dejando de lado los problemas por un momento.-Luego de que se recuperen se pondrán a entrenar.-Así habían entrado a otro problema mas, los entrenamientos de Ana no eran tan comunes ni tan fáciles. Mas de uno quedo pálido con solo imaginárselo.

-Anita…- llamo Yoh implorando clemencia. Haciéndoles saber que habían salido recién de una batalla y que necesitaban mas reposo. Pero nada haría cambiar la decisión por la que ya había optado su futura esposa.

-¿Qué pasara con Horo?- pregunto Orion a Alice, quienes en ese instante estaba con ellos, haciéndoles compañía al grupo de Yoh.

- volverá a su estado normal.- Mas que una pregunta era una total afirmación por parte del Asakura.

-Como digo esto.- la chica pensó un poco antes de decir algo, después de todo ya sabía como se lo iban a tomar.- No lo hará.- Fue lo que simplemente contesto. El grupo parpadeo varias veces, antes de comprender las palabras de la nueva, solo para soltar un: "¡¿Qué?!", muy sincronizado entre ellos.- Horo tal vez ni recuerde quienes son ustedes.- Fue lo que dijo por último, mientras los demás se tragaban aquellas duras palabras. Horo no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado con ellos. Ren, en silencio, apretó fuertemente su puño al escuchar aquello, sentía culpa por todo aquello.

-Pero…-quiso intervenir Ryu pero Alice le detuvo.

-No se preocupen el recordara con el tiempo.- le dijo ella, los demás suspiraron aliviados. Solo tendrían que ayudar a Horo a recordar y nada mas, pero Alice no había terminado hablar.- Pero a que vuelva a su edad normal no lo hará. Quiero decir que tendrá que volver a pasar por todas esas edades para llegar a la edad que tenía antes.

-¿Qué? Eso significa que Horo ¿rejuveneció?- La pelirroja hablo y se dirigió ahora a la chica, Ember ahora estaba mas con los chicos luego de aquella batalla. Después de todo recuperar ese preciado tesoro que tenía los Fénix era su principal prioridad, además Yoh y los demás le había caído bien. Alice asintió y los demás chicos comprendieron por fin todo el embrollo por el cual debían pasar para hacer recordar a Horokeu. Parecía que ahora Horo seria el mas pequeño del grupo, siempre hablando de edad y no de tamaño, eso último Manta ya lo tiene ganado.

-Bueno… al menos ahora no seré la menor.- decía Pilika con una sonrisa, los demás casi se caen de sus asientos cuando ella hizo aquel comentario tan gracioso. Por lo menos ella veía el lado positivo en todo esto y si, ahora ella sería la mayor. Otro momento de silencio mas apareció entre nuestros protagonistas, al parecer cada uno pensaba en lo que iba ha ocurrir de ahora en adelante. Aunque algunos ya tenían el futuro claro: entrenar con Ana, seria un sufrimiento largo y terrible, pero debían admitir que daban resultados. Los chicos ya se había echo la idea de que entrenarían a mando de la sacerdotisa asi que se prepararon, por lo menos, mentalmente.

-No hay nada que hacer entonces, mas que esperar que Horo despierte.- dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados su mirada llena de orgullo y seguridad se poso en los chicos. Los demás asintieron confiados de que Horo despertaría con bien y que tendrían mucho que hacer luego.

El gran lugar donde se encontraba el grupo de Yoh, era la base de los soldados X, el antiguo grupo con quienes habían estado luchando en el torneo shamanes. Por fuera se podía ver, como un gran monasterio, un castillo antiguo, con sus torres sobresaliendo. Por fuera se veía antiguo, pero al entrar una gran y moderna sala casi toda tapizado de un color marfil y gris, era parte del decorado. Una larga y ancha escalera, con un barandal de cristal pero aun así muy resistente, decorado con uno pequeños ángeles, casi invisibles. En los pasillos se podía observar estatuas de ángeles saliendo de las paredes. En aquella habitación, como también en los largos pasillo, podían observar cuadros de paisajes, solo de paisajes y estas pinturas eran altas, como del porte de un chico de 10 años. Unos arcos separaban lo que era aquel "monasterio" del jardín, había un jardín y gracias a la tecnología, este se mantenía a una temperatura para que las plantas pudieran crecer.

Los chicos aunque ya antes habían estado aquí, quedaban sorprendido cada vez que veían la inmensa fortaleza y verla de nuevo era increíble, parecía que cada que entraban había algo nuevo que no notaron. Ahora que estaban tranquilos estaban mas asombrados aún de ver todo aquella delicadeza y formas, que hacían elegante este lugar. Ana como siempre reparo en que todo esto era muy caro y de seguro había gastado mucho dinero, mas le llamo la atención las pinturas que había allí. Una de los soldados X que le estaba dando el segundo paseo para que se ambientaran a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, por quien sabe cuantos días, se dirigió a ella y le dijo que esas no eran pinturas normales. Los chicos quedaron extrañados ante aquella información, pero si solo eran paisajes y el cuadro en si era alto, cosa extraña, ahora que lo veían bien parecía que solo estaban pintados en ellos lugares de Rusia o aledaños a este. La palabra "puerta" salió de la boca de aquella chica vestida con el uniforme característico de los soldados de Jeanne, esas pinturas te llevan al lugar exacto donde estaba pintado el paisaje solo con atravesarlos.

- Imposible…- comentaron Ryu y Chocolove al escuchar esto. La chica negó con la cabeza, agregando que esto era un gran método para escapar a un ataque sorpresa o al estar perdiendo una batalla que les pudiera costar la vida de ella y los demás.- Entonces probare.- exclamo Ryu y se metió, sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo a uno de esos cuadros, teniendo que agachar la cabeza para no golpearse con el marco. Literalmente se lanzo como si fuera una piscina, atravesando aquella pintura y desapareciendo después delante de los chicos. Quienes estaban sorprendidos, al ver la figura de Ryu desaparecer. Segundos después el de la espada de madera apareció de nuevo pero tenía mucho frió, donde había entrado era una paisaje helado y cubierto de nieve.

- Deben tener cuidado.- les dijo ella.- Del otro lado el cuadro también aparece otro con la imagen de este pasillo, para que puedan regresar, pero solo durara una media hora o menos, dependiendo del daño que reciba este lugar. Como les dije antes, es para escapar si algún día nos vemos envueltos en un ataque sorpresa que no podamos resistir.- Diciendo eso último continuaron con el recorrido, les mostró el comedor un gran lugar, lleno de mesas para sentarse en grupos y hacia la izquierda estaba el lugar para pedir la comida, parecía una cafetería. Había también un lugar para hacer actividades físicas, cada habitación era para hacer un deporte diferente, Ana tomaba apunte mental de todo ya que podía servir para el futuro entrenamiento de Yoh y compañía. Al atardecer ya, fueron hacia el pasillo donde estaban, las habitaciones ya elegidas anteriormente, todas estaban en el mismo pasillo. Cada uno tenía la propia, cosa muy gustosa para Ren y Hao.

- Que tal si hay fantasmas.- lloro el moreno, todos se le quedaron viendo raro.

- Chocolove eres un shaman.- le recordó Yoh

- Es cierto pue- diciendo esto se quedo mas tranquilo y nadie tuvo que golpearlo por si su lengua hablaba demás y comenzaba con un chiste malo.

- Muy bien.- Hablo Ana de repente, asustando a Chocolove quien pensaba que le iba a dar ya un certero un golpe.- Mañana temprano comenzaremos con su entrenamiento.

-Si gusta.- exclamo la soldado X que aun les acompañaba.- Puede usar las instalaciones y sobre todo como oponentes de entrenamientos a los soldados expertos, ese el deseo de la Doncella Jeanne.- Ana no dudo en aceptar eso, después de todo sería gratis y aprovecharía al máximo ese gran favor para aumentar sus habilidades.

- Señorita Pilika.- exclamo de nuevo la chica. La peliazul se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, no pensó que se dirigiría a ella.- La doncella Jeanne quiere que usted entrene lo suficiente para controlar sus poderes con ella.- los chicos estaban sorprendidos por aquello que decía ella, Pilika no quería eso, ya que quería estar con su hermano apenas despertara.

- Bien ella irá con Jeanne.- dijo Ana como siempre siendo la vocera de todos los demás, en este caso de Pilika. La ainu ya iba a reclamar pero Ana le detuvo.- Ten en cuenta que tus poderes nos ayudaran mucho en nuestra batalla, yo no podré entrenarte ya que estaré con estos vagos.- se dirigió a los demás chicos en general, quienes no dijeron ni pió al sobrenombre que le habían puesto.- Eso es todo, además ya tengo a alguien quien se encargara y vigilara a Horo en cuento despierte.- Pilika quedo intrigada ante eso al igual que los demás.- Ren… mas te vale hacer bien ese trabajo.- Por un momento hubo silencio, parecía que los chicos no había recibido correctamente la información

- ¡QUE!- fue el grito de todos, hasta del mismísimo Ren, no podía creer que Ana le mandara hacer tal cosa. Hao soltó una risita algo picara, solo para ser amenazado por la mirada del chino, que clase de cosas se estaba imaginando Hao en ese momento.

- Creo que es bueno… Horo necesita que alguien le enseñe las cosas como son.- exclamo Yoh.- Después de todo el no recordara nada.

- No creo que Ren sea el indicado.- intervino Pilika esta vez, todos se le quedaron mirando hasta el mismísimo Ren.

- Elegí a Ren por que es el único maduro entre sus amigos.- exclamo Ana.- No podemos darnos el lujo de que Horo sea mimado por, ahora, su hermana mayor.- refiriéndose a Pilika esta vez.- Además necesitamos que tu entrenes y que Horo, aunque este en esas condiciones, aprenda a defenderse, sabes que Fénix puede atacar en cualquier momento.

- Pero…- soltó Pilika.- El también necesita entrenar, ser niñero no le dejara tiempo.- lo de niñero si que molesto a Ren de varias maneras, pero se contuvo solo por que era la hermana de Horo.

- ¡Basta!- le grito Ana, haciendo que todos se estremecieran, excepto Ren y hao.- Ya he dado mis ordenes, confió en que Ren podrá hacer ambas cosas.- Pilika no creía en lo que escuchaba, perdería su tiempo entrenando, ella verdaderamente quería estar con su hermano. Saber que le había pasado, hablarle. Se sintió mal por aquello, verdaderamente frustrada.

- Es imperdonable.- murmuro Pilika sus ojos estaban tapados tras de su fleco, sus puños temblaban al ser tan fuertes apretados.- Imperdonable.- y con ira contenida se fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta fuertemente, el pasillo quedo en silencio luego de eso. Se escucho como Ana murmuraba cosas como "que inmadura" o algo parecido, luego volteo a mirar a los chicos.

- Ya saben que hacer.- y con ambas manos en su cintura siguió hablando sobre el horario de mañana, el entrenamiento comenzaría.

- Joven Tao.- la chica de los soldados X, quien les había hecho el segundo recorrido por el lugar, se dirigió al chino.- Su habitación podría estar mas cerca del joven Horokeu, será mas fácil para usted cuidarlo.

- Excelente idea.- Felicito Ana enseguida sin dejar pensar a Ren.- Ya escuchaste, será mejor que vallas y te cambies de habitación.- Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que los demás chicos pudieran irse a descansar tranquilos, ya que mañana a primera hora debían entrenar.

- Sígame por favor- la misma soldado X le pidió a Ren que le siguiera para mostrarle su nueva habitación, eran tan grande y amueblada como las demás, con la diferencia que había una puerta mas.- Aquella puerta le lleva a la habitación de al lado, donde duerme el joven Horokeu.- le informo enseguida. La frase "valla que piensan en todo" pasó por la mente de Ren en ese momento.

- Supusimos que iba a querer tener vigilado a su amigo.- siguió hablando la chica, como si hubiese leído la mente de Ren, cosa que le sorprendió al chino. Ella camino hacia aquella puerta abriéndola de par en par, se podía ver un pequeño bulto en medio de esa enorme cama. Se volteo hacia el joven Ren con mucha delicadeza y respeto, se inclino.- Si necesita algo mas, la cocina y demás instalaciones están a su disposición, buenas noches.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

- Buenas noches…- murmuro Ren siguiéndola con la vista, la chica salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. El chino volteo a ver la otra puerta de aquella habitación, trago saliva, quería verlo, en verdad quería verlo. Camino lentamente hacia ella, la abrió completamente para poder pasar, dejando que entrara un poco de luz en ella. Pudo distinguir enseguida los cabellos azules alborotados de Horo-Horo.

Respiro hondo y camino hacia él, sentándose en el borde aquella cama. Horo se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, algunos mechones azules le tapaban el rostro. Con su mano, el chino les removió delicadamente sin despertarlo. Su rostro era mas pequeño que antes y sus manos igual, las cuales fueron tomadas por las manos tibias de Ren. Este último parecía feliz de verle vivo, no importaba su apariencia mientras siguiera siendo el mismo Horo de siempre.

- ¿En verdad no recordaras nada Horo?- murmuro Ren, levanto la pequeña mano de Horo para darle un tierno beso en su palma.- Si es así, no quisiera que recuerdes…- dejo la mano de Horo apoyada nuevamente en la cama.- algunas cosas…- termino de murmurar luego de eso y se quedo mirando el inocente rostro de aquel chico, del cual se prometía así mismo no volver a dañarlo.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo observándole, pero se tuvo que levantar del lugar para ir a su propia habitación. Dejo la puerta abierta y se fue acostar en su cama, no sin antes apagar la luz que era una total molestia para sus ojos. Rápidamente se quedo dormido, con Horo en su mente.

El claro de la mañana hizo que se levantara inmediatamente, además entraba un poco de viento ¿En Qué momento había abierto la ventana? Se levanto del lugar, ni se había molestado de cambiarse de ropa para dormir y fue directamente hacia la habitación de al lado. Como había una puerta entre ambas solo debía cruzarla, al llegar la cama estaba vacía y en vez de Horo las sabanas estaban teñidas de un color carmín.

Sus ojos se hallaban sorprendidos ante lo que observaba, no podía creer lo que veía.- Ho-Horo… ¿Dónde…?

- Aquí esta… Ren.- esa voz la reconoció enseguida, era fénix. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo y preguntarle en que lugar estaba Horo-Horo, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta. Allí se encontraba Fénix en la forma humana que habían visto antes de quitarle a Horo, eso no le sorprendió mucho. Lo que le había sorprendido era a aquel cuerpo que llevaba en sus manos. El peliazul yacía dormido entre sus brazos, profundamente dormido, con una daga atravesando el lugar donde estaba su corazón.- No pudiste salvarlo Ren…- le dijo el tipo.- Además hice algo bueno por ti, le evite el dolor a Horo y sobre todo te evite tu dolor.

- N-no…

- Imagínate si Horo hubiera recordado, crees que volvería hacer como antes de lo que trataste de hacerle.- Ren escuchaba claramente aquellas palabras, estaba shokeado no sabía que hacer.- Horo te hubiera odiado y tu mismo estarías arrepentido por lo que hiciste en ese entonces, jugar con el corazón de un chico… Eres tan malvado como dicen que son los de la Dinastía Tao.

- ¡No! Ho-Horo…

- ¿Lo quieres?- con hacer aquella pregunta, tiro el cuerpo sin vida de Horo al suelo. Ren fue por él, lo tomo entre sus brazos, ensuciándose de sangre que de repente comenzó a brotar de él. Sus brazos temblaban, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, era incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Por qué me dañaste Ren?- fue la pequeña voz que escucho del cuerpo de Horo.- ¿Por qué Ren?- las manos de Horo cobraron vida propia, agarrándose de la ropa del mismo, una triste sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pequeño Horo.- ¿Por qué fuiste malo conmigo? - Ren le miraba, incapaz de responder aquellas preguntas.- ¿Por qué no me respondes? Tanto me… odias… Re…n- el cuerpo de Horo lentamente fue desapareciendo de entre sus brazos, como si se tratara de polvo que se llevo el viento.

- ¡Horo!- Ren despertó de una manera un tanto brusca por aquel sueño tan traumático, estaba sudoroso, su mano paso por su frente para calmarse. Se fijo enseguida en que hora era, apenas si estaba apunto de amanecer. Fue al baño que tenía para él solo y lavo su rostro para luego secarse. Sabía que no podría dormir ahora, así que no tenía mucho que hacer. Fue hacia la habitación de al lado, donde Horo se encontraba, miro con cuidado la habitación y se relajo al ver a Horo allí, seguía durmiendo tan tranquilamente como siempre, ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Busco una silla y la puso cerca de la cama para observarlo cómodamente, desde ahora Ren se había vuelto el guarda espalda del Usui o mas bien su ¿"príncipe azul"? No importaba que cosa seria, pero el no dejaría que Horo sufriera otra vez, aquel sueño solo logro despertar aquella preocupación que tenía y le dio a conocer unas de sus peores pesadillas, la cual no dejaría que se convirtiera en realidad.

Lamentablemente estaba cansado y quería dormir, así que dormito un poco en la silla, solo un poco ya que segundos después escucho unos quejidos cercanos. Abrió los ojos parpadeando solo para ver como el pequeño Horo se movía lentamente y arrugaba el entrecejo dulcemente, para luego abrir esos ojos oscuros lentamente y parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la poca luz que entraba.

Ren se asusto al ver lo que pasaba, tanto que se levanto de su silla de golpe, en verdad no esperaba que Horo despertara todavía, además no estaba preparado ¿Qué le iba a decir? Era la primera vez que Ren estaba nervioso y apunto de un colapso emocional, con tantas cosas juntas en su cabeza y todas ellas causadas por Horo.

Por fin Horo-Horo abría los ojos completamente mirando el techo, ladeo su rostro solo para encontrarse con aquello ojos miel de Ren. Al sentir aquella mirada oscura sobre él, solo hizo que pusiera mas nervioso ¿Qué le diría? ¿Debía llamar a alguien? ¿Y si decía algo inadecuado para un chico de su edad? Esas preguntas y otras más pasaron fugazmente por la mente del Tao.

- ¿Quién eres?- fue lo que pudo escuchar de parte de Horo, en ese momento a Ren se le fue todo el nerviosismo, su rostro se puso serio y tenía un cierto toque de tristeza. Había olvidado aquel detalle sobre sus recuerdos. Suspiro largamente mirando el suelo, mientras Horo comenzaba a incorporarse de la cama, intentaba recordar pero no podía, inconcientemente unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

- No recuerdo…- murmuro de repente mirando el vació con los ojos completamente abiertos. Llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza.- ¿Por qué no recuerdo?- pregunto asustado y al borde del pánico. Ren alargo su brazo para atraerlo hacia él, pero Horo fue mas rápido y se alejo de él. Salió de la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas, mirando asustado al chico que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy….?- pregunto rápidamente, mirando a todos los lados como si intentara buscar una salida. Temblaba de miedo, estaba completamente confundido, Ren se levanto y se dirigió hacia él, haciendo que Horo se asustara mas de lo que ya estaba. Pero esta vez Ren fue mas rápido le agarro del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él para rodearlo con sus brazos. El peliazul no se dejo para nada e intento zafarse de aquella muestra de afecto, pero no había caso; Ren era más alto y fuerte que él ahora.

- Eres Horo.- le susurro a su oído, haciendo que se tranquilizase.- Horokeu Usui, pero te decimos Horo-Horo.- le hablo calidamente, el peliazul escuchaba aquellas palabras como hipnotizado.- Yo soy Ren, Ren Tao.

- Ren…- repitió Horo inocentemente, se encontraba ahora mas tranquilo al sentir aquellos tibios brazos rodeándoles, se sentía protegido de alguna forma.

- ¡Horo despertó!- exclamaron Yoh y compañía quienes estaban tomando su desayuno, Ana les daba la noticia y les informaba que ahora estaba con Ren y Pilika. El Tao había sido muy amable y le había informado a Pilika primero sobre el despertar de su hermano. Ahora ella estaba hablando de algunas cosas a Horo, luego de haber agarrado un poco de confianza, ya que al principio Horo estaba algo inquieto al verla.

- Entonces no recuerda.- comento Hao mientras tomaba un café. Anna negó con la cabeza, los chicos se miraron sabiendo que aquello era inevitable.

- Ya le haremos recordar.- comento el Asakura menor para luego reírse.- le contaremos muchas anécdotas al "pequeño" Horo.

- Yo le contaré mis chistes.- decía Chocolove con unos lentes oscuros puestos, para luego recibir una patada de la propia sacerdotisa. Fue entonces cuando Ryu devoro su desayuno y se levanto de la mesa.

- Con su permiso, iré a ver como esta Horo.- y salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¡¿eh?! Yo igual quiero verlo.- Era obvio que Yoh no se quedaría atrás así que se levanto de la mesa acompañado de los demás amigos, excepto de Hao y de Anna.

- Tú no irás.- comento Anna.

- No… tengo otras cosas que hacer, con tu permiso me retiro.- le dijo Hao verdaderamente de una manera caballerosa, se fue del comedor tomando una dirección opuesta a la que habían salido los chicos. Anna estaba seguro que Hao iría hacer algo muy importante o algo muy estúpido.

Los chicos llegaron a lo que era la habitación de Horo, todos se amontonaron y entraron a ver que pasaba en el lugar. Pudieron ver a Pilika hablar con Horo, mientras este le miraba muy emocionado y Ren estaba cerca de él. Los tres sentados en unas sillas, que rodeaban una pequeña mesita en la cual se encontraba el desayuno

- ¡Horo-Horo!- al ver tantas personas allí de golpe el peliazul se asusto y agarro la ropa de Ren con su mano. Después de todo no reconocía a nadie de allí y la última persona que entro, había sido una rubia que le mando una mirada amenazante y eso le dejo traumado enseguida.

- Saben que deben tocar la puerta antes de entrar.- les recordó Ren

- Es que queríamos saber como estaba Horo.

- Chicos tranquilos.- Pilika se levanto.- Recién empieza a recordar así que para él ustedes son unos extraños.- Yoh se percato que Horo parecía aferrarse mucho a Ren, además de que ahora su estatura había disminuido de la de antes, era como aquel Horo que había conocido durante el torneo.

- No hay de que temer.- le sonrió Yoh.- Yo soy Yoh Asakura, un muy buen amigo tuyo y de Ren.- le dijo este, Horo le miro extrañado. Para el ahora, si era amigo de Ren significaba que era una buena persona.- Ellos son Chocolove, Fausto y Ryu.- presento a los demás quienes le sonrieron.

- También somos tus amigos Horin.- le dijo el moreno amigablemente.

- uh… es una ternura… puedo abrazarlo.- exclamo Ryu. A Ren enseguida se le dibujo una vena sobre su cabeza y alejo a Horo de sus manos.

- Se de tus gusto, a si que no te le acerques.- Ryu quedo de pierda al escuchar eso, poco menos lo estaba clasificando de pervertido. Horo como no comprendía la situación, solo parpadeo un par de veces dejándose llevar por lo que decía Ren.

- Parece ser que Horo ahora te tiene mucho respeto, Ren.- comento Fausto tan tranquilo como siempre. Yoh asintió ante el comentario del Doctor.

- Se que ahora no nos recuerdas.- exclamo Yoh mirando a Horo.- Pero créeme, antes éramos grandes amigos y espero que podamos volver hacerlo.- termino de hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ya que para nosotros sigues siéndolo.- Horo le miro y luego sonrió, sorprendiendo a lo demás

- Entonces seremos amigos.- Comento luego con la misma sonrisa que le caracterizaba de antes, aquella llena de sinceridad y a la vez de inocencia.- Mi hermana Pilika me contó algunas cosas sobre ustedes, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para recordarlos.

- Me alegra escuchar aquello.- le dijo Yoh, Horo no había cambiado, seguía teniendo la misma personalidad. El mismo tono de sinceridad que le acompañaba.

- Perdón que les interrumpa.- un soldado X pasaba por aquí.- la señorita Jeanee desea que Pilika se presente en su despacho para su entrenamiento. La ainu suspiro, debía de alejarse de su hermano por ahora, le molesto un poco pero al parecer Ren no era un mal tipo después de todo. Se despidió de Horo y se fue del lugar, prometiendo volver mas tarde.

- Creo que nosotros igual debemos ir… no quiero que Anna nos castigue mas de la cuenta.- comento Yoh, recordando que debían entrenar con la rubia, seria un largo día para ellos.

- Me parece interesante.- la amiga de Lyserg, Alice, quien estaba al tanto de la situación de Fenix y Horo gracias al poder que poseía, estaba en ese instante con Ren y el ainu.- Tendrá la apariencia de un chico de 14 años, pero su mentalidad es la de un chico de 6 años.- exclamo ella, solo le había hecho unas cuantas preguntas a Horo para decirle eso a Ren.

Horo ahora se encontraba mirando por la ventana como caía la nieve lentamente, le parecía fascinante aquello y le parecía aburrida la charla de aquella mujer.- Ren debes tener cuidado, no le hables de cosas que podrían ser perjudicial.

- Eso es obvio.- comento el chino, mirando de reojo a Horo, este último no quitaba su vista de aquellos copos blancos de nieve. Alice no quedo convencida con ello.

- Entonces enséñale todo lo que puedas y ve poco a poco aumentando ese conocimiento.- le explico ella, luego suspiro.- Ren hay algo que debo preguntarte ¿Le hicieron algo a Horo?- Aquella pregunta si que llamo la atención de Ren, lo bueno que Horo estaba demasiado lejos como para oírlo, además que su atención estaba completamente en otro lado.

- ¿De que hablas?

- No les dije nada a los chicos porque saque mis propias conclusiones al verte tan preocupado por Horo en la batalla.- siguió hablando Alice.- la razón por la que demore tanto para sacar a Horo y que tuviera 14 años, es por que él inconcientemente lo quiso.- Ren aun no entendía aquellas palabras ¿Cómo Horo iba a querer borrar sus memorias?

- Debió haber algo que el verdaderamente quiere olvidar, o tal vez estaba intentando decir algo con esto. En verdad no lo se, por que recién vengo a conocerlos. Pero te lo digo solo para que lo tengas en mente y seas cuidadoso.- Se levanto del lugar con ademán de irse y dándole una última mirada a Horo y luego a Ren, se marcho.

El Tao quedo pensando aquellas palabras.- Ren puedo ir afuera.- Horo le pidió aquel favor, mas bien le pidió permiso para salir.- Quiero ver la nieve.

- No.- contesto el Tao.- Aun es muy pronto para que salgas, por ahora te quedarás aquí dentro.

- Pero…- Ren se levanto y le dirigió una dura mirada a Horo, quien no pregunto más.- Iré por algo para tomar, quédate aquí.- Pero como Horo, todavía seguía siendo Horo, abrió la alta ventana del lugar y salto por ella, lo bueno es que estaban en el primer piso. Apenas estuvo allí, dejo que un copo cayera en sus manos, era algo nostálgico ver y sentir aquella nieve.

De repente se dejo caer y se acostó encima de la nieve, moviendo sus manos y brazos para formar un ángel de nieve. Al poco rato llego Ren quien se asusto al no verlo en la habitación.

- ¡Ho…!- iba a gritar su nombre, pero le vio por la venta además no estaba solo, eso si que molesto a Ren

- ¡Ren-sama!- Horo corrió hacia donde estaba el chino, este último se quedo de piedra al escuchar como le llamaba.

- Deberías mantener tus ojos fijos en él, Ren.- la voz de Hao le llego desde donde estaba. El chino empuño su mano imaginando en su mente darle un buen golpe al Asakura.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

- Ren-sama esta enojado con Hao.- pregunto Horo mirándolo curioso.

- ¡Deja de decirme "sama"!- le grito Ren, sabiendo de antemano que esto era una de las tantas ideas de Hao para molestarlo.- Oye tu mas vale que arregles esto.

- Ahora es tu problema, Ren.- le dijo el Asakura sumamente divertido con esto, para luego marcharse.

- Ren-sama no quiere que le diga así.- una cosa era enfrentarse a un montón de gente mala y otra cosa era enfrentarse al casi puchero que estaba haciendo Horo. Ren estaba perdiendo y en ese mismo instante maldijo a Hao por ello.

**Oo---**** Continuara****---oO**

Woow actualización milagrosa. Bueno que debo decir, aparte de disculparme. Nada mas que me llego la nostalgia y decidí terminar este capitulo que lo tenía a medias, aunque no salió del todo como esperaba, ya que es tarde y mi imaginación no es muy buena a estas horas xD.

Hablando en serio, la razón por la que demore, aparte de falta de imaginación fue por que la universidad es algo que en verdad te ocupa un gran espacio, además de que administro un foro así que no ha sido muy fácil.

A pesar de todo no me he olvidado de este fic ni de los otros que he hecho, siempre tengo en mente alguno y cuando tenía alguna idea la anotaba para futuros proyectos, así que la universidad no me ha impedido seguir siendo una escritora de fics. Y no, no dejare este proyecto botado y a medias, aunque demore una eternidad lo terminare para aquellos que aún quieren seguir leyendo un poco de mis locas historias e ideas.

Saben, hasta tengo otro fic de RenXhoro que he estado pensando hacer, pero veré como queda ya que todo dependerá del tiempo, pero lo publicare aunque sea lo último que haga.

Así, debo agradecer a aquellas personas que escribieron comentarios del capitulo anterior, que fue hace bastante tiempo la verdad, espero que estén leyendo esto y me perdonen por la demora. Nada mas que decir solo que espero que el próximo capitulo pueda hacerlo bien y mejor que este, y no demore mas de un año o.O (?)

Saludos para los que estén leyendo esto y dejen comentarios para saber que siguen vivos xD

Bye~

Pd: si hay algún error, perdonen es que ya es tarde y tengo sueño xD


	15. Chapter 15

**Oo-XV-oO**

- Tú no irás.- Los chicos se habían ido corriendo para poder ver a Horo, quien había recuperado la conciencia, dejando a Ana sola tomando su desayuno junto con Hao en aquella mesa. En el lugar en sí había otras mesas mas, las cuales eran ocupadas por pequeños grupos de soldados X, algunos se levantaban del lugar al terminar y otros, que recién despertaban, corrían por su desayuno por que sabían que luego tenía un itinerario que cumplir.

- No… Tengo otras cosas que hacer, con tu permiso me retiro.- le dijo Hao verdaderamente de una manera caballerosa que dejo sorprendida Ana. Se fue del comedor tomando una dirección opuesta a la que habían salido los chicos. La sacerdotisa estaba segura que Hao iría hacer algo muy importante o algo muy estúpido, no importaba cual de las dos hiciera terminaría en fracaso al final. Así la figura del shaman de fuego se perdió en entre aquellas vestiduras blancas de los soldados X.

- No creo que sea necesario tanta cosa.- exclamo un chico, quien se encontraba en la biblioteca. Su espalda reposaba sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, mientras pasaba su mirada sobre sus dos acompañantes.- Esta vez estaré en tu contra, es algo muy rebuscado.- declaro el de profundos ojos azules, que ahora parecía serio y con el ceño fruncido. Los otros dos que estaban ahí suspiraron.

- Orión se que tienes razón, es muy rebuscado y parece como si estuviéramos mintiendo.- le dijo el de cabello verde.- Pero es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido.

- Pienso igual que Orión.- la chica se acerco a ambos con un libro en manos, el cual abrazaba contra su pecho. Sus largos cabellos azul marino se movían graciosamente mientras caminaba.- Pero a la vez, es un buen plan… un plan que si sale mal nos costaría mucho.

- Lo se perfectamente Alice.- sabía las consecuencias, aún así el chico de ojos esmeraldas no quería cambiar de idea.

- Que testarudo, Lyserg.- le dijo Orión un poco molesto.- Veamos bien esto, los defectos son lo principal y encontrarás mucho si te lo pones a pensar bien.

- Si se ponen a pensar bien… ¿Qué cosa? - una muy inconfundible voz les llamo la atención, los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia la persona que había hablado y les había escuchado. Los tres estaban sorprendidos al verlo allí, en pocos segundos tanto Alice como Orión ya tenían sus manos cerca de sus armas.

- Tranquilos.- Hao levanto las manos en señal de que estaba desarmado y que venía por la paz.- Solo vine a hablar.

- Y a espiarnos.- completo Orión, de manera innecesaria. Hao endureció la mirada al escuchar aquello.

- Solo vine a hablar con Lyserg.- Eso si que sorprendió a los chicos, hasta el mencionado estaba sorprendido. Orión miro fríamente a Hao y luego su mirada paso hacia Lyserg, para irse del lugar, parecía ofendido de alguna manera.

- Orión… - sus dos amigos intentaron detenerlo pero ya se había perdido entre las repisas llenas de libros, que se extendían por toda aquella inmensa habitación. Hao no parecía molesto por la forma en que se había ido el chico, es mas una sonrisa tranquila se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Espero que la señorita también nos pueda dejar solos.- aquella oración indicaba a Alice, esta solo le miro sorprendida. Observo al chico de cabellos verdes, quien parecía decirle que no se preocupara por él.

- De todas formas debo ir hacer algo, nos vemos luego Lyserg.- con aquella escusa también abandonaba el lugar dejándolos solos.

- Bien… ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Lyserg, era claro que no era de su gusto pasar tiempo de calidad con Hao, especialmente cuando debía estar haciendo algo muy importante. Además de la situación en la que se encontraban no era algo para estar divirtiéndose, ni perder el tiempo con su enemigo mortal, por que para Lyserg, él seguía siendo eso.

- Me parece que tu grupo se esta desintegrando.- el shaman de fuego había escuchado su conversación, no la había entendido del todo pero había percibido cierto enojo. Lyserg le miro sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño.

- No se que de hablas.- fue lo que le dijo el ingles.- Si eso era todo lo que ibas a decirme entonces… vete.- Sin dejar que Hao le contestara se dio la vuelta y avanzo entre los pasillos que eran formadas por aquellas repisas llenas de libros. Hao le siguió rápidamente para no perderlo de vista, era obvio que eso no era lo que quería decirle al peliverde.

- Mas bien vine hablar sobre mis poderes y como tu estas relacionado con ello.- le dijo siguiéndolo ya que el ingles no parecía querer parar de caminar, mientras se alejaba de Hao.- Ya sabes lo que ocurrió allá… cuando luchábamos.- Lyserg se detuvo, por lo que Hao también hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene?- pregunto una vez el de ojos esmeraldas, se le quedo viendo muy seriamente a Hao. Quien tenía una mueca de fastidio y además de que su paciencia ya se estaba acabando ¿Cómo podía preguntar por algo tan obvio? ¿Cómo podía hacerse el desentendido por un problema tan grave? Era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente Hao. Al final suspiro ante aquello y se dispuso a hablar con Lyserg de la manera mas educada posible, para así no terminar en alguna disputa.

- Lo que quieres es que te ayude a regresar tu poder ¿no es así?- Justo cuando el shaman de fuego iba hablar, su acompañante le interrumpe mientras sacaba alguno y que otro libro de la repisa mas cercana y los ojeaba.- Para eso seguramente quieres entrenar.- siguió hablando con toda la calma del mundo, mientras Hao le miraba consternado y con un tic en el ojo. Cerro un libro bruscamente y lo dejo en su lugar.- Bien, no hay problema, pero debes informarle a la señorita Jeanne sobre tus planes para que de su permiso, cuando te lo halla dado me avisas.- Eso fue lo último que dijo Lyserg antes de irse.

Hao se quedo allí parado como si sus pies se hubiesen quedado pegado al piso y no tuviera una lengua con la cual hablar. Recupero su compostura que le caracterizaba, aquella que se mostraba tan poderosa hacia los demás, mirando con desprecio a las demás "cucarachas". Pero había algo malo en ese semblante, estaba seriamente enojado porque todo esto, lo había hecho con la finalidad de molestar al peliverde, pero él fue el único fastidiado.

Un par de horas después, vemos un Hao siendo regañado por Ren.- ¿Qué diablos hiciste?- decía con voz ácida el Tao, quien parecía fastidiado por lo que había ocurrido. En verdad Hao estaba tan enojado que al ver a Horo jugado en la nieve pensaba en desquitarse con Ren, para desahogarse de lo que no pudo hacer con el peliverde. Ante las acusaciones de Ren y lo avergonzado que estaba este último, Hao no podía mas que sonreír socarronamente.

- Vamos Ren se que te gusta que te llame así.- contesto finalmente él, haciendo que la poca paciencia de Ren se esfumara.- A puesto que piensas cosas muy divertidas para hacer con Horo.- era una sugerencia un tanto problemática. Con Horo además cerca de allí, mas bien en medio de ambos, ya que Horo miraba sin entenderla escena.

- ¿Ren-sama? – llamo Horo, haciendo que la mirada fría del Tao se posara en su persona.

- ¡Deja de decirme así!- le grito Ren sin querer, ya que en verdad con Hao podía perder rápidamente los estribos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Horo parecía asustado e intimidado por las palabras y la mirada de Ren, parecía arrepentido de haberlo hecho enojar.

- Bueno les dejo…- Hao se iba del lugar al ver que su presencia no era necesaria, tal vez a molestar a otra persona de por allí.

- Espe…- Ren le iba a detener para reclamarle lo que había hecho por su culpa, ahora Horo parecía muy triste y además apunto de llorar.- Ho-Horo, no estoy enojado.- exclamo agachándose y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, intentando arreglar el embrollo que le había dejado Hao.- Pero deja de llamarme así…-

- Esta bien…- respondió tristemente el peliazul sin darle una mirada ni siquiera. Ren suspiro y tomo a Horo de la mano para que entrara completamente a la habitación, mientras cerraba la ventana.

- Ren…- llamo el peliazul, ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama, seguía un poco triste por como Ren le había ordenado.- ¿Yo hacia enojar mucho a Ren? – pregunto este, Ren se hallaba sorprendido ante esas palabras, volteo a ver al dueño de aquella pregunta. Horo-horo se encontraba mirándolo muy interesado.

- Ya recordaras.- fue lo que le dijo Ren simplemente, para luego poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Horo y desordenar sus cabellos, cosa que sorprendió al menor, quien le miro con un pequeño reproche.

- Mi querido hijo.- comentaba una mujer con un cariño casi ciego y sin límites, sus palabras acariciaban lentamente la suave piel de su hijo, quien hace poco había regresado con ellos. Pero fuera de aquello, era sorprendente que una mujer como ella, aquella que lastimo a muchos por sus egoístas deseos, pudiera tener su lado maternal ¿Era tan mala en realidad? Claro que si, era capaz de matar si eso hacia feliz a su "hijo", si con ello este podía cumplir su máximo deseo.- Fenix…- murmuro por último, mientras su delgada mano blanca acariciaba sus ahora largos cabellos oscuros.

Aquel cuerpo que yacía sobre aquella cama adoselada, cuyas mantas finas cubrían lo que parecía ser el delgado cuerpo de aquel chico, por su contextura se veía delgado y muy enfermizo.- Madre…- comento este lentamente, moviendo su mano hasta llegar a su tibia mejilla. Pudo sentir su calidez a través de ese toque, mas su figura maternal sintió como si fuera atravesada por abrasador hielo.

- Esos malditos…- comentaba ella, se alejo de su hijo, para que no viera su mueca de enojo, de ira, de venganza.-… buscare la forma de acabarlos.- golpeo fuertemente la pared que estaba a su lado, la cual tembló, a pesar de que esta estaba hecha de concreto.

- No te preocupes por ellos, al menos sabemos su ubicación.- se incorporo de la cama, quedando sentada en ella, sus ojos azules se fijaron en la ventana, afuera parecía hacer un lindo y esplendido día para dar un paseo, acostarse en el césped dejando que los tibios rayos del sol golpearan delicadamente la piel. Quería estar afuera, quería disfrutar, pero estaba todavía muy débil para hacerlo, su recuperación tomaba tiempo, por ahora solo era un humano mas, un humano con un don muy especial.

- Quiero cortarme el cabello.- fue lo que dijo, luego de un largo silencio. La mujer que se encontraba allí se volteo a verlo sorprendida. Su expresión de ira había sido reemplazado por una expresión afable, su largo cabello celeste, cuyo fleco tapaba uno de sus ojos, dejando ver solo uno aquel de color azul tal como el de su hijo, le daban un aura de misterio pero de elegancia a la vez.

- ¿Estás seguro de aquello?- camino hacia él, elegantemente, ágilmente, su largo vestido de seda, que ceñía su cintura, le daba un toque maravillo. Además que el color blanco le venía muy bien a ella, le hacía parecer más joven. Las ropas oscuras que siempre se ponía habían sido reemplazadas luego del incidente, debían optar por otra forma.

- Ellos me recuerdan, tal vez si cambio mi apariencia…- una extraña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones de cabello oscuro. Su madre sonrió, no le negaría nada a su propio hijo, asintió y le dijo que traería alguien que le dejara un corte especial para él y que estuviera su altura. Una vez dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

- … si cambio mi apariencia… - siguió hablando a pesar de que se encontraba solo en aquella habitación. La cual no era enorme, pero tampoco pequeña, tenía el tamaño justo y necesario que el necesitaba. Cuya decoración no salía de lo común, pero tampoco era algo barato de ver.-…ellos me aceptarán…

- ¿Entrenar?- preguntaba la joven de cabellos grisáceos, parpadeo ante la petición del shaman de fuego. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por ello, no creía que el "gran Hao Asakura" necesitara entrenar y menos junto con Lyserg. La ainu, y ahora, hermana mayor de Horo también estaba ahí, ella comía un pequeño bocadillo antes de seguir con su entrenamiento, escuchaba atentamente la conversación, demás está decir que allí mismo habían otros dos soldados X, quienes velaban por la salud de su doncella.

Hao estaba allí, parado frente a Jeanne, tenía un tic en el ojo, en verdad le había costado decidirse si buscar o no a la líder de los soldados X y preguntarle sobre el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, allí estaba, esperando una respuesta que al parecer hasta Jeanne le estaba costando dar.- ¿Tu qué piensas Pilika?- pregunto finalmente ella, la aludida casi se atraganta con una de las deliciosas galletas que estaba consumiendo. Pilika hubiese deseado estar al margen de todo esto, pero al ver la mirada de su entrenadora sobre ella, además de que Hao parecía tener una cara de desesperado, cosa no muy común en el, hizo que optara por responder algo para apoyar al pobre shaman.

- Yo creo que deberían entrenar.- Tampoco lo decía solo porque Hao se veía angustiado, los chicos le habían contado con detalles lo ocurrido entre Lyserg y Hao durante la batalla y recuperación de su hermano, la cual había sido un éxito. Tenía fundamentos para dar aquella respuesta, Jeanne lo percibía también: ella le sonrió al shaman de fuego y asintió.

- Tienen mi permiso, Hao.- completo ella, afirmando lo que había dicho Pilika y dando así su aprobación. Hao suspiro luego, pensó que todo esto era una broma, tomarse tanto tiempo solo para decir eso. Se pregunto si, tras la encantadora y dulce sonrisa de aquella mujer, se estaba burlando de él. Miro a Jeanne simplemente y luego poso su mirada en Pilika, quien sonreía nerviosamente.- ¿Necesitas algo más?- pregunto la doncella de los soldados X al verlo allí todavía.

- ¡Ah! Es que quería si podemos usar tus instalaciones.- pregunto rápidamente el shaman de fuego, la chica le sonrió dulcemente

- Claro, pueden usarlo cuanto gusten. Espero ver mejorías, sobre todo en ti Hao.- comento la doncella.- Lyserg ha avanzado bastante, será un gran contendiente para ti, ya lo verás.- Hao solamente se quedo observando a la chica, quien le sonreía sinceramente, como recordaba que en el pasado ella había sido su peor enemiga e había intentado matarle, y ahora.

A veces creía que había entrado en otra dimensión…

- Entonces le diré a Lyserg.- comento Hao, para darse la vuelta y luego irse, con la misma mueca de orgullo y porte indiferente hacia los que consideraba solo plagas. Cuando cruzo el umbral de la habitación y se hubo cerrado la puerta tras de él, suspiro largamente, era como si se hubiera quitado un gran y enorme peso de encima. Si, Hao exageraba dentro de su propia mente.

- Pareces en problemas, Hermano.- Yoh aparecía a su lado casi como un fantasma, pero él era Hao no se asusto ante su presencia casi instantánea, diferente hubiese sido con otra persona. Yoh ya le llamaba hermano, después de todo eso eran, a pesar que sus almas provenían de una sola, eran esencias y existencias completamente distintas.

- No estoy en problemas.- comento él mirándolo de reojo. Para luego mover su largo cabello castaño y hacerlo hacia atrás.

- Me contaron que entrenarás con Lyserg.- soltó de repente Yoh, llamando completamente la atención del mayor de los Asakura, este último estaba por irse cuando aquella oración le detuvo como si fuera un conjuro de apresamiento o algo así. Se volteo hacia su hermano con la misma expresión de siempre, la cual hacia competencia con la de Yoh, aunque la del menor era mucho mas simpática y agradable, que el rostro algo enfurecido de Hao.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del Asakura.- No me digas… fue Lyserg ¿cierto?- la sola sonría del castaño confirmo lo que decía.

- En realidad…- dijo él.- Ya todos en la base lo comentan, Lyserg solo me lo confirmo.- Lacara de Hao era un poema, no es que le importara mucho que supieran pero ¿Tan rápido se podía expandir aquella noticia? Si tan solo hace unos minutos se había decidido y ahora medio mundo lo sabía. Si, estaba siendo muy exagerado y dramático.

- Como sea.- Comento Hao, dándole una mirada que muy poco le importaba, aunque en realidad era lo contario.- Deberías preocuparte por tu propio entrenamiento… hermanito.- soltó irónicamente el castaño de cabellos largos. Yoh tenía una mirada neutral en su cara, solo observo como Hao se fue, si estaba serio y preocupado, en realidad le había tomado por sorpresa que Hao entrenaría con Lyserg. El inglés se lo había dicho tan normal, como si fuera algo que ocurriese todos los días, no es que pensara que estuviera mal que ambos estuvieran juntos sin mirarse amenazantemente, pero Lyserg: no imagino que él pudiera olvidar su odio tan fácilmente. Estaba preocupado, no solo por el inglés, sino también por Hao; algo tramaba el inglés. Pero ¿Qué? O quizás eran paranoias suyas.

- Que lo pienses demasiado es algo preocupante.- escucho una voz a sus espaldas, una muy conocida para él. Se volteo y le nombro casi en un suspiro, no le había sorprendido su presencia, si no mas bien, sus palabras.- No es propio de ti Yoh.- hablo la rubia, cruzándose de brazos, sin despegar sus ojos oscuros de aquel chico con quien algún día se casaría. Yoh sonrió tal como él sabía hacerlo, tan despreocupado y relajado.

- Tienes razón…

- Es inevitable que te preocupes.- interrumpió ella, parpadeo por un momento antes de continuar.- Después de todo… Lyserg aún le sigue odiando.- Yoh iba hablar, pero Ana ni le dejo mencionar palabras.- Por muy arrepentido que este, eso no cambiara nada, los muertos no regresan a la vida.- el castaño observo el piso.

- Ana… También estas preocupada ¿Verdad?- pregunto él, levantando la cabeza para observar su reacción, sin embargo la sacerdotisa ni siquiera se inmuto ante esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué cosas dices Yoh?- exclamo a punto de marcharse.- Lo que Hao haga o deje de hacer no asunto mío, si yo fuera Lyserg también albergaría odio…- Yoh dejo escapar un bufido, todo era muy complicado, hasta para él.- Pero el odio puede cambiar…- dijo por último en un susurro la rubia, caminando y alejándose de su prometido. Yoh había logrado escuchar sus últimas palabras, antes de ver su figura alejarse por los pasillo, esbozo otra sonrisa y siguió a Ana, nada podía hacer quedándose parado en medio de aquel pasillo.

- Entrenaremos aquí.

- ¿Qué?

Era el día y el momento, hasta el mismo Hao estaba sorprendido de todo aquello. El comienzo de ese día fue algo realmente ¿extraño? ¿Cómo comenzar? Despertó tranquilamente, se lavo y arreglo, fue a desayunar y al salir del enorme comedor de aquella organización, se encontré con cierta persona esperándolo. No podía creer que Lyserg estuviera ahí, lo único que dijo fue "Sígueme", casi como una orden. En realidad fue una orden.

Siguió al chico sin chistar, cosa muy rara en él y entraron a una gran habitación; el techo era alto y la habitación era casi completamente de un color piel claro. Dañaba un poco los ojos, pero era cosa de acostumbrarse. No había nada mas que eso, ni siquiera ventanas. Aunque el lugar era fresco, de seguro tenía ventilación en algún lugar. El castaño camino por el lugar, sus pasos resonaron por el lugar, claro porque todo era silencioso por el momento.

- Entiendo.- murmuro él dejando que sus ojos inspeccionaran el lugar, aunque en realidad no había mucho que inspeccionar, era una simple habitación vacía.- Lo que no entiendo es que… ¡Hace ellos aquí!- grito este, dejando salir un poco de su fuego, observando al chino y al pequeño Horo, este último se asusto ante el grito de Hao y se oculto tras Ren rápidamente.

- Ellos supervisarán…- exclamo Lyserg, Hao estaba que no se lo creía, una venita ya se remarcaba en su cabeza, nadie le había sacado de sus casillas de esa manera. La forma de comportarse del inglés le perturbaba de cierta forma.

- Tampoco estoy muy contento de estar aquí.- Hablo el Tao.- Pero he de enseñarle a Horo lo básico.- exclamo observando al chico, quien ahora se había dado la confianza de recorrer el vació, sus pequeños y traviesos pasos resonaban en el lugar. Ren sonrió ante aquella muestra de curiosidad, en verdad seguía siendo el mismo Horo de siempre.- Miraremos como entrenan.

- ¡Bien!- declaro el Hao.- Entonces comencemos de una vez.- parecía molesto, camino hasta el centro de la habitación. Lyserg le siguió, parecía estar divirtiéndose por la situación, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien.- Hare…

- Lucharemos con nuestras posesiones.- interrumpió Lyserg, Hao se le quedo observando de una manera bastante graciosa, se estaba artando de recibir órdenes de él.- Necesito que Horo vea esto, que vea nuestras posesiones…- Ren quedo un poco impresionado por aquello.

- ¿Qué tramas Lyserg?- pregunto Ren, Horo miraba de un lado a otro sin entender nada, pero sabía que era algo relacionado con él, ya que el chico de cabellos verdes le menciono. Quería preguntar, tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero había tensión en el aire y esa tensión no le dejaba hablar ¿Tenía miedo?

El inglés ni se tomo la molestia de responder a aquello, simplemente hizo aparecer a su espíritu y lo fusiono a su péndulo de cristal.- ¿Lo ves horo? ¿verdad?- Ren parecía preocupado, su rostro solo mostraba preocupación y nerviosismo, algo muy extraño en él.

- ¿Verlo?- Hao estaba tan confundido, supuestamente habían venido a entrenar y el estaba interesado en mostrarle a Horo-horo su posesión ¿A qué venía todo este show? Horo trataba de ver, ya que sentía que allí había algo, mas a su vista aquello era borroso, pero lograba ver algo, sintió un pequeño dolor en su cabeza, algo leve.

- Hao, llama a tu espíritu.- le dijo Lyserg, observo a Hao quien parecía muy confundido, pero tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad. Tanto que sonrió socarronamente y llamo a su espíritu. Horo tembló por un momento, la esencia de Lyserg era mucho mas calma, pero ahora a Hao lo veía demasiado borroso y oscuro. Su pequeña mano se aferro fuertemente a la camisa de Ren inconscientemente.

- Es suficiente.- exclamo el Tao, al ver la reacción de su pequeño niño, estaba preocupado.

- No, no lo es.- exclamo Lyserg.- Horo puedes verlo ¿Verdad? Tienes que recordar.- exclamo por último, Hao se sorprendió ante las palabras del inglés, hasta el propio Ren estaba sorprendido. Horo se alejo de Ren, para dar un par de pasos hacia las figuras de ambos chicos. Llevo ambos manos a su cabeza en ese momento.

¿Los ves? ¿Puedes verlo?

Son borrosos

Miralos, recuerda…

Pero… es doloroso. Sé que recordar será doloroso.

Ellos esperan a que tu recuerdes. Pero ahora los veo claramente.

- Duele…- dijo este, aferrando sus manos a su cabeza. Un dolor punzante parecía querer partir su cráneo.- No… puedo…- cayo al suelo arrodillado, aguantándose el dolor. Ren corrió hasta él, justo en el momento en que caía inconsciente. Parecía desesperado, y además sudoroso. Lyserg dejo su posesión y observo a Ren meticulosamente. El castaño, al ver que Lyserg desaparecía su poder, hizo lo mismo. El aún no entendía lo que tramaba el inglés y quería preguntarle.

- Lleva a Horo con Jeanne…- murmuro Lyserg.- quiero conversar contigo Ren, Yoh y Ana.- exclamo el chico de cabellos de verdes, esta vez seriamente. Ren le observo enojado, tomo a Horo en brazos y se fue del lugar.

- ¿Qué tanto tramas, niño?- hablo el shaman de fuego, observando a Lyserg seriamente luego de que Ren se fuera.

- Imagina, si Yoh y Chocolove, le hubiesen enseñado sus posesiones y poderes shamanes.- exclamo el inglés, sin darle la cara. Hao entendía su punto, después de todo el vinculo que unía a esos chicos era muy grande, la esencia de seguro le podía hacer recordar. Horo era un shaman por naturaleza, su procedencia: el había vivido con espíritus desde niño, claramente eso debía mover sus pensamientos, causar nostalgia. La pregunta era ¿Pudo ver a sus espíritus? Si lo hizo ¿Pudo recordar? El hilo de pensamientos del Asakura fue cortado cuando Lyserg comenzó a irse del lugar.

- Espera.- le siguió Hao.- ¿Qué pasa con nuestro entrenamiento?

- Tendremos que dejarlo para mañana.- contesto él y siguió caminando como si nada. Hao le siguió enojado.

- Escucha he hecho todo lo que has dicho sin decirte ni una sola palabra.- Lyserg ni se molesto en mirarlo o en detenerse, quería salir de esa habitación y alejarse del shaman de fuego pronto.- Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite… pequeño…- tomo a Lyserg del cuello de su camisa y lo acorralo contra la pared antes de que pudiera irse. El de cabellos verdes se quejo por el golpe que había recibido su espalda en ese momento, cerrando los ojos al sentir el brusco empuje del Asakura.

- No me tientes a hacer tu vida un…

- ¿Una basura?- contesto el chico, mirándole desafiante.- Te tengo una noticia Hao, mi vida se fue a la basura desde que mataste a mis padres.- Hao relajo la mano que sostenía fuertemente de la ropa de Lyserg. Esas palabras habían causado algo en él. Ambos se miraron desafiantes, hasta que Hao cedió y le soltó.

- Escucha Lyserg.- hablo el castaño.- Lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido.- hablo este fríamente, el inglés le observo sorprendido.- Entrenaremos mañana, ni se te ocurra llegar tarde…- comento el asakura.- Porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.- le amenazo este, su tono de voz salió acida, fría, como si el mismo demonio hubiese hablado, entonces salió del lugar, dejándolo solo. Lyserg dejo que su espalda resbalara por la pared, para caer sentado en el suelo, aún sentía un poco de miedo, y se preguntaba mentalmente si podía seguir con el plan. Sin embargo solo estuvo unos pocos segundos así, ya que debía hacer algo importante.

- Bien ¿Qué quieres decirnos?- hablo Ana, quien junto con Yoh, ren y Hao, se habían reunido en una habitación para conversar. Habitación claramente ordenada, un gran librero se encontraba en una esquina, llena de pesados libros de dudosos titules. Un par de reconfortantes sillones, claramente tapizados en cuero, y la chimenea que le daba una calidez a la habitación.

- Primero, yo solo pedí la presencia de tres personas en este lugar.- comento observando a Hao, el le miro de manera divertida, claramente no iba a perderse aquella oportunidad, además tenía relación con lo que paso anteriormente y quería saberlo todo. Especialmente estaba interesado en lo que hacia Lyserg.

- Solo habla, niño.- le dijo Hao, el chico no tuvo opción. Ana parecía impaciente y Yoh preocupado ya que Horo ahora estaba inconsciente, durmiendo tranquilamente en una cama ¿Qué había pasado? Ren le conto lo que había hecho Lyserg, pero no entendía la razón de la reunión de solo ellos aquí, mas el invitado sorpresa.

- Horo no recuerda porque entro en shock.- fue tan repentino que los presentes apenas si tuvieron tiempo de analizar aquellas palabras.- ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros, Ren?- el chino observo a Lyserg, y los demás dirigieron su mirada hacia el Tao. Ren estaba claramente, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Ren recelosamente.- ¡Tratas de decir que yo le hice daño a Horo!

- Entonces no me explico tu nerviosismo de hace rato, cuando Horo parecía estar reaccionando.- hablo él, sin sentirse amenazado por el grito del Tao.- Te veía tenso, no solo preocupación… nerviosismo, angustia… temor.- Ren observo al chico algo asustado.

- ¿Ren?- llamo Yoh.- ¿No quieres que Horo recuerde?- Ana parecía muy interesada en todo esto, observaba a Ren tan meticulosamente como Lyserg le había hecho antes. Hasta Hao parecía bastante sorprendido, nunca pensó eso de Ren, el parecía querer mucho a Horo como para lastimarlo.

- Si Horo recuerda, todos estaremos felices… Si no recuerda ahora, entonces lo intentaremos de nuevo.- hablaba el inglés, ignorando a Ren.- Esta vez con espíritus que hayan sido más cercanos a él.- Yoh observo a Ren para luego ver a Lyserg.

- Esta bien, cuenta conmigo.- exclamo Yoh, quien también había dejado de prestar atención a Ren.

- ¡Espera!- El tao salto de su lugar, camino hasta ponerse en medio de la habitación.- Acaso no ves lo mal que se puso Horo cuando intento ver las posesiones de ellos. Lyserg soltó bufido de desesperación, su amiga Alice tenía razón, algo raro había en Ren

- No me dejaste terminar, Ren.- Yoh estaba tan calmado como siempre, Ren estaba tan sorprendido de Yoh, pero estaba tan sorprendido con él mismo ¿En verdad no quería que Horo recordara? Si era así ¿Estaba siendo egoísta?- Lyserg contara con mi ayuda, solo si Horo muestra un progreso cuando despierte.- termino de decir Yoh, observando los ojos dorados de su compañero y amigo, como si tratara de buscar alguna respuesta a todo esto, alguna justificación del comportamiento de Ren.

El de la dinastía Tao, bajo la cabeza al sentir que Yoh intentaba comprenderlo, o simplemente se sentía avergonzado de aquella actitud tan infantil que estaba teniendo. Pero la verdad era obvia, no quería perder a Horo, solo por haberle causado tanto daño. Hasta el comentario de Fenix, aquel día que había pensado que lo había perdido, vino a su mente.

_Debo darte las gracias Ren Tao… ya que gracias a ti fue mucho más fácil tomar el control del corazón de Horo._

- Muchas gracias, Yoh.- exclamo el de cabellos verdes, haciendo que Ren saliera de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

- Si eso era todo.- Ana ni se molesto en mirar al Tao.- Entonces supongo que será un secreto.- Ren observo a la rubia, claro por eso Lyserg había reunido solo a ellos, ya que sabía muy bien que lo que hablaran aquí no ia a salir de esta habitación. El asentimiento del inglés, confirmo las sospechas del Tao.- claramente quieres que guardemos silencio, porque también tienes tus dudas.- Ren parecía enojado, triste, en ese momento se sintió solo. Que tal si hablaba, si les decía lo que había pasado.

- No tienes porque decirnos lo que paso.- La voz de Yoh se escucho cercana, además su mano estaba sobre su hombro.- Si es algo que debes solucionar, cuando Horo recuerde, lo entenderé.- le dijo Yoh.- Pero Ren, no seas egoísta y deja que Horo vuelva a recordar.- Observo a al castaño por un momento, para lanzarle una cruda mirada.

- Si para esto era tu "reunión".- le dijo al inglés quitándose la mano de Yoh de encima.- Entonces me marcho.- el aludido ni se inmuto ante las frías y groseras palabras del Tao, se notaba que estaba enojado con él, sin embargo Lyserg solo estaba actuando por el bien de todos. Horo debía recordar ya que él, debió haberlo visto.

Antes de que Ren se pudiera ir de la habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica de cabellera rosada. Se notaba que había corrido hasta el lugar con todas sus fuerzas ya que se veía agitada, y le faltaba el aliento.- ¿Qué pasa Tamao?- pregunto Ana

- Se-señorita Ana.- dijo ella tímidamente.- Perdón por interrumpir.- decía nerviosa y poniéndose un poco roja.- Pe-Pero…

- ¿Qué pasa Tamao?- pregunto Yoh esta vez, de una manera mas coordil y amable, si la comparaban con el tono que había usado la rubia.

- Es… Es Horo…- termino de decir ella. Ren abrió los ojos sorprendidos y salió de la habitación, que bueno que Tamao se había hecho un lado o si no el Tao le hubiese atropellado. Parecía preocupado, demasiado preocupado, hasta nervioso y lleno de dudas. Los demás aún estaban en la habitación, Tamao les contaba lo que había pasado con el ainu.

Continuara…

N/A: Tarde mucho en hacer este capítulo, así que me ahorro mis comentarios… u.u


	16. Chapter 16

_Lyserg 's POV_

_Tan pronto como llegue comencé a hacer amigos y tan pronto como los conocí y como me habitué a ellos, fue imposible no encontrar algo que no tuviéramos en común. No solo vivimos momentos felices, sino también un momento trágico y fue ese momento en que supimos que debíamos seguir con el trabajo._

_La muerte del hermano de Alice, solo nos dio la sospecha mas grande que teníamos: aquella secta que antes había estado extinta, había surgido. Y su hermano, había muerto por acercarse mucho a la verdad. La clase de pena que sentimos, no solo ella, si no también nosotros, que somos sus amigos. Le dimos nuestra fuerza y con los días su actitud fue mejorando, así mismo nosotros entrenamos y nos volvimos más fuerte._

_Irónico, siempre quise volver fuerte y derrotar aquel que mato a mis padres. Vengarme. Pero no pudo ser posible, algo fallo. Pero ahora eso no me importa, o al menos cuando estaba con ellos, no me importaba, era feliz. Una vida normal, bueno casi normal, si ignoramos que estábamos investigando a un grupo muy peligroso y que los tres somos shamanes. _

_Logramos encontrar el origen de aquello, tuvimos que viajar y ocultarnos, nos dimos cuenta que los soldados X nos buscaban. Temimos lo peor, no queríamos que mas personas estuvieran involucrada en algo que nuestros padres habían dejado a la mitad, que ellos pensaban que habían terminado. No queríamos ver a otra persona morir. Nos ocultamos, era nuestro problema, no los de ellos._

_Viajando a distintas partes, logramos dar con el enemigo en Alaska, pero fue demasiado tarde, su líder estaba completo. Salimos, salvando a los que no deberían estar dentro de las fortalezas enemigas y los dejamos a su suerte. Si, ellos son y eran mis amigos, no quisimos decir nada, tal vez estábamos acostumbrados a trabajar solo nosotros tres o era nuestro miedo de saber que un poder escondido comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente. Como una nube viciosa, que iba a intentar matar a todos los que conocíamos. _

_No tardamos en darnos cuenta de la realidad, uno de mis amigos estaba desaparecido. Ella lo sintió y me lo dijo, Fénix estaba completo gracias a él. Tomamos la decisión mas importante, unirnos con ellos, cosa que en un principio mi amigo se negó, hasta Alice se negó, pero pude convencerlos. Debiamos admitirlo no podíamos hacerlos solos. _

_Al unir fuerzas con Yoh y compañía, sabía que nuestra enemistad hacia Hao haría que el trabajo fuera mucho mas difícil, llevándonos a crear un plan. Un plan que ahora no está funcionando o eso me parece. _

_Rescatamos a Horo de las garradas de Fénix, pero yo sé y ellos también, que su poder no quedo débil. El que se haya quedado con los recuerdos de Horo y parte de su experiencia, demuestra que seguramente el poder de mi amigo disminuyo considerablemente. _

_Ahora, por lo poco que se, puedo despertar los poderes de Hao, los cuales se quedaron dormidos por el mero capricho de los espíritus. Y le dejaron, en su forma mortal, para que pudiera estar aquí. Si, tal vez es un aliado poderoso, que nos puede ayudar. Pero no hay que olvidar que en el pasado, Fénix trato de matarlo y obtuvo grandes resultados. Mas sus ansias de poder le impidieron llegar a cumplir el derrocamiento definitivo de él. La historia es verdaderamente irónica. _

_No le he contado a ninguno de mis amigos, sobre los datos del pasado que tenemos. No creo que sea de mucha ayuda, especialmente ahora. Horo debe recuperar su memoria como sea, es demasiado peligroso que se encuentre tan desprotegido, ni siquiera a los espíritus puede ver, por lo que su experiencia como shaman a quedado en cero. _

_No sé que habrá pasado con Ren para que reaccione así. Pero, lo lamento por él, Horo tendrá que recordar._

_Lyserg 's POV, end._

**Oo-XVI-oO**

Sus pasos eran rápidos, corría con bastante fuerza. Su expresión era de preocupación, miedo y nerviosismo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué ocurriría con él? ¿Qué pensarían de él? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó sus puños fuertemente, mientras no detenía sus pasos, no se detendría hasta llegar gasta el lugar donde debería estar. Junto con él. Lo quería mucho ¡No! Él lo amaba, a pesar de lo que Horo hubiera recordado o no. Debía enfrentarlo a la cara, porque Ren no tenía miedo ¿O sí? Si lo tenía, temía mucho el perderlo y cometer otra locura que pudiera costar la confianza de Horo.

Se detuvo enfrente de la tan ansiada entrada, mientras recuperaba el aliento, mientras una gota de sudor caía desde su frente, pasaba por sus mejillas y caía al suelo. Limpio su cara, pasando el antebrazo por esta misma, golpeo sus mejillas y se preparo para lo que seguramente sería el fin. Su mano fue hasta la manilla de la puerta y la giro, para luego empujarla, cosa que pareció costarle una eternidad. En unos segundos ya se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación.

- ¡Ren!- llamo aquella voz, dulce, traviesa, alegre, que tanto él conocía. Al voltearlo a verlo, se dio cuenta. Él se encontraba con su ahora hermana mayor. La chica de cabellos azules estaba sentada en la cama, muy divertida y alegre por su hermano. El menor, se encontraba acostado en la cama todavía, pero parecía mucho mejor que antes. Sonreía abiertamente, aquella sonrisa tan alegre, contagiosa y bastante graciosa. Por alguna razón, sintió una opresión en su pecho.

- Recordó a nuestros padres y parte del torneo de shamanes.- le dijo Pilika, sorprendiendo al chino.

- ¿Es verdad?- pregunto él, observando a Horo.

- Claro que sí.- dijo feliz, aunque su sonrisa se vio borrada fácilmente de un momento a otro.- Aunque son imágenes muy borrosas y no las entiendo.- comento algo triste.

- Al parecer sus recuerdos son incompletos y no tiene relación unos con otros.- la amiga de Lyserg apareció en la habitación, aquella que tenia la habilidad de abrir el portal para encerrar a aquel enemigo para siempre. Se mostraba seria en esos instantes, parecía algo molesta en realidad. Hizo uno de sus mechones azul oscuro hacia atrás y se sentó en una de las sillas que allí habían. Pilika le miro con nerviosismo y Ren simplemente no entendía que pasaba, aunque por ahora no era de su interés.

Se sentía aliviado, esa era su sensación, Horo no había recordado mucho, solo fragmentos que ni él mismo podía entender o eran confusos para él. Alice, la amiga de Lyserg, a pesar de estar enojada, noto aquella expresión serena y feliz de Ren, luego de haber parecido estresado.

- Lamento no recordar todo.- fue el repentino comentario triste que lanzo Horo, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en las sabanas y sus manos apretaban fuertemente de estas. Parecía a punto de llorar, mas su hermana le puso una mano en su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos, haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

- ¡Siempre quise hacer eso!- chillo felizmente ella, con una cara bastante divertida y esos ojos brillosos de una manera tan antinatural. Esa acción de revolverle el cabello, solo hizo que Horo se sorprendiera, para luego reír, olvidándose sus penas. Hasta Ren pareció crear una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro, claro que la suya seguía acompañada con aquel aspecto de orgullo y de poder en su rostro.

- Pilika te dejo a cargo, para que le cuentes en detalle a tus amigos sobre el estado de Horo.- comento la chica de cabellos azul oscuro. Provocando que la ainu volviera a su estado de seriedad, observándola fijamente para prestarle toda su atención. La jovencita simplemente hizo una leve inclinación para despedirse de todos en general y salió de la habitación, al parecer no estaba de buen humor hoy día.

- Parecía enfadada.- exclamo Horo.- Pilika…- llamo este.- ¿Con quién estaba discutiendo?- Ren presto atención en su pequeño Horo, al parecer él y Pilika sabían el porque del estado de la amiga de Lyserg, aunque a él no le tomaba mucha importancia, después de todo no era su problema.

- Era con su otro amigo, Orion.- exclamo Pilika con un rostro de preocupación mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. A Ren eso le sorprendió bastante, después de todo parecían muy amigos unos con otros, los tres chicos habían llegado juntos ese día y le sabían salvado de una muerte, para luego ayudarles en el rescate de Horo. Como un equipo. Ahora ¿Estaban en malos términos?

Horo no parecía entender la situación en sí, por su cabeza pasaba que pronto ellos se arreglarían, mas no parecía que eso llegara muy pronto. Por lo poco que había escuchado Pilika, podía sacar como conclusión de que había sido una discusión bastante fuerte. Aunque como estaban tan lejos, no escucho claramente sobre que discutían.

No tardaron en aparecer los demás personajes faltantes, que ignorantes de la pelea protagonizada por los amigos de Lyserg, fueron directamente a hablar con Horo. Pilika amablemente les explico sobre los pocos recuerdos que Horo tenía en su cabeza, algunos borrosos, otros desordenados, él mismo no los entendía a la perfección, pero los sentía familiares. Sentía que eran sus recuerdos, porque con solo recordarlo, le provocaban una enorme nostalgia, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un poco de miedo.

Ahora mismo, Horo había ido al enorme comedor de los soldados X para alimentarse luego de tanta emoción, acompañado de Pilika y Chocolove, este último quería contarle un chiste a Horo, así que aprovecho esa oportunidad. Los demás se quedaron en la misma habitación, ya que debían charlar seriamente sobre el tema que había quedado pendiente hace solo una hora atrás.

- Ren.- llamo el menor de los Asakura, esta vez su semblante se mostraba serio, no parecía querer sonreír como siempre lo hacía. Eso denotaba, que aquello de lo que iba hablar, no era en broma. El chino observo a su amigo, sabía que no iba a escapar de aquello y tampoco es que hubiese pensado en huir, debía enfrentarlo.- Ya te dije que no soy quien para saber que clase de problema tuviste con Horo. Pero el recordara...

- Ya lo tengo asumido, Yoh.- le interrumpió, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Su espalda se apoyo en contra de la pared, mientras las demás personas que ignoraban de lo que hablaban, solo podían observar como estos actuaban. Ryu se encontraba bastante mal informado, así también como Tamao y Fausto. Hao como siempre sonreía con arrogancia, cuyos orbes oscuros se posaron en Lyserg unos pocos instantes y antes que él se diera cuenta que lo estaba mirando, fingió interés en la figura de Ren. Ana no estaba muy interesada en saber o no la decisión de Ren, Horo debía recordar por el bien de todos, hasta por el bien de él mismo.

- Gracias Ren.- le dijo Yoh, esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico solo le miro sorprendido, para luego mostrar un atisbo tristeza en sus ojos. Con una señal de su mano, anuncio que se iba, así que salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué esperan los demás?- pregunto la rubia.- ¡A entrenar!- con su solo grito, la mayoría de ellos salieron de la habitación, solo quedándose Yoh, Hao y Ana allí, a claro también Lyserg, ya que Hao le detuvo antes de que saliera. El ingles simplemente le observo enojado, si las miradas matarán Hao estaría muerto. Termino por quitar su atención de la figura del shaman de fuego y se volteo a mirar a Yoh y Ana.

- ¿Cuándo crees que podamos mostrar nuestro poder a Horo?- pregunto la rubia, con sus brazos cruzados. Claro, habían olvidado decidir aquello.

- Entre mas pronto mejor, pero creo que hoy no.- exclamo Lyserg.- Démosle tiempo a que Horo se adapte a esos recuerdos que tienen en ese instante.- Ana asintió, estaba de acuerdo.

- Entonces será mañana.- exclamo dando aquella orden a los presentes, tomo a Yoh del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastro hasta afuera. A entrenar, era lo más obvio para lo cual lo estaba sacando de allí, ya se veía a Yoh llorar amargamente, es que Ana planeaba algo muy malo para nuestro joven shaman. Aunque lo único, verdaderamente malo que había hecho Ana, era dejar a Lyserg y Hao solos en aquella habitación.

- Espera, espera.- Hao enseguida detuvo al chico inglés, cuando este se dispuso a salir de la habitación, para hacer solo dios sabe que. Se interpuso en su camino, en realidad solo quería molestarlo, y dejarle algunas cosas en clara

- ¡Quítate Hao!- le ordeno él enseguida, de manera ruda. Hao solo frunció el ceño y de un momento a otro, tomo a Lyserg de una muñeca y lo arrastro hasta el fondo de la habitación, para sorpresa de Lyserg quien no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Hao no tenía sus poderes, pero eso no significaba que fuera alguien débil físicamente. Lyserg, sin embargo, opuso resistencia haciendo el trabajo de Hao mucho más difícil.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le grito Lyserg, cuando estuvo ahora mismo acostado en la cama, Hao le había empujado bruscamente a ella. Lo bueno es que era una cama acolchada y Lyserg pareció rebotar al caer.

- Escúchame, niño.- hablo crudamente el Asakura y en unos pocos segundos se puso encima del jovencito, tomando ambas muñecas del chico, sosteniéndolas firmemente por sobre la cabeza del inglés. Este último se sorprendió por la osadía del Asakura ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Si, estaba realmente sorprendido ante lo que ocurría, pero eso no iba a significar que no luchara por liberarse. Sin embargo, el cabello de Hao cayendo cerca de su rostro, haciéndole leves cosquillas, y la cercanía de aquel rostro levemente bronceado; hicieron que sus esfuerzos se detuvieran instantáneamente.

Hao sonrió victorioso al ver esa expresión de sorpresa y nerviosismo en el rostro blanco de aquel que tenía bajo suyo en esos instantes. Él se veía tan frágil y débil. Si, había algo que Hao podía ver en Lyserg, no sabía que era, pero le llamaba la atención, tanto que quería mantenerlo a su lado. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo observando el rostro de Lyserg, de esa manera tan cercana, hasta ni se dio cuenta que ya no ejercía presión sobre sus muñecas.

- Enfermo.- le soltó Lyserg repentinamente, enseguida cambiando de posiciones, quedando Lyserg sobre el castaño. Quien no pudo hacer nada al respecto, ya que se encontraba muy ensimismado observando el perfecto rostro de aquel chico. Solo pudo a reaccionar cuando vio un puño venir en contra de él, deteniéndolo con su mano, así mismo Lyserg lanzaba otro golpe con su mano libre, pero de igual modo fue detenido.

El de cabellos verdes, quien se encontraba sentado sobre la cintura de Hao, intentaba por todos los medios de golpearle. Mientras Hao, que tenía la suficiente fuerza, se encontraba inclinado hacia adelante, conteniendo los golpes de Lyserg con sus manos.- Eres muy débil, pequeña.- haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, cosa que a Lyserg le molesto. Ya se podía notar una venita roja sobre su cabeza, mientras un aura negra le rodeaba, cosa que a Hao no le molestaba por ahora.

- Suelta mis manos.- ordeno este, aplicando mas fuerza para poder ganar.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota?

- Si.- contesto automáticamente, cosa que no gusto a Hao esa respuesta. Este enseguida frunció el ceño y ambos se miraban asesinamente.

- Suficiente.- declaro este por último, aplicando sus últimas fuerzas haciendo que Lyserg callera al suelo con él encima, aplastando al joven inglés con su cuerpo. Se pudo escuchar un quejido de dolor provenir de él, al sentir el cuerpo de Hao sobre el suyo. El shaman de fuego, tampoco midió las consecuencias, así que se levanto encima del chico, no sin antes observar a Lyserg. Mala idea, apenas unos centímetros separaban ambos rostros, apenas un pequeño espacio había entre sus labios. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, y a Lyserg un marcado sonrojo lo invadió lentamente. Hao parecía hipnotizado ante esos grandes ojos esmeraldas que estaban frente de él, se sintió débil, atraído con locura hacia él. Quería besarlo, lo deseaba.

- Lyserg me dijeron que…- aquella voz arruino todo el momento, ambos chicos se tensaron. Pero en Lyserg era mas obvio el bochorno, la vergüenza de que alguien los descubriera. Ambos voltearon a mirar a la puerta, solo para ver a su amiga Alice allí parada, su expresión lo decía todo.- Disculpen.- dijo repentinamente para irse y cerrar la puerta. Ninguno de los dos se movió, era como si hubieran quedado en shock, uno momentáneo, porque no paso ni un segundo de tranquilidad para ellos.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Esperen un momento!- volvió a entrar azotando la puerta bruscamente, tan fuerte que parecía que está casi se rompe.- ¡¿Cómo se atreven? ¡¿Es que no tienen decencia? ¡Háganlo en su propia habitación!

¿Cómo que en su propia habitación? Pensaba Hao ¡Claro! Ahora que lo recordaba estaban en una habitación ajena a ellos. Si la chiquilla aquella tenía mucha razón. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Hao fueron interrumpidos por un empujón de parte del chico que tenía apresado bajo su cuerpo. Quedo tirado en el piso, y enseguida se puso pie, así mismo como el inglés.

- ¡No es lo que parece!- se defendió el ingles, totalmente sonrojado. No solo porque la situación daba que pensar, si no por el comentario que había hecho su amiga. Si ella sabía perfectamente que odiaba a Hao.

- ¡Son unos pervertidos, esta es la habitación de Horo!- les apunto acusadoramente a ambos. Hao no parecía estar muy preocupado por la situación, aunque si se le notaba un sonrojo en su rostro. Agradecía que Lyserg ni aquella chica, le tomaran la suficiente atención a él en esos instantes.

- ¡Que! No soy un pervertido.- negó Hao con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ya sin ningún sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

- ¡…. Mas encima lo niegas!- fueron lo que dijeron al unisonó Lyserg y Alice observándole bastante enojados y totalmente descolocados.

- Imaginen si Horo hubiese entrado.- comento ella en un tono dramático, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Ni ella misma podía imaginar lo que hubiese pasado o lo que hubiese dicho Horo o lo que hubiese dicho el resto de los habitantes del lugar.

- Pero si Lyserg ni siquiera se resistió.- apunto Hao al aludido, como si se tratara de un niño chiquito acusándole de haber hecho algo grave. El de ojos esmeraldas se le subió el color a la piel, mientras abría la boca sorprendido ante las palabras de Hao.

- ¡Deja actuar como si yo fuera el culpable, Hao!- le grito Lyserg.

- ¡No me grites niño!

- ¡Oblígame, idiota!

- ¡Cállense!- el grito de la única chica presente ahí, hizo que ambos tomarán silencio enseguida. Por una parte Alice estaba asombrada con la familiaridad que Lyserg trataba a aquel tipo, aquel que él mismo había tratado de asesino. Se pregunto si era parte de un plan por parte de su amigo o algo parecido. Soltó un respingo, parecía cansada, estresada, preocupada y ahora mismo: bastante confundida.- Podríamos continuar esta "charla" en otra habitación.- haciendo énfasis en la palabra Charla, porque lo que hacían era gritarse unos a otros.

Tanto Hao como Lyserg se miraron, el primero con el mismo semblante serio y neutral. El segundo bastante sonrojado, tanto que apenas vio a Hao, se volteo y camino hacia la salida junto con su amiga Alice. Hao simplemente sonrió con orgullo para seguir a ambos jóvenes. Al salir de la habitación, no había nadie en el pasillo, esperaba que sus gritos se hubieran escuchado, pero al parecer no hubo nadie cerca para escucharlos. Que suerte tenían.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de aquella habitación, la chica se dispuso a hablar, primero observo a Hao quien les había seguido y luego a Lyserg.- Crees que pueda conversar contigo, Lyserg.- hablo ella.- A solas.- volteo a mirar a Hao. Este se encogió de hombros, no le importaba, ya había obtenido lo que quería, o eso pensaba el gran señor del fuego. Así que en silencio y sin decir ninguna palabra mas, se marcho. Camino por el pasillo y su figura se perdió en cuanto doblo en una esquina.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Lyserg, cuando no había nadie más que ellos en aquel pasillo.

- Es Orión.- comento su amiga de manera un tanto seria y enojada de tan solo pensar en lo ocurrido hace tan solo pocas horas atrás.- Tuvimos una pelea; Orión esta arto de Hao, de estar bajo las ordenes de los soldados X, piensa que debemos atacar ahora que Fenix está débil.

- El sabe muy bien que esas posibilidades son del 50%, no estamos seguro que tan débil quedo Fénix, además sus seguidores son muy fuertes para nosotros y seguramente numerosos.- comento el de cabello verdes, se cruzo de brazos mirando el piso.- Ni siquiera el grupo de Yoh sabe de lo que son capaces de hacer.

- Los poderes de ellos han evolucionado…

- No lo suficiente.- comento Lyserg.- Es verdad que podemos salir todos e ir atacarlo y puede que ganemos, pero no podemos dejar a Horo desprotegido, sería un error.

- Un error que Orión no comprende ¿Sabes lo que dijo?- comento con desesperación y angustia, haciendo un momento de silencio antes de dar por finalizada su oración.- Dijo que debemos matarlo.- Ni ellos mismos sabían que aquella charla ya no era tan privada como suponían.

Yoh y compañía: sufrían. Si bien Ana era estricta, ahora se había pasado, o tal vez era igual. El entrenamiento consistía en salir afuera y correr. Recordando claro que estaban en Rusia y en pleno invierno. Si, iban abrigados, pero de todas formas hacia frio. Luego de eso tuvieron que hacer su posesión de objetos una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio. Los espíritus se alegraron de no ser humanos, porque veían a sus amos bastante agotados. Por último, Ana les hizo hacer que ni ellos mismo se lo creyeron: Meditación. Pero no cualquier meditación, debían estar concentrados, pero al mismo tiempo atentos a cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor, cosa difícil.

Chocolove fue quien recibió mas golpes, según Ana no estaba concentrado lo suficiente y estaba pensando en babosadas.- ¡Si estuvieras concentrado, hubieses esquivado mi golpe!- le grito ella fuertemente, el pobre Chocolove se arrincono solo, con miedo de recibir otra paliza. Ryu fue el segundo en recibir mas golpes, simplemente porque se estaba quedando dormido. Yoh fue el tercero, razón: le pasaba lo mismo que Ryu. Fausto, él fue casi perfecto a excepción cuando empezó a pensar en su querida esposa, además que también se encontraba agotado físicamente.

Al final, terminaron agotados todos, tirados en el suelo como si fuera juguetes sin vida.- Vallan a darse un baño y coman, mañana los quiero levantados a primera hora.- fueron las ordenes de la gran Ana, la rubia salió dejando al grupo de chicos en aquel lugar. Mientras los chicos le miraban como se iba y justo cuando se fue pudieron respirar a gusto. Como querían ir a dormir, comer y darse un baño, pero estaban tan cansados que apenas si se podían mover del suelo.

- El entrenamiento de esa mujer es bastante fuerte.- se escucho una voz provenir de la puerta, un soldados X apareció allí, al parecer estaba de curioso. Los chicos le reconocieron, era uno que les había ayudado a rescatar a Horo. Norman, cuyo cabello bicolor, castaño y rojo, se notaba claramente. Los chicos apenas si soltaron un gemido de aprobación ante su comentario. Norman simplemente pesco algún palo –dios sabrá de donde lo habrá sacado- y comenzó a picar al mas cercano, ese era Ryu.- ¡Ah! Está muerto.- salto hacia un lado, al ver su chibi espíritu elevarse cómicamente.

- ¡No estoy muerto!- le grito Ryu, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. La risa Yoh lleno el lugar, ante la escena tan cómica que presentaban esos dos.

- ok.- comento el soldado X.- Los vi correr afuera, deberían darse un baño caliente si no quieren enfermarse.- aconsejo por último, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, desordenando así sus cabellos. Observaba como apenas si podían levantarse, así que opto por ayudarlos.

Al poco Rato Norman había llevado a cada uno a su habitación respectiva, cada uno le agradeció esa desinteresada ayuda que le estaba dando el chico. El último en llegar a su habitación fue Yoh.

- En verdad gracias por llevarnos.- agradeció este con sonrisa en su rostro, Norman le ayudaba a caminar, haciendo que Yoh se apoyara en el, rodeándole con su brazo.

- Para estamos los soldados X, pero solo te llevare a tu habitación, no pienses que te ayudara a darte un baño.- comento consternado y medio en broma, Yoh rio divertido.

- No te preocupes, además Ana se pondría celosa.- comento este con algo de miedo, pero aún así la amaba.

- Valla, eres novio de esa mujer. Chico, de verdad te admiro.- exclamo este y al llegar a la puerta de la habitación. Yoh por fin pudo caminar solo.- También tenía otra razón por la cual les ayude en esos instantes. Yoh parpadeo confundido en esos momentos, deteniéndose en abrir la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Pasa algo?- fue la pregunta del Asakura menor, al notar como este se quedaba en silencio.

- No pienses que soy un chismoso.- dijo este, aunque en realidad si lo era.- Pero los amigos de ese tal Lyserg: aquella chica linda y el chico aquel, discutieron muy feo hace horas atrás.- Yoh se sorprendió ante ese comentario, ya que para él, los tres parecían muy buenos amigos. Sabía que este no mentía, no había razón para inventar una cosa así.

- Dijeron algo preocupante ¿verdad?- pregunto Yoh al ver el rostro a Norman tan preocupado. Este último soltó un leve suspiro, le costaría decir lo que iba a decir.

- No fui el único que lo escucho.- dijo primeramente.- Pero, ese chico, no recuerdo su nombre. No parece muy feliz de estar aquí, está enojado con Lyserg por su cercanía con Hao y dijo que lo mejor para que Fénix no haga más problemas, es matar a Horo.- Yoh abrió los ojos sorprendidos, su mirada serena y despreocupada, era todo los contrario en esos instantes.- La chica intentaba disuadirlo, pero este parecía enojado. Yo iba a intervenir, pero mis amigos, los soldados X, me detuvieron. Cuando terminaron su discusión, cada uno se fue por su lado.

- No creo que él sea capaz de hacer algo como eso.- exclamo Yoh, preocupado, bastante sorprendido.- No se ve una mala persona.- Norman solo se encogió de hombros.

- No soy de esos que etiquetan a la gente, tal vez lo dijo por el estrés.- intento decirle él, para no preocuparlo, pero ya lo había hecho. Yoh estaba preocupado.- Solo te lo comento, porque ustedes dieron todo por rescatarlo.

- Gracias.- dijo por último.- Se que Ren protegerá a Horo.- exclamo confiando en que Ren, aunque ignoraba lo que pasaba, Ren podría con todo esto. Norman espero que las palabras de el castaño fueran ciertas, no quería que hubiera una muerte en este lugar. Sin mas decir en esos instantes, se despidieron. Mañana seguirían con aquella charla, tal vez.

Luego de conversar largamente con Horo, donde el pequeño le contaba las pocas cosas que recordaba, y el trataba de llenar los espacio en blanco, marcharon a dormir. Se entero por Ana que mañana harían recordar a Horo, tendría que aceptar lo duro que sería la reacción de Horo, ya lo tenía asumido, lo que no sabía es que haría en ese instante ¿Qué le diría? ¿Se defendería? Inventar una escusa no era una opción muy falible. Por ahora, el estar con él, de una manera tan familiar, sentir que Horo solo prestaba atención a su ser, lo hacía feliz. No solo estaba obsesionado, si no que enamorado. Temía perderlo.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Horo, al ver a Ren tan callado, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Volteo a mirar a Horo, quien ahora era más pequeño que él. Solo le contesto con un simple: Si, estoy bien. El que lo mirara de esa forma, le hacía querer besarlo, mas sabía que no podía hacer aquello, podía asustarlo. Debía controlar esos deseos que despertaba Horo en él. Se sentía derrotado por primera vez, pero claro que no iba a decirlo en voz alta, aún tenía orgullo, aún seguía siendo el gran Ren Tao.

Horo marcho a dormir en su habitación, una vez que Ren hubo verificado que Horo se hallaba en su cama, se fue a su propia habitación. La cual se encontraba al lado de la del ainu, solo separada por una enorme puerta, cuyo tamaño era innecesario, o por lo menos eso pensaba él. No tardo nada en ir a su cama, luego darse un baño, ponerse su pijama y meterse bajo las cobijas. Terminando por apagar la luz, quedando sumido en la oscuridad, solo atenuada por la luz que venía de su ventana. La luz de la luna se colocaba por allí mágicamente. Lentamente fue arrojado a los brazos de Morfeo.

El dormir era algo siempre bueno, siempre y cuando alguien no molestara y no estuviera llamándolo contantemente. El chino frunció el ceño, ante aquella vocecita molesta, pero familiar, que le llamaba insistentemente. Al final abrió los ojos y se incorporo para saber quien se atrevía molestarlo, prendiendo la pequeña luz de la lámpara que tenía a su lado.- ¿Qué pa…sa?- exclamo haciendo que su voz se fuera suavizando al ver quien tenía allí, a un costado de su cama, parado, temblando, con unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sollozando tristemente, angustiado, nervioso y con miedo.

- Horo ¿Qué paso?- enseguida salió de su cama, preocupado solo para recibir de golpe a Horo, quien se aferro a él en un abrazo. Eso sí que fue inesperado, no sabía que hacer, miro por todas partes, pero no había nadie en su habitación mas que ellos dos.

- Quiero dormir con Ren.- fueron las palabras de Horo, haciendo que Ren se tensara un poco, mientras intentaba o al menos fingía, quitarse a Horo y que lo dejara de abrazar. Pensamientos no muy sanos cruzaban por su cabeza en esos momentos.

- Eso no podrá ser Horo, vuelve a tu habitación.- ordeno este, uso todo lo que tenía para que sonara como una orden firme, seria. Horo se separo de él, todavía temblando, observándolo, mientras sus ojos tintineaban de tanto llorar. Ren estaba que no se lo creía, suspiro.- Si me dices que te paso, te dejare dormir conmigo…- comento este, fingiendo desinterés. Entonces Horo dejo de llorar y comenzó a relatarle lo que paso.

Al parecer el ainu, había tenido un sueño realmente malo, pero no era totalmente un sueño, si no un recuerdo del pasado. Un recuerdo del torneo de shamanes, uno cuando peleaban con los aliados de Hao, cuando este era el malo. Donde ellos daban todo lo que tenía para derrotarlos, mas Ren tuvo que sacrificarse en esa ocasión, ocasionándole una gran triste en Horo.

Ren parecía sorprendido, llevo su mano hasta la mejilla mojada de Horo. No sabía si lo que hacía en esos instantes estaba bien o no, pero ya que, ya lo estaba haciendo. Así que tomo a Horo entre sus brazos y lo acostó junto con él, arropándolo con las mantas. Horo sorprendido, no hizo más que limpiarse sus lágrimas y dejarse llevar por los mimos de Ren. Este último apago la luz y se acostó a un lado de él, el ainu se acomodo y se acurruco cerca. En la oscuridad una sonrisa adorno el rostro del chino, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente Horo. No se noto, pero a Horo lo invadió un sonrojo ante aquella muestra de afecto.

La mañana era totalmente parcial, el sol había salido pero las nubes amenazaban con taparlo, como siempre. La luz de afuera, tan brillante, le comenzó a despertar, había jurado que había cerrado las cortinas antes de dormir. Se removió un poco, sintiendo que era algo imposible, como si tuviera un peso encima de él. Dejo de moverse, aun un poco adormilado, respiro hondo y suave, como si intentara dormir otra vez. Fue cuando abrió sus ojos lentamente, parpadeando un poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver aquella persona encima suyo, violando su espacio de una manera tan descarada. Ambos se miraron, el que no debería estar ahí con bastante sorpresa y un poco de nerviosismo. Por otra parte, el que acababa de despertar, le mirara asombrado, horrorizado y a punto de matarlo. No supo como, pero ya le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cara. Y el golpeado, no supo como no pudo esquivar a tiempo, por lo que quedo con su ojo lastimado y cayó al suelo.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees Hao?- le grito el chico de ojos verdes, mientras le observaba enojado, casi parecía que se podía escuchar sus gruñidos. El Asakura simplemente llevo una mano a su ojo, si que Lyserg tenía fuerza. Lyserg paseo su vista por el lugar, no había movido nada de su habitación, pero la llamo la atención el collar, el collar de Hao. El llevaba el collar y claro, hace pocos segundos, antes del golpe, se lo estaba intentado colocar a él.

- ¿Sabes que me dejaste un marca? ¿Verdad? ¡A mí!- le grito Hao, pero este le ignoro y pesco el collar que se hallaba en el piso.

- Lo lanzare al desagüe.- declaro por último, refiriéndose al collar. Pero antes de que pudiera caminar, Hao se había lanzado a sus pies. Valla que el gran Hao se había rebajado mucho, solo para detenerlo.

- Esta bien, no quería molestarte.- declaro el castaño.- … Bueno, tal vez sí.- dijo por último, aumentando el enojo de Lyserg. Quien, sin importar si Hao estaba en el piso, sosteniendo sus pies, intento liberarse para hacer lo que debía hacer con ese collar.

- Espera Lyserg.- exclamo él, tratando de que no caminara.- Vine a hablar sobre tus padres.- esas palabras, venir de la boca de Hao. Esas simples palabras, hicieron que sus acciones se detuviera y el collar cayera al piso. Estaba sorprendido, Hao desde su posición no podía ver la reacción de Lyserg, pero al ver que ya no intentaba nada lo soltó, pesco el collar y se levanto del piso.- ¿Quieres hablar con ellos, Lyserg?- pregunto nuevamente, mientras Lyserg le daba la espalda, tratando de entender las palabras de Hao. Tratando de asimilar lo que el Asakura le estaba diciendo.

Continuara…

N/A 1: No diré nada mas, se que demore, y de seguro como termine este capítulo me querrán matar a tomatazos -.-

N/A 2: Creo que le cambiare el nombre el fic ¿Qué dicen ustedes? o.o Escucho sugerencias~


End file.
